Love Under the Full Moon
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: Naru leads the team of SPR on a search for a girl that he made a promise to 10 years ago, but they have no clues to go by except for the fact that he met her in a cemitary in the little town of Majikku, and that Mai is gone!
1. The New Case

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic on Ghost Hunt and I really hope that you like it. Anyway this story is about how Naru is on a mission to find a girl from his childhood and ends up involving all of SPR. That is except for Mai who went to spend time with her adopted family, but what happens when the search ends up leading them right into Mai's home town and they meet the people who raised her? You'll have to read to find out. Also I don't own any of the characters from Ghost Hunt. At least not yet anyways. Mwa ha aha ahaha. *the owner shivers in the distance* **

**Naru: Can't you be a little dignified?**

**Me: Shut up you stupid scientist.**

**Mai: Please read and review! **

**Naru's POV**

*Memory*

I can still remember it now to this day. How her short starlight hair reflected the moon's beams as she moved. How her piercing ice blue eyes focused in on her prey as her petite body moved with balance and grace to dodge anything thrown at her while her midnight blue lacy tattoos seemed to dance across her snow white skin, though the thing that I remember most from my encounter with her was the promise that we made each other all that time ago.

"You have to promise that after ten years to come back here to see me, and in return I'll show you who I really am."That was the girl who stole my heart even now I hold that promise dear to me. When I meet her again only fate will know what will be in store for me and her. For now I'll have to wait until that promised time has come to see my beloved, my Aoi ookami*.

*End Memory*

It was another annoying day at the office. The other members in the SPR group has gathered in the meeting room, and are at this very moment discussing about something very trivial at a very loud volume. Though the worst of it all Mai has yet to come in today to make me my tea which has by no means helped my current mood. I never did understand why I've become addicted to her tea, and I could also never figure out how she makes it. '_Damn it, when is she going to get here I need my tea!'_ As if on cue Mai came bursting through the door in a big huff.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I was busy packing and completely lost track of time." She said between pants. As she hummed while hanging up her coat I came out of my office and glared at her.

"Packing for what." Monk asked looking at Ayako as if asking if she knew. Said women just shook her head and looked back at Mai. Though she must not have heard them since she didn't reply, and continued on to hum.

"Mai, tea." Was all that I said waiting for her to go about her usual rampage on how I don't have manners, but strangely enough she just smiled at me and went to make tea. This must have taken everyone else by surprise as well since Matsuzaki-san and Monk's jaw dropped while everyone else had a shocked expression displayed on their faces. Though Lin and I didn't show it on our faces we were still shocked.

"Mai aren't you going to yell at Naru about not having any manners?" Matsuzaki-san asked snapping out of her shock.

"Yeah this isn't like you Mai what's wrong are you possessed or something?" Monk asked in a worried tone. Then he looked over to Hara-san and asked. "Is she possessed?" Hara-san simply shook her head as she hid her face behind her kimono.

"Relax you guys I'm just fine. To tell the truth I'm in such a great mood that not even the king of mood killers could get me upset." She said happily nodding at me as she gave everyone their tea. Though she didn't notice it, it hurt me when she said that.

"Than if I may be so bold as to ask wheat has gotten you in such a good mood?" Yasu asked pushing his glass up so that the light shined off them. It looked as if Mai was pondering over about telling us this since she was biting her lip. (One of her many habits that Naru has notice over the years) She quickly looked around as if trying to find a distraction when her eyes landed on me. '_Oh this will not end well if she's looking for me to save her'_

"Um at this point and time I don't think that I should say since Naru is here that probably means that he has a case that he wants us to take care of." She said drawing everyone's attention now towards me.

"For once Mai you were actually correct on that assumption. I do have a case for us." I sated as everyone was waiting for a quick remark from Mai but only received silence. "Anyway it's more of a personal case."

"How so Davis-kun?" John asked completely confused that I would ask for a favor.

"Let's just say that it was a promise that I made a long time ago." I smirked at the memory of how serious she looked while she made me pinky promise.

"To a girl?" Monk teased though quickly stopped and looked at Mai who has completely stared off into space with a look of pure contentment on her face. She noticed his glance and sent a questioning glance his way. "Nothing." He sighed turning back to me. "Anyway what did you promise said girl?"

"I promised to help her with something on July 3 this year and I have a feeling that I'll need your help." I sighed. _'How could I be asking these lunatics for help? I mean the only ones that could really help would be Lin, Monk, John, and myself, though this would just cause the girls to become cross with me and I truly don't feel like dealing with it.'_

"Um Naru I'm sorry, but I won't be able to help." Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to find Mai with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Why are you afraid of meeting the girl that Naru promised to return to?" Matsuzaki-san asked dramatically. Making everyone eye Mai carefully for some odd reason that I didn't know, and had no intention of knowing.

"No it's just that I asked Naru for that week off two months ago 'cause I'm visiting my adoptive Mom in my home town. Hence whey I was packing."

"I see, well than you may leave. As for the rest of you I would like you here in two days at 8:00 sharp." Everyone grunted and groaned in response as Mai simply hopped up of the coach.

"Well good-bye everyone! Good luck!" She called as she left the building with everyone else in tow. Once everyone left Lin turned to me and smirked with knowing eyes.

"So you're going to keep your promise to that girl?" He asked softly.

"If I didn't plan on keeping it I never would have made it. Besides I want to see her again. I want to see the hunter Aoi ookami." I said looking out towards the now darkened sky as her piercing eyes filled my mind.

**So what did you think? I hope that I was able to get the personalities right for Mai and Naru. Honestly those two are the hardest to write. (Also Aoi ookami means Blue Wolf.)**

**Mai: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry honey but its true, though more so Naru- chan than you.**

**Naru: I would prefer that you not call me by that horrid nickname that my idiot of an assistant thought of. **

**Mai: Hey!**

**Me: Don't worry haven't you ever been told that little boys pick on the girls that they like, and I know that even though Naru's mind is all grown up along with his body that his emotions are that of a five year old.**

**Naru: Excuse me.**

**Me: You're excused. *Evil aura's fill the room***

**Mai: Oh boy this is not going to end well. Anyway as I try to calm them down please review and- No! Silver! Naru! Get you PK under control! Anyway REVIEW!**


	2. The Little Village of Majikku

**Hi everyone it's nice to be here again! I'm so happy with how people have responded to my story. *Deep bow* Anyway I would like to give special thanks to… wait for it… NARU YOU FORGOT TO DO YOUR DRUM ROLL! **

**Naru: Well I don't know about you but I would like to refrain from doing such childish things.**

**Mai: Aw come on Naru can't you have a bit of fun.**

**Naru: If this is your means of fun than I want no part of it.**

**Me: Relax Mai we all know that his meaning of "fun" is when he's jacking-off imagining that it's you while looking at the Christmas picture that was taken this year with you in that revealing Santa costume.**

**Mai: Silver how could you be so perverted?**

**Naru: When did this involve my meaning of fun?**

**Me: See he didn't deny it! I told you Mai he wants you. *Naru walks over to Silver and hits her with drumsticks* OW! Okay now you're going to get it you stupid scientist! *Takes one drumstick and begins chasing Naru with it***

**Mai: Um okay then. As Silver tries to kill Naru-Silver sends her special thanks to Yume Ookami since her story gave her the idea for Aoi Ookami's eyes and also for the dead sister bit. (later on in the story) So the sister's name will be owned by Yume Ookami, but the rest of the sister will be from Silver's own imagination. Also she doesn't own any of the characters from Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

**Naru's POV**

It's been two long agenizing days waiting for today to finally come. Now that it was finally here however I began to feel the nerves start to kick in along with the adrenaline. _'When will the others get here? It's already a half hour past the time that I told them to be here. What's keeping them?' _As if on cue the other members drove up in Monk's car.

"Sorry Naru the traffic was horrible." Monk said getting out of the driver's seat and stretching his back. "Also the fact that we had to wait for this old crone to put on her make-up we would have made it here sooner."

"What did you say you retard of a monk?" *THUD*

"OW! What was that for?" He asked holding his head getting ready for if Matsuzaki-san was going to hit him again.

"If you used your brain than you would be able to figure it out on your own."

"Ayako, Monk come on can't we all get along?" John asked trying to stop the argument before Monk got hit once again.

"I am trying to get along, but this hag keeps on hitting me." Monk replied only to end up getting hit once again by Matsuzaki-san. John sighed at the fact that his attempt to help was brushed aside yet again.

"Don't worry John they'll figure out that the only reason that they're fighting is because they like each other soon enough." Hara-san said touching John's arm in a soothing way. _'Personally I'm just glad that she has finally got the hint that I don't like her, and that she's finally moved on to someone else.'_

"WHAT!" they chimed at the same time now focusing on the medium

"How in the world am I supposed to believe that you think that I like that idiot?" Ayako asked jabbing a figure at said monk.

"Yeah for once I actually agree with her. What makes you think that I like this old bat?" He said returning the gesture only to get hit again for which we all surly won't be the last time today.

"Simple, because like another couple that we all know and love, you two fight to show your affection for one another." She said hiding her smile behind her sleeve. **(See I told you boys fight to show affection. ;3)**

"Ahhh! Monk are you cheating on me with this young woman!" Yasuhara gasped putting on his little skit for his own enjoyment making sure that he would not be on the receiving end of Matsuzaki-san's furry.

"Young woman? Where do you see her, cause all that I see here is a teenage girl and an old crone, also Madoka doesn't count since she and Lin are married." Monk teased only to get hit by both Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san.

Though everyone had their normal cheer there was something missing, something that I just could quite place. As I looked around for what could possibly be creating this void I suddenly remembered that Mai wouldn't be with us on the case. For reason's I didn't comprehend my mood dropped as well as my tolerance for the other's goofing around.

"Well if you all are done playing around I would like to get going so that we could actually get there by the end of today." I said adding a hint of the irritation that I felt into my voice. Almost immediately everyone shut up and got into the cars. Since Madoka has decided to _grace_ us with her presence she ended up getting shot gun while I was back with the equipment. Though it didn't really bother me as much as it would for a regular case, but as anyone could see this case was far from normal.

As the office moved farther and farther from view my mind couldn't help but wander to how Mai was doing. If she was alright or getting into trouble. When an image of Mai falling face first flew into my mind a small smile planted itself on my lips. After two years of working with her it was hard for her to not grow you.

"_And yet you told her that she was in love with me."_ Nagged an all too familiar voice.

"_Shut-up Gene I'm not in the mood to talk to you."_ I barked trying to find a way to block him, but unfortunately found none.

"_I'm hurt Noll. I would have thought that you would want to talk to your dead twin."_ He mockingly said as I just rolled my eyes. Really even after death he still has yet to outgrow his childishness. _"But that's what you love about me."_

"_Gene please I would like to focus on this case because it has sentimental value to me."_ I sighed rubbing my temples as I felt a head ache coming on.

"_Fine, fine Mr. Pole-up-my-ass. I get the hint I'll leave you to daydream about your nonexistent sex life, or love life for that matter of fact." _He faded out of my head before I could come up with a witty response to counter him. '_Oh well no use crying over spilt milk.'_ When my mind wandered once again it lingered on the image of the girl I was determined to find. Although it will be difficult since all that I remember is that I meet her in a cemetery somewhere in the village Majikku.

I didn't notice that I dosed off until I felt the van stop. Slowly I took in the surroundings of the quaint little village that I longer to return to. Opening the door to join the rest of the members I saw that they were discussing something about where we were going to stay.

"Naru there you are! What are we going to do about rooms? I mean we looked all over the town and there isn't one inn."Monk said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"That's strange the last time I was here there were inns all over the place." I turned to Lin. "Are you sure that this is the right town?"

"Positive the GPS lead us here since I no longer trust Madoka with a map."

"Hey that was one time! ONE!" she said trying to protest her own ignorance.

"Well for the time being we'll just have to try and find a place to stay for a week." I said ignoring the scene Madoka was causing.

**~AT THAT TIME~ Mai's POV**

'_It's so nice to be back home with everyone! Though I wonder how everyone else is doing?' _I thought as I drove my motorcycle down a familiar road for the third time this week. The wind pushed against me as I speed down the main road leading to my favorite convince store owned by Yuna-chan. As I came closer to the store I saw an all too familiar Van and red Mustang parked in front. _'No way is that Naru? Wait who am I kidding he's not gonna come to a small town like this.'_ Even though I knew this I couldn't help but slowdown to see who it was.

As I came closer I saw that there were eight people in total around the vehicles making my hopes rise that it actually is Naru and the rest of SPR. Finally being only one stoplight away Mai saw a tall teenage boy dressed all in black, and that officially convinced Mai that Naru was indeed in her little home village of Majikku. _'Oh My Gods! I can't believe it! It's really Naru. I wonder if he knows I'm here? Yeah right get real Mai of course he doesn't.'_ Suddenly the idea of surprising them came on very strong. When the light changed to green I quickly parked and listened in on their conversation.

"Naru there you are! What are we going to do about rooms? I mean we looked all over the town and there isn't one inn."Monk said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"That's strange the last time I was here there were inns all over the place." Naru turned to Lin. "Are you sure that this is the right town?"

"Positive the GPS lead us here since I no longer trust Madoka with a map."

"Hey that was one time! ONE!" she said trying to protest her own ignorance.

"Well for the time being we'll just have to try and find a place to stay for a week." Naru said as if he were ignoring the scene Madoka was causing.

'_So they're looking for a place to stay? Great I can invite them to my place, and then reveal who I am. I can't wait to see their shocked faces! Especially Naru's.'_ As I got off my motorcycle with my helmet still on I was about to walk over to them when I remembered what I was wearing. I looked down at my ice blue tube top that was just enough fabric to cover me where it counts, layered blue jean minnie skirt that was a little higher than mid thigh, and my favorite pair of worn out brown cowboy boots that went all the way to my knees. Although the thing that really worried me was my wolf bellybutton ring that I got when I turned 15. (Mom and Aunt Momo's doing)_ 'Geez if the fact that this is my home village doesn't surprise them than my outfit sure will.'_ I took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Hi sorry to disturb you, but I heard that you're looking for a place." I said getting everyone's attention in the blink of an eye.

"Yes we are do you know of any inns here?" Naru asked with a cold smile like the one he wore when I first met him. _'Hmm let's have some fun with this shall we.'_

"Sorry all of the inns closed down though there are people who rent part of their house for the rare times that people outside of the village decide to visit. Also if you're going to fake a smile make sure to make it believable or else it just makes you look like a well made life sized doll." I said smiling sweetly to them even though they couldn't see it.

"Naru she got you on that one." Monk said trying to muffle his laughs along with the other members of SPR while Naru just glared evilly at me.

"Sorry that was probably uncalled for. To make it up to you can stay at my house free of charge with meals included."

"Are you serious?" Ayako asked with her jaw just hanging there in pure shock that mimicked everyone else's expressions as well.

"Yep. Come on I'll take you there." Without listening to another word I just hopped back up onto my bike and revved it up. Quickly everyone was in their cars and I led them towards the huge house on the hill. Once we hit the dirt road that lead up only to the house I turned to Monk and Naru (who decided to drive for once) with a smirk in place.

"Hey are you guys up for a little race?" I asked catching confused glances from both Monk and Naru.

"Why would we do that?" Naru said shooting down the offer.

"Aw come on Naru it'll be fun, or are you afraid of having a girl beat you?" Monk teased making Naru glare at him from the rearview mirror.

"Fine I'll race."

"Yay! Okay all we need to do is fallow this road up to the huge weeping willow tree as fast as we can, and FYI I might switch to the bike trail since it's a little more challenging to ride on to level the playing field. Also before you say anything about it you can see me the whole time through the tree branches. Sound fair?"

"Whatever you say!" yelled Monk as Naru gave a little nod. _'They have no idea what they just got themselves into. Oh well let's add more fuel to the shocked fire when I finally tell them.'_

"Alright! On your marks! Get set! GO!" immediately as that one word left my mouth all of the drivers sped up (myself included). I quickly turned onto the bike trail and let the forest scenery take me in. I began going so fast that a majority of the trees blended together. The adrenaline started pumping into my veins only making me enjoy the sensation of the speed and wind all the more. Soon it got to the point where the willow was marking the finish line.

Also waiting for me not even 4 yard away from me was a little ramp Mom and I built (in secrecy) for an ultimate jump. At that point and time I didn't care about the race anymore all that I cared about was ridding that ramp. Speeding up as much as I could in that amount of time and distance I hit the ramp head on sending me flying up above the trees and into plane view of the other car which were both behind me as I crossed the finish line. There was little impact as I landed gracefully without any complications. As the cars pulled up (Naru was second place) I slid to a stop right in front of the house.

""Hey are you okay!" exclaimed Naru as he jumped out of the Van and sprinted over to me as everyone else fallowed.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I leaned down, and took off my helmet while shaking my head to get my hair from sticking to the back of my neck finally looking back at them. "Just fine."

**So what did you think of Mai's Prank on SPR? Well I can't wait to write their reactions in chapter three. Sorry that the chapters have been so short so far you can blame that on how hard it is to write from Naru's point of view, but don't worry when you meet Mai's Mom the chapters will be a lot better. **

**Naru: Well it's not my fault that you can't comprehend my logical way of thinking.**

**Me: More like I can't understand your stupidity. *Electric shocks shoot from the glares***

**Mai: Please Review it makes things so much calmer and-NO! Naru put the dog back on the ground and Silver put down the drum sticks!**

**Me: Not until I beat the PK out of Naru!**

**Naru: In your dreams witch.**

**Me: How did you know?**

**Naru: …**

**Mai: Wait you're a witch?**

**Me: … REVIEW! *Runs from Mai and Naru with drumsticks***

**Mai: Get back here!**


	3. Meeting Mom

**Mai: Haha! Yes we finally caught you! *Ties Silver to a chair***

**Naru: Now than why don't you answer some question for us?**

**Me: NEVER! *Turns head away* I wouldn't answer your question even if you stuck me in a room with a killer ghost.**

**Naru: That can be arranged.**

**Me: You wouldn't dare. *Glaring showdown***

**Naru: Wanna bet. *Picks up Silver (still in the chair) and puts her in a haunted room***

**Mai: Well as Naru tries to get Silver to answer our questions I'll do the normal intro. Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. She thanks everyone who reviewed back to her especially Foxgirl18 for supporting her on kicking Naru's butt in the first chapter. *Door closes* Where's Silver?**

**Naru: With the Killer Ghost.**

**Mai: NARU!**

**Naru: Don't worry I'll get her out at the end of the chapter.**

**Mai: What am I gonna do with you. Anyway REVIEW!**

**Naru's POV:**

When our guide took off her helmet and it turned out to be Mai I was shocked beyond compare. Our little Mai who always dressed in long sleeved shirts and medium length skirts (usually accompanied by knee highs), and is such a klutz that she's a danger to herself was in an extremely revealing outfit and had been not only riding a motorcycle, but did a grand leap and was still in one peace. Another thing that surprised me was when Mai took out a camera out of nowhere and took a picture obviously wanting to preserve the fact that she got everyone shocked speechless.

Apparently everyone else was still shocked since Monk, Matsuzaki-san, John, Madoka, and Yasu's mouths were gaping while their eyes were as large as melons. Though Lin's mouth wasn't open his eyes were the same as everyone else's. Even Masako was so shocked that she had forgotten to put her sleeve up to hide her expression. While I didn't even know what my face looked like. All that I did know was that my mask had slipped, and that I was showing how shocked I really was.

"What's wrong you guys look like you've seen a ghost?" Mai said with a proud smile placed on her stunning lips breaking the silence.

"Mai why are you? How did you? What the Hell is going on?" Monk exclaimed still completely in shock but regained enough composure to actually speak. Mai just laughed at him nearly doubling over.

"What's so funny?" I asked anger starting to fill the space that shock once held. I flashed one of death glares making sure that she got that didn't want to be toyed with at the moment.

"Nothing it's just the look on your faces were priceless." She finally said through her laughter as she gasped for air.

"Mai why are you here shouldn't you be at your Mom's for the week?" Matsuzaki-san asked still wide eyed.

"What do you mean? I _am_ at my mom's." She jabbed her thumb at the extremely wide two story (three story in some places) house behind her.

"WHAT!" Monk and Matsuzaki-san exclaimed each grabbing one of Mai's shoulders.

"This is the house you grew up in?" Monk asked.

"Since I was 5." Mai nodded stepping out of the duo's hold. "Come on want you guys to meet my family." She turned around and began walking to the front door motioning for us to fallow her. _'Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long case?'_ I sighed and fallowed the others to the front door. When we were all there Mai turned around and had a very serious face displayed. "Alright everyone when I open this door move to either one side or the other, cause I can tell you right now it's gonna be crazy."

"Why do you say that?" Matsuzaki-san asked stepping behind Monk.

"You'll see." Mai reached for the doorknob and paused before she opened it. "And Naru brace yourself, and kiss that black shirt goodbye." Before I could ask what she was talking about she opened the door quickly jumping to her right as a large animal pounce out. Everyone fallowed Mai's lead and jumped out of the way, but before I could do that one of them pined me down to the ground with it's purple eyes glaring into my blue ones.

**Mai's POV:**

"Down Akuma! Relax Naru's one of my friends not a threat." I said grabbing the collar of the large back wolf-dog pulling him off of Naru. "Sorry Naru. Akuma thinks that all everyone who's dressed in all black are a threat. Well except for Dark of course."

"What the hell is that thing?" Naru spat obviously pissed off at Akuma.

"He's Dark's dog. Well wolf-dog to be accurate." I said while helping him up while trying to hold back my laughter at seeing him covered in muddy paw prints. _'Well I did warn him.'_ I thought as I pushed the overgrown pup inside.

"Is that even legal?" Monk asked now hiding behind Ayako in fear of the house beast making it ridiculously hard to not laugh.

"Here it is. Now how bout we go inside and I'll introduce you to Mom." I grabbed Naru and Monk's arms and pulled them in knowing that they wouldn't go in on their free will. Everyone else fell in as we took off our shoes. I lead them into the large living room making sure that Naru sat in a couch with Yasu while Monk sat on a love seat with Ayako, and the other couples sat in the other love seats. Everyone was looking around trying to figure out if they should relax or stay on edge for meeting my mom.

"Mai, tea." _'Typical. Even in my own house he still bosses me around.'_

"Naru you really are something-" I began before being cut off by an ear piercing scream.

**Naru's POV:**

"SAKURA!" shrieked a woman's voice making everyone cover their ears. Flying down the stair case was a young woman with long blond hair and meadow green eyes. She looked around franticly before spotting Mai and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Mai there you are. Do you know where your mother has run off to?"

"Sorry Lucy-nee I don't know I just got back with some friends of mine." Mai gestured over to us causing Lucy to look over and nod before turning her attention back towards Mai.

"Well I need to find her. There are only six more days till _that_ day and she has everything planed out except for herself. I mean who would put others before them self on such an occasion." Lucy just shook her head in confusion as Mai thought about what she just said. Finally after a minute of thinking it clicked for her and she looked at the blond slyly.

"I see so she ran away from you make-over clutches huh."

"Ran away doesn't even cover half of it. It's more like I brought out a thing of lip gloss and she sprinted out of here like a pack of hellhounds were after her."

"Well knowing here she either went to the cemetery to visit her family or into the forest to try and hide. Although if you ask me I think she's in the forest."

"Thanks Mai I'll be looking for her in the forest if you need me." With that said Lucy sprinted out of the room and out of the house. After a few minutes of silence Mai sighed and faced us with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Lucy-nee is known as the life of the party in the town, and is ridiculously loud as you heard first hand."

"Well she does seem very outgoing to say the least." John said trying to come up with something that would be nice and describe her.

"That's one way to say it. Anyway Mom's probably in the green house with Aunty Momo and Chikyu." Mai said leading us through the house past the kitchen, dining room, and what looks like a large ballroom.

"Um Mai why did you tell Lucy that she was in a different location?" Hara-san asked as we walked into the huge backyard.

"Simple Mom hates and I mean _**HATES **_it when people put make-up on her or try to dress her up in outfits she doesn't think are her style, and Lucy has been trying for as long as I can remember to try and get a picture of her in a dress. So now Mom has so many hiding spots it's ridiculous, but the one she's normally in is the green house since Lucy-nee never goes in there, and she never thinks to look there so it only makes sense that she'd be there." We can up to a large glass house that had plants growing up all along the sides making it hard to see inside.

"This is one big green house. I don't think I've ever seen one this big before." Yasu said inspecting the glass with his glasses shining.

"Mom loves plants. She's always in here experimenting with different plants to create herbal medicines and teas."

"Well if you ask me I think that I could go for some of your mom's tea especially if it's iced since it's so hot out." Monk sighed fanning himself with his hand emphasizing on the heat.

"Well knowing her she'll already have 10 to 12 cups of iced tea ready for us when we enter, though I'm not sure if she's working on anything so we have to be quiet so that we don't disturb her." We all nodded in agreement and proceeded into the green house. In the center of said house were 3 tables. Two of them were short and had different leaves on them along with equipment while the third very long and in middle with 12 tea cups along with baked goods placed on it.

"Whoa this place is amazing… and is that apple pie?" Monk asked eyeing the snacks.

"Yep Mom made all of this earlier today, and see I told you she'd have iced tea ready for us. You guys take a seat and go ahead and start without us I'm gonna look for Mom, Aunty Momo, and Chikyu." Without another word Mai ran off into the forest of herbs and flowers leaving us to enjoy the spread.

"Well let's dig in we don't want to be rude to our host and not eat anything right?" Monk asked taking a slice of the apple pie that he was eyeing since he got here, though before he could take a bite Matsuzaki-san hit him with her purse. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"You should at least wait for our hosts." She snapped scolding him as if he were a little boy.

"Ayako Mai did tell us to start without them so technically Monk did nothing wrong." John said grabbing the attention of the arguing couple. Monk flashed a victorious smile at Matsuzaki-san while she just hit him again. Masako began comforting John since his attempt to help stop them from fighting failed.

Deciding to ignore them I took a sip of the tea and my senses were taken over by a sweet sensation that had the perfect balance of sweetness without being overly sweet. It reminded me of how I felt when I first met Aoi Ookami and Mai. _'Wait since when has Mai ever been in the picture?'_ I shook that though out of my head and returned to enjoying the tea.

"Enjoying the tea Noll?" Madoka asked as she stared at me with sparkling eyes as she took a bite of strawberry shortcake.

"As a matter of fact I am. It seems that Mai has gained her mother's ability to make good tea." I said taking another sip.

"Well just make sure you don't go crushing on her Mom cause Mai'll kill you if you do." Yasuhara joked finishing up his tea.

"Hey everyone sorry for the wait." Mai stepped out of the path and had her arms around other women's arms nearly dragging them over to us.

Both women looked at least 20 years old. They were most likely her elder sisters like Lucy was. They were both the same height and were about a head taller than Mai. They also had milk chocolate eyes that seemed shined like stars when they smiled. However their hair colors, auras, and ensembles were completely different.

The one on Mai's right had bright pink hair that swept down to the floor in a high pony tail that was tied up in a white ribbon. Her aura seemed so loving and caring that I began to feel warmth growing in my chest. She wore a pale yellow loose blouse that was laced at the collar and a long pale green flowing skirt that moved with her. On top of that she wore a white lab coat, and had thin rectangular silver glasses.

The one on Mai's left however had bright orange hair that was also held up in a pony tail, but was lower and her hair reached the small of her back. The aura that surrounded her was well let's just say that it scarred the living shit out of me was the understatement of the year though I will never admit it to anyone. She wore a tight maroon button down shirt and tight short shorts. She also had a white lab coat, and had black lace gloves on.

"Alright time for introductions! That's-"

"John, Masako, Ayako, Monk, Yasu, Lin, Madoka, and the famous narcissist Naru." Said the pink haired woman smiling warmly as she pointed to each of us as she called our names.

"Honestly Sakura you need to really cut down on how much you pay attention to things." Said the orange haired woman.

"Oh calm down Momo. Since you don't pay attention than that means that I have to silly." Sakura said sweetly never losing her smile.

"How did you know our names?" I asked skeptically looking at Mai to see if she told them only to have her shake her head."

"Mai isn't the only physic in the family." Momo said with an edge to her voice obviously showing some annoyance.

"Anyway everyone to my left is my Aunty Momo." Mai turned and gave her a warm hug which was returned with a bone crushing one from her aunt. Then she turned and hugged Sakura as she nuzzled closer to her. "And this is Sakura Silver A.K.A. my Mom!" Mai has officially set a new record for me on how many times that she can shock me till my expressions show which now currently stands at three times in one day, and for some reason I have a feeling that the surprises are going to keep on coming. All that I can say is that this is going to a long week.

**So what did you think about Mai's adoptive mom being so young? Also sorry about if Naru is OCC. It's just so hard to write him for some reason. Oh well please review, and can someone get me out of this Gods forsaken thing that Naru put me in?**

**Ghost: I'll get you out.**

**Me: Really?**

**Ghost: Sure it's better than scarring the other two out there. *Unties Silver***

**Me: Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my Gods I thought that I was going to go insane if I had to sit there for another minute. Anyway why's a nice ghost like you doing here instead of crossing over into the light?**

**Ghost: I'm afraid.**

**Me: Don't be you'll be in heaven once you go through so no worries right?**

**Ghost: Right. Thank you.**

**Me: No prob. Now I need to come up with an idea to get back at Naru and Mai. Hmmmmm *Paces around the room looking for things that could work against them.* Oh what do we have here? *Picks up a black book with Naru's name on it* Oh now this will work wonders. *Laughs evilly***

**(In another room)**

**Mai and Naru: *Shivers go up there spines***


	4. Green House Mystery

**Mai: Hey Naru shouldn't you have gotten Silver out of the room at the end of the last chapter?**

**Naru: *Sips the tea Mai made him* I forgot.**

**Mai: Forgot my ass! Naru you go in there and get her out this instant!**

**Naru: When I finish my tea and not a moment sooner.**

**Mai: Fine. *Rolls eyes* Stupid Narcissistic Tea Addict. Anyway Silver doesn't own us in any way what so ever.**

**Naru: Except for her plot and characters.**

**Mai: Shut-up and finish your tea! Anyway please Review cause if she doesn't get at least **_**3 REVIEWS!**_ **Then she will not and I repeat **_**will NOT!**_ **post the next chapter. So R&R PLEASE and THANKS!**

**Mai's POV:**

Everyone gasped when I told them that Sakura was my mom. I swear this happens every time someone new comes into the village or when she comes to see me, and I tell them that she's my adoptive mom since I was 5 they all freak out. I mean it's not like she's abusing me. She acts more like a mom than half of the moms that I know.

"Mai you really shouldn't joke about things like that." Naru said gaining his composure the more that he spoke.

"Yeah Mai there's no way she's your adoptive mother I mean she's way too young. Even younger than the old bat sitting next to me, and she's only 23." Monk said ducking from Ayako's attack.

"Though this idiot is never right, for once I agree with him. I mean she can't be a year over 20!" Ayako exclaimed giving up on trying to hit Monk. Masako, John, and Lin nodded in agreement while Madoka gave Mom a knowing smile which Mom gladly returned.

"Every single time we say that, that's the same reaction that we always get." Sighed Aunt Momo with obvious irritation placed in her voice making the aura around her murderous. I just sighed in agreement with her not wanting to explain the reason for my Sakura's young appearance even though she's old enough to be everyone's grandmother.

"Well what do you expect? Of course people will react like that, I mean look at yourselves you look like you just git out of high school!" exclaimed Ayako making a gesture to Aunt Momo's outfit.

"Well if you ask me it looks like you just got of work for a brothel." She retorted with obvious signs of furry and venom in her voice. Everyone's eyes grew wide at what was said and gave their attention to the fight between Ayako and Aunty.

"What did you just say?" Ayako stood up and walked over to Aunty as if she had been slapped.

"You heard me. That is unless the speakers at the club you work for made you deaf as it did pregnant." Aunty snapped making Ayako go white, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Monk go just as pale.

"How-how did you?" Ayako muttered taking a few steps back before falling to her knees.

"Simple. Anyone with eyes can see it."

"What! How?" she asked franticly. Mom walked over and kneeled down next to Ayako placing a hand on her stomach.

"Cause you're so thin, and you can start to see the baby bump. You're about 4 months along if I recall correctly." Mom said throwing her a look that screamed congratulations. "Though I know as much as you do that this is the doing of your lover and yourself, and judging by that 4 carrot diamond ring on your left figure you two are going to be getting married soon."Everyone was starring at Ayako with a look of shock. No one had noticed the little baby bump that had started to form nor the fact that her moods changed even more rapidly than they usually did. Well everyone except for me that is.

"So Ayako who's the luck man?" I asked as if I already didn't know.

"That my dear Mai would be me." Everyone now starred at Monk who smiled at us proudly as he made his way over to Ayako and help her up with the assistance of Mom. "We were going to tell you after this case so that it didn't interfere with work, but now the cats out of the bag." He joked sitting her down in her seat once again.

"Now than I believe that an apology is in order, don't you agree Momo?" Mom said giving Aunty a smile that just radiated a threat that said if-you-don't-do it-now-there-will-be-hell-to-pay. I saw Aunty physically tense and flinch away from her sister. Finally sighing and looking at Ayako with the look of a scolded little girl.

"Sorry Ayako-san I tend to lose my temper easily so if I say something offensive please ignore it. That goes for everyone just as a future warning."

"Don't worry she does the same thing." Monk laughed pointing at Ayako while she lightly punched him in the arm. _'Those two never change now do they.'_

"Well since that confession is done, would anyone else like to confess some big news that they had yet to mention to the rest of us?" Naru asked as if he were unfazed by what had just happened.

"Actually I have something I can add." Madoka said standing up all excited and hugging Lin from behind as he just looked at her suspiciously.

"And what may that be?" Lin asked starring into her eyes as if it would give him a clue as to what she was about to say.

"Well as you all know that Lin had to come back from a case in China early since he was needed here, and that I just got back from it last week after being there for 5 months correct?" Everyone nodded and mumbled yeses to the question as they looked at her suspiciously. "Well you see…" Mom's eyes widened and looked as if Madoka were and angle.

"Are you serious?" Madoka nodded enthusiastically as Mom squealed and jumped up and down already knowing what the announcement was. _'I really hate her way of always knowing what someone else is going to say.'_

"Please get on with it." Naru begged obviously wanting it to already be done and over with since he actually used the word please.

"Well since Sakura is so far the only one that knows I guess I have to tell."

"Wait what don't I know that I should have known?" Lin asked nervously glancing between Mom and Madoka.

"That I'm 5 months pregnant with your baby boy!" she squealed making mom squeal once again as she ran over and hugged Madoka as if they were childhood friends. I along with everyone else just starred at her as if she had grown a second head. Though that was quickly changed as Lin swooped Madoka off her feet and swirled her around with the look of pure joy painted on his usual expressionless face.

"Well now looks like we could start a club of those who are pregnant now can't we?" Momo said laughing as she pulled Madoka into a tight hug. "Though I worry for your child Mori." My eyes widened at the sound of Madoka's first name. _'Wait since who besides Lin calls Madoka by her first name.'_

"Oh shush Mo. We all know that when you have a kid is the day that we need to have the number for child abuse on speed dil." _'Wait Mo? What the hell is going on?'_

"Hey I helped raise Mai and she turned out just fine." She defended crossing her arms and pouting at Madoka.

"I highly doubt you taking her to a club when she was 6 counts as raising her Momo." Mom laughed as Momo turned to glare at her. Although this just made Mom and Madoka laugh even more. Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I had to interrupt.

"Um Mom, Aunty by any chance do you two know Madoka?" I asked looking at the tree with carful eyes.

"Yep we meet when I was still a little kid. Sakura and Momo would always take me home from school and baby sat me 'til my parents came home. We used to hang out together at least once a week until I moved to England. In fact it was because of them that I became a ghost hunter." My eyes went wide after hearing her story. _'I never knew. Wait than does that mean that she's like the rest of the people in the town?'_

"Wait does that mean that you-"

"Yes and No this is my second home town. I moved here when I was 8, and Sakura and Momo became my first friends here." Madoka said smiling at the memory

"Oh I see than you're not-"

"Oh no I am." Madoka smiled proudly as my eyes only widened.

"Does someone mind filling us in on what's going on cause I truly don't enjoy not understanding what's going on." Naru said glaring daggers at us making Mom smile softly at him.

"I see so Mai hasn't told you?" Naru shook his head along with the rest of SPR with the exception of Madoka that is. "Well than that my friend is a story that I will tell everyone after we have dinner tonight because that is a very long and complicated story. So how about for now we get you settled into the rooms that you'll be staying in and Mai shows you around town?"

"Why must we wait until after dinner to know? Why not now?" Masako asked with a hint of suspense in her eyes as if she were a kid who wanted to know the end of a fairytale, but it was time for bed.

"Simple cause we will be celebrating Mori and Ayako's pregnancy all through dinner with a wide variety of foods and I have to start cooking if I want to have it all done by the time everyone gets home." She said with a small smile on her face. Masako nodded and didn't press any farther even though her eyes begged for Mom to tell her.

"Anyway let's get you guys to your rooms now shall we?" Aunty asked walking over to the door of the green house.

"Sure let me just help Chikyu clear the table."

"By the way who is Chikyu?" John asked looking at Mom with a curious look.

"That's right you haven't met him yet have you? I bet he's hiding. He does that a lot around strangers." She turned to the plants surrounding her and smiled warmly at them. "Chikyu it's okay. You can come out now. They're not going to hurt you." As she said that a vine came out from underneath a bed of flowers and moved besides her making everyone gasp. "Everyone this is my Natural spirit Chikyu. He helps Momo and me in the garden all of the time. He's always here and will help you if Momo, Mai, and I are not around." The vine went up and took some flowers and made them into two wreaths and placed them on top of Madoka and Ayako's head making Madoka giggle and Ayako squeak.

"Looks like he's congratulating you two on your pregnancies." Momo laughed trying to calm down a startled Ayako. "Now than we shall be off."

"Wait I still-" Mom was cut off by Chikyu pushing her back towards the door.

"See even Chikyu agrees with me. Besides you spend way too much time in here. I'm starting to think that it's very unhealthy." As Aunty Momo launches into another lecture of how Mom needed to spend less time working and more time playing again for the 25th time today.

**Mai: Naru have you gotten Silver out yet?**

**Naru: No.**

**Mai: You finished your tea an hour ago! **

**Naru: I didn't feel like getting her.**

**Mai: Naru you're horrible!**

**Naru: Yes and you're stupid.**

**Mai: That's it I'm getting Silver out of there before she goes insane. *Opens door to find Silver untied and smiling menially* Silver are you okay?**

**Me: Oh I couldn't be better.**

**Mai: Well I have a favor to ask of you.**

**Me: Which is…**

**Mai: Can you kill Naru?**

**Me: Oh I'll do better than that.**

**Mai: THANK YOU! *Hugs Silver***

**Me: No prob. *Walks out of room***

**Naru: So you're finally out? How was your time with the ghost?**

**Me: Fine I got him to cross over. Also I was wondering since you two wanted me to tell you some things about me being a witch would you want to see me casting a spell? *Smiles innocently***

**Naru: Very well.**

**Mai: YAY!XD**

**Me: Okay than you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what spell (and what revenge) I plan to do. Also what's the big secret about the village and Mai's Mom and Aunt? Read on if you wish to find out! XD So remember I need _3 _reviews for me to post the next chapter. So REVIEW! PS I'm wrighting another story called Little Dancer that will crear up a bit of confusion of a case they had before this story, and just to warn you now Mai and Naru don't become a couple in that one. That I saved for this one. **


	5. Redneck Woman

**Hi everyone thank you so much for reviewing! I can't believe that I got 3 reviews in 1 day. Well anyway I hope that you continue to comment and review my story so that I can become a better writer what I do ask is that you please use your account name so that I can send a message and talk to those people about how I can get better. Personally I don't care if it's positive or negative I enjoy reading them all regardless. So please take that into an account after you read this chapter please and thanks!**

**Naru: Now that you're done talking will you please show us the spell we don't have all day.**

**Mai: I can't wait I'm so excited! XD**

**Me: Yeah, yeah I'm coming. *Smirking evilly* Can you turn off the lights it tends to be easier to see if you do it that way.**

**Mai: Sure! *Turns off lights***

**Me: Form the north I call the Earth spirits, from the east I call the Air spirits, from the south I call the Fire spirits, from the west I call the Water spirits, *Turns to each direction as said* finally I call the spirit of my ancestors to join me in aiding a friend. *White glow surrounds Silver***

**Mai: Whoa.**

**Naru: …**

**Me: Merry meet my ancestors I ask that you hear my plea. Please make the person who's name is on this book read it aloud to everyone in this room so that there will be much needed understanding for all. *Spirits lift book up and make it glow***

**Spirit: Merry meet my daughter. We acknowledge your request and will aid you in this cast though I'm guessing you wish for the person who it shall be cast for a secret. *Silver nods head* Very well than we will take it from here. Merry meet merry part and Merry meet again. *Lights turn back on as everything goes back to normal***

**Me: Well that went well.**

**Mai: What did you do?**

**Me: You'll see~.**

**Naru: Women.**

**Me: Anyway I don't own ghost hunt or the characters and please I beg of you yes **_**YOU**_** to review, and if I don't get **_**5**_** than I refuse 2 update any of my stories. ;p Anyway enjoy the chapter! **

**Mai's POV:**

Getting everyone in their rooms actually took a lot less time than I thought that it would. We actually managed to make it a record time of 10 minutes. I mean even the room assignments took less than a minute. It ended up with Lin and Madoka in one room while next to them on the right was Naru alone and to the left of Lin and Madoka were Ayako and Monk. Yasu and John roomed together next to Monk's room specifically to annoy him. (Yasu's request) While Masako also roomed by herself, and was on the other side of John and Yasu's room. I was lucky enough to actually live here so I had the comfort of my own room.

All of the rooms were different in one way or another except for the fact that each one had its own bathroom. It looked like it had been specifically made for the people in them, as if they had called ahead of time to warn Mom that they were coming, and that they would be sleeping over.

Naru's room was simple and black. Just a small reading table with a white lamp for late night reading as it's only furniture besides the Queen sized bed. Even the bathroom was black and simple. Naru seemed very pleased with the décor and instantly made himself at home there by placing his book and reading glasses down on the table.

Lin and Madoka's room had a king sized bed with cream colored walls with a small desk that was just big enough for Lin to sit down and type on his Laptop. Above the bed was a picture of Hong-Kong painted by Mom when she visited there. There were also red paper lanterns that were created into desk lamps with the Chinese symbol for love and happiness. The sheets on the bed were red silky with a gold trim along the edges. The floor had a brown carpet that blended beautifully with the colors in the room giving it a traditional Chinese feel. The bathroom had a soft pink hue to it giving it a slightly more of a feminine feel. Along the top of the mirror were flowered vines with lights poking out of them.

In Ayako and Monk's room it gave off the theme of a night club. Like in Madoka's room there was a King sized bed but it was over stuffed with purple satin pillows. The walls were painted a midnight blue that complemented the magenta rug and plumb bedding. There was a small table that had a coffee maker and two cups filled to the brim of different flavored coffee packages. In the bath room there was a huge tub that had scented candles all around it along with a wide countertop for Ayako's beauty products.

John and Yasu's bedroom wasn't as loud as some of the other rooms. Theirs had two Queen sized beds each pushed up against a wall. The walls were painted a pale blue, and above each bed was a picture. Above the bed Yasu chose was a picture of the theatrics. While above John's was a painting of Australia. The bathroom was pure white and was as simple as Naru's.

Masako's room was just as traditional as her kimono. There were bamboo stocks and long grasses painted on the white walls making it seem like she was sleeping in a forest. Her futon was folded up nicely against the wall where the grasses and stocks bunched together the most. In the corner of the room was a little bamboo fountain which gave off the outdoors traditional garden theme. Her bathroom also had a bunch of bamboo paintings on the wall as well as a large tub with scented bubble baths that haven't even been used before.

Everyone was in complete aw as I had to with the assistance of Mom, Aunty, and Naru escort them out of the house. Once we were at the door Mom gave me signaled for me to come over there so that she could tell me something. When I came over she took my hand and placed something in it. My eyes widened at the sight of a credit card in my hands.

"Mom why are you giving me this?" I asked completely confused at why she would give me something like this.

"Well I've been putting money into an account for you and Yume since you were little kids, and now you alone have enough money to buy the whole village and still have enough left over to never work another day in your life. So I thought that I would put it all into that credit card and give it to you for your birthday, but since your friends are here consider it an early birthday present." She said pulling me into a warm hug. "Now go have fun out there, and keep them distracted while I prepare for the party."

"Let me guess your gonna make dinner, bring it over to Lucy and Rin's bar, make sure that they hide all of the alcohol, close just for the party, and then surprise the expecting mother's?" I said crossing my arms starring her down.

"Yep!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I laughed while shaking my head.

"Nothing. Now go and show them around town, and make sure you take the convertible instead of the motorcycle." She said shoving me towards my waiting friends.

"Fine!" I called as I raced back towards the gang.

"It's about time! What did she want from you?" Monk asked tousling my hair.

"Nothing she just wanted to give me this." I held up the credit card and I swear Monk had a new record for how low his jaw can drop.

"No way why did she give you this?" Ayako exclaimed grabbing the card and directing everyone's attention on us.

"It's an early Birthday present." I said taking it back as I went to the garage door pulling it up revealing a bunch of cars that Mom has either rebuilt, built, or bought.

"That's right your birthday's on the 4th isn't it?" Yasu said looking at an old black convertible Camaro. "Did your Mom buy all of these?" he asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Not that particular one. She actually built it from scratch. Actually the only one she bought was the motorcycle that you saw me on." I said going up to the black convertible and putting the key into the ignition. "Okay who wants to drive it?" Everyone looked at me as if I were nuts.

"What do you mean 'who wants to drive it'?" John asked with a bit of fear on his face.

"Exactly what I meant. Now who wants to drive the Camaro?" I skimmed over the group and after a silent filled minute I just grabbed Madoka and placed her in the driver's seat. "Okay new question who wants to ride in the Camaro?" Lin, Ayako, and Monk hopped into the car waiting for my next order. I than focused back at the rest of the gang, and began thinking about which car to offer next. Finally after half a minute of arguing with myself I decided to go with the sky blue Jeep Brute.

"Okay now, which one of you guys, wants to drive this beauty?" I asked climbing up into the trunk of the car waiting for one of them to respond. I dangled the keys making it known to them that I was in no way driving.

"I guess I will." John said taking the keys from me. Masako fallowed him into the front seat as Naru and Yasu went into the trunk with me.

"You know you can just go into the back seat you'll probably more comfortable there."

"We would but unfortunately knowing you you'll fall out and hurt yourself." Naru said sighing at how helpless he thought I was.

"At least it'll be more of an adventure this way right Naru?" Yasu said trying to lighten the mood though it failed epically. _'I can't believe that he doesn't trust me. I mean sure I'm clumsy, but I've done this so many times I could be dancing while this thing was moving and still be okay.'_ I got up off the trunk, opened the door and waited for them to come down.

"Fine you win John when I close this door start driving okay." I said giving him a you'll-do-it-if-you-want-to-live look which he returned with a nod. Naru and Yasu climbed down and into the back seat. When they were getting in I made it look as if I was going in to until they got their seatbelts on than I quickly got out and slammed the door shut as John started driving the Jeep out of the garage. _'Haha suckers'_ As the jeep was out I motioned for it to keep going and John listened to me.

"Mai why did you?" Began Monk and I hopped in back with him and Ayako.

"Cause I was tired of Naru trying to control me even in my own home town where I know everything like the back of my hand. Now fallow John and drive right beside him." I said to Madoka who nodded her head and took off. I turned on the radio to Flying High by Trance and sighed. _'It's good to be home.'_ Madoka had quickly caught up with John and from what I could see from where I was Naru was **pissed**!

"This close enough Mai?" she asked as if knowing what I was going to do.

"Yep it's perfect keep it just like this." I stood up and slid myself onto the back of the car.

"MAI!" Monk, Lin, and Ayako yelled while the other car was oblivious to what was happening.

"Relax I've done this so many times I could do it in my sleep." I reassured as I crouched down ready to jump onto the trunk of the Jeep. Finding my center I leaped and landed gracefully onto the back of the car and ducked down out of sight so that no one would know that I was there except for the other car. I saw Naru and Yasu look back but quickly look the other way since they didn't see anything. I stood up and planted my feet firmly on the ground as I held onto the grips that my installed just for this.

"Mai that was awesome!" Madoka cheered as the rest of the car's occupants looked shocked speechless.

"Told Ya I'd be fine." I laughed as I gave them a thumbs up indicating that I was okay. At the sight of that Monk, Ayako, and Lin seemed to calm down. I than leaned down and tapped the glass windows making everyone in the Jeep jump and look behind them. All of their eyes widened at the sight of me waving at them.

"Hey open the window!" I yelled hopping that they got the message. Yasu didn't waste a second and flew it open.

"Mai what the hell are you doing here weren't you with the others just a second ago?" Yasu exclaimed in pure shock.

"Yeah I was, but I decided to switch to over here so here I am." I beamed trying as hard as I could not to laugh at all of their expressions.

"How did you manage to do that?" John asked with wide eyes as he kept glancing from the rear view mirror at me to the road.

"I jumped."

"Mai I knew you were stupid, but are you suicidal too?" Naru asked obviously beyond pissed.

"Nope I'm just redneck girl in her home town where she can get away with whatever she wants. Aren't that right Madoka?" I asked throwing my head back to see that Madoka and the others were behind us.

"Damn straight!" Madoka cheered making Lin sigh at his wife. Just as we said that the song Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson came on the radio making me laugh at the punctuality of the song, and me being the girl I was I just had to sing along.

**Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
>No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night<br>In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
>I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait<br>Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
>I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip<strong>

My hands began moving on their own as I tapped away on top of the roof, and I could hear Madoka singing along just as loud making me turn around and laugh at seeing her pounding on the steering wheel. 

**'Cause I'm a redneck woman  
>I ain't no high class broad<br>I'm just a product of my raising  
>I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'<br>And I keep my Christmas lights on  
>On my front porch all year long<br>And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
>So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country<br>Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah**

****"Mai will you please stop pounding on the roof and singing it's giving me a head ache." Naru said trying to get me to shut my mouth and ruin my fun, but for once I didn't listen to him and I just sang lauder for the whole town to hear. "Mai are you even listening to me?"

"Aw relax Naru let her have some fun. It is her home town after all, and she is showing us around so the least that we could do is let her have some fun I mean look at the Madoka and Masako. They're having a ball." Yasu said pointing at Masako who has now joined Madoka and me in our singing session.

**Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
>But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price<br>And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
>No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me<br>Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
>But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door<br>**

Finally I heard everyone in the convertible joining in, in our little jamboree. I looked behind me seeing that she was seat dancing with Monk who was just as energetic as she was at this point on. Even Lin was singing with Madoka making me smile even more. When I looked back at the people in the Jeep I saw Yasu and Masako really going at the song as John swayed to the song and sang at a low volume.

"Come on Naru join the choir!" I exclaimed laughing when he shot me a I-would-rather-die-than-sing glare. I just shrugged my shoulders, and went back to singing with everyone else.

**I'm a redneck woman  
>I ain't no high class broad<br>I'm just a product of my raising  
>I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'<br>And I keep my Christmas lights on  
>On my front porch all year long<br>And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
>So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country<br>Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
><strong>

At this point in the song I just had to dance just a little so I did a little shuffle from side to side singing my heart out as Madoka just laughed her lungs out at the sight.

"Go Mai!"exclaimed Monk and Ayako who was also laughing at my little show that I was giving them.

"WHOO!" cheered Yasu clapping his hands as I let go of the holders and actually started to dance in the back losing myself to the adrenaline rushing through me.

**Hey, I'm a redneck woman  
>And I ain't no high class broad<br>I'm just a product of my raising  
>And I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'<br>And I keep my Christmas lights on  
>On my front porch all year long<br>And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
>So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country<br>Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
>Hell yeah, hell yeah<br>Hell yeah  
>I said hell yeah!<strong>

When the song ended we pulled up to the first store that we saw once we got out of the forest area. Naru exploded out of the Jeep and marched right on over to me. _'SHIT! Now I'm dead.'_ I jumped out from the trunk and ran over to Madoka hopping that she could save me. Though all hope vanished when Naru caught me around the waist and trapped be with a car behind m.

"Mai." He said with furry hinting how much of a lecture that I was going to be getting.

"Can I help you Naru?" I asked trying to wiggle my way out of this predicament that I got myself into thought the look in Naru's eyes said that there was no hope for me now.

"Yes you can help me by not car hoping in the middle of the road while two cars are moving. Are you stupid or something? You could have gotten yourself killed." Naru said raising his voice just a little as he went into his same old speech on how I'm too recluse and that I'm a danger to myself.

"Naru I've done that trick since I was 7. I think I know what I'm doing and even if I missed I wouldn't have gotten hurt so relax okay. You're not my mother or my father and lord knows not my elder sister so please don't act like it." I said raising my voice a little bit as I began getting filled with anger.

"Your right I'm your boss so unless you want to have your pay cut than you better stop being so stupid."

"Well sorry to say but we're not at work right now and I'm on vacation so you can't do that, and honestly I don't care anymore cause I'm sick and tired of you harping on me every chance you get!" I exclaimed losing my temper at Naru pushing him away from me as I started to walk away.

"Mai get back here right now. I'm not done with you yet!" this time he yelled making me jump. _'Shit I really need to learn to control myself. It's okay Mai, just calm down. You can do this. Just apologize and everything will be okay.'_ I took a deep breath and walked back to Naru.

"Naru I'm sorry if I said some things out of line, and I don't want to fight anymore so please drop it. Cause I you don't than I don't know what will come out of my mouth okay?" I said trying to keep my calm but the urge to strangle him was so strong. Naru was taken back by what I had said and sighed softly.

"Fine just be more careful I don't want you asking for time off cause you got yourself hurt alright." I just nodded and stuck my hand out to him.

"Truce?" I asked trying to make amends only to have Naru shake his head and walk over to the group. Just as I was about to walk over there with him my gut stopped me and I stood up straighter wondering what was wrong. That is until I heard _HIS_ voice.

"LITTLE RED!" Exclaimed a very familiar person that came from behind and hugged the living daylights out of me and the only thing running through my head was _'Shit now the one thing I didn't want them to know will be found out. Ain't that just lucky?"_

**So what did you think? I know the song was random, but I was listening to it and I just had to put it in there. Remember everyone I need **_**5 REVIEWS**_** or else I won't post the next chapter, and I'm holding Naru and Ma hostage just to add to the dramatics. SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **_**REVIEW! **_**Thank you. :) **


	6. Little Red and Baby Blue

**Yay! Thank you everyone for your reviews they mean so much. So as I promised here's the next chapter where I embarrass Mai just a little. I hope you enjoy it! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters from it.**

**Naru: Of course you don't own us if you did I would have committed suicide by now.**

**Mai: Naru don't even joke about that.**

**Me: Besides we all know that you love me like the sister you never had. 3**

**Naru: Just get on with the story.**

**Naru's POV:**

'_Who the hell is 'Little Red'?'_ I thought as I stared at the brut that just hugged Mai.

"Y-yuki-nii you're crushing me." Mai said struggling to get free from the young man's hold.

"Hmmm? Ack! Sorry Red I didn't mean to. Hey who are your friends?" He asked eyeing us as he used Mai's head as an arm rest. He was a tall guy nearly as tall as Lin. He seemed to be more of a muscle head than an informative person like myself, and from what I can see he looks like he's from Europe. Germany maybe?

"They're the ones that I don't shut-up about." She said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Oh so this is SPR. Nice to meet cha. I'm Yuki Mai's childhood friend." He said holding his hand out to us which I personally just glared at.

"I'm Houshou, but you can call me Monk." He took his hand and smiled as him seeing that they were going to easily get along. "And this is my fiancé Ayako." He gestured to the priestess as she nodded at Yuki.

"It's a pleasure mate. I'm John and this is Masako." John said in his Australian accent. Making Masako blush at having John introduce her.

"I see so you're from Australia. Ah how I loved the out back."

"You've been there?" John asked happy that he's met someone who knows of this homeland.

"I live there, but I always come here during the summer back to my home village." He then looked at Mai with a piercing gaze making her shudder under it. "Although my main reason for doing this is so that I can see my betrothed, my Little Mai."

"What? Mai I didn't know that you were betrothed." Yasu said wiggling his eyebrows at Mai making her sigh as blush started to creep up on her face.

"Oh trust me I'm not. Aunty would kill me before I could have gotten engaged with a nut like this, and Yuki-nii grow-up." She said obviously ticked off at him.

"Aha! Now I remember you're Ichigo's son aren't you?' Madoka said smiling brightly at him.

"The one and only, and you are?"

"Madoka I was a friend of Ichigo's. Oh and this is my husband Lin. How is Sakura?" Madoka asked all in one breathe as she clung to Lin. A sad smile crept up on Yuki's face.

"I guess she's okay, but I really don't know what life's like in heaven so I really can't answer that."

"Oh my, what happened?" Madoka asked as she hugged him in a motherly way.

"Work." Was his only reply, but Madoka seemed to understand it as if it had some hidden meaning behind it that only she and Mai understood.

"I see. Well with what we do death is a part of the job whether we want it to be or not. Your mother was a strong woman and you should be very proud of her. She was probably the best gun maker in the whole village, and that Yuki say something."

"Does someone mind filling the rest of us in cause I'm kind of lost." Yasu said breaking the intense mood that things were in.

"You'll find out soon enough anyway. Yuki let me introduce you to the rest of the members. This is Yasuhara, but we call him Yasu. And finally we have Kazuya who we all call Naru." Madoka beamed trying to change the topic as quickly as possible.

"Why do you call him Naru?" Yuki asked looking at me skeptically.

"Simple Naru-chan the narcissist. If you ask me it suits him perfectly." Mai said proudly putting her hands on her hips as she flashed me a victorious smile. Yuki just burst out into laughter nearly falling to the ground.

"And what is so funny?" I asked on my last nerve which he was dancing on.

"It's just you really do look like a Naru-_chan._" He said laughing even harder than before. Though I didn't comprehend it Mai and Madoka did since they joined in on the hysteria. "Sorry impulse had to do it."

"Well if you're done laughing like mad-men then could you please inform us as to why you called Mai Little Red."

"Oh now that's a fun story. The adventure of Little Red and Baby Blue, boy does that bring back memories." He looked up at the sky with a smile of remembrance on his face. "Though before I tell you all I actually came on a mission looking for Mai."

"What is it?" she asked impatiently as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Come with me to the Mermaid Dinner and I'll tell you the story and tell you my mission." He smirked making me quite suspicious. _'Why couldn't he tell us now?'_

"Sure as long as you don't make me sing like you did last time. Gods I think that after that I couldn't listen to Giddy on Up by Laura Bell Bundy for a week." Mai sighed as she began walking towards the building along with Yuki and Madoka. Once they were at the door they turned to us.

"Are you coming or not?" Madoka asked tapping her foot on the ground showing her slight irritation. We wasted no time getting in the Dinner and finding a table to sit at. Luckily it was around lunch time and the snacks that we had at the green house had worn off. Soon after sitting down a waitress came over and smiled at us.

**Mai's POV:**

"Hey Demy!" Madoka said as she passed out the menus.

"Hey Ma-mo, Red how Ya been, and who's the whites?" she asked using the village's term for outsiders with a nervous look on her face.

"SPR." Was my only repay and she immediately became more relaxed around them.

"I see. So what can I get ya'll?"

"The usual please." Yuki-nii, Madoka, and I said at the same time handing her back our menus.

"I'll take whatever Madoka's having." Lin said passing Demy the menu.

"We'll have the hunter's sandwich with an iced coffee and sweet tea." Monk said ordering for him and Ayako.

"Um I'll try the shifter soup with tea." Masako said with a puzzling look on her face.

"I'll take that too except I'll have a coke." John said taking his and Masako's menu and passing them to me to give to Demy.

"The werewolf burger looks good to me and could you add a Mt dew to that?" Yasu asked giving Demy a wink at his attempt to flirt with her.

"Sure thing doll face." She turned her attention over to Naru and she placed her hands on her hips. "And what are you gonna have Mr. Tall, pale, and gloomy?" Everyone burst out laughing at her joke while Naru just sighed in irritation.

"I'll take the house special." He finally said through gritted teeth.

"Alrighty your order'll be up in a few, and Mai there's something I need to talk to ya'll about so if you could come with me for a moment."

"Sure." Once we were out of ear shot I stopped her and looked her dead in the eyes. "What up?"

"There's a deal going on where if one person sings Wildflower by The JaneDear Girls than they get their table's bill thrown out of the window, and was wondering if you wanted to sing." She said with pleading eyes for me to get up there and sing. After thinking it over I caved at her puppy dog eyes and marched my butt up on the stage.

"Demy you owe me big time!" I said into the mike causing everyone in the place to look over by me.

"Hey ya'll I was able to get Little Red to get up and sing Wildflower so please give her a nice warm welcome!" I just blushed as everyone starred making me twice as uncomfortable as I originally felt.

"WHOOT! GO MAI!" Yuki-nii cheered clapping his hands together making me send a deathly glare towards him making him shut-up and look away.

**Mmm, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah<br>**

The music began and I closed my eyes just imagining that I was in Mom's Jeep as this song popped up on the radio.

**I was born off an old dirt road 40 acre farm  
>No highway, no interstate<br>And i drive an old rusted out Chevrolet  
>The boys all rubberneck while their out makin' hay<br>**

All of the memories of when I was little filled my mind, and how mom taught me all of the tricks that I can now do on the Jeeps, motorcycles, and trucks.

**Hey, i'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine  
>Soakin up the way of life i was raised in<br>Runnin barefoot, bloomin in a summer shower  
>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, im a wildflower<strong>

**Ooh, yeah  
>Ooh, yeah<strong>

**There's a little cotton dress hangin in my sisters clothest  
>I think I'm gonna borrow it and wear it this weekend<br>Painted my toes, bought some cherry lipgloss  
>No rose, no daisy, touch what I got<br>**

Now the images that flashed through my mind was when I would always barrow my sister's dresses, and she would put make-up on than show me off around the village. Making a small smile form it's self on my lips.

**Yeah  
>Hey, i'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine<br>Soakin up the way of life i was raised in  
>Runnin barefoot, bloomin in a summer shower<br>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, im a wildflower**

**Ooh, yeah**  
><strong>Ooh, yeah<strong>

**I'm just a girl**  
><strong>Needs a little sun, a little rain<strong>  
><strong>An open field to play<strong>

The final memory that this song brought was of how Mom, Sis, and I would always play in the open feald not even a mile away behind the house.

**Hey, i'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine  
>Soakin up the way of life i was raised in<br>Runnin barefoot, bloomin in a summer shower  
>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, im a wildflower<strong>

**Hey, i'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine**  
><strong>Soakin up the way of life i was raised in<strong>  
><strong>Runnin barefoot, bloomin in a summer shower<strong>  
><strong>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, im a wildflower<strong>

**Ooh, yeah**  
><strong>Ooh, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Im a wildflower<strong>

Finally the song ended and I opened my eyes to a stunned speechless table. I slipped off the stage, and back to the table as our orders just made it there. "Great job Mai!" squealed Demy as she gave me my soup and tea.

"Whatever you do I'm not going back up there." I said bluntly getting my message across making Demy pout in defeat.

"Fine." She mumbled as she left the table allowing us to continue where we left off.

"Now than where did we leave off?" I asked bringing everyone back to reality.

"Um I think I was explaining how you got the nickname Little Red and how your sister got the nickname of Baby Blue." Yuki-nii said as he took a chomp out of his sandwich.

"Oh yeah so tell us." Madoka said being the first one to snap out of the trance she was in.

"You want to tell it Red or do you want me to tell it?" he asked giving me a side glance making sure that I was okay that he told them which I just replied with a nod. "Okay well this was when she was like 6 and her older sister Yume was 7."

"Wait Mai has a sister?" Monk asked coming back to reality as well as everyone else.

"Yep, though you won't meet her until the day after my Birthday." I said quickly before Yuki-nii got a chance to speak making him look at me with wide eyes.

"Why not sooner?" Ayako asked enthusiastically.

"Because she'll be coming back here that day, and no she can't come any earlier. Though she will be bringing a special guest which I think Naru especially will like." I aid focusing on Naru as I said this. Yuki-nii's eyes were the size of saucers as I told everyone this.

"Oh and why will I like this special guest?" Naru asked intrigued that I would bring him up into the conversation.

"Oh it's just that you two remind me a lot of each other. In fact if I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were twins by how similar you are."

"I see. Well than are we going to hear that story about Mai or not." he asked obviously in a little bit of a sourer mood after what I just said.

"Okay now no more interruptions okay. Well now so Mai was 6 and Yume was 7, and they just started exploring the village during that time. One day they ended up meeting some punks that were visiting here for some reason and they began terrorizing some younger kids. So Mai and Yume decided to go save them. Now even though there was a huge age and strength gap, but those two held their own against those dumb-asses."

"Eventually it led to a physical fight and surprisingly the girls won, though they did get a number don on themselves. Mai ended up covered in her own blood and some of the punks blood hence Little Red. Yume took a beating protecting a little toddler and she was cover head to toe in black and blue marks hence Baby Blue. After that incident Mom's been very strict on all of the kids in the village learning some self defense so that the same thing doesn't happen to other kids. It was actually from that moment on that we decided that they were gonna be the people who would be the trouble magnets and bite the bullet for others." When he finished everyone turned their heads over to face me as I took a sip of my half lemonade half iced tea.

"What can I say we hate it when people pick on the weaker ones. We just snapped." I said shrugging my shoulders blowing it off as if it happened every day.

"Didn't you say your mom died, so who are you calling Mom?" Naru asked obviously picking up on even the slightest detail.

"Sakura's nickname in this village is Mom, Mama, Mommy, ect. She acts like everyone's mom which if you ask me is really nice."

"I see. Well that does exsplaine why she's so motherly to complete and total strangers." Naru mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway Mai remind me not to piss you off." Yasu said cringing away from me as he gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh relax I wouldn't hurt my friends so your safe. Anyway what I want to know is what your mission was Yuki-nii." I said eyeing him particularly.

"I knew that, that was gonna come up sooner or later. It's in the girls bathroom go have a look." Without another word of encouragement I went into the bathroom and saw a brown paper package with my nickname on it. I quickly opened it revealing a brown soft leather cowgirl hat with a braided peace of the same leather with a few red beads strung on there wrapped around the base. Than next to it was a red belt imprinted with wolf paw prints. And not your regular old belt, but a belt that had an attachable gun holder with a red revolver. On the handle was engraved a special message:

_Whenever our Little Red Riding Hood goes into the woods,_

_Always know that when you meet a big bad wolf, _

_You have the ability to bring it down,_

_Stay strong and shoot fast,_

_Happy Birthday Red._

After reading the message I put on the belt and hat examining how I looked in the mirror. _'Yuki-nii really did know exactly what to get me. I'm so lucky.'_ After making sure that the accessories matched the outfit I decided to do something to my hair. Taking two of the hair ties that I had on my wrist I put my hair into two short pigtails giving me an even more country theme to my artier. Than a thought crosses my mind and I took the gun back out and checked to see if it was loaded. And to my surprise it was indeed loaded with paint bullets that showed that he made this gun himself customizing it so that it could shoot actual bullets and paint bullets. Putting the gun back in the holder I sprinted out of the bathroom, and tackled him in his seat down to the ground.

"I LOVE it thank you Thank you THANK YOU!" I exclaimed giving him a kiss on the check making him blush the color of a blooming cherry blossom.

"You're welcome already. Geez if I knew getting you a gun would get you this excited than I would have made you one a long time ago." He said standing up pulling me up with him.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Monk and Ayako at the word gun.

"Why did you give her a gun?" Yasu asked turning pale at just the thought.

"Cause she's wanted one since she was 10."

"But still she, she." Began Masako who just ended up fainting into John's arms.

"Awww relax you guys I remember when I got my first gun. In fact I believe that I was Mai's age when Ichigo made me my very own double barrel hinge riffle. I ended up calling her Matilda. She was a good gun. In fact I think that I still have her at Mom's house." Madoka said making Lin and Naru look at her nervously.

"Madoka I hope you know that you have just added a new fear to everyone in SPR." I said pointing to the gang that was now huddling in a corner away from us.

"As Momo always said 'A little fear is a good thing.'"

"True, very true. Anyway I think it's time that we go, and see the rest of the town." I turned and gave Yuki-nii one more hug. "I'll see you later Yuki-nii."

"Have fun Mai." He said as I went with everyone else as they got into the cars. "Oh and one more thing Mai. Try not to kill anyone." He called as we pulled away.

"I make no promises, but I'll do my best not to!"

**So what did you think about Mai's early Birthday present? I always wanted a revolver so I thought why not give one to Mai. After all it should help keep Naru in line. *Laughs evilly* Anyway I feel too lazy to write a little script with Mai and Naru so I think this is it for this chapter so please review!**

**Naru: Finally I don't have to do anything stupid.**

**Mai: Awwww and I always look forward to this part too. *Sighs***

**Me: Who ever wrights the longest review gets a chapter dedicated to them. ;P SO REWIEW!**


	7. Guns 101

**Hi everyone thank you all for the reviews! Though I got a lot of them there was 1 that was the longest, but they didn't even log on. Anyway I dedicate this chapter to randompasserby because you had the longest review **_**and**_** my answer 2 your requests is just **_**maybe **_**yes, and **_**maybe**_** no. **

**Naru: What kind of answer is that?**

**Mai: The one that won't give anything away you stupid scientist.**

**Me: Wow when you know Mai is right in an argument against Naru than you Know 1 of 3 things.**

**1-Naru's having an off day.**

**2-Naru really is a stupid scientist.**

**3-or it's the end of the world as we know it. *Plays the song***

**Naru: Do you 2 ever shut up? And turn that stupid song off it's giving me a head ache. **

**Me and Mai: Nope. *Turns up music even louder***

**Naru: God shoot me now.**

**Mai: I'll take care of that thank you very much. *Pulls out revolver***

**Me: Run little white boy! Run! *Mai chases Naru around the room w/ alleged revolver* Well than back 2 the normal routine. I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters (unfortunately). I please ask that you review. If I don't get at least 2 by midnight (or noon tomorrow, depends when I post it) than I'll kill off all of the characters in a freak accident, **_**but**_** if I get more than 5 by that time than I'll do a POV on Gene in Mai's dream where you meet her older sister Yume. There will be quite a bit of secrets so if you don't get some of the stuff than don't worry it will all be explained in later chapters. Also I plan on sticking to Mai's point of view for the rest of the story, and I might do Naru's here and there.**

**Naru: WHAT? *Still running***

**Mai: Yay she likes me more! *Still chasing Naru***

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Mai's POV:**

After running around all over town everyone was dead tiered and we ended up in Yuki's gun shop with Madoka looking at all of the rifles and shotguns. (If I may say from a personal opinion Madoka looked Bad-Ass with a gun in her hands.) I on the other hand was looking at all of the different bullets that I could use in my gun. I mean there are paint bullets, tranquilizers, flares, and even more that I don't even know the names of. Just as I was about to give up on figuring out which bullet would be best Yuma-nee (Yuki-nii's older sister) came out with gun powder all over her and in her red hair like her brothers.

"Hey Yuma-nee!"

"Yuma!" exclaimed Madoka giving said girl the death hug of her life.

"Ma-mo long time no hug. How ya been?" Yuma-nee asked returning the death hug.

"Fine just the usual. Oh but I do have a question for ya though."

"What is it?" she asked with her hands on her hip as if knowing how ridiculous Madoka's question was going to be.

"You wouldn't by any chance have Matilda would you?" Madoka asked with pleading eyes as she clasped her hands together.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask for your baby. I'll give her back only if you shoot a few rounds me. Mai that includes you too ya know."She said looking over Madoka's shoulder to me.

"I have been dying to try this gun out. Though I'm trying to figure out which bullets to get at the moment." I said turning back toward the different bullets.

"I'll make you a deal. You come shoot a few rounds with us and I'll give you a round of each type of bullet that we got for your gun." She looked me in my eyes and leaned on the counter with her famous business woman smile.

"Deal" I finally said after mauling it over. As I began walking with them to the back of the store Lin grabbed Madoka's hand stopping her in her tracks.

"Lin?" she said looking at him with confused eyes.

"Madoka your pregnant you shouldn't be playing with guns. You should be sitting down resting and not doing anything to hurt you or our baby." He said with a fierce look in his eyes telling her that she wasn't going to win this round. Though all of us knowing Madoka she won't back down and she'll win.

"Lin I'm perfectly fine, and I don't play with guns I shoot them. Only idiots play with guns and that's how they die, but I'm gonna go get Matilda and I'm gonna shoot her whether you like it or not. You're welcome to come with us but I'm gonna shoot one way or the other." A destructive aura surrounded her as she said that making even Yuma-nee back up just a little bit.

"Madoka." Lin said sternly trying to hold his ground which was slowly crumbling beneath him.

"Lin." As with just his name being said his ground fell as he sighed and just shook his head.

"Fine, but I'm staying with you." Madoka jumped up and hugged him. _'I don't think anyone can stand up against Madoka.'_ I looked over at the rest of the gang noticing that they felt out of place here.

"You guys come on we'll give you a crash course in guns 101." Yuma-nee said noticing how they felt as well making a majority of the gang brighten up to the turn of events.

"With Jenifer, Matilda, and Valerie." I added making everyone look at me as if I were nuts.

"Who are they?" John asked as we walked into the back which was a shooting range.

"Well Jenifer is Yuma-nee's riffle, Matilda is Madoka's double barrel shotgun, and Valerie is my revolver." I said bluntly.

"Valerie?" Yasu laughed questioning my name choice.

"Yeah that was the name of that character that played Red Riding Hood, so I thought that it would fit perfectly."

"Hey just a question. Why are all of the guns named after girls? Why not boys?" Naru asked as if he really didn't understand the meaning at all.

"If you don't know the reason behind that than you don't even know the first thing about guns." Madoka sighed.

"I mean I even know and that says something." I said proudly as I was for once the one with more knowledge on something than Naru.

"Well than please enlighten us cause you have me really confused." Monk said trying to process the whole name of a gun thing.

"Sure thing. The reason that a gun has a girl's name is because the person who created the gun named it after his late wife, and he created the gun in order to protect his daughter." Yuma-nee explained as she took out a shotgun with the name Matilda engraved into it, and gave it to Madoka who held the gun as close to her as possible. Then she pulled out Jenifer from her case.

"So technically the gun was made to protect girls and it was made in memory of a girl." Madoka said still fawning over her gun.

"Hence why the names of guns are always that of a girl." I finished pulling Valerie out from the holder.

"Now that makes sense." Monk said as John was nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay now does anyone know the parts of a gun?" I asked as if I were talking to little kids. Everyone shook their heads causing me to sigh. _'This is gonna be long lesson.' "_Okay than we'll start off with the basics. Madoka, Yuma-nee do you want to explain it?"

"Why not. Okay than the bottom here is called the butt, it's attached to the comb where you put your cheek bone on to help you aim. I believe you all know what the trigger is so I ain't gonna explain it. Next we have the rear sight and the front sight which is on the barrel of the gun. You line the sights up when aiming. Finally we have the muzzle which is where the bullet comes out of. You always want to point the gun in a safe direction to avoid any one getting hurt." As Yuma-nee explained she pointed to each part making sure that they all saw.

"Now than who's ready to shoot?" Madoka asked as my hand eagerly went up. "Calm down Mai you get to be the example shooter."

"Yay I get first shot!"

"Child." Mumbled Naru just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well than Mai how bout you shoot now so that we all have an idea on what the stance is?" Yuma-nee said trying to prevent a fight. "Mai go ahead and choose any of the targets."

"Can I choose Naru then?" everyone started cracking up as Naru just glared. "J.K. I'll shoot the clay pigeons." I walked over to the machine and got into the proper stance. One leg in front one in back, arms out and not bent ready for the kick of the gun. Madoka went next to me and had her foot on the release waiting for my signal. "Madoka don't give them to me one at a time make it challenging." I said with pure confidence in my voice.

"Okay just don't get mad at me later." With that said she release 5 of them sending them flying into the air all at different times. At that moment I stopped thinking and let the adrenaline take over. With 5 shots I took out every single clay bird causing them to shatter in thin air. Once I was done I relaxed my arm and put my gun back into its holder. When I turned around to face everyone they all had an expression of shock painted on their face well that is except for Madoka and Yuma-nee. _'Like I said before this is gonna be a LONG lesson.'_

**What did you think? I'm sorry that this chapter is so short it's just that I want to write anything more about guns. Anyway I think everyone's gonna fear Mai and Madoka just a little bit more. XD Anyway please know that I just made up the story about the whole gun history but the parts of the gun is stuff that I learned at camp, and MAI stop chasing Naru around already it's really getting on my nerves.**

**Mai: Fine. *Pouts***

**Naru: Thank you. *Naru collapses from too much running***

**Me: Poor thing. You tiered him out Mai.**

**Mai: Good he needs to sleep more or else he's gonna pass out from lack of it.**

**Me: AWWWW you care about him. *Mai blushes***

**Mai: REVIEW!**


	8. Surprise

**Hey everyone I can't wait for this chapter. I'm finally going to humiliate Naru to an extreme! God It's gonna be so funny you'll be laughing on the floor. At least I hope you will. Also there will be 2 new characters that will be of quite importance throughout the story. I hope you'll like this chapter, thought the village's history won't be explained until like 4 more chapters so please be patient with me.**

**Naru: I think everyone's being patient with a shitty story like this.**

**Mai: Naru be nice!**

**Me: Naru that was a low blow. *Starts sniffling* **

**Mai: See what you've done? You made her cry! *Tries to comfort Silver***

**Naru: Hey I didn't mean-**

**Mai: We all know what you ment you cold hearted insensitive JERK!**

**Naru: … Just review. *Starts pouting***

**Mai's POV:**

Finally after a long hour of teaching everyone how to shoot I got to sit and relax. I discovered quite a few things about the members of SPR today. Like how good of a shooter John is. I mean I just couldn't see John the sweet kind hearted priest being a gun man. Yuma-nee said that he was real good and that it was a shame that his talents would go to waste since he didn't have a gun, so she decided to make him a specialize 38 caliber. It was real nice of her, and when she asked him what he wanted to name it he turned pink and whispered in her ear making her giggle. Though I'm surprised at how bad of a shooter Naru and Lin were. They didn't even hit a still target. I had to use all of my will power not to fall down laughing. Suddenly my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mai we're ready for them to come to the bar." Replied an extremely perky Mom.

"Alright we'll be there soon." I said standing up as I headed for the door signaling for everyone else to follow suit.

"Great also Mai just because there's a party doesn't mean that we're not going to the cave tonight. We only have five days until it's your Birthday, and we can't afford to miss a single day." She said suddenly turning very serious on me reminding me of the duties that I had waiting for me at night fall.

"Yeah don't worry I haven't forgotten. After all I'm all that's left." I sadly said as everyone said their good-byes and piled back into the cars. Only this time Naru didn't pester me about being in back of the truck.

"You know you don't have to do this." She soothingly said trying to take off some of the pressure that I had piled on top of my shoulders.

"No Mom I do." I sternly said surprising myself with how much authority I put into it.

"Alright than just get here quickly alright?"

"Kay on our way." I quickly hung up my cell and directed John and Madoka to the bar.

"Ah the good old Bloody Night. I remember coming here every night with Sakura and Momo." Madoka said walking toward the doors. "Gods I loved the drinks here, and the parties were supper crazy."

"Oh trust me they still are." I said trailing Madoka grabbing the door handle opening it for her and everyone else. When I walked in the lights were off casting eerie shadows all across the room. All of us went into the center of the dance floor until someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth preventing me from speaking.

"Relax it's a surprise party for them. Help me get everyone behind the bar except for Madoka and Ayako. Also save Naru for last. We have some plans for him." Mom whispered in my ear so that only I heard her. I nodded and began grabbing people with Mom directing them to the bar until all there was left was Ayako, Madoka, and Naru. Mom and I both grabbed him at the same time lifting him up off the ground as we silently brought him behind the stage where Aunty was there with an evil smile in play.

"What the hell is going on?" Naru hissed softly understanding that we wanted him to be quiet.

"A surprise for Ayako and Madoka."I said as Aunty got closer to Naru as her smile broadened.

"Then why are we here shouldn't we be with everyone else?" he asked glaring at us.

"Oh we will be-" Mom said with a guilty look on her face.

"-But you won't." Aunty finished as she duct tapped Naru's mouth shut and Mom held one of his arms.

"Mai get the other one!" she said trying her hardest not to giggle. I did as I was told, and then Aunty came up with a costume and forcibly put Naru in it. It was too dark for me to see what it was, but knowing Aunty by the end of tonight I was going to be a dead woman. "Mai when the stage lights come on help me push him on stage." Whispered Mom right by my ear making double sure that Naru wouldn't hear us. I nodded extremely excited to see what they came up with.

Suddenly the stage lights came on, and like Mom said I started pushing Naru toward the stage while Aunty Momo Ran on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Mai take off the duct tape when I say now."Mom said with a giggle as I nodded with a smile on my face now that the adrenaline was pumping through my body like a raging whirl pool. Naru made it rather difficult to push him, but I probably would have been the same though in my mind this was payback for all of the times that he was rude to me.

"Hey everyone! As a congratulations present to the two soon to be mothers we have a picture ready gift for you so get your cameras out for this once in a life time opportunity involving your favorite narcissist Oliver Davis!" she said just as we finally got him over to the stage. Though he was putting up a real fight.

"Now!" she exclaimed as I let him go and tore off the duct tape as Mom shoved him onto the stage. My eyes widened at what I saw. Naru the narcissist who holes his image in such high regards was on stage dressed in a costume. Not just in any old costume, but an embarrassing one. One that will have all of SPR talking about it for the rest of his life. I couldn't believe it. We actually managed to get Naru in a baby costume. The costume was baby pink and involved a bonnet and dipper.

"Oh. My. Gods." Was the only thing that I could say.

"Yep I just had to have someone dressed as a baby, and who's better for the job than Naru?" She said taking multiple pictures of what was happening.

"Very true." Finally it hit me and I started to crack up. As I worked my way to unstoppable laughter Mom dragged me from the backstage to the rest of the gang on the dance floor. By the time we got there everyone was in hysteria while taking pictures. I know that once Mom let me go I fell to the ground laughing my fucking ass off. I didn't even care that Naru was shooting me a murderous glare which I'm sure ment that he was going to get even with me later.

"Now than I believe that we have embarrassed poor Noll enough for one day." Mom said saying sorry with her eyes. "Naru thank you for putting up with us please feel free to change out of the costume." She bowed deeply at him hopping that he didn't get to mad at her. "Also I forgot to mention this, but because Naru did this we're going to take everyone on a free vacation around all of the hot spots in the village." Everyone cheered at this. Even Naru perked up at this little announcement as he quickly got off stag. "Alright Now I want everyone who has been living in my house for a majority of their lives to please come up on stage to introduce yourselves to the guests." Soon a large amount of the audience migrated up onto the stage. "Alright now ROLL CALL!"

"SOPHIE!" exclaimed the youngest of the household with her bright green eyes sparkled. She began jumping up in the air making her blond ringlets bounce around her. Her pale pink sweet Lolita dress twirled out giving her a boost to her cuteness.

"NULA!" cheered one of the second youngest members of the household. She was the elder sister of Sophie and looked just like her except her hair was in a pixie cut, and she was in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"ANJI!" cheered the other second youngest member of the household. Her dark gray hair was pulled back into a braid with a black bow on it pulling her hair away from her golden eyes. She was dressed in gothic Lolita dress with a lot of ruffles in it causing her to look like she was a doll from the 17th century.

"MARY!" stated the scariest member of the household. Her long black hair covered her face as it usually did covering up her blood red eyes. She wore a guro Lolita dress with a blood stained apron and black dress giving her an even scarier feel.

"YORU!" sighed the gloomiest person in the household. He leaned against the wall of the stage crossing his arm looking out at my friends with his black bangs covering his pale brown eyes. He wore his usual black bloodstained shirt and dark ripped jeans. (I used to wonder if that was the only outfit he had until I saw his closet of repeating cloths."

"LUCY!" sang the slut of the household making her size E boobs bounce. Lucy was the eldest out of her two siblings (Nula and Sophie) and looked exactly like her (Except for the boobs). She wore a tight shirt from Aero that almost looked as if her boobs were gonna fall out of it, and went up to her ribcage showing off her toned belly. Along with very short shorts that looked like it was at the borderline of being a piece of clothing or underwear.

"RIN!" said the playboy of the household giving a wink to Masako with his golden eyes that resembled his younger sister (Anji) so well. His pale green hair was pulled into a low ponytail that barely made it to the nape of his neck. He wore a blood red ripped tank top under his favorite dark leather jacket accompanied by ripped black jeans.

"MAI!" Monk exclaimed as I put my hands on my hips and glared at him for stealing my thunder.

"MOMO!" Aunty enthusiastically said giving everyone the rock on symbol.

"LIGHT!" said Aunty Momo's fiancé as he grabbed her by the hips showing everyone that she was off-limits as his light blue eyes glared at the single men in the room. His short white hair contrasted with his dark purple shirt making him look more exotic than he already was.

"SAKURA!" said Mom bowing down to everyone officially welcoming them to the town. As she stood back up everyone began to get off the stage, but before we could one last voice echoed into the bar.

"DARK!" said a monotone male voice. Sakura's head snapped over to where it came from and her eyes widened at what she saw. The man that spoke was dressed all in black like another certain person I knew. Though he had black hair that was in a low ponytail that was as long as Aunty's and piercing purple eyes that seemed as if they were looking right into your soul. Without a moments more of hesitation she launched herself off of the stage, and jumped into his arm causing him to falter back for a little bit. Before anyone could question who he was Sakura grabbed his face and pulled him down for a passionate kiss as everyone from the household (including Madoka) cheered.

"It's about time you got home Dark. How long were you going to keep your bride to be when the wedding's only a week away?" asked Aunty as they broke apart from their kiss.(but Mom refused to let go of his waist)

"WHAT?" exclaimed everyone from SPR. (excluding myself and Madoka)_'Great another thing that I get to explain to them.'_ I sighed. _'This is just gonna be one of those weeks isn't it?'_

**So what did you think about the surprises? I know that I was dying when I wrote the part on Naru in a baby outfit. Don't ask me why I wrote it, it was just an impulse nothing more and nothing less.**

**Naru: At least you got your revenge.**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. *Smiles proudly***

**Mai: Where do you get these ideas they're hysterical! *Still laughing on the floor***

**Me: Talent. Anyway I won't be able to update anything for a few days because I'll be in Michigan so please be patient and wait. The good stuff will start happening in the next chapter I promise so please review until I post the new chapter up. Thanks 4 your understanding and as always REVIEW! **


	9. Aoi Ookami's Identity

**Hi everyone thank you so much for being patient and waiting for this chapter since I was away from any computers for a while. Anyways this chapter will probably explain a bit more of why Mai's acting so strange so please write comments back since I'm finally getting to some of the supernatural stuff. I'm also holding Mai and Naru hostage (once again) and until I get 2 reviews than I refuse to post the next chapter. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to xSapphirexRosesxFanx because she has pretty much reviewed on every single chapter so THANK YOU!**

**Mai's POV:**

The party was hilarious, and the whole 'dress Naru up as a baby' was just the beginning. I was getting antsy waiting for the music to start to get away from everyone bombarding me with questions about Mom and Dark's wedding. Madoka ended up saving me from everyone as she grabbed the mike and went up on stage.

"Hey Momo what song should I do for karaoke?" she asked into the mike causing everyone to look up at her giving me the perfect opportunity to escape from their questions. I noticed that Naru was sitting on a stool by the bar with a drink in his hand watching in a mixture of amusement and horror of what his teacher is planning. Also I saw that Mom and Dark were cuddling over on the couch catching up on what happened during his _'business trip'_ _and_ other things along those lines.

"Oh, do your theme song when you were younger!" she exclaimed causing curious glances to be thrown between the two. _'Oh dear this is not going to end well. May as well just go and sit down some where so that I don't end up getting involved.'_ Deciding between going by Mom and Dark or Naru proved to be quite difficult. On one side of the coin I could go and catch up with my soon to be adoptive father whom I've always pictured as my father figure, or I could go and be in the company of the guy that I had a serious crush on. _'Sigh. Decisions, decisions.'_

"Oh that one by the Pussycat Dolls?" Madoka beamed remembering her fond days of her youth. _'Oh boy time to make up my mind and get away from their craziness.'_ Finally I decided to go by Naru as I took the seat next to me while he shot my curious glances. Which I just responded with a smile.

"Totally it'll give everyone a little view of how you were when you were Mai's age." I could feel Aunty's evil gaze focus in on me causing shivers to go up my spine since I knew that she was going to come over here and drag me on stage with Madoka. _'I knew it! I just knew she was going to pull something like this! Well it ain't gonna work.'_ I turned my head to face Naru with a pleading look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked obviously oblivious to the aura surrounding my Aunt as she got closer to us.

"Aunty's coming to get me." I squeaked trying to sink into my chair.

"And why should I help you." He said taking a sip of his now to be known tea.

"Please help me Naru!" I begged looking him straight in the eye clasping my hands together as if I were some little kid asking for a new toy. He looked at me, and smirked with an evil glint in his eyes making shivers run down my spine. _'Dang it why did I help out in getting him into that damned costume although it was pretty funny.'_ I sighed realizing that it was going to take quite a bit to convince him to help me out.

"No." _'Knew it!' _I really didn't want to do this, but it looks like I'll have to. Closing my eyes and took a deep breath. "Mai?" Naru asked with what sounded like a hint of emotion in his voice (well whatever emotions that he does put in his voice) that I would have missed had I not been paying attention. I felt Aunty's presence draw closer, and finally once she was in easy eye shot distance I snapped my eyes open and locked eyes with Naru.

"Naru I apologize ahead of time, and please don't kill me for this later." Before he could even ask what I ment I jumped into his lap, and clung to him as if my life depended on it. Before Naru could even register what I was doing I grabbed his face with my hands and brought it close enough to my face that it looked like we were kissing. I saw Aunty pause and turn around with a wide smirk on her face.

"Madoka help me get Sakura up there, Mai's a little busy at the moment." She giggled heeding over towards Mom and Dark. I sighed softly and turned my attention to a shocked Naru who looked and felt like he was holding his breath the whole time since I didn't feel any warm air on my lips or skin.

"Naru are you okay?" I asked trying to get out of his lap, but having a very hard time of doing so since his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist keeping me close to him. "Naru?"

"Mai what the hell was that for?" he said through gritted teeth trying to keep it so that only I could hear as his ocean blue eyes board into me causing shivers to go up my spine. _'Maybe I should have taken my chances with Aunty.'_ I thought knowing that if I wasn't already on Naru's hit-list than I was defiantly on it now.

"Well you wouldn't willingly help me so I had to take manners into my own hands." I replied quickly trying to keep my eyes directed away from him.

"I see. Well unfortunately for that little move of yours you will be punished here and now." He whispered huskily into my ear causing another shiver to rush up my spine. "I hope you're ready because I can't guarantee how far I'll go." Before I could question what he ment by that statement his hands started to travel along my body.

"Naru, what are you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice as his hands ghosted over my arms causing a fiery feeling in its wake.

"Punishing you." After he whispered it softly into my ear he bit my earlobe causing a gasp to surface itself from my mouth. Startled by my own gasp I covered my mouth in a combination of embarrassment and surprise while Naru just chuckled. "So that's the spot." Before I knew it he began nipping and licking my ears causing an immense heat from within me.

"Naru…" I moaned trying to keep my voice down so that no one else would hear. "P-please. Stop it." I begged hoping that he would stop before anyone noticed.

"I don't wanna." He replied childishly.

"Na-"

"NOOOOO!" Exclaimed Mom before I could finish what I was going to saw. Naru's grip immediately loosened allowing me to leap out of his lap, and sprint over by Mom before he could catch me again.

"Mom what's wro… Never mind." I said with all worry flying out of the window as I saw that it was just Aunty trying to get Mom up on the stage with her and Madoka. _'Typical.'_ Sighing I went over and sat down next to Dark who was smirking at the ordeal that his soon to be wife was in. "Enjoying the struggle?"

"Not really." Dark replied causing me to look at him curiously, and he must have noticed since he gave the small smile that he had on his face whenever he talked about Mom. "I don't enjoy seeing her upset, but I know they're just playing so it doesn't bother me too much. Are you prepared for what's gonna happen the next five nights?" He asked reminding me of the true reason that I was here. Yes Mom's wedding was a big part of me coming, but I had bigger reasons for coming.

"If I wasn't ready than I wouldn't be here now would I?" I asked going into my serious mode since after all become the head leader of your clan was no laughing matter.

"True. It's just your so young to be taking that responsibility. Normally it could wait until after your training, and you turn 20." He remarked looking at me with worried eyes.

"Mom was just fine taking over as the head of the family at a young age. Hell she did it when she turned 10! Also she said that I would be fine, and that she'll always be there in case I needed her help." I replied trying to convince myself more than Dark that I was ready. "Plus for our clan it's called being an Alpha. Not a head." I corrected causing him to roll his eyes at me.

"I know it's just… I don't know. I'm worried that you're getting in over your head trying to become the _Alpha_. I mean if you were human it wouldn't be a big deal, but you're not thus causing complications." He then focused in on my SPR family, and gave a slight glare. "Also why are they here? I understand Madoka's husband since she's one of us, and she doesn't want him in the dark, but why everyone else?"

"They're not what they seem." Dark and I looked up in confusion at the voice we just heard only to come face to face with Mom who somehow escaped her sister's clutches as the song came on.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<br>**

"Oh. My. Gods. Why is Madoka singing Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls?" I asked as I stared at her with my mouth gaping.

"Haven't you been listening? This was Madoka's theme song just like yours is Little Red Riding Hood." Mom laughed trying to lighten the mood even if it was just a little bit.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

**Typical**  
><strong>Hardly the type I fall for<strong>  
><strong>I like when the physical<strong>  
><strong>Don't leave me asking for more<strong>  
><strong>I'm a sexy mama (mama)<strong>  
><strong>Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)<strong>  
><strong>What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)<strong>  
><strong>Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)<strong>

**You've been saying all the right things all night long**  
><strong>But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off<strong>  
><strong>Baby, can't you see? (see)<strong>  
><strong>How these clothes are fitting on me (me)<strong>  
><strong>And the heat coming from this beat (beat)<strong>  
><strong>I'm about to blow<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you know<strong>

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

**You say you're a big boy**  
><strong>But I can't agree<strong>  
><strong>'Cause the love you said you had<strong>  
><strong>Ain't been put on me<strong>  
><strong>I wonder (wonder)<strong>  
><strong>If I'm just too much for you<strong>  
><strong>Wonder (wonder)<strong>  
><strong>If my kiss don't make you just<strong>  
><strong>Wonder (wonder)<strong>  
><strong>What I got next for you<strong>  
><strong>What you want to do? (do)<strong>

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**  
><strong>I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please<strong>  
><strong>Baby, can't you see? (see)<strong>  
><strong>How these clothes are fitting on me (me)<strong>  
><strong>And the heat coming from this beat (beat)<strong>  
><strong>I'm about to blow<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you know<strong>

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

At this point in the song where the instrumentals took over Madoka pranced over to Lin and gave him a (in my opinion) rated-R lap dance. Everyone was taken by surprise except for Mom, Aunty, and Madoka. Even Naru had the look of shock etched into his stone face. I was the first one to break the shocked silence with my hysteria of laughter at Lin's shocked face. Everyone except for Mom, Dark, John, Masako, and Naru nearly died laughing. John and Masako looked at the two, and blushed awkwardly quickly walking to a corner not looking back at the scene they had just seen. When I finally calmed down I turned my attention back onto Mom and Dark.

"Anyway Mom why do you say that they're not what they seem?" I asked attempting to clarify what the meaning of her words ment.

"Hmmmm did I say that?" she asked innocently tilting her head like a little kid would when playing dumb. Geez now I know where Madoka got her ability to play dumb so well.

"Sakura I'm also curious. Please tell us." Dark said pulling her onto his lap making her blush so red that you could compare her face with a tomato and her face would be redder.

"Since you put it that way… It's just that all of them are some type of psychic." She stated moving to a more comfortable position on his lap.

"And your point being?" I asked reminding her that I was still here.

"Don't you remember? All psychics have ancient blood in them. Which type of ancient is unknown unless they're exposed to other elder ancients like myself." She stated going into school teacher mode.

"Wait so you're saying that they're one of us?" Dark asked eyeing her skeptically which she just returned with a nod. _'Well what do you know? My friends are actually apart of the same ancient race as we are. Oh joy this'll be fun to explain to them. Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that.'_

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
>Loosen up my buttons babe<br>Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
>Loosen up my buttons babe<strong>

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**  
><strong>Loosen up my buttons babe<strong>  
><strong>Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?<strong>  
><strong>Loosen up my buttons babe<strong>

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>(Ah-ah-ah)<strong>  
><strong>I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

Then once Madoka finished she kissed Lin (passionately if I may add), and everyone erupted into a cheer. More bouncy dancing songs came on as Madoka returned the mike to Aunty, and everyone moved back onto the dance floor. Mom and Dark went up and danced the waltz to the beat of the songs avoiding hitting anyone in the process. I decided to join Sophie, Nula, Anji, and Madoka in their little dancing circle since everyone else was either dancing with a couple, or sitting out (Naru and Lin). Around the 7th song Madoka finally got fed up on waiting for Lin to get his ass over there and ask her to dance, and dragged him onto the dance floor joining Mom and Dark in the waltz since I'm pretty sure he doesn't know any other dances.

"Mommy looks so happy with Dark ne Onee-san?" Sophie asked as I twirled her around.

"Yeah, it's about time Dark asked her to marry him. I mean after all the things they've been through they deserve to be happy with each other." I said remembering all of the stories and adventures that Mom used to tell me about.

"Un. I just hope that Kibo and I will end up like that. Well except without the whole family feud that is." She said blushing madly at the name of her childhood friend who is actually betrothed to her even though she doesn't know it yet (Mom's doing).

"You're not the only one Sophie." Stated Nula who just spun her spiritual twin Anji over to us joining the conversation.

"Un." Added Anji who blushed lightly about the topic that we were discussing. "I pray every night that Akarui and I end up as happy as Mother and Dark."

"Same for me and Hikage." Beamed Nula as she enthusiastically spun Anji. With the knowledge that I possessed about their love life I just smiled softly at them trying not to give it away. _'If only they knew that Mom had arranged their marriages with those boys already, and that both families agreed to it since they're soul mates. Man in these situations it rocks having a Mom who can see chains of fate.'_ I giggled at the thought of what the looks on their faces would be if they found out about the marriages, and the fact that Mom has been saving up money for their weddings since they met their soul mates.

"Ne Onee-san is there someone that you love?" Sophie asked causing me to break out of my thoughts and focus back onto the conversation. Looking into Sophie's piercing (normally just bright) green eyes I cracked knowing that she would easily figure me out since she always could from the first time I met her.

"Un. There is." I replied trying to keep it as low key as I could trying not to gain anyone's attention (mainly Aunty, Lucy, and Rin's).

"Ehhhh? Who is it?" they all asked enthusiastically.

"Him I said nodding over to Naru who was just sitting there watching everyone dance.

"Does he like you?" Nula asked as she stopped dancing and focused completely on me.

"I don't think so."

"Why?" Anji asked also no longer dancing.

"He thinks I'm in love with his dead twin brother Gene." The memory of when I confessed to him before he left for England popped into my mind dampening my mood.

"Well than we'll have to change that now won't we." Stated Sophie with an authority that I was unaware that she contained.

"Oh and how do you suppose that we do that?" I asked not noticing that Nula and Anji had snuck away during Sophie and my conversation.

"Simple just dance." With that said she twirled me around and pushed me forward into someone else."

"I'm so sorry Sophie pushed me and-" I cut myself off when I looked up and saw Naru standing there with a small smirk on his face.

"Mai if you keep your mouth open flies will get in." He remarked causing me to close my mouth and glare at him.

"Why are you over here Naru, shouldn't you be over in you corner ignoring everyone?" I asked trying to get out of his arms which I only just noticed were around me.

"I would but those two girls said that if I didn't dance with you than I better not go to sleep tonight, and I would prefer to have as much sleep as possible since the Gods only know what your mother has in store for us tomorrow." He remarked pointing over to Nula and Anji who were now dancing with Sophie away from us.

"That's just like them." I mumbled under my breath as I planned on what type of punishment I should give them without getting scolded by Mom. Just then a new song came on and Naru grabbed my right hand and led me over to the waltzing couples. "Naru what are you doing?" I asked as he began to move and drag me along with him to the music.

"Dancing. I would have thought that you would know what that means since your name means dance."

"Why you. I as a matter of fact am a great dancer. Probably even better than you."

"Well you obviously aren't doing too well at the moment." That was the last straw. No one and I mean no one calls me a bad dancer.

"Hump. I'll make you eat your words. Hey Rin He said, She said." I called over Naru's shoulder to Rin who was at the moment deciding which song to play next. Naru just looked at me with a confused look on his face. The music to He said, She said by Ashley Tisdale began pouring out of the speakers as my body began waltzing on its own to the beat. It took Naru by surprise and the fast beat made it hard for him to catch up with me, but he eventually caught-up and were in perfect sync. When the dance ended I took a step back and curtsied to him in my skirt. "Thank you for the dance Naru. You weren't half bad."

"Well I guess for once you proved me wrong." He said bowing back towards me.

"Did you just say you were wrong? Gods I must have something stuck in my ears cause Naru the one who always makes a point at being right just admitted that he was wrong." I mock gasped enjoying the feeling of empowerment that I got from this. _'Now I know why Naru loves to prove me wrong. This is actually a lot of fun!"_

"Just don't get used to it." He snapped walking back to his seat in utter defeat.

"Mai can you come over here?" Aunty called with Mom right next to her warring a worried face.

"What is it?" I asked when I was within whispering distance o the two.

"I heard from a little bird that you fell in love with Oliver. Is that true?" Aunty asked in a hushed whisper with furry engraved into her voice causing me to back up just a little bit into Mom. I nodded in response not trusting my voice. "Mai-chan don't you understand? He's a human! A HUMAN! He's not one of us!"

"But I don't get the problem with that? Madoka Married Lin and he isn't one of us." I said softly with threats of tears in my eyes.

"Madoka isn't the head to her family. Her brother is. You on the other hand will be _THE ALPHA!_ You can't marry a human. It's against the rules!" She exclaimed in a whisper trying her hardest not to shout.

"Why not?"

"Because you have to keep the blood line pure! Don't you understand that? That's the number one rule!"

"I'm a psychic and he's a psychic, so what's the problem?" I asked toughing my anger of her disapproving my love so intensely.

"Mai what are you?" She asked trying to calm down.

"A girl." I relied knowing that it wasn't the answer that she wanted, but I was too upset to really answer her.

"Cute. Very cute. Now seriously, what are you?" she asked again only this time in a more serious voice daring me to give her the wrong answer yet again.

"I'm an immortal born with pure ancient blood." I sighed giving into my defeat.

"More specifically what type of immortal are you?" she asked with the same voice only the anger was drained out of it.

"I'm a werewolf shape shifter." I sighed regaining my conciseness of who I really am.

"And what is he?"

"A human with tainted ancient blood." I sigh giving into reality, and how I would never be with Naru.

"Exactly! You two can't mix. I know it's a hard fact to face, but it's true." She sighed wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Now 3 more questions before I let you be 1 who are you, and 2 who is it that you will wed?" These were the two questions that I hoped I would never have to answer, but knowing Aunty she won't let me go until I do.

"I am Mai Taniyama, youngest child and daughter of the werewolf shape shifter clan's departed Alpha, sister of Yume Taniyama, future Alpha, top hunter of my clan destined to wed the pure blood boy I saved 10 years ago in Tsuki-Karu cemetery." I stated as if I were a latent in the army to my general.

"And finally what is your hunter's name?" Aunty asked squeezing my shoulders to indicate that this was almost over.

"I am the Ice Wolf-Aoi Ookami." I whispered proudly to her.

"Good now run along and-"

"Wait!" exclaimed Mom causing Aunty and I to jump. _'I nearly forgot that she was here.'_ "I just remembered something incredibly important!"

"What is it Tsuki?" Aunty asked using her nickname for Mom.

"That boy, I charmed him so that he would seem human. Even to us Hi." She began looking over at Naru who pulled a book out of Gods know where and began to read ignoring everything around him.

"Your point?" Aunty asked becoming impatient.

"That little boy. I remember his name crystal clear." Her eyes widened an she beamed a smile full of hope and happiness towards me.

"What was it?" I asked also becoming more impatient with every passing second.

"It was Davis. It was Oliver Davis."

"WHAT!" Aunty exclaimed in a whisper of pure shock. Though Mom just nodded happily towards us.

"So that means." I began with a broad smile on my face only to have my own emotions cut me off.

"Yes, it means that Naru is your future partner!" she squealed hugging me tight.

"Well call me Patty and slap my fanny. I can't believe it. Mai forget what I said earlier. I just have one thing to say to you." She said slapping my back happily.

"And what is that?"

"Remember to use protection!"

**So what did you think? I hope you all like it, and again I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. School starts tomorrow so I won't be able to write too much, but the more reviews I get the faster I'll write. Also the story Little Dancer will have its second chapter posted by the end of the week so sorry for not updating that in forever, but I couldn't give anything away quite yet. Anyway REVIEW! **_**REVIEW! **__**REVIEW!**_


	10. The Plan

**Hi everyone thank you for reviewing! I was so happy with all of the responses that I got. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. Well anyway I finally let Mai and Naru free. Also I hoped that I didn't make it painfully obvious that Mai was Aoi Ookami before it was reveled in the story. If so I'm sorry still trying to work on my writing skills. Also as of late I was listening to a country song that inspired me to write again. Ahhh good old country saves the day yet again.**

**Naru: I really question your taste in music.**

**Me: Well sorry we all can't be classical music lovers like you.**

**Mai: Yeah Naru, country is actually a lot f fun to dance to.**

**Me: I know right?**

**Naru: Do I want to know?**

**Me and Mai: Nope!**

**Naru: You two are so incompetent. **

**Mai: HEY!**

**Me: Hey Mai I got an idea. *grins evilly***

**Mai: Do tell. *returns grin***

**Me: *whispers plan into Mai's ear* Shall we?**

**Mai: Lets.**

**Naru: What are you two –MPH! *Mai and Silver bound and gag Naru***

**Mai: Hahaha success!**

**Naru: Mmmmph! *Fuuuck!***

**Me: Now, now Naru. Don't use such horrid language**

**Mai: Yeah Naru. You need to chill, and I know the best way. *pulls out headphones, and places them on Naru* **

**Me: Oh let me choose the song! *picks Taylor Swift Sparks Fly***

**Naru: Mmmmmmmmmm! *Nooooooooo!***

**Me: Now then, as Naru cools down to some country Mai will you do the honors?**

**Mai: Why yes I shall. Silver doesn't own any of the characters from Ghost Hunt or Ghost Hunt itself. **

**Naru: Mmph mh! *Save me!***

**Mai: Please R&R**

**Mai's POV:**

The party ended with everyone pretty much dead tiered. I was honestly surprised that they made it home before passing out cold. Before everyone went to bed, Mom announced that our first destination was going to be at the barn not too far from here. The place was called Uma no tsubasa. I had gone up there with Yume every summer ever since we were really little kids. We had our own mares which we cared for that our mother and father left us. Their names are Moeru and Nami.

Moeru is a bay Cleveland with quite a temper. She doesn't allow anyone except for me to ride her (with the exception of Mom). If you tried to mount onto her she would let you get on, and get comfortable. Then when you least expected it BAM! You're thrown off the horse. The last time Yume tried to ride her she bucked her off nearly breaking her arm. After that Yume swore she would never get within a foot of Moeru.

Nami is a silver-blue Percheron with white spots that makes it look like waves are painted on her body. In simple words she's the exact opposite of Moeru. Nami is a calm cool tempered horse that is well behaved with everyone riding her. Never have I seen that horse ever attempt to through someone off of it. Though her favorite is Yume without a doubt.

After the little discussion that I had with Mom and Aunty Momo I got all fired up, and couldn't wait to tell Yume everything that I had planned. I entered my midnight blue painted room and crawled on top of my white wolf bedspread. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into my dream land finding that Yume was waiting for me the entire time.

"Mai!" Yume exclaimed jumping up at me causing her long moonlight red hair to fallow her like a veil. "I've missed you so much! How have you been? Have you found that guy yet? Oh I wish I were alive to see what was going on over there." Yume's pale red eyes shined with more emotion than she portrayed on her face like when we were little causing me to laugh at how she hasn't changed in the longest time.

"I've missed you too. I'm good thanks for asking and yes I've found him." I replied

"No way! What's he like? I remember you telling me about him before, but has he changed at all?" She asked jumping up into the air and staying there in place being held by invisible strings.

"Well he's way more narcissistic than I last met him. Hence his new nick name Naru." I laughed remembering how Naru looked when I gave him that nick name. "Anyway how's your luck? Have you found yours yet?" I asked discreetly remembering that she and Gene seemed to have a thing for each other.

"He's fine though he's been wondering why he can't get in contact with Naru as of late. Though I'm guessing it's because Mary's in control of what's going on with all mirrors huh?"

"Yep I feel bad for her though. I mean she is the youngest of her family to take up having to be The Bloody Mary." I sighed remembering how hard it was on her the first day that she had to take on the responsibility.

"I don't. I mean I may have died shortly after that, but I know that she loves to do these types of things. Anyway onto the reason for why you're here." She said gaining a more serious look on her face.

"True we only have while I'm asleep to do this. It's about the passage ceremony."

"What about it? Don't tell me that the fearless and reckless Aoi Ookami is afraid about the 5 elements tests." She teased.

"Please that's sooooo 7 years old. Besides I have Mom to help me through the tests."

"Well than what is it?" she asked skeptically.

"I figured out who I'm going to raise during the passage ceremony on my birthday." I responded softly knowing that she's never like the fact that the dead had to come back to the world of the living for this ceremony.

"Who is it?" she asked shakily.

"Not who is it, but who are they? I plan on raising you and Gene." I stated preparing myself for the lecture that I'm sure that she had for me.

"Mai you know that, that's impossible. Only the most powerful clan leaders can do that. Well that or die trying. I can't have you-"

"Mom said I could." I said cutting her off. She stared at me blankly until my words finally sunk into her thick skull.

"I see. Now my question is why you are doing this?" she said asking the question that I was waiting to pop up.

"Well that's easy to explain. At the end of the ceremony I'll have Naru with me forever, you and Gene will be together forever, and Naru gets reunited with Gene. This way everyone's happy. Even Mom and Aunty will be happy since they won't have to worry about us and boys. Also you get to be alive again, and won't have to worry about having to be head of the family while I get to take over it, and put the family back together." I explained happy to see her think it out and in the end result a smile dance across her lips.

"I guess that makes sense. Who knew that you could actually come up with a good plan for a change?" she mocked.

"Hah very funny. Any way I need your help to put this plan into action." I stated gaining her attention, and causing her to go from a joking manner to deadly serious.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to convince Gene to be resurrected." I said reminding her that for a spirit to be resurrected that they had to one not already be reincarnated and two be okay going back into the world of the living never to die again.

"Simple. Sigh is there anything else you needed me for, cause if not that I need to go find my Genie Bear." She stated swooning at the mention of Gene.

"Nope go have fun. Oh and make sure that he doesn't know who or what we are, or what the plan is. If he knew then everything we had planed would have gone to waist."

"Kay. Take care of yourself okay Sis."

"Alright Onee~san. I'll see you later." On that note I left the world of dreams and woke to the damned place we call reality.

**Me: I'm so sorry it was so short. At first it was ment to be a different chapter, but eh I needed to throw this into the mix so that you all would know what the Plan was that Mai and Yume would be talking about in the future. Well I would have Naru or Mai help me say good bye, but Mai fell asleep on me and Naru passed out. Oh well. Please Review. I know it was a sucky chapter but it was necessary. AGAIN REVIEW! XD **


	11. The Morning Routine

**Me: EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY I LEFT FOR SO LONG! *Sniffles***

**Mai: It's okay you were working on your book so everything's okay. **

**Naru: I'm surprised that you're actually writing a book. Given how dumb you are I would have figured that you could only work with things that were already created.**

**Me: That's mean Naru.**

**Naru: Whatever I'm sure it'll be just as stupid as you.**

**Me: WHAT? 0_0**

**Naru: You heard me.**

**Me: *Sniffle* He's right it is stupid. I should just burn it in the fire pit. *Takes manuscript and lights fire***

**Mai: NOOOOOO! *Grabs manuscript* Naru apologize right now!**

**Naru: Why should I she would be doing the world a favor if she burned it.**

**Mai: Because if you don't I'll be forced to get Golden Moon Crescent and she'll beat as Silver would put it "the PK out of you"!**

**Naru: *Turns white* **

**Mai: … Naru are you okay? *Waves hand in front of Naru's face* Huh no response. Oh well. Since Naru's scared shitless and Silver's crying in a corner being emo I'll do the usual intro today. Silver doesn't own us or Ghost Hunt, and she apologizes for not updating sooner. Please enjoy the next chapter as I read Silver's manuscript.**

**Mai's POV:**

I woke up to sun shining through the crack of my light blue velvet curtains onto my face. Sighing at the nonchalant feelings of actually waking up early on my own. I stretch and jump out of bed heading over to my white dresser opening it up, and pulling out a pair of light blue jeans, red halter top, and a gene jacket. Quickly putting it on I slipped on my belt, cowboy hat, and brown cowboy boots and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I found Mom cooking in the kitchen making crapes. She was dressed in similar attire, except that instead of a red halter top she had on a silver peasant shirt along with her usual ribbon in her hair. She looked up at me and smiled obviously noticing my presence in the room.

"Hi honey I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She said smiling warmly at me passing a strawberry crape.

"It's funny, I always sleep in anywhere else but I wake up at the butt crack of dawn when I'm here." I said digging in to her famous homemade crapes.

"I wonder when everyone else is going to wake up?" She mused making another creation of the yummyness.

"Beats me, I've normally the last one to wake up, so this is a first for everyone."

"I see. Well then shall we go wake them up, or would you rather train with me." She said finishing the last crape, and packaging it up as I finished mine.

"Are you serious, let's go!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand and dragging her out into the backyard as she laughed softly at me. When we reached the big clearing in the yard I let her go, and got into a defensive stance. Ready for any attack that she could throw at me.

"You seem really eager to get started." She said light heartedly also getting into a defensive stance.

"You bet we haven't done this in so long. I almost forgot about it." I said reminiscing about all the times she, Aunty, and I would practice hand to hand combat. I remember one time Mom ended up kicking Momo into a tree, and it took us two hours to get her out. I laughed slightly at the memory knowing that if Momo found out I would be a dead woman.

"What's so funny?" Mom asked with her usual smile on her face.

"It's nothing, just remembering something that happened to Aunty Momo." I said throwing a punch at her. Finally starting our little warm-up.

"I see. Was it that time that I accidentally kicked her into a tree?" She asked easily dodging my attack then throwing a punch of her own.

"Yep that's the one. I never will figure out how you manage to get her up that high when she weighs so much, while you weigh so little." I said still not comprehending the whole science behind it. Despite what Naru says I'm actually quite smart when it comes to science. I just tend to doze off a lot. Then again me he is a stupid scientist so it doesn't really surprise me that he wouldn't figure out that I actually do have a brain, but just don't choose to use it.

"You should have learned by now science just doesn't work around me, or any of us for that matter of fact. I mean were all immortal beings what would you expect?" She asked beginning to pick up her speed and her attacks which were beginning to become harder and harder to dodge.

"I know, but still I'd like to hold onto a bit of science if you don't mind. I mean I may not be as hard-core of a scientist as Naru, but I'd still like to apply it when I can, or paying attention." I said attempting to counter her attack with one of my own only to have her punch me in the stomach sending me into a tree trunk knocking the breath out of me. She quickly ran over to me and began to frantically checking to me over.

"Mai! Are you all right? Can you breathe? How many fingers am I holding up?" She said beginning to hyperventilate.

"I'm fine, yes I can breathe, and you're moving your hands too fast so I can't see how many fingers you're holding up." I sighed slowly getting up knowing that my back would be sore for the rest of the day.

"All right as long as you're fine." She said falling to her knees sighing happily knowing that I was okay. Suddenly she stood up and faced me with a gentle smile. We should probably had and everyone's waking up, and wean need to pack for the trip. Also Mai if you want to back out of the Alpha ceremony tell me now, and you still can."

" I'll be fine I have to do this for Yume and Gene." I said without a moment's hesitation. She sighed softly, but looked at me with warm eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing." I said quickly making my way back to the house. When I walked through the door I saw that everyone was up in adding what they wanted to their crapes. No one seemed to notice that I was there, until mom walked in with her happy go lucky smile.

"So how did everyone sleep last night?" She asked seeing everyone digging into the crapes as Dark wrapped his arms around her giving her a good morning kiss.

"They're good." said Monk with a mouth full of food only to have Ayako hit him upside the head.

"Swallow your food before you speak you idiot." She scolded in a huff.

"Relax Ayako manners are the least important in this house. As a quote from Mai's first movie 'homes are to free expressions, not good impressions'." Mom sang making some more crapes noticing that we were running seriously low on them.

"Thank you Mom you're the best!" Exclaimed Monk latching onto her waist like a little kid.

"Huh?" she asked obviously not comprehending why he's calling her Mom.

"Well it's just your nickname so-"

"Oh no problem. Also you all can call me that if you want. I don't mind at all." She giggled making the atmosphere in the room lighten up just a bit.

"Alright then 'Mom' why don't you tell us what we're going to be doing today." Naru said with a bit of venom in his voice when he said Mom.

"Naru you don't have to be so rude about it." I said puffing up a bit on how mean he was being. No one and I mean NO ONE messes with my Mom. Not even Naru can do that. The only exception is Aunty and Dark, but that's it.

"Naru I do agree with Mai." Lin said shocking everyone in the room except for Mom (of course).

"Why is that?" Naru asked voicing everyone's unspoken opinion while Mom just went off and began making sandwiches which Dark picked up on and helped with.

"Simple she has a multitude of motherly aspects as well as giving us a place to stay, food to eat, and other activities to fill our times with for free." He said making Naru's eyes go wide at having him get slapped across the face by the logic that he loves so dearly.

"Well anyway we'll be heading off to the ranch that Mai, Yume, Momo, and I practically grew up at in the summer so make sure to pack jeans and t-shirts along with boots or gym shoes. Also bring Pj's and warm cloths to change into for at night." She listed taking everyone's attention off Naru and Lin's little spat. "Also I expect everyone to be packed in a half hour ready to go riding, and if you're late then we'll drag you in what you're wearing and grab what you got." she said with a bit of a glare making the room clear out until it was just Dark, Mom, and Me.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen them run out that fast in my life… especially Naru and Lin." I recalled going up to my room.

"Sakura has her ways that makes not even the mightiest lion want to bare its teeth against her." He said looking back at her lovingly as she continued on cluelessly about what we were talking about while making sandwiches. After pondering this for a little while I had officially made my decision on the subject.

"Well whatever she does all I want to know is how can I do it." With that said I went up to pack for what was sure to be a hectic day.

**Me: Yay it's done!XD**

**Naru: I see that you're out of your depression mode.**

**Me: And I see that you're out of you freak out mode. *Looks around* Hey where's Mai?**

**Naru: No clue. *Also looks around***

**Me: Wait there she is. *Points to Mai who's in a corner***

**Naru: What's wrong with you?**

**Mai: SHHHHHH! I just got to a good part! **

**Me & Naru: Huh?**

**Mai: I just got to the part where Jez is fighting Taylor so shush or else I'll kick you out.**

**Me: You're actually reading it?**

**Mai: Yeah it's addicting so shush so I can finish!**

**Naru: *Walks over and grabs first chapter* May as well.**

**Me: 0_0 … Okay then. Any way thanks for reading and Happy Halloween everyone! Please give me a treat and review.**


	12. Car Ride Talk

**Me: Hi everyone sorry this took me so long to update. This was supposed to be posted on Thanks giving, but you can obviously see how that ended up turning out. Also since it's almost Christmas I plan on doing a 12 days of Christmas with updating the story with a chapter every day, although I plan on doing it with the 12 days of Kucios (which is a Lithuanian holiday that equals Christmas eve), and Now that I think about it I guess I'll be doing 13 days of Christmas. **

**Well anyway I finally have a break from my beta's since I over loaded them with a crap load of manuscripts. One of them has up to chapter 7, 2 others are on chapter 2, 1 only has got chapter 1, & a few others haven't even started yet since they take so gosh darn long. I've even had to have Naru and Mai help me with it since I'm having so much trouble.**

**Mai: It's she really did put us to work, and I thought that the filing Naru made me do was bad. This makes it seem like kids play!**

**Naru: *mumble mumble* Silver you forgot a period here, have some rewording to do here, & need a comma here.**

**Me: Thanks Naru! ^.^**

**Mai: … O_O … Naruuuuu can you help me with this?**

**Naru: Do your own work Mai.**

**Mai: Meany! XP**

**Me: Please Mai we all know that you love that meany.**

**Mai&Naru: …O/O… *quickly looks toward each other then quickly away***

**Me: DAAAAAAWWWWWWW! XD You 2 are so CUTE!**

**Naru: Silver doesn't own us.**

**Mai: Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

Everyone made it out of the house in record time. It ended up with Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako in the jeep, Mom, Aunty, Dark, Light, Madoka, and Lin in the 'Party Car' as Aunty would put it and, Naru and I were in Mom's truck, while the rest of the residents in the house had better things to do then come with us on our trip. How Naru and I ended up together I had no idea, but I couldn't help but blame Aunty for it. If only she knew that Naru absolutely refuses to talk on car rides, then she might have put Mom in here with me.

The ranch was only a fifteen minute drive from home, and was even shorter if you took the route through the woods which luckily we were taking so that I wouldn't have to suffer the silence anymore then I had to. I could almost see the forest start to part and in the big open clearing was the ranch.

The place was actually used as a summer camp which was owned by Mom and had six cabins for the camp; four of which are family styled private cabins which were used by the counselors of the camp. There was one for her and Dark, Momo and Light, Hogo and Amu, and lastly me and Momo. Mom, Aunty, and their younger brother Hogo took different weeks for who would take care of the horses.

In fact I think he's actually up here with his wife Amu, although if I remember correctly Aunty said that she no longer wants any responsibilities with the horses or camp, and that she'll give that to me and my future husband, thus leaving Momo with her own cabin. There are also two ridiculously huge cabins which are used for the girls and the guys.

The stable itself is actually pretty dog on big. Even though we don't really have all that many horses in it, well unless you count thirty three horses a lot. Oh who am I kidding we have a lot of horses, but we could have more. It's just that Mom has this lucky multiple of three thing and she doesn't want to mess it up. The family members each have their own horse which no one is really supposed to ride unless they're given permission ahead of time from that animals' rider.

I still remember the time when I tried to ride Nala without Mom's okay and she nearly killed me. I mean really that shape shifting demon is some serious trouble, though I could say the same for all of the shape shifting demon pets that I knew. Mom's demon Nala normally stays in her cat form, and will turn only when her master was in trouble.

The same can be said for Dark and his demon Akuma. I haven't seen anyone else's demons as of late so maybe they're already at the stable turned into horses to keep down the suspicion. I just can't wait for Moeru to become my demon when I turn sixteen. As my mind wandered onto the subject I couldn't help but realize that Naru is going to be my husband. Can you say thank you deities?

"Mai, exactly what were you talking about with your mother, soon-to-be father and aunt at the party?" Naru asked bringing me back to reality and see that Naru had actually started a conversation on his own.

"Huh?" I asked not sure exactly which part of the night he was talking about.

"After you mom yelled and you left the bar, also after we danced and your mom and aunt called you over, what did they say?" he asked. I stared at him blankly since he was driving and just fallowing the others through the woods. Quickly mauling over my choices that I could tell him I decided to go with tell him everything that didn't really involve him at the moment and anything over spiritual.

"We were just talking about what would happen after my sixteenth birthday." I responded looking down at my lap.

"Specifics?" I looked at him suspiciously contemplating why he would be so curious. _'This is getting weird since when did Naru start caring about what was happening in my life?'_

"We were just talking about how I was growing up, and how I'll soon have a lot of responsibilities I'll have to up hold."

"Like?"

"Why do you want to know so much?" I asked trying to have the interrogation lamp put on him instead of me for once today.

"Because you seemed unusually calm and stern last night so I became curious as to what the reason was." He replied coolly making me become slightly on edge. _'How is it that he can read me so easily yet he can't even figure out that I'm the girl that he's looking for in this village?'_

"Ah, I see."

"You never answered my question." He said making me realize that I had no way of avoiding what I was hoping to break to him once we all got back to Shibuya.

"I have to take over as head of the Taniyama clan, so I'll have to quit SPR." Naru's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel trying his hardest to keep his cool, and yes after knowing him as long as I have you start to see his way of portraying his emotions even if it is microscopic.

"I see, well I will defiantly miss your tea. Your rambunctious behavior however I doubt I'll miss." At that I was about to make a snappy comeback when he whispered something that only my very much trained wolf ears could here. "Just stay safe."

"Don't worry Naru I'll be fine. After all Mom's gonna be there and she's been the head of her clan since she was ten so I can always go to her for help if I need it." I said trying to mainly convince myself more than Naru.

"I see. Well good luck you're sure gonna need it." After he said that the rest of the ride was in silence. Luckily we had arrived to the ranch, and I decided to tell Naru the biggest part of the responsibilities that I had. Taking a deep breath I grabbed his hand right before he reached for the handle to get out of the car. "What is it Mai?" He asked surprised by my little movement.

"I didn't tell you the biggest part of it."

"And what might that be?"

"A month after my sixteenth birthday I'll be walking down my own aisle with a child in the end of the year's sight." I said hoping that he would be able to figure it out since he was a scientist. Although as his brother has said he is a stupid scientist so I couldn't expect too much from him.

"Mai I don't speak riddles, if you have something to say then please say it straight out." He sighed only proving my point on how much of a stupid scientist he was.

"Naru, in one month's time I'll be in a wedding dress walking down the aisle with a soon to be born child in a year."

"Mai." He said with irritation laced in his voice.

"God damn it Naru! I would have thought that with all of those hints you would have realized that what I was telling you was that in a month I'm going to be having my arranged marriage, and that I'll end up having to bear a child by the end of the year! Geez, so much for me thinking that you're actually capable of figuring something out with just a few obvious hints." I said extremely irritated that I actually had to spell it out for him instead of him being able to figure it out himself. When I looked over at Naru his face had become ten times paler and I saw hurt and shock spread across his face.

"What?" he asked after he gathered his bearings for a bit.

"I'm not repeating myself again. Do what you want with the info, and before you ask yes I know who it is, but I'm not telling you, so if you don't mind I'm gonna go and calm down." I stated not waiting for his response as I got out of the vehicle and walked to Moeru's stall and begin saddling her up for the ride ahead of us. _'God why do you hate me?'_

**Me: Sorry that this chapter was so short, it's just that I kinda didn't have any ideas for what to add on to the chapter. So what do you think of Mai telling Naru about the arranged marriage and the whole have to have a baby by the end of the year thing? In my family way back in the day they used to do that. I forgot which side of the family had them have a child at the first year of marriage, but oh well doesn't really matter now does it?**

**Mai: Am I seriously gonna end up getting pregnant?**

**Me: Yep and with Naru's baby too! XD**

**Mai: O/O**

**Naru: Why didn't you just have Mai tell me that I'm her fiancé? **

**Me: To add to the drama.**

**Naru: I never did understand what it was about you and drama.**

**Me: Well my mom says that drama just fallows me around like a lost puppy so I guess it's just engrained into me.**

**Mai: Oh well. Please Review to this chapter. **

**Me: Anyone who does will get a cookie.**

**Naru: Such children *mumble mumble***

**Me&Mai: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Also for the next chapter I need to know exactly what to write so I'm asking you lovely readers which you like more. Now here are your options:**

**It takes place in Naru's POV and he's trying to find out who Mai's Marrying**

**It takes place in Mai's POV and Naru's trying to find out who Mai's Marrying**

**It's Naru's POV and he's trying to sort out his feelings for Aoi Ookami and Mai**

**It's Mai's POV and she and Mom are talking about the first trial of becoming Alpha**

**Mai: Please respond as soon as you can so that Silver can hurry up and write her 13 days of Kucios! XD **


	13. Out On the Trail

_**~On the 1**__**st**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, a Ghost Hunt DVD~**_

**Me: Hi everyone, I finally get to start my 12 days of Kucios, and 13 days of Christmas.**

**Mai: What is Kucios anyway?**

**Naru: And isn't it supposed to be 12 days of Christmas?**

**Me: Well, since Kucios is technically Christmas eve I decided to change it to 12 days of Kucios, and 13 days of Christmas.**

**Mai: What's the big deal with Christmas eve? I thought that Christmas would be a bigger event in America.**

**Me: Well you see it's actually a Lithuanian holiday, and in my family Christmas eve is 10 times more important than Christmas.**

**Mai: Okay on with the story, Silver doesn't own us and or Ghost Hunt in any way.**

**Naru: R&R if you want to make Silver happy.**

**Naru's POV:**

Mai just got out of the car and a half and left me sitting there speechless. '_What did she mean by she's going to be walking down the aisle a month after her sixteenth birthday, who is her fiancé, and why does she have to bear a child by the end of the year? But most importantly, why do I feel like my heart is breaking like when I lost Gene? I'm supposed to be here looking for my love, Aoi Ookami, so why am I feeling this way towards Mai? '_ As these questions ran through my head I didn't realize that I was walking towards the stables until the smell of horses wafted into my nose and the sound of whinnying could be heard.

"Hey Naru, come on over here and choose your horse, after all, it's because of you we got to go here so you get first choice." Said Monk impatiently looking up as a large they horse with childlike eyes.

Shoving the conversation with Mia to the back of my head, I looked at the horses that were at the stable, and finally came across a large black stallion. Deciding that this horse seemed to be the most compatible for me I quickly grabbed a blanket and saddle and got the horse ready. Once I was mounted on the horse I let it out of the stall and into the hallway facing the rest of SPR.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I said quickly becoming irritated at how slow everyone else was moving.

"How did you get on the horse so fast, and get it settled up without anyone helping you?" asked Ms. Matsuzaki, as she struggles to get on her own mere.

"Noll has been horseback riding since he was seven. In fact he started taking lessons right after he visited this town all those years ago." chipperly stated Madoka, who was easily able to maneuver her horse to stand right next to me with Lin not too far behind.

"Of course he has, after all he is the great Oliver Davis; the one person in the entire world who can do anything and everything perfectly." Yasuhara joked as his horse whinnied as if agreeing with him.

"Yasu, I think you're giving him a little too much credit than he deserves." Monk said smirking at the college student ready to begin their usual competition to see who can out sarcasm the other.

"At least he has the dignity not to make a total fool of himself in front of other people." retorted Ms. Hara, who was sitting right in front of John on a horse that they were sharing.

"For once I agree with Masako, you two are acting like five-year-olds." Sighed Ms. Matsuzaki as she pulled her horse next to John and Masako.

"Well at least I'm not acting like an old woman." said Monk now beginning his usual argument between him and his new fiancé.

"I'll show you who's the old woman, you stupid old man!" shouted Ms. Matsuzaki as she got ready to charge her horse at the stupid monk.

"Come on now, can't we all get along? After all, it's rude to fight when you're a guest at other people's places. Isn't that right Mai?" John asked searching for my Brown headed assistant. "Um, where is Mai anyway?" He asked bringing to attention that she was indeed gone, along with her family members.

"Knowing her she probably got herself into some trouble and everyone else went to go get her out of it." sighed Monk.

"We should all split up and search for her. John, I want you and Ms. Hara to go and see if they are somewhere in the stables. Takigawa, I want you and Ms. Matsuzaki to go to the front and see if they're there. Lin, I want you and Madoka to check by the forest trails and see if they're waiting for us there. I'll go check the back. Everyone meet up by Lin and Madoka in five minutes if you don't find them, but if you do tell everyone where you are and we'll catch up." I said issuing orders to them as if we were out on a case, which technically we were, but technically weren't.

Everyone went to the location assigned to them. Making haste I went to the back and saw a large corral surrounded by smaller ones. In the large one was Mai riding her horse through an obstacle course. On the outside watching her were Sakura, Dark, Momo, and Light mounted on their horses. Mai came up to a high jumped, that I was sure she wouldn't make. Quickly writing up to the fence I've tried to stop her, but when I got there she jumped and deleted over the obstacle with ease.

"You are getting better at doing jumps with Moeru now aren't you?" Complemented Sakura as Mai came out of the corral.

"Thanks, but I have a long way to go before I can enter into an actual competition." She said not noticing my presence there quite yet.

"Just don't overdo yourself baby girl." Dark proudly said patting her head in a fatherly way.

"Don't worry, she won't. After all she has me as her aunt, and Sakura as a mother. With us two to guide her there won't be anything that she can't do." laughed Momo.

"And that is exactly the reason why were worried." sighed Light, making Mai, Sakura, and Dark laugh as Momo huffed. Mai and Dark continued to laugh, but Sakura instantly stopped and turned her attention to me.

"Why hello there Naru, is everyone from SPR ready to go on the trail?" She questioned now gathering the attention of everyone else.

"Yes, we were ready a while ago, but we couldn't find you so we split up to search." I said putting in a bit of irritation into my voice, which went unnoticed by Sakura since she just continued to smile pleasantly.

"I'm so sorry, but you see Mai hasn't been here in such a long time, and I thought it would be nice for her to go and practice her jumps very little that's since everyone else was settling up. But now since you all are ready to go let's head on out to the trails." She easily maneuvered her horse to go to the last towards the surrounding forest as everyone else trailed behind her. When we finally got to the trails I saw everyone waiting for us with a relieved expression on their faces.

"We were starting to get worried. First, Mai goes missing, then Naru. What's next the horse is going to disappear out from underneath me?" Monk exaggerated as we made our way to one of the trails.

"Actually, I believe that had happened once before to a boy that my befriended when she was six. It was his first time ever riding on a horse and the horse started galloping off and slipped right out from under him." stated Sakura making everyone laugh.

"Oh, I remember him. That was the day that Mai met him at the cemetery. He got himself into some trouble, and for once she helped him get out of it. After that they became real close and he spent the whole time he was in town with her." recalled Dark causing my interest in the matter to spike.

"And that's not all. He's also the one that we chose to become Mai's fiancé." Added Momo causing everyone to stare at her flabbergasted. She looked at everyone's expressions and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"What do you me 'what'? What's this about Mai getting married?" exclaimed Monk startling the other horses a bit, but not enough to make them take off stampeding.

"Simple, my twin here is a physic who sees people's chains of fate and sets them up so they meet their soul mate. It's a talent that she alone possesses." Momo explained pointing at Sakura who blushed red at the mention of her abilities.

"Still that doesn't give you the right to just go on and arrange the girl's marriage!" argued Ms. Matsuzaki, voicing everyone's opinions.

"It wasn't Mom's decision, well actually it was, but not Sakura. My birth mother set it up for me as well as my fiancée's parents." Mai said gaining the attention of everyone around her. Everyone was in a state of shock that she would be all right with it. "Besides a promise is a promise, and I can't back out of it now."

"But Mai-" began Monk only to be cut off by Mai raising her hand.

"There's nothing we can do, so there's no use in arguing about it now. Please just let it drop, I would rather spend as much time with you guys as I can making happy memories, instead of said ones." Tears threaten to spill from her eyes making Monk and Ms. Matsuzaki go into an automatic big sibling mode. As they were comforting her everyone continued on to the trail through the thick forest until it was just Monk, Ms. Matsuzaki, Mai, and myself. After a while of Mai convincing her 'big brother' and 'big sister' to go on a head they finally gave in leaving me and Mai to ourselves. "Why didn't you go with the others Naru?"

"Because I want to know more." I said half telling a lie, and half telling the truth as we begin down the trail very far behind from the others.

"Didn't I tell you guys to please drop it?" She asked with annoyance peaking in her voice.

"You did, but then again I don't take orders from anyone." I replied giving the obvious answer that she should have already known.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's my job as your employer to make sure that you'll be well taken care of." I responded giving a crap reason trying to keep my real motive hidden until I could figure out exactly what this feeling that I had for Mai was.

"Of course that would be the reason now wouldn't it?" she sarcastically said rolling her eyes at me as she made her horse's speed pick up to get a bit ahead of me. If I weren't listening then I wouldn't have heard the little tid-bit that made my heart swell. "After all it's not like you care about me or anything." Deciding that it would be in both of our best interest to tell her part of my motive I got my horse to catch up to her.

"It's also because I'm worried about you." I admitted causing her to whip her head around to face me with wide eyes.

"And why is that? I always thought that you just found me annoying and my tea was the only good thing about me being a part of the team." It was now my turn to be shocked by this newly collected information.

'_How could she think that all she's good for is just making tea? I mean sure she has her times of great annoyance and we have some spats every now and then, but that's about there is to her negatives. In my opinion she's one of the most valuable parts of the team. She alone has the ability to lighten the mood just by being there. Also her newly developing psychic abilities are absolutely astounding! Plus she managed to get me to open up my heart again to the world after Gene died. The only other person that was able to do that was… Aoi Ookami.'_

"Mai no matter what you think I'm not a heartless bastard, also I do have a heart and worry about those close to me."

"So are you saying that I'm someone close to you?" She asked looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"If you weren't then I wouldn't be prying into your personal life now would I?" After a few minutes of silence Mai sighed and looked at me with a half smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's he like, your fiancé I mean?" I asked that having been the question that first popped up into my mind.

"That's a very good question. I haven't seen him in a very long time, but I've recently gotten into contact with him. It was around the time that I joined SPR. He's still the same as I remembered him." She said giving very little information to the question I asked.

"How's he the same?" I asked hoping that she would elaborate a little bit more about him. She stared off in thought with a slight gleam in her eyes and a small smile on her thin lips.

"Well, for one he's absolutely obsessed with my tea, I swear he's probably the only person alive who cared to drink about three gallons of that stuff, and not have to go to the bathroom ten minutes later. Also, he's extremely vain and loves to put me down, but when he goes too far he always tries to make up for it. We always have little spats, but without them life would be boring."

"What do you think of the arranged marriage?"

"At first I was extremely upset by it, but now I understand exactly what I have to do since I'm now the head of the family, or at least I will be in a few days." She said having a sour expression set on her face.

"Why do you have to be the head of the family, don't you have an older sister?" I asked remembering the conversation with her big brother about when she was younger.

"I do, but she can't be the head of the family. In a way she's sorta disowned in a way, but she's still as close as Gene is to you."

"I see, she must mean a lot to you."

"She does. I would do anything to see her again." Seeing that this topic about her sister was depressing her I went and brought it back to the original subject.

"What do you think about spending the rest of your life with him?"

"I think that it'll be strange at first, but I'll get used to it eventually, and hopefully have a bunch of happy memories during our time together."

"Are you ready to become a mother with his child?"

"I'm afraid about being a mom, but if he's there with me, and Mom's there to help me along the way then I think I'll be just fine."

"Why would you be afraid?" I asked wondering why Mai the favorite of all children dead and alive would be afraid of being a mother.

"Well I just don't want to mess up and have the child hate me."

"You'll be fine. Just do what you always do and they'll be raised just right." I reassured making her smile slightly.

"Do you love him?" I asked with a hoarse voice as my entire body became tense waiting for her answer. She was pondering for a while, but soon smiled slightly to herself and spoke.

"I love him as much as he loves me." With that said my entire heart throbbed in a pain that I haven't felt since Gene's death._ 'Why does it hurt so much? Why do I want to cry from hearing Mai say she loved another man?'_ I willed the thoughts away and quickly moved onto another question hoping that it'll distract me from the pain.

"Will I get to meet him before your birthday?" I asked hoping that I could set him straight, and make sure that if he hurt Mai then he would join Gene in the astral plane.

"You already met him." She said softly startling me as to how I could not have notice any exchange between her and him.

"How well do I know him?" I asked hoping that I could figure out who he was, and if he was worthy of having her. She was silent for a while contemplating how much she would tell me, or if she would tell me anything at all. I was shocked into silence by her answer, but before I could ask any more questions we ended up back at the stables with everyone else. She gave me a sign to not tell anyone about what we talked about, and to not ask any more questions for the time being. Night soon came and we all changed into our warmer cloths because of a surprise that Mai's family had for us. Though I was going along with everyone there was only one thing that kept replaying in my head, and that was my last question of 'How well do I know him?', and what keep it repeating was the answer she gave:

"_Naru, you're the only one who knows him best."_

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Naru: I know you went a little OOC on my character.**

**Me: I know, but it's too hard to write you as the caring compassionate person that I have to make you be with your character. After all I think Mai likes you better this way. Right Mai?**

**Mai: Yep. ^_^**

**Naru: *Rolls eyes* R&R so that Silver can have this stupid story done with as soon as she can.**


	14. GirlTag, BoyTag

_**~On the 2**__**nd**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD~**_

**Me: Hi everyone it's finally the second day of Kucios and I soon have finals. **

**Mai: That must suck I've always hated finals.**

**Me: I don't really mind them since they're pretty easy.**

**Mai: How the hell are they easy?**

**Naru: Simple, because neither of us have your small incompetent brain. **

**Mai: Meany. *Goes off to corner and pouts***

**Me: Okay then, I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way. Please R&R. ^_^**

**Mai's POV:**

After the horseback ride with Naru, I couldn't help but laugh at how hard he was trying to figure out who I was talking about. I was wondering if he was going to give up on trying to figure it out, or demand that I tell him exactly who it was. However, he just continued to think and think until it was finally time for dinner. Since Mom told everyone to go and change into their warm clothes that instantly meant that there would be a bonfire with Mom's usual campfire songs, campfire games, ghost stories, hot dogs, and s'mores.

I changed out of my red halter top and swapped it out for my red flannel cowgirl shirt with a horse embroidered on my left breast pocket. I quickly got out of the cabin that I was currently staying in with the rest of the girls (including Mom and Aunty), and went to go help Mom and Dark with the fire. Mom was getting it started, while Dark collected the fire wood. Before I could make my presence known Mom turned around and gestured for me to come over. Making haste I was quickly by her side watching the fire beginning to burn.

"What're you doing? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"She asked as Dark came over and handed her the thin branches to feed the fire.

"Well I know that they would complain if dinner was ready soon, and I thought that I may as well prevent Monk from getting the up by Ayako and her purse of death." I said knowing how cranky Ayako and Monk get when they're hungry.

"Ah, well let me ask you now, do you think your friends would be up for my usual camp fire craziness, or do you think they will be too old for such a thing?" She asked as Dark took over feeding the fire as he sent us to go collect the fire wood.

"Well, I think that Ayako, Monk, Yasu, and Madoka would be up for it, John I don't believe would really care, Masako might do it if John does, Lin will probably be dragged into it by Madoka, and Naru, I really doubt Naru will join in." I said imagining Naru singing to one of mom's campfire songs and shuddering at the image. _'Yeah right, Naru singing and playing some games, that'll be the day.'_ I thought as I laughed at the expression on his face if we actually made him do that.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that we'll get Naru in on the fun too, now on to more serious matters." She said causing my laughter to stop in its tracks.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what the problem could have been especially since I have been preparing and practicing since I got here.

"This is your last chance to back out of this position. Once you take this stop there's no going back. Can you handle it? Are you prepared for it? Is this what you want?" This made me think for a while. '_Could I handle it? Am I prepared for it? Is this really what I want?' _It didn't take me that long to think of my answer. _'Yes I can handle it. I am prepared for it. This is what I really want, after all this is the only way that I can save both Gene and Yume.'_

"I'll be fine. After all I've been training with you for a majority of my life, and I found out even more of my abilities through SPR. Also I have too much riding on this for me to back down now."Mom was quiet for a while, I wasn't sure if she was trying to talk me out of it, or if she was trying to motivate me to take it had on.

"You know I won't be able to save you if something goes wrong this time right?" She said looking up at me with darkened eyes. I didn't trust my voice with that look she gave me so I only nodded my head. After a while of staring each other down, she sighed softly and looked away. "You're even more like her than I remember."

"Like who?" I asked wondering who she could possibly be comparing me to.

"Your mother; she was about the same age as you are now when she went and became the Alpha of her clan. I trained her as I trained you, and made sure she learned all the basics just like you have and I asked her the same thing. She also had someone important to bring back, and said that there was too much riding on her becoming the Alpha to back down right before her first test."

"Who was she bringing back?" I asked wondering who could be so important to bring back that she would go through all the trouble that I had to go through and just ten years when it's supposed to be twenty.

"She was trying to bring back your father."

"Wait, Dad was dead?" I asked wondering why Mom never told me and Yume about it before.

"No, he's like your sister right now. He was in a coma from trying to save your mother." She explained making me feel slightly better knowing that Yume definitely did take after our dad, while I took after our mom. Even though people still mistook us for one another since we looked so similar. _'I wonder if Naru and Gene ever had that problem. Who am I kidding of course be dead. After all they're actual twins.'_

"I see, and since I'm here right now I'm guessing that it worked." As I gestured to myself knowing that Mom must have succeeded since I was here.

"She did, but she nearly died each time she took a test for each element. I swear she's probably more of a danger magnet that you are, and that my dear Mai says something." She said laughing at the old memories that she had of both me and my real mother.

"I bet that I won't be too much better, but I know that I'll be fine. Especially due to the fact that I get to probably make Naru the happiest person alive when he sees Gene again. That alone will get me through any obstacle." I said imagining barrio shellshocked when he sees his dead brother walking and talking and smiling and as much alive is him or me.

"Don't underestimate yourself, but also don't over estimate yourself. Just stay focused on staying alive and you will be just fine." She reassured giving me one last bearhug before we headed back with the would we collected to the campfire where we saw that everyone else had gathered around.

"Mai! There you are!" scolded Madoka as she announced to everyone of my arrival.

"Where have you been?" questioned Yasu in a tone that made him sound as if he were a mother scolding her disobedient child.

"We thought that you had been kidnapped by some evil monster in the forest!" Monk exclaimed as he, Madoka, and Yasu ran up to me and gave me their classic death hugged only for Monk to be hit by Ayako's purse. "What the hell Ayako?"

"You three are going to kill her one of these days with those damned hugs of yours." Ayako argued holding up her purse again getting ready to hit him once more if she needed to.

"You worry too much you old Crone. I wouldn't harm my little sister." Monk said hugging me, this time much gentler, and patting my head.

"Yeah Ayako, there is no way that we would hurt our little Mai." added Madoka joining in on Monk's hug fest dragging Yasu in to it too without any refusal on his part.

"I swear you people –" Ayako started only to be cut off by John getting in the line of fire trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Ayako. See Mai's fine now so there's no need for violence." He said with a hopeful smile on his face.

Though as usual Ayako and Monk didn't listen and began to argue yet again while Masako went to go and comfort John with yet another failed attempt at trying to stop their fight. Lin kept Madoka from getting involved any more then she already had been, and Yasu watched Ayako and Monk go at each other with an amused smirk on his face. With this new direction I easily slipped out from Monk's grip and went over to where Naru, Mom, Aunty, Dark, and Light were. As I approached I was able to pick up the very end of the conversation they were having.

"I'm sorry Noll, but we can't tell you who Mai's marrying. That's up for her to tell you, not us." Aunty sternly said in a tone of voice that I never heard of before. I stopped moving and hoped that I would hear more of the conversation, but unfortunately was picked up on Mom's radar.

"There you are Mai!" She shouted putting the little group's attention on me.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked trying to make it seem as if I hadn't heard anything from the previous conversation.

"Oh nothing just talking about what songs, games, and stories we're going to be doing after we eat. Right Noll?" she questioned making sure to have everyone's stares on him just testing him to disobey.

"Yes, I was telling them how I didn't want to participate in it, but your mother is very convincing." He said, giving Mom an I-hate-you-right-now glare.

"Yay! Naru's gonna play!" I shouted up to the sky in shear happiness gaining the bickering group's attention.

"No way, not the: I'm-too-mature-for-children's-games, Naru." Yasu exaggerated voicing everyone's surprise.

"Just because I'm more mature then all of you doesn't mean that I don't know how to have fun." Naru said making Mom giggle at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Alright since Dark don't want to play and is refereeing there will be two teams. It'll be boys verses the girls." Mom said happily as Dark got out to the middle of the field with a whistle around his neck and a different colored flag in each hand. In his left was blue and in his right was pink.

"What are we playing?" I asked having not ever played this game before, wondering why Mom and Aunty haven't taught me how to play it when I was little.

"We're playing a game that we came up with when we were young: Girl-tag Boy-tag. What happens is that there's a group of both girls and boys. They split up into two groups and are designated as a team. Then the referee flips a coin and the boys choose heads or tails. If they get it they're it, if they don't get it we're it." started Aunty as she looked to Mom to finish explaining the rules.

"When just one boy tags a girl then the referee will put up the pink flag and blow the whistle indicating that the girls are it and that the boys need to run away, and vise versa except the referee will put up a blue flag for the boys. The referee will keep score to see how many times the boys and girls are it. Now then, any questions?" finished Mom with an excited sparkle in her eyes, which only met that this would be a good game.

"Yes, are there any fouls" asked Naru as he contemplated exactly whether he should sit out or not.

"Nope, just try not to hurt anybody, and if someone does get hurt then we go straight to the bonfire to have dinner and then if they feel up to playing some more then we'll play, but if they don't then we'll go straight to the campfire songs or ghost stories." She replied starting to bounce on the balls of her feet indicating that she really can't wait to play.

"Anything else?" asked Aunty looking just as excited. After a minute of silence Mom lead everyone over towards Dark. Once everyone was split up, Naru took the commanding position for the boys, while I took the same position for the girl's side.

"Call it." Dark said to Naru as he threw a quarter up into the air.

"Heads" Naru responded, as Dark caught the quarter and flipped it onto the back of his hand.

"It's heads, boys are it." Dark said lifting up the blue flag, and blowing the whistle indicating that the game has started. The boys charged at us while we scattered.

Aunty stuck by Ayako, while Mom stuck by Madoka, making sure that they wouldn't hurt their babies. Monk went after Ayako and Aunty, but Aunty grabbed her and jumped over his head making him crash into a tree. Lin attempted to grab Madoka from behind, but Mom pulled her out of is reach. John chased after Masako, but at a speed that she could easily get away from him, since she was in a kimono.

Light joined Monk and tried to get Aunty and Ayako, while Yasu and Lin did the same thing trying to get Mom and Madoka. The girls ended up meeting back to back with the guys closing in. At the last second when the boys went to pounce on the girls they moved out of the way and the boys ended up smacking into each other.

I was observing everyone from a safe distance when I noticed that Naru was nowhere in sight. Quickly looking around I soon found him behind me. Without thinking I went into defensive mode, and ran away from him. I took a peek behind me, and saw that he was catching up. As quick as I could, I decided on a battle strategy, and put it into action. With as much energy as I could muster I sprinted at full speed taking quick peeks behind me to make sure that he was still following. When we he was ridiculously close to catching up, I stopped and stepped to the side watching him as he flew right by me.

Relaxing a bit I started to jog the opposite direction in which Naru was chasing me. When I made it to the forest's edge I turned around, and saw an extremely pissed-off narcissist heading my way at top speed. I quickly dodged his tackle towards me, and began running yet again. I peeked behind me expecting him to be at least five yards away to see he was only and arms length away. Trying to go faster I pushed my body above its limits and I could feel the lactic acid in my muscles starting to burn. Finally, my legs gave in from underneath my as Naru jumped out and tackled me to the ground.

**Me: So what did you all think?**

**Mai: It seemed like a lot of fun ^_^**

**Naru: Where did you get the idea for Girl-tag Boy-tag?**

**Me: Oh we played it at my grade school. I absolutely loved it, and thought that it would be fun to put it in there.**

**Naru: I see so you were reliving your childhood through the story.**

**Me: I guess so.**

**Mai: *Tackles Naru* Tag, your it! Silver you're judge! *Goes sprinting off***

**Me&Naru: …0_0**

**Naru: Look at what you've started.**

**Me: Sorry, but are you going to let Mai beat you? *Smiles evilly***

**Naru: There's no way that she could ever beat me.**

**Me: Then go tag her; that is unless you can't.**

**Naru: :(**

**Mai: Na na na na na~ You can't catch me~ XP**

**Naru: GET BACK HERE! *Goes at full speed after Mai***

**Me: Well while those two play please-**

**Naru: MAI!**

**Mai: Come on Naru, try and keep up~**

**Me: *Sweat drop* Please Review. -_-**


	15. Mai's Path Begins

_**~On the 3**__**rd**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: Yay! The 3****rd**** day of Kucios! XD**

**Naru: Whoop dee do. *Rolls Eyes and collapses after chasing Mai all over the place***

**Mai: Come on Naru, be a little more enthusiastic.**

**Naru: Sorry all my enthusiasm is gone from chasing YOU. Also why should I be enthusiastic for a holiday I don't even celebrate?**

**Me: Because I do.**

**Naru: Your point?**

**Mai: It's more fun to have holidays with friends. That's our point.**

**Naru: *Pulls out random book* Whatever just don't get me involved.**

**Me&Mai: *Pouts***

**Me: Fine be that way!**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own us or Ghost hunt in any way.**

**Me: Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

It turns out that when Naru tackled me I ended up hurting my ankle, thus causing us to stop playing. Mom had to keep Aunty, Monk, Ayako, and Dark from killing Naru by making it so that he had to escort me everywhere, and when I say everywhere I mean everywhere. Not only did he have to escort me, but had to carry me too. Let's just say that it resulted in a crabby Naru and an embarrassed Me.

Also I discovered a shocking new discovery about Naru. Naru, my work-a-holic of a boss is a singer. I mean really he could go up against Mom and it would still be a really close call. Also he didn't complain at all about how uncivilized we were being the whole time. In all honesty it was pretty weird. I was just waiting for him to go on and say something like "Can't you act your age, and not your IQ?" Luckily he didn't and we had an awesome time telling ghost stories.

Everyone was scared shitless by Mom's story of when she was thirteen she and Dark went into a haunted house on a dare and ended up finding mutilated, decaying bodies scattered all over the place and a demon trying to add them to it's collection. However what it didn't expect was that Mom was going through an exorcist faze and got rid of it without any casualties. Naru seemed quite interested, Aunty and Madoka laughed remembering that they were the ones who dared them to go in there, and everyone else just stared with a new found fear of both Aunty and Madoka while they had a new found respect for Mom.

After about three hours of continuous storytelling and s'mores making everyone nearly passed out right at the bonfire. However, before they could mom made sure that everyone went to their cabins. Naru was probably the only one that made it to the cabins without any problems. Now that everyone was fast asleep I could finally start my tests. I was really happy that I was smart enough to put on my hunters uniform on underneath my actual cloths before hand, so that way when the time came for me to go take the test I wouldn't accidentally disturb one of the girls from their sleep.

Mom, Aunty, Madoka (she was allowed to come since she was technically one of us, while the boys decided to play guard, and make sure that no one left their cabins) and I walked along the horse's trail until there was a little walk way that someone on horseback could easily have missed. We turned off onto it heading straight for the heart of the forest. My nerves started to become more extreme with every step I took that got me closer to where my test would be.

"Nervous?" Madoka asked looking back at me with a small yet encouraging smile.

"Just a bit." I said happy that the heavy silence was now broken.

"Don't be. It's not as hard as we make it sound it is." Aunty said smirking at my insecurity.

"Then why do you tell me that it's extremely hard to pass and that if I didn't train hard enough then I would be flattened like Lucy's soufflé?" I asked remembering how big of a deal Aunty made of how hard it was to pass and how you needed to be extremely strong to just barely hang on through the ride.

"Because it's better to be over prepared then under prepared, also we worry a lot about you." Mom said in her motherly tone.

"Plus, you are kind of a danger magnet." joked Aunty making Madoka laugh.

"Am not!" I defended knowing full well that it was true, but not wanting to admit it.

"Are to." bickered Aunty, as we started a childish fight.

"Name one time that I've been a danger magnet!" I said, hoping that they wouldn't come up with any.

"When you got your nick name 'Little Red'." Mom stated wincing at the memory of me all bruised up from that fight.

"Also, during the Urado case, when you went flying up the stairs to Masako, and nearly got yourself killed." added Madoka.

"Don't forget the time when she was listening to her music and nearly got run over by a car." Aunty laughed remembering my stupidity back in my younger days.

"There was also this time that –" started Mom before I cut her off.

"Okay, I get it! I'm a danger to humanity!" I exclaimed finally admitting defeat.

"Well as long as you know then it's all good." Madoka said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be worrying about how much of a danger magnet you are, but instead of returning back to us after your test." Aunty said glaring me down with heartless daggers.

"Shouldn't I be worrying about that when I actually take the test, or when I'm actually near the location?" I asked the understanding of why I should be worrying about something that I'm not even close to.

"Mai, I hate to say it, but we're here." solemnly said Mom as I finally realized that we were in a large cave.

"Whoa." That was the only thing that I could process through my head. I hadn't even noticed that the light of the moon was no longer casting down on us and lighting our way. Instead there were rocks sticking out from the rocks surface that had a soft serine glow. "What are those?" I asked going up to one of them and touching it.

"Glowing rocks." Aunty said giving me a 'Duh' look. "No duh, but what type of rock?" I asked trying to be more specific. "A mineral." supplied Madoka slimming down the different categories that the mineral could be. "Okay, which mineral is it?" "It's pure Fluorite." Finally stated Mom, obviously getting upset by Aunty and Madoka's inability to tell me what it was called.

"What makes it glow?" I asked trying to figure out exactly how a rock could glow like this.

"They absorb the light at twilight, because the sun's rays hit them all at that time." answered Mom not giving the other two a chance to try and mess with me before my test.

"Ah." We continued walking until we came to the end of the cave where an extremely large piece of Fluorite stood in the middle of a pentagram (the kind use for white magick). "That is one big piece of mineral."

"That's what I said when I first saw it." agreed Aunty.

"Hush!" shushed Mom as she went up to the rock and touched it causing it to glow even brighter. She walked around it clockwise muttering some incantation as she went. When she got back to where she started she let go and the pentagram on the floor lit up like the fourth of July in America expanding all across the cave.

"Holy! What is that?" I asked completely dumbstruck at what had just happened.

"The pathway to your test." Madoka said giving me a bearhug which was soon joined by Aunty. "Stay safe."

"Make sure you come back." Added Aunty as she and Madoka gave me one last squeeze before letting go. I turned around and saw Mom holding a small wooden box out towards me.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering why she would be giving me something now.

"Open it up and see for yourself." Was he only response. I did as I was told and saw a large circular pendant. It was of my clan's symbol; a wolf howling up at the moon. It was similar to the one that I had around my neck now with one exception. The moon was different. Instead of it being a solid circle it had five indents in it for what looked like five small stones.

"I don't get it."

"It's the pendent for the Alpha. After each test that you pass there will be a stone in the elements representing color proving that you have passed that trial. Every Alpha has one, and this one's yours." She explained taking the one that I had around my neck off and replacing it with my new one. "This one will be given to your mate when you become the official Alpha."

"So it'll be Naru's then?" I asked making sure that I had my info right. She nodded her head and sighed.

"That is unless he wants to take one of the trials himself and get his own special pendant that is." Added in Madoka holding up her pendant which just so happened to be a fox looking at a red stone (which again I had no idea what it was called). I instantly recognized it as the symbol for the Torrika Clan.

"Wait, if you're a Torrika fox shifter, why is your last name Madoka?" I asked not understanding the logic there at all.

"It's a clan thing." She said which made me instantly understand that it was too long to explain and she didn't want to explain it. "Also before you ask I specialize in fire, hence the red stone."

"Okay that's enough chit-chat time for Mai to go." Aunty said making me realize just how much time has actually passed since we left.

"That's right, Chikyu-nii is waiting for her on the other side of the pathway." reminded Mom giving me one last hug and kiss on the forehead. "Just remember there's no need to kill yourself over this. If you can't do just stop the test and you can try again latter, okay?"

"I know." I said squeezing her tight.

"Now go out there and knock their socks off!" motivated Madoka.

"Even if Chikyu doesn't wear socks; make sure to knock them off." corrected Aunty.

"Just make sure to come home." Pleaded Mom bringing me over to the mineral.

"I will." And with that I walk through the fluorite and entered the Earth dimension with only one prayer in my mind. _'Please let me pass this and save them.'_

**Me: Chikyu was mentioned in chapter 4 as Sakura's Natural spirit, but now we find out that he's actually her brother. I wonder what new development there will be in the next chapter when we actually get to meet him?**

**Naru: You're the author so shouldn't you know?**

**Me: No I just go with whatever comes to me and goes with the stories flow.**

**Mai: Well it's worked so far.**

**Me: And that's why I plan on keeping it this way.**

**Naru: Why am I surrounded by idiots?**

**Me&Mai: Hey!**

**Naru: It's the truth.**

**Mai: Tea addicted, narcissistic, work-a-holic, JERK!**

**Me: What she said.**

**Me&Mai: That's what she said!**

**Naru: Idiots. For the sake of their sanity Review.**


	16. Chikyu's Strength Lesson

_**~On the 4**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 4 thermal cameras , 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: Yay I finally get to write about Mai taking her first Alpha test! XD**

**Naru: I expect that she's going to fail miserably.**

**Mai: HEY!**

**Naru: Please knowing you it'll be a miracle if you actually make it back to your mom in one piece.**

**Me: Naru, be nice.**

**Mai: Yeah Naru!**

**Naru: Do you really want to upset the person who signs your paychecks?**

**Mai: …0_0**

**Naru: Thought so.**

**Me: Any patoodle, I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R it makes me happy. **

**Mai's POV:**

As I walked through the portal, a new sensation washed over my entire being. Almost as if it were energizing every molecule that made up my body. A bright light kept me from observing my surroundings as I continued to the official location of my first exam. Finally the lights are dimmed down, and I was able to get my first glimpse at the test grounds.

There were plants all over the place. Grassy plains and thick forests as far as the eye could see. There were also many new species of plants that I had never seen, heard and or dreamt about. Being completely immersed in my new surroundings, I didn't notice that someone had been watching me until I heard them speak causing me to jump.

"Welcome Mai." said a strangely familiar voice. I quickly turned to see who the owner of the voice was to find a man that looked to be about twenty-five. He had brown eyes like Mom and Aunty. He had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached just below his shoulder blades. He was very muscular, and had a mistress aura around him.

"Um, thanks?" I said that wait sure how to respond to the welcome.

"Relax Mai, it's me." He said as a flower crown for in the palm of his hand, instantly making me realize who he was.

"Chikyu? Is that you?" I asked not quite sure how he could actually have a body.

"Yep, this is what I looked like before I died, it became my little sister's natural spirit."

"Who's?" I asked since I knew that Mom and Aunty were actually twin cousins, and not really twin sisters; even if they acted like it.

"Sakura's; Momo was an only child."

"Out, well then, shall we begin my test?" I asked wanting to get it started already so that I could move on to my next challenge.

"A little impatient now aren't we." He laughed shaking his head. "Alright this is the easiest test so if you can't pass this then there is no way that you will ever be able to become the Alpha of your clan. All you have to do is just knock that tree down," he pointed towards a decent sized oak tree, "with that bolder over there." then pointing towards a bolder that was twice my size. _'He expects me to be able to throw that? How the hell am I supposed to do that? I may be strong, but I'm not that strong.'_

"What part of this is easy?" I asked truly wondering how someone would call this easy.

"Well it may not be for you, but for people with Earth's affinity, it's like lifting a feather." He explained demonstrating by lifting it up with one hand. _'Of course, because nothing can be easy when it comes to ancient bloods now can it.'_

"Okay then here I go." I said walking over to the bolder. When I actually walked up to it, it didn't seem as big as I first thought it was. It was bigger. _'Fuck my life.'_ I went for the base of the bolder and tried to get a grip on it before using my knees to help pick it up like Mom taught me how to do when lifting weights. Luckily I was able to get a good grip on it, but I was only able to move it a few centimeters because of its ridiculous weight.

"What the hell was that?" Chikyu asked doubling over as he laughed at my epic failure.

"Well sorry for not being supper girl. My body can't lift something that heavy. I don't have the strength." When I said that Chikyu immediately stopped his laughing fit and looked at me with eyes that made me rather have Naru glaring death at me then having Chikyu give me that look.

"Strength has nothing to do with the body's physical abilities. It all relies on why you need that strength for, and if you're mentally capable of having that strength." He said deathly serious making me soak up every word that he said trying to understand it to the best that my mind would allow me.

"Wait so strength depends on what I need it for?" I asked kinda getting it, yet still very far from understanding it.

"In a sense yes. 'Why are you doing this? What is the purpose of you taking this test? Who is it for?' Those are the things that should be running through your head if you want true strength to overcome something." I nodded my head finally starting to understand exactly where all of this was coming from. I remembered once that I asked Mom how she got so strong and her only answer was: _because I have to protect what I care about._ It all finally made sense. Deciding that I should try asking myself those questions I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.

'_Why am I doing this? So that I can become Alpha. Why am I becoming Alpha? So that I can help those I care about. What is the purpose of me taking this test? So that I can get stronger. Who is it for? Yume, Gene, and Naru.' _Every question I asked myself and every answer I gave I felt a type of pressure start to build up in me. It felt as if I was being put in a dress that was three sizes too small, and that I was just about to burst out of it at the slightest movement. Finally, I couldn't take the pressure anymore and I shoved the bolder right through the oak tree and into the next.

"Holy, how?" I couldn't understand how before I could barely move the big hunk of rock, but now I could push it as if it were nothing more than a light weight arm chair. Instead of answering my question Chikyu went over towards the now demolished tree and picked something up.

"Mai, come over here." Without any questions asked I walked over and he reached out his other hand. "Your pendant please." Worried that I failed the test I hesitantly took it off and handed it to him. "Mai, what does Earth stand for?"

"It stands for strength, everyone knows that." I remarked wondering why he was asking me this.

"Where does this strength come from?"

"The reasoning for what you need the strength for." I replied putting in what I had learned from this test into my final answer.

"And what are you going to use this strength for?"

"To make the people I love happy." I said without a moment's hesitation. Finally understand to the full existent of Mom's word that day, and why they stuck to me like they did.

"Congratulations, you passed." Chikyu held up my pendant and inside of the moon was now a green stone that had the pigments of the new spring leaves with the sun's rays shining through them. He then gave it back to me and a light shone from behind me. "That's your way back, and you better hurry. Knowing my sister Sakura's probably flipping shit on why you're not back already. After all that's what she did when your mother took the test.

"Thank you Chikyu." I said giving him a hug and then running into the pathway back to where Mom was waiting.

**Me: Yay the chapter's finally done! XD**

**Naru: Now all we need to do is wait for this story to be over and then we will finally be done with this torture.**

**Mai: What are you talking about this is fun.**

**Naru: I believe you're missing the word not in there somewhere.**

**Me: Whatever. The next place that Everyone's gonna go is going to be close to the sky some how. I was thinking of a few different ideas, but I'll let you all vote on what you think it should be, A or B.**

**Up in the mountains**

**By a cliff somewhere**

**Mai: Please Review so that Silver can update according to plan! XD**


	17. The Proposals

_**~On the 5**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 5 cups of tea! 4 thermal cameras, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Mai: Hey!**

**Naru: Goodbye. *Walks away***

**Mai: NARU!**

**Naru: What?**

**Me: You just can't get up and leave.**

**Naru: Sure I can. After all I just did.**

**Me&Mai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Grabs onto Naru's legs like little kids***

**Naru: Mai, Silver. Get off.**

**Mai: NEVER!**

**Me: At least until after the chapter.**

**Naru: *Sits down and tries to cross legs* Please get off you two are heavy.**

**Me&Mai: Fine. *Gets off Naru's legs***

**Me: *Gets evil idea & smirks* Hey Mai look, is that a flying riceball?**

**Mai: Where? *Looks around aimlessly for said riceball***

**Silver: *Pushes Mai onto Naru's lap* **

**Mai: Silver! *Blushes***

**Me: Oh you like it, and you know it.**

**Naru: I know I like it. *Bites Mai's ear***

**Mai: Naruuu.**

**Me: Okay then, I'll leave you two love ghosts alone. Since Mai's busy with a certain narcissist I'll do the intro. I don't own Ghost Hunt, please R&R ^_^**

It didn't take as long to get back as it did to get there. When I was finally back I was bombarded with hugs from everyone. "Mai! How did it go?" Aunty asked as Mom checked me over for any injuries.

"It was fine. I don't really get how you could die from just moving a bolder thought. I mean I thought that I was going to have to fight for my life in there." I said glaring at Mom who had put me through so much training just to make sure I would be okay.

"WHAT?" exclaimed both Aunty and Mom causing me to cover my ears.

"Ow, what was that for?" Madoka asked rubbing her ears.

"When I went through it, I had to get to my astral tree while dodging spears made out of quarts." Explained Aunty as a small shiver ran up her spine.

"And when I went I had to find my astral tree with poisoned tree spirits after me." She said with a darkened look invading her eyes.

"Well technically the tests are different for everyone." stated Madoka making the whole thing easier to understand.

"That makes sense." I said, now understanding the extent to all of the training.

"I don't care! As long as my baby girl comes back home to me in one piece then I'm okay with it!"exclaimed Mom as she brought everyone in for another group hug. However that hug was interrupted by a phone call making all of us take a step back. "Hello? Dark, what's up? Mai's fine she passed with flying colors. WHAT! Now? Okay we're on our way." She then hung up and looked gravely at us.

"What's wrong?" Aunty asked instantly understanding that there was no room for marry making in the new situation that we were now placed in.

"Looks like Naru woke up and woke everyone else up. They're looking for us and they're starting to suspect something. It would be in our best interest to leave now and go back." She said ushering us out of the cave.

"What are we going to say when we get back?" Madoka asked with worry evident in her voice as she voiced everyone's question.

"We'll tell them we were having some quality hometown girl talk since we couldn't sleep." Mom replied as if had already thought of this actually happening and planed ahead.

"Whatever, as long as it gets them off our trail then it's good." Aunty sighed as we approached the ranch and slowed our pace.

"Anyway new topic, Mori, have you told Koujo about what you are yet?" Mom asked trying to make it so that we actually weren't completely lying to everyone.

"Yeah actually I have." She proudly stated making Mom and Aunty look at her in a way that screamed spill-it-NOW!

"Well, you see this was right after he purposed to me. I turned him down and he wouldn't stop pestering me wondering why I said no, and I finally snapped and said 'Koujo you don't even know the real me.' He looked at me as if I were crazy and told me to elaborate. I just gave up trying to come up with something so I took off my charm and he saw my ears and tail. In all honesty he wasn't surprised. He always thought that there was something more to me than I let show. He also didn't care that I was Japanese and he didn't care if I was a fox. Once I was sure that he loved me for me I said yes to his proposal and here we are today; me pregnant with his baby boy." She said lovingly as she rubbed where her baby was growing.

"Awwwwww!" exclaimed Mom. "I can totally relate to what you went through."

"That reminds me you never did tell us how Dark purposed to you Mom." I said letting my curiosity get the better of me as we were now back on the trail.

"Or how Light purposed to you Momo Dearest." added Madoka as she linked arms with both Aunty and Mom.

"Mine was nothing really special. He took me to my parents' grave and asked them, in front of me, if he could ask for my hand. I didn't even let their spirits decide yes or no since I just pounced on him and took the ring out of his hand." Sighed Momo, as we all sweat dropped.

"Why do I actually see you doing that Mo?" Madoka asked laughing softly at her childhood friend.

"Anyway how did Dark purpose to you Mom?" I asked hoping that her's was at least semi-romantic unlike Aunty's.

"Well, he took me to the place where we first met, first fought, tried to kill each other, told each other we loved each other, had our first kiss, and spent most of our time together. I thought that it was going to be the usual picnic and decided that for once I'd have my hair down and wear a dress. And let me tell you was he ever surprised by my sudden change of attire. Anyway we had our picnic and we stayed to watch the sunset and stars. It just so happened to be a lunar eclipse, and just as the moon shined down red on us the strongest he leaned in close, nuzzled my neck, and said-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" exclaimed a voice that ruined the mood that Mom had set and made us look up at the owner with a slight detest. It turned out to be none other than Dark himself so we just let it slid since we knew that if we tried to hurt him Mom would kill us before we were even made a slightest threat to him.

"Sorry it took so long we were chatting." Apologized Mom as she ran over to Dark and hugged him tight, which he gladly returned.

"It's okay, I figured that, that would happen. What were you talking about?"

"How you purposed to her. She was right about to tell us how you asked her when you came along and ruined the moment." Growled Aunty while Madoka glared slightly as I sweat dropped.

"Oh really. How bout I make it up to you."

"How?" Momo asked a little confused on what he ment.

"You'll see. So I leaned in, nuzzled her neck and said, Sakura under this blood moon will you handfast with me and become mine for all eternity?, then she said-" he started only to get cut off by Mom.

"Do you have to ask?"

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Madoka exclaimed throwing her arms around the couple dragging both me and Aunty into it as well.

"Dark did you find them?" called another voice which I instantly recognized as Naru's.

"Yeah they're over here." Responded Dark finally getting out of Madoka's death hug. It wasn't long until Naru and the others were by us asking questions about where we had gone, but luckily Mom was able to shut them up with just a few sentences.

"What are you all waiting around for? We have to hurry and get to the Mountains of Furyoku. After all we were waiting for you so hurry up!" That got everyone silent and Mom cocked an eyebrow. "Well?" With that everyone went to the cabins and got their stuff. _'Looks like my next test is in the mountains of Furyoku.' _I looked at my pendant and smiled at my newly added green stone. _'One down four more to go.'_

**Me: So how was it?**

**Naru: I can't believe that you took a whole chapter just to talk about the proposals.**

**Mai: But Naru it was cute.**

**Naru: I t was unnecessary. Also why did you update this ting so late? Technically it's supposed to be the 6****th**** day of Kucios, but now you've messed it up.**

**Me: Yeah, well my dog kinda messed me up and I also had my grandparents come over so it took me a while.**

**Mai: At lease you got it done!**

**Me: True.**

**Naru: Idiots please Review so that maybe those two will actually get some IQ.**

**Me&Mai: Hey!**


	18. To the Mountains of Furyoku

_**~On the 6**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 6 infrared cameras, 5 cups of tea! 4 thermal cameras, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: Hi everyone! Today was ridiculously long and I decided to let Mai & Naru have the day off so it's just me! ^_^ Anyway I don't own Ghost Hunt, and Please R&R!**

**MAi's POV:**

The car ride took forever. It didn't take all that long to get to the Mountains of Furyoku, but the silence that I had to put up with, with Naru was absolutely horrible. He hasn't said one thing to me at all during the trip, and we were already going up the mountains to the log cabin that Mom had for people taking the test and for guests to visit. _'And I thought that he wanted to know exactly where I went.'_

"Mai."

"Yes!" I exclaimed surprised by Naru's sudden acknowledgement.

"There's really no need to yell now it there?" he remarked causing me to puff up my cheeks and glare at him.

"Well sorry for being surprised that you talked in a car ride that you've been silent in since we started." I snapped since I was not in the mood for his snippy remarks. Especially since I had just gotten my first test passed and that I found out how the people closest to me got engaged.

"Mai where did you go last night?" Naru asked giving me a don't-try-and-get-out-of-this glare that he saved especially for me when I did something really stupid and didn't tell him cause he'd only figure it out later.

"I went with Mom, Aunty, and Madoka for a walk into the forest since I couldn't sleep." I explained hoping that the story that Mom came up with would be able to answer any questions that Naru had in store for me.

"We searched all along the trails, and we didn't find you. So tell me the truth, where did you four go?"

"We went onto a trail, and then after a while got off of it to explore the forest." I said hoping that he wouldn't pick up on the little white lie I told.

"What did you find?"

"A cave, it had a whole bunch of Fluorite in it and glowed beautifully. There colors of all different shades of the rainbow! We also stayed there most of the night." I exclaimed remembering all of the different hues and shades that there were that I didn't even know existed.

"And you stayed there that long?" he questioned obviously wondering what we could have been doing in there for so long.

"Yeah, we spent most of the night entertaining ourselves."

"And what did you do to entertain yourselves exactly?" he asked as I had just realized that I had pretty much just given what we did away._ 'Fuck, did I ever need to learn to come up with excuses out of thin air like Mom could. Note to self: ask Mom to teach me how to come up with excuses later.' _

"Just girl stuff; you know truth or dare, telling secrets, boys." I rambled trying to remember exactly what Mom and Aunty used to talk to me about whenever we had a girl's-night-in.

"Is that all, are you sure there wasn't something else that happened?" he asked as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"Well we talked about stuff on our way to and from the cave." I supplied hoping that I could give him the conversation's tid-bits and be cleared by an overly observant narcissist.

"What about?"

"Well aren't you just filled with questions today, how bout I ask a question. Why do you want to know?" I asked hoping to throw him off just a little bit so that I could gather my bearings.

"Because I'm your boss and you're my assistant. I have the right to know exactly what you were doing in the forest so I would like it if you would just answer my questions, understand?" I was completely caught off guard by his little rant making me unable to use my voice. "I'll take your silence as an 'I understand', now tell me what you talked about to and from the cave."

"On the way there we talked about how I was becoming the head of the family, and that I could back out of it anytime I wanted and get married to who I chose. But I told them that I wasn't going to back down. After all I'm the only one who can at the moment." I mumbled hoping that he didn't catch the last part, but him being Naru he obviously did.

"Why are you-"

"Family complications that I would rather not talk about." I interrupted while gripping onto the stirring heel with whit knuckles. He didn't respond, but gave a small nod and moved onto his next question.

"What were you talking about on your way back?"

"Just on how Madoka, Aunty, and Mom got engaged. Mom's story was the sweetest out of the three." I added remembering the slight blush that stained her cheeks as she told her tale.

"I see, any-" Just as Naru was speaking I saw the cabin and instantly thanked whatever Gods were out there since I was now saved from Naru's interrogation.

"Finally, we're here!" I cheered as I hit the gas, pulled up right to the side of the cabin, shot out of the car, and headed over to where everyone else was.

"A little egger now are we?" teased Madoka as Lin put an arm around her lovingly, trying to make sure that she didn't start another fight with anyone.

"Just a little. The atmosphere in the car was so tense I just had to get my freedom from that horrid space."

"Horrid? I didn't know that, that word was even in your vocabulary Mai." Monk said, laughing as I pouted slightly at his remark. Only to be hit by Ayako once more. "Ow! Damn it Woman!"

"Well you shouldn't be putting her down!" Argued Ayako readying herself to punch him again if need be.

"She's right Monk. After all, putting Mai down is Big Boss Naru's job." Yasu added, saying the title that he had come up for Naru when we did a case at his school.

"That Yasu is most certainly true." agreed Masako as she joined in on the conversation with John holding her hand tightly.

"Although I think that no one should be putting anyone down." John said trying to hint to Monk and Ayako to stop fighting, which they totally ignored. While this was going on I laughed and noticed that Mom, Aunty, Dark, and Light were coming out of the cabin with a picnic basket. I quickly snuck away from everyone, and went over to them.

"Heading off to meet Ea?" I asked knowing that Mom would be extremely egger to go meet her more angelic natural spirit, and catch up with him.

"Yep! Come on let's go." She happily said taking my hand as she lead the way towards the path towards the cliff.

"Where are you going?" questioned John obviously confused as to why we were heading up a stony dirt pathway with a picnic basket. Everyone's attention was then turned towards us, and they stopped their senseless arguing.

"Up silly, and it's we not 'you'." corrected Mom as she skipped up the path still dragging me along.

"Oh no, we are not climbing up that thing!" complained Ayako as she looked for the others for support for her disagreement.

"Yes, that is a rather difficult climb, and I wouldn't want to get my new kimono dirty." stated Masako who for once completely agreed with Ayako without adding in something to make Ayako look stupid in some way.

"But the view is beautiful." whined Mom, obviously wanting to go there as soon as she could, but not without her guests since she had strict morals about being a host.

"Also it has a perfect cliff for a picnic after all you can see the entire village from there, even the lake." I added hoping that it might convince a few people to join our side.

"Then let's go." Naru said making everyone jump since they forgot he was there.

"But Naru." Complained Monk and Ayako.

"Deal with it and move on." He retorted not giving them another glance and heading over towards us.

"YAY! ONWARDS TO EA!"

**Me: Yay I finished on time today! XD I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review this chapter. I absolutely love to hear feedback, bad or good. So please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! XD **


	19. Life's Short, So Eat Dissert First

_**~On the 7**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 7 microphones, 6 infrared cameras, 5 cups of tea! 4 thermal cameras, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: Yay! XD**

**Naru: Why are you yaying?**

**Me: Because I just found out that I don't have to go to dance because of finals, and that I'll be playing at Mrs. Alice's house with my Lugan friends!**

**Mai: YAY!**

**Me: That's what I said!**

**Naru: Idiots. Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt of any of us. R&R.**

**Mai's POV:**

The path to Ea cliff was a good walk away, but it could easily be done. Ayako and Monk wouldn't shut up about how hard the climb was, so everyone just shut them out until we got there. It was just a beautiful as I remembered it to be. You literally could see the whole village from up there and all of the natural features as well. It always reminded me of a compass. The village was the center of it all, and all of the natural landscapes took different directions

If you looked north than you could see all the tree tops in Asu Forest, which is where we just came from. Also you could semi-see the clearing where the cave was, but you had to know where you were looking to see it. I only found out later that the cave was call Chikyu Cave from Mom on our way up to the cliff, which kinda made me laugh.

The cliff itself was in the East, and it was extremely high up. According to Mom we were exactly nine thousand four hundred and fifty feet up in the air. When Ayako heard that she nearly passed out while everyone else simply looked at Mom in awe.

There was a desert like area over in the south. It was called Hatsunetsu Dunes. Mom told me that, that was where we would be going tomorrow, and to keep it a secret from everyone else. Especially from Ayako and Monk since those two would complain the most if they found out. Although I think that Monk would be okay with it, and Ayako would be the only one really upset with it.

Lastly in the west there was Shio Lake. It wasn't really a large lake, but it was big enough that everyone from town could go there for a huge party and there would still be a lot of space on the sand and in the water. I remember visiting it a lot with everyone and Mom teaching me how to swim and sail. I personally believed that this would be the favorite out of all of the places that we're gonna go to.

Then in the very heart of the town; on the longest hill is Seishin no Cemetery. This is the last destination of the entire trip planed to end on July second, a day before my birthday, and also the day before Aoi Ookami and Naru's fated day. This is also the place where my last test will be held. '_Gods I can't wait anymore!'_

"Mai, heads up!" called Ayako as she threw a Frisbee at me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Got it!" I yelled chasing after it and jumping just before Monk could.

"Darn!" cursed Monk as he tried to get said Frisbee out of my hands. I looked around for the girls trying to find someone open only to see that everyone was guarded.

"Up!" exclaimed Aunty who coiled her knees getting ready to jump. I threw it up as high as I could and Mom sprung up and grabbed it.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Madoka as Mom passed the newly open Masako the Frisbee making up win the round of ultimate Frisbee we played.

"No fair, you have two supper women on your team." complained Monk trying to convince us to do a do-over.

"Dark and Light are just as capable of doing what we can do so bark up their tree not ours." commented Mom as the boys now turned their attention to the two stated in Mom's comment.

"You can?" questioned Naru, who actually volunteered to play on his own free will.

"We can." supplied Dark in his usual monotone voice.

"It's just we don't like to show off like they do." Added Light getting himself tackled by Aunty.

"We do not show off. You two just have better control of your strength then we do. Right, Tsuki?" Aunty asked yet again using Mom's childhood nickname.

"Yep, Hi's right." she agreed smiling softly as she hugged Dark.

"Sure, whatever you say." I sarcastically said rolling my eyes.

"How about we start the picnic?" suggested John pointing to the basket and blanket.

"Let's." agreed Mom hopping over to the blanket and laying it out under a tree and in a perfect spot for viewing the clouds and scenery. Everyone soon migrated over and I sat next to Mom and Naru.

"So, what's for lunch Mom?" Naru asked actually using Mom's nickname without any sarcasm for once.

"Well, we have chicken pasta salad, fruit salad, potato salad, cookies, and the ever so classic sandwiches."Mom listed as she pulled out each dish and paper plates and silver ware.

"Wow." stated Ayako.

"Don't you think it's a bit much?" questioned John as he looked sick by looking at the portions of the food.

"If you think this is a lot then you haven't see her when she goes into a backing frenzy." teased Madoka.

"Oh shush and eat." huffed Mom as she blushed as the mention of her secret obsession.

"Thanks Mom!" said Monk as he helped himself to a bit of every dish with everyone else fallowing after him. I filled my plate with a ham sandwich, chicken salad, fruit salad, and a few cookies. I began eating my cookies first when I saw Naru shake his head in disapproval.

"What?" I asked wondering what I could have possibly done to make him become upset with me for just eating.

"You're going to get fat if you eat so many cookies Mai."

"Well as Yume always said: 'Life's short, so eat dissert first.', and I plan to do as such. After all for all we know I could have a heart attack as I ate my salads and have never had a chance to eat my cookies." I countered with my lame joke which made everyone chuckle slightly.

"From what I can tell your sister is just as stupid as you are." He sighed, making an atomic bomb go off inside of me. I instantly became still, and lowered my head trying to will away my upset and furious tears. "Then again what should I expect from someone related to you?"

"Shut up." I ordered using my Alpha voice which I usually saved for any lower wolfs that was stupid enough to make me upset.

"What?" he asked in a tone that clearly said did-you-really-just-say-that?

"I said shut up. I don't care if you make fun of me, but make fun of Yume and you won't live to see Aoi Ookami on July third." I promised, not caring if I just let him know what I knew about why he was here.

"How did you-"

"I've very close to her, closer then you could ever imagine." I said gripping my plate to make sure that I didn't strangle him. "After all Yume and Aoi did grow up together, now if you don't mind I'd like to change the topic, Mom." I said finally looking up at her. "I never did understand why Dark calls Light Dei, and why he calls Dark Yoru. Nor do I understand why Aunty calls you Tsuki while you call her Hi." I offered hoping that she would tell the story for both my curiosity and for a distraction.

"Actually I was wonder as well what the reason for it was." added Naru who was honoring my request by dropping the subject.

"Well that my dear is a very, very, very long story, but I think that we can tell it right?" she asked the other three in question getting nods from them.

"Well then, it was back when we were still very young…"

**Me: You'll have to wait to read the story until the next chapter! XD **

**Mai: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **

**Me: Sorry, but I just had to leave it at a cliff hanger.**

**Naru: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, if you want me to end up including the fact that they're hard core physics, hinters, and clan enemies in the story that Sakura's (Me) telling then I need to have at least 4 reviews, or else the next chapter will be really boring and short.**

**Naru: So you're holding your chapter ransom for reviews?**

**Me: Yep! **

**Naru: No one's gonna fall for that.**

**Mai: Everyone if you love Ghost Hunt then REVIEW! I really want to know what the full story behind their nicknames is!**

**Me: Once again Naru you are proven wrong.**

**Naru: Just Review.**


	20. Mom's Begining Pt 1

_**~On the 8**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 8 priests-a-praying, 7 microphones, 6 infrared cameras, 5 cups of tea! 4 thermal cameras, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had my 2 hardest finals that day and studied until I literally passed out at the kitchen table. I even had inked words on my cheek when I woke up.**

**Mai: Wow that really would happen to you.**

**Naru: No surprise there.**

**Me: Anyway since I didn't update yesterday I'll put a bit of supernatural essence into the story since I only got 3 reviews. When I write **_like this,_** it means that Sakura is telling her story of their past. Special thanks to ****animeloverfull, Little-bad-Angle, and wolfmonk.**

**Naru: Silver doesn't own us. If she did I would have probably committed suicide by now. **

**Mai: Please review!**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Well then, it was back when we were still very young…"

_The snow crunched and chilled my bare feet to the bone as I ran away from that house of horrors. My safe haven where I grew up in until the age of five was now my worst nightmare. I slowed a bit as my bad heart throbbed warning me that if I went any faster, then I would just end up dying anyway. Suddenly I could hear their screams causing me to run even faster and farther into the forest. I didn't stop until I ran into someone. They went to grab me and I thrashed around thinking that it was one of them that was waiting out here in case someone like me was lucky enough to escape._

"_Relax." The person said. From the pitch they must have been a boy, and couldn't have been more than a year or two older than me. I stopped my thrashing and opened my eyes to look up at a pair of piercing purple eyes that made my breath catch in my lungs. Sensing that I was now calmer than I had been he let me go and began to see if I had any injuries. _

"_My name's Sakura, what's yours?" I asked once I had once again gotten the will to speak. He did a final once over on me and grabbed my hand leading me somewhere that I didn't really care about. With my only thought of: __Who is he?__ As if he had read my mind he turned to me with his sleight face and sighed._

"_I'm Dark. Did you come from that house on the hill?" He asked pointing to the place I escaped making me realize that we were heading back to the one place I promised to never return to. I stopped moving and tried to pull my hand out of his and run away fearing that the monster was still in there and could come get me at any time. "What are you doing?"_

"_Running away!" said in a n exclaimed whisper trying to do whatever I could to keep my promise to Mommy and stay safe._

"_That's no good your parents would miss you if you ran away, stupid. I'm taking you back." He stated dragging me along as I tried desperately to get away._

"_No let me go!" I shouted as I dug my heals in the ground, slowing him down only a little until he got fed up with me and picked me up bridal style._

"_I'm not listening. You have parents that'll worry about you so whatever happened you'll be able to work it out. I won't leave you until it's taken care of." He explained as he walked through the thrown open door and let himself in. _

"_No go back." I cried now sobbing into his neck making sure that I didn't see the horrors that he was leading me to._

"_Come on it couldn't be that bad of a-" his sentence trailed off as the putrid smell of blood wafted up into my nose making me shudder and burry myself into him even more. "What happened?" he asked as I felt his gaze shift to me._

"_Please, just get me out of here. What if he comes back?" I sobbed praying to everything and anything that he'll listen to me and take me far, far way. My prayers weren't answered; instead my fears did. When I felt him turn and start to leave the room I decided to look up and say my final good bye to my family when I saw the monster climb down the bookshelf that I would always choose my newest story from. "EEEEEEKKK!" I shrieked alarming not only Dark, but also the monster._

"What did you do after that?" Mai asked on the edge of her seat like everyone else at my dramatic pause making everyone get wide eyes and short breaths, everyone that is except for Dark, Light, and Momo who have either heard my tale or have actually lived through it with me.

"Well…"

**Me: So what do you think of the 1****st**** part?**

**Mai: What happens next?**

**Naru: Relax she'll post it up soon enough.**

**Me: Please REVIEW! XD**


	21. Mom's Begining Pt 2

_**~On the 9**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 9 priestesses dancing, 8 priests-a-praying, 7 microphones, 6 infrared cameras, 5 cups of tea! 4 thermal cameras, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: Hi everyone here's the 2****nd**** part of Sakura's story, I hope you all enjoy! XD **

**Naru: Silver doesn't own us.**

**Mai: R&R! XD**

**Me: Why are you two in such a rush?**

**Mai: Ghost Hunters is on in 5.**

**Me: Oh… Okay then have fun.**

**Naru: Shush!**

**Me: 0_0**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Well…"

_Dark looked back and understood why I was so frightened and ran out of the room. Just as we neared the doorway it knocked him down and he crashed into the living room wall, while I tumbled into the library's lamp. I sat there paralyzed for a moment and only came to my senses when the monster threw itself at me. I ran for the doorway and made it. Thinking that I could seal it away if I closed the door I grabbed the double doors, and shut them. _

_It crashed up against the door trying to pry its way out, but I refused to let it get me or Dark. I summoned all the strength I had and slammed it shut, and as soon as I did I felt my heart start to give out as darkness tugged at the edge of my vision spreading until I only saw the door handles that were directly in front of me. As my strength left me and my conciseness fell, I focused all that I had left in me on the door, somehow knowing that if I focused on it enough then the monster would be trapped and wouldn't be able to get anyone ever again. _

_Suddenly my palms grew warm and heart beat became stronger. As my vision started to clear I saw that with every beat of my heart, a symbol was burned into the door. Soon my heart beats were the strongest that they ever were and the pounding on the door stopped I backed the away from the door while still with my hands up I looked at the door and imagined it locking. The markings began to glow crimson and a lock appeared around the handles literally locking it away for good._

_I lost my ability to stay standing and would have fallen to the floor had Dark not been there to catch me. He led me to the couch. He got up and went to leave when I grabbed his shirt._

"_Please stay with me." I pleaded praying that Dark would stay and help me feel safe again. After some hesitation he sat back down and began to pet my head._

"_I won't leave." He stated making a wave of relief wash over me._

"_Do you promise, even when I wake up, and then the next day and the day after that?" I questioned hoping that if I fell asleep that he would be there when I woke up._

"_I promise to stay with you until you don't need me anymore, or unless I die protecting you." He responded rolling his eyes at my question as if wondering whether I was an idiot of not._

"_Pinky swear?" I asked sticking out my right pinky glaring at him making sure that I meant business, even if it were something as silly as just a pinky swear. He looked at me as if in a daze, but he soon lifted his own right pinky and intertwined it with mine._

"_Pinky swear." He promised as the first emotion that I had seen on his face showed through. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Even if it was small it didn't make it any less dazzling. I made absolute sure that I saved that image into my memory as I drifted off to sleep with Dark's hands petting my head, and his smiling face in my mind._

_I awoke to the sound of a woman's shout, and then the next thing I knew I was in some woman's arms being torn away from Dark. Thinking quickly I bit her arm and she instantly let me go as I sprinted to Dark's aid and kicked the man that was holding him in his weak spot letting Dark go instantly. I held onto him with everything I had and refused to let anyone who would dare take us apart even one meter near us. Before I could go crazy on them another woman care out of the shadows and smiled at us. I let my guard down and led Dark and myself into her arms. _

"_Leave us be. These two are but children and won't cause any serious harm." She said and the other two left just like that. She then released us and crouched down to our eye level. "Are you Miss. Sakura Silver?" she asked. I nodded my head not trusting my words at the moment. "Well Sakura I afraid that I have some bad news. Your entire family has been hunted down and you, your cousins Momo, and Hogo are the only survivors. They also have friends with them that got affected named Light and Amu. Now before you worry we have an orphanage that will take you three in and-"_

"_No." I interrupted grasping Dark's hand which I didn't even know that I was holding._

"_Honey, what do you mean 'no'?" she asked warmly reaching to touch my shoulder only for me to flinch away from it and into Dark's grip as if she were on fire._

"_We won't go there." I stated firmly making sure that she knew that I had no intent of letting this go._

"_But honey-" she began trying to convince me of the 'right-choice'._

"_We can take care of ourselves. Momo, Light, Hogo, Amu, Dark, and I will be just fine!" I exclaimed as my newly strengthened heart beat wildly fueling my rezoning even farther._

"_But you have no one to take care of you. How will you support yourselves?"_

"_I'll raise us. I'll support us. Mommy was an herbalist and helped down at Naki's shop. I know all of the potions and I can work at Naki's too. I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together. EVEN IF THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE TO BECOME OUR NEW MOTHER!" I shouted realizing that I actually could become a mom. I knew how to raise someone since I watched and helped Mommy with my Onii-sans and Onee-sans. The woman looked at me in shock, but soon a smile claimed her lips._

"_Well then, I'll leave it to you. Momo, Light, Amu, and Hogo will be here tomorrow with their things. Let's see if you can actually live up to becoming a mom as you are now." _

"With that said she left, and the next day like she said Momo and Hogo we there. We finally were a family again, and from then it just grew to where we are now." I finished as everyone's eyes shifted from me to Dark.

"What happened to the monster?" questioned Ayako with wide eyes looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"What was it?" Monk asked as if he were a little kid listening to Peter Pan

"Well, Sakura's enchantment made it so that any demon that would cause harm to anyone would instantly be sent to hell if they entered the room." Dark explained as he put an affectionate arm around me.

"Sounds like her." Chuckled Mori who didn't looked fazed in the slightest. _'She always was like that; a tough cookie and an amazing interrogateist.' _

"Even though that was an interesting story, that doesn't explain how you came about with your nicknames." Noll stated making me realize that it really didn't have all that much to do with our nicknames, but it did give a bit of a background to it.

"I know, but you needed to know the background of what brought us all together." I informed getting ready to tell yet another story.

"Will you tell us?" John asked with his Australian ascent making me smile slightly.

"But of course."

"Then please begin." Impatiently said Noll, who seemed to get a little on edge; wanting to know all that he could.

"Now then, it was then my tenth birthday…"

**Me: Sorry that I keep leaving it off on cliff hangers, but that's the best way that I know how to write it. Anyway Naru and Mai fell asleep on the couch watching Ghost Hunters and I would hate to wake them now. Please R&R. They make me supper happy. ^_^**


	22. You're the Moon in My Night

_**~On the 10**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 10 monks-a-chanting, 9 priestesses dancing, 8 priests-a-praying, 7 microphones, 6 infrared cameras, 5 cups of tea! 4 thermal cameras, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: Hi everyone! I hope you're ready for the 1****st**** part of Sakura's story.**

**Mai: 1****st**** part, why are you splitting it up again?**

**Me: Because otherwise it would be too long, at least I think it'll be. The last story was actually supposed to be one chapter, but it was too long so I put it into 2. If this is more than 2,000 words, then I'll split it up, if not then it'll be one chapter.**

**Naru: For once you actually make sense.**

**Me: Thanks… HEY! *Starts to chase Naru with the drum sticks from the beginning of the story* **

**Mai: Silver doesn't own us. *Grabs a bowl of popcorn and watches Silver chase Naru***

**Naru: R&R!**

**Me: NARU GET BACK HERE SO I CAN POUND THE PK OUTA YOU!**

**Naru: REVIEW! **

**Sakura's POV:**

"Now then, it was then my tenth birthday…"

"_Sakura!" exclaimed one of the residents in my house. I turned around only to be taken down by my 'little sister' Momo._

"_Momo, what are you doing?" I asked laughing as I pushed her off of me._

"_Your birthday's today and mine's tomorrow." She stated as her wild brown eye that we shared gleamed at one of her formulating plans._

"_Yes, but I believe that you're also forgetting the fact that it's the anniversary of __their__ deaths." I added as I gestured to my black dress that I only wear once a year, when I go and visit them._

"_I know, but can we not go there today?" she asked making me raise my brow wondering what came over her for her not to want and go visit her deceased parents._

"_And what would you rather do?" _

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe celebrate your birthday for once in your life!" she said and Hogo popped out from behind Momo with a pink present styled dress that I often wore. I looked between my 'sister' and 'brother' and sighed. _

"_You two know that I don't do my own birthday parties. I'm only reminded of what happened that day."_

"_Come. ON! Please Sakura-onee-san! We picked it out just for you. We even have presents. Please let us celebrate this year!" Hogo begged grabbing onto me while I continued to hang up the laundry. I sighed and gave in to his kicked kitten look._

"_Fine, but only at night when Dark, Light, and Amu come home from their day out." I said making the two jump up in joy at their accomplishment. "Although I have to ask, what brought all this on so suddenly?" _

"_Well, actually it was Dark's idea." explained Momo causing me to stop working and fling around to face her._

"_Do you know why?" I asked wondering why Dark would care whether or not I celebrated my birthday or not._

"_Nope. He just said to make sure that you wore this," Hogo lifted up the dress. "and okayed the idea."_

"_I said I'll okay the party. I'm not wearing the dress." I replied finally finishing the last of my chores and went to get started on my herbal remedies._

"_But Dark said-" _

"_And I said no." I interjected Momo knowing that she'll do whatever she can to get me out of my depressed Mom mode._

"_PLEASE!" begged Hogo grabbing onto my legs refusing to let go until I said yes._

"_Fine, but after I go and visit everyone." With that taken care of I decided to just skip the herb and head straight to the cemetery knowing that I wouldn't get time to escape from Momo and Hogo's evil clutches. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that I was already at the cemetery in front of their tomb. I took a deep breath and smiled wanting to show them that I was staying strong and was happy._

"_Hi everyone. It's been another year. I can hardly believe that I'm turning ten at midnight tonight and Momo's turning ten only seconds after me. Nothing new has really happened. Everyone's good and has been doing well. Can you believe that they're trying to throw me a birthday? It's crazy. They shouldn't do that for me."_

"_But we want to." said a voice that I only knew too well._

"_Aren't you supposed to be at the house, Dark?" I asked as I felt the leaves crunch under his weight._

"_Yes, but I was worried that you'd be upset that I sprung this up on you out of the blue." He sighed bowing his head towards the tomb paying his respects._

"_You know I don't like celebrating on the day they died."_

"_I know, but you're the moon in my night, that shines ever so bright. I can't just let that light die, now can I?"_

"_Since when did you pick up poetry?" I asked giving him a sly smile knowing that when I read a poem to him once he hated it._

"_I know you like it so I thought that it would be nice if I wrote something like that for you birthday." He said with a hit of blush crossing his face._

"_Dark."_

"_Anyway let's go back. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us" With that said we headed back home to be greeted by Momo, Light, Hogo, and Amu._

"Wait a minute. How does this have anything to deal with how you got your nicknames?" Noll asked interrupting me with slight aggravation laced in his voice showing that he didn't want to be played with and have anymore time of his wasted.

"If you let her finish, I'm sure she'll tell you." Responded Momo as she rolled her eyes at him making him glare at her which she only shrugged off.

"Okay then shall I get back to the story, or do more people want to interrupt me?" I asked looking at every single person, finally resting at Noll.

"May I continue then?"

"By all means don't stop on my account." He snapped making her put up her hands in defeat.

"No need to snap off her head Naru!" Defended Monk who got up and walked over by me and hugged me from behind making Dark's eyes flash with jealousy for a moment before they went back to their cool serine cover. "We're sorry about Naru's bad behavior Mom, please finish your story." He begged giving me a kicked puppy look.

"Well, since you asked so nicely I guess I'll finish." I stated receiving a death hug from him in return.

"Thank you Mom!" he exclaimed letting me go and sitting over by Ayako.

"Now where was I? Oh, that's it! As I was saying…"

**Mai: And Sakura is still chasing Naru around, only now she has Hungary's frying pan. Anyway, let me know how you like the story so far. Please REVIEW! XD**

**Me: Prepare to DIE NARU!**

**Naru: HELP!**


	23. How Are You Gene?

_**~On the 11**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 11 mediums meditating, 10 monks-a-chanting, 9 priestesses dancing, 8 priests-a-praying, 7 microphones, 6 infrared cameras, 5 cups of tea! 4 thermal cameras, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Mai: Hi everyone! XD Silver and Naru are taking a nap since Silver chased Naru for a majority of the night and they're both swamped, although they will turn up at the end conversation. Any who, here's the next part of how they got their nicknames! I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters. Please R&R!**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Now where was I? Oh, that's it! As I was saying…"

"_Onee-san, Dark! There you two are!" exclaimed Amu as she raced towards us and leaped into my arms wrapping around me like a koala._

"_We were wondering where you went, looks like you just went to find Mom." Light teased as he pried Amu off of me._

"_Now then, since the birthday girl's finally here, how about we start the party?" excitedly suggested Momo as she half dragged me inside and sat me down in the large arm chair._

"_Okay what are we doing first?" I asked humoring them._

"_First we come up with code names." Stated Amu as she climbed out of Light's grip and sat at my feet._

"_Code names?"_

"_You can't play capture the flag without code names. Anyway, what do you think they should be Pumpkin Princess?" Dark asked as he leaned on one of the arms and placed a tiara on top my head._

"_Pumpkin Princess? You guys are really confusing me now." I laughed seeing how much time they actually put into preparing this._

"_Yep, cause you're a Halloween baby you're a Pumpkin Princess!" giggled Amu as she saw my confused face._

"_Well then. I guess that, that makes sense, although wouldn't you all rather go trick-or-treating?" I pondered._

"_After all the work we put into this? Hell no!" declined Momo as she leaned on the other chair's arm._

"_Now then, Princess-nee-chan what should our code names be?" Hogo asked sitting down next to Amu as he leaned on my legs while looking up at me. I thought for a moment and my head started to hurt. Deciding that it would be best to think of one at a time, I chose to choose Momo's first._

_When I closed my eyes and thought of Momo I saw her blazing smile. It was brighter then the sun, and lit up my day.' __Yes that was it! Hi! The brightest star in the sky. The sun.'__"Momo, what do you think about Hi as yours?" I asked timidly hoping that I chose the right thing that matched her best._

"_Hi, sun. I like it." She finally said after pondering about it for a while._

"_Me next, me next!" exclaimed Light as he came around behind me, and leaned down to my face._

'_Light, he's always around Momo, so maybe something that's around the sun? Think, what surrounds and protects the sun?' __Then it came to me. '__Perfect!' __"Dei, that's your code name."_

"_Day, why's that?" he asked tilting his head trying to understand the reasoning for such a nickname._

"_Yeah day, after all the sun is only up during the day and Momo id always with you so I thought it fit perfectly." I stated, then realizing what I had just said and blushed._

"_I like it. What do you think Momo?" he asked pulling Momo close making her squeak and blush furiously._

"_I think it matches your happy-go-lucky personality more so then you hanging around me." She huffed trying to play it off coolly._

"_What about me?" whispered Amu who went into her clingy shy mode._

'_Awwww, she's soooo cute! Whatever her code name is it has to be just as cute as her!'__ Amu was a shy and quiet girl with a strong feminine charm, although if you made her mad you better run for the hill. After all she turns into a storm cloud once that happens. Cloud. Kumo. __I like it! __"Kumo, you're like a big fluffy cloud just going with the wind always there when you're needed."_

"_I do love finding shapes in the clouds." She said happily as she pulled out her camera and started shuffling through some of her pictures of shaped clouds._

"_Onee-chan what's mine?" Hogo asked pulling on my dress to get my attention._

'_What is Hogo like?' __Well he pops in and out of the room and conversations with ease, and whenever we're discussing something he likes his eyes light up like the stars across the sky.__ 'Ah, ha! Hoshi! That's perfect for him!'__ "How does Hoshi sound?"_

"_A star! I like that! Did you know that there used to be thirteen constellations in the sky, but about a few thousand years ago it exploded in a super nova and..." Once Hogo gets into one of his rants it's just best to tune him out. I then turned my attention to Dark and saw that he was staring at me with a slight curve to his lips. My mind instantly went to that little bit of a poem he said to me when he met me at the cemetery. '__You're the moon to my night, that shines ever so bright. I can't just let that light die, now can I?'__ as I thought this a small smile formed on my lips. __'Dark has always protected me like the night protects the moon. Yoru, Night, Silence, Safety, and most importantly Dark.'_

"_Dark, I have a question for you." I said as we both watched as the other went on and ignored our existence for the time being._

"_Hmm?" _

"_Will you be my Yoru and can I be your Tsuki?" I asked boldly hoping that he would say yes. I looked at him and he had a questioning glance on his face asking for further explanation. "Well, you see, you've always protected me like the night protects the moon, and I thought of the poem bit you told me earlier and I just thought that it suited us. After all I really like you." I froze and Dark's eyes widened and body tensed. __'Oh no! What have I done!'__ "I'm sorry that was probably way uncalled for I'm sorry you probably don't like me like tha-MPHHH!" I was then silenced by Dark placing his lips on my own causing me to blush fiercely. He pulled away, and I was shell-shocked._

"_Don't you remember what I told you the first time I met you, just relax." He sighed as he looked at everyone else to see that they haven't noticed us yet._

"_Dark, why did you-" I trailed off unable to say anymore since my voice was already only above a whisper._

"_I like you too, and this is only part one of my present, the second part is the poem. Happy birthday, Tsuki." He said pecking me on the lips once more._

"_Thank you, Yoru." I replied as I intertwined our hands and then got everyone's attention as we went back into party mode._

"So what happened after that?" Noll asked now joining the group of people who were now acting like little kids. _'He's just like he was when he first came here, curious as a kitten, persistent as a deadly wolf, and attentive as a six year old being told how their parents met for the first time.'_

"Nothing." Dark stated finally joining the conversation for the first time since it started.

"That was it?" questioned Mai in disbelief.

"Yep, all we did was play the games and the code names just stuck to us. Even the people in town call us that from time to time."

"Well that's a stupid way on how to get a nickname!" Mai exclaimed obviously hoping that we got our nicknames from some mission that we did together back in the day.

"Yeah, even Mai's nickname for me was better than how you got yours." Naru added.

"I thought that you hated that nickname Naru." Mori piped in making Noll blush slightly.

"I've just grown accustomed to it." He said with a slight pout.

"Sure, just like how you've grown accustomed to falling in love with Mai." Yasu teased making Mai turn deep red while Noll's blush just got deeper.

"Shut. Up." He said with a now noticeable pout formed on his lips.

"Holy Shit! Naru actually has an expression on his face! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Monk exaggerated causing everyone to laugh.

'_Looks like Noll is finally acting like himself again.'_ Thought a familiar voice that I had heard such a similarity to for a majority of the week

'_How are you Gene?'_ I responded while making sure to act as if I was just day dreaming about the past.

'_Nothing really. After all I am dead.'_ He sighed making me smile since I knew the surprise that Mai and Yume had in store for the twins.

'_True, now why have you contacted me? Normally you talk to Mai or Naru, so why me?' _I asked remembering all of the times that Mai had told me about her talks with Gene.

'_I can't contact them. I tried time and time again only to come up empty handed. Also Yume has been really strange lately.'_ He added making me become curious as to what Yume was up to.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Well, she was talking about how if she and I had the opportunity to be alive again with our siblings, and to be immortal with them would I take it. I don't understand what it means.'_ He explained in a worried tone.

'_Would you?' _

'_In a heartbeat, although I want to know why she brought it up.'_ He pouted reminding me of the seen his brother made not too long ago as everyone was now finished with their meals and over by the cliff watching the sunset.

'_Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.'_

'_Whatever you say Mom, please keep me updated about my brother.'_

'_Without a doubt. Bye Gene I have to cut the line.'_ I thought as everyone came back over to head back to the cottage with some light so that we wouldn't have to find our way in the dark, although it would have been easy for us and Mai, I doubt that SPR would be able to see a few inches in front of their faces.

'_Bye.'_ And just like that my mind was silent.

"Come on Mom let's go." Said Mai as she grabbed my hand and led me back to everyone else. When we got there she let go and ended up slipping on a rock landing on her butt. Everyone laughed while I sighed. _'And she's supposed to be the next Alpha in her clan.' _I looked back at her and saw her get back up laughing and found a small smile form on my lips. _'She'll be just fine; she is a Taniyama after all. I have nothing to worry about.' _

**Me: So how did you like how Sakura got her 1****st**** kiss?**

**Mai: That was so uncalled for, but soooooooooooo cute! XD**

**Naru: So they got their nicknames from a game?**

**Me: Yep, pretty lame, huh?**

**Naru: Just a bit.**

**Me: Oh well I liked it. Also that'll probably be the only time that Sakura tells a story. The rest of the story flash backs will most likely be done in Mai's POV, or someone else's and the story is about Mai and or Naru.**

**Mai: Please REVIEW! XD**


	24. Wait, You're Still a Virgin!

_**~On the 12**__**th**__** day of Kucios my ghosty gave to me, 12 PK users, 11 mediums meditating, 10 monks-a-chanting, 9 priestesses dancing, 8 priests-a-praying, 7 microphones, 6 infrared cameras, 5 cups of tea! 4 thermal cameras, 3 digital thermometers, 2 haunted mansions, and a Ghost Hunt DVD.~**_

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm super duper happy!**

**Naru: Great that means you'll be 10x annoying.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Mai: Topic change! Anyway Silver, why are you so happy?**

**Me: Because it's Kucios eve!**

**Naru: No need to yell.**

**Me: Naru not even your ranting will bring me down today.**

**Naru: I don't rant.**

**Me: Yes, you do.**

**Naru: Do not.**

**Me: Do too.**

**Mai: Anyway since those 2 are… discussing important matter, I'll do the intro. Silver doesn't own us or Ghost Hunt. Please R&R! : )**

**Mai's POV:**

"Aunty did we really have to drug them to sneak out of there?" I asked trying to comprehend exactly why we didn't do something more subtle instead of knocking out all of SPR (except for Madoka who tagged along once again).

"Trust me Mai, we wouldn't have gotten out of there if Tsuki didn't make that tea like I asked her to." Replied Aunty as we made our way back to Ea cliff.

"Still…"

_We had luckily made it back to the cottage without any problems. Everyone was buzzing about the weddings, and about Mom's story. It was starting to get pretty late, and we couldn't go to the next test while everyone was around. I began to worry wondering if we weren't going to be able to go tonight, which would have thrown everything I worked so hard for down the drain._

_Aunty had called Mom over and they debated about something most likely relating to how we would get out. Mom then went into the kitchen and made some tea, when she came back the handed out the tea to everyone except for me, Madoka, Lin, Aunty, Light, Dark, and herself. No one noticed this except for myself. I looked at Mom hoping for an explanation when everyone literally passed out on the floor. I was scared shitless. I had thought that Aunty slipped some poison into their drinks, but then I saw their chests rising and falling. Before I could attempt to go and help them Madoka grabbed my hand and dragged me away into the night, thus bringing us to where we are now. _

"Relax; Dark, Light, and Lin are putting everyone in their beds so it's all good." Madoka cheered as she made me realize that there was one more person who I didn't have to hide my secret from until my birthday.

"That reminds me, when did you tell Lin about me?" I asked wondering when this transaction took place.

"Oh, well it was when we were first going to the cliff. You see, Lin and I were in the back and I explained it to him making sure not to speak too loudly for the rest to hear. He told me that he had figured out that it had to be something along those lines."

"How did he figure it out?" Aunty asked bamboozled as to how an outsider was able to pick up on something like that, that easily.

"Well once he heard Mai ask if I was like the rest of the town, and when I answered yes he just figured that's what it meant." Madoka explained making it seem as if it were just that easy to find out the town secret as long as you were observant.

"Wow, Mori, you sure know how to pick a man." Aunty said slapping her on the back.

"But of course. I was the one who could find the best sex partners after all." She bragged making me and Mom turn red.

"I'd say that I found some pretty decent sex partners in my time before settling down with Light. Right Sakura?" She asked looking towards Mom causing her to blush even more.

"Keep me out of that conversation, please and thank you." She stated ignoring Aunty and Madoka's laughter.

"Come on Sakura you can't say that you're still a virgin after all this time." Aunty teased causing Mom to become rigid and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, especially with how serious you are with Dark and how long you've been dating. I mean you two were into each other when I was still here, and that was like what, seven years ago?" Madoka added, proving the point that it really would have been weird if she didn't lose it.

"Honestly I would be really surprised if you didn't lose your V-card yet." I stated making my thoughts know to the other women.

"Well, spill it." Madoka pressed leaning in towards Mom's right hand side.

"Yeah, is he any good in bed?" Aunty asked leaning in towards Mom's left.

"Okay you want me to spill? Then I'll spill." Mom paused making all of us lean in closer to her to her what she had to say. "The truth is that yes Dark and I have been together for a very long time, and yes we are very serious in our relationship, but-"

"But?" I encouraged wondering what it could be.

"But, he and I have never gone farther than just sleeping naked cuddling each other at night. He has not, in this millennium's lingo, 'popped my cherry', and we don't plan on doing so until after the wedding on our honey moon like newly wedded couples should. So no I don't know how good he is in bed, and I won't find out until my wedding day."

"So you've never-" began Aunty completely shocked by Mom's confession.

"Ever done it with him, let alone anyone?" I asked kinda getting out of my shock to comprehend that it actually is just like her to something like that. _'Always has to go by the traditions.'_

"WAIT, YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN!" Madoka exclaimed into the night as it rang off of the mountain for all, well all of those that actually were awake at the cottage, to hear.

**Me: So what did ya think?**

**Naru: What was the point of this chapter?**

**Me: I don't know I just thought that it would be funny to make 1 bout something like this.**

**Naru: You really are hopeless, even more so then Mai.**

**Mai: REVIEW! XD**


	25. Mommy Dearest Snaps

**Me: Hi everyone! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! XD**

**Mai: You took a while to update.**

**Me: Sorry I had to think of what to write. Also this is my New Year's Eve update.**

**Naru: Another year surrounded by idiots. *sighs dramatically***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway I hope ya'll have and awesome New Year's Eve.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own us or the anime Ghost Hunt. Please R&R! ^_^**

"Finally." Sighed Mom as we reached the cliff. The whole way here Madoka kept bombarding Mom with questions to why she hadn't 'Popped her cherry' or 'Lost her card' or, my personal favorite 'Put the chocolate coating on the ice-cream cone'. I swear I won't be able to look at one of those things without breaking out laughing. Aunty had stopped her pressing matters when Mom shot her a single look which made her stop immediately and hid behind me, leaving the annoying Mom senseless to Madoka since Madoka wasn't afraid of Mom… or at least didn't show it.

"But seriously Sakura."

"Drop it Madoka. We're in a holy place so let's not think about this stuff, 'kay?" Mom said as I saw her shoulders shake from trying to restrain from hitting Madoka, who still hadn't shown any sign of fear of Mom's aura. _'Maybe Madoka is just really blind to adding others auras and are then unable to tell what they're felling thus making her fearless to others.'_

"Fine, but don't think that just because I'm letting it drop now means that I'm letting it go. Right when we get back I'm gonna make it so that you get banged by Dark." She said with flames of determination in her eyes.

"Come on Mori, let's make it a challenge. Whoever gets my saint of a sister to lose her 'V' before her wedding day, will, well, I don't know. What should we bet?" asked Aunty as she looked at Madoka no longer afraid of Mom's glare.

"Well if I win, then I want to have my own mirrors to keep in touch with you guys, a small one for on the go and large one for at home." She replied with a devilish grin on her face.

"Alright, then if I win I want you to make me one of your home made, famously slutty lingerie. In leather if you could." Aunty said sticking her hand out for a seal to their agreement.

"Deal." Madoka took Aunty's hand and smiled happily.

"WAIT! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" Mom exclaimed looking at the two with hysterical eyes.

"No." They responded making her collapse in defeat. Now I know how John always feels. Poor him, how does he deal with all of this. I sighed and patted Mom's back as I saw her soul leave her body through her mouth.

"It could be worse." I attempted, trying to make light of the situation. "I mean all you have to do is just be careful around them and not lose you cherry and you'll be fine."

"Hey Mai." Madoka said giving me an evil smile.

"What?" I asked wearily hoping that they wouldn't do what they're doing to Mom to me.

"How would you like to join the bet? I'm sure you would have fun trying to get Sakura to lose It." coaxed Aunty.

"If you two drag her into this I swear upon the lunar eclipse that I was born under I will kill you right on the spot and hand back your lovers the gory remains of your twisted hearts and minds that I tore out from your innerness with my bare hands, while delivering them in a box made of your own charred bones that had all of the muscle shredded off by my nails, that was nailed together with your very own teeth which I would have ripped out one by one enjoying the pain and agony that I bestowed upon you, before giving forth the final blow bringing your miserable lives to an untimely end." Mom chipperly stated with the most sinister grin that I had ever seen as her eyes hardened making them cut your soul severing it from its shrine as it's continuously bombarded with attacks as sharp as knifes destroying even the strongest of resistance, while her body tightened showing all of the strength and damage she had taken in her years proving that she could become a deadly threat, and finally her aura became so murderous that even Madoka shrank away_. 'Hell I think that even NARU would cower away from her in fear.'_ She saw the look that Aunty and Madoka gave her and chuckled eerily making all of my senses on hyperactive overload. Her anger wasn't even aimed at me, but it didn't make me any less frightened. "Are we clear?" she asked with the same tone as her grin widened slightly. Madoka and Aunty nodded their heads vigorously unable to use their voices making her smile the most gut twisting smile. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now then, onto getting Mai to her test!" she cheered as all of the threat vanished without a trace, as if it never was there.

"Hee-hee." I nervously laughed as I finally understood why Mom was the most respected and feared hunter there ever was whenever she snaps. Just the thought of her snapping alone put fear into my very existence, but what scares me more is the fact that Mom never makes threats when she's like this… she makes promises, and judging from the vibe she gave off she really would do just as she said. After all, she snapped and took care of anything and anyone that dared hurt a hair upon my head.

"Alrighty, done!" she laughed childishly like she always did, causing me to relax slightly under the fact that she no longer had any vengeance in her.

"Okay, now how do I get there?" I asked as I looked around trying to find a portal. Mom looked to Aunty and Madoka and nodded with a small smile. The two instantly became their normal selves and went over towards Mom by the edge of the cliff.

"Come on Mai!" exclaimed Aunty who was extremely excited for some unknown reason. Deciding that I may as well I walked over towards the edge.

"What do you see?" Mom asked as the pointed to the horizon. I looked out and saw the same places that I always saw when I came up here to get away and think.

"The same stuff I always do, and what does this stuff have to do with the test anyway?" I asked not getting the point.

"Nothing" stated Madoka as she put a hand on my left shoulder, causing me to look at her.

"We just needed a distraction to get you out here." Aunty added putting her hand on my right shoulder causing me to look the other way. _'Distraction? Why do they need a distraction?'_ Suddenly I felt Mom give me a hug from behind.

"Make sure to say hi to Ea for me." And with that said I felt the three of them pushed me over the edge as I now fell to the advancing ground. Finally when it all registered I let out a shriek as I fell to my impending doom.

**Mai&Naru: 0_0…**

**Me: What?**

**Mai: Sakura is your character in the story right?**

**Me: Yep! XD**

**Naru: Oh then you must have just bluffed. *sighs in relief***

**Me: Nope. That's how I am when I snap.**

**Mai: How many times have you ever snapped?**

**Me: Just a few.**

**Naru: Has anyone ever seen you snap?**

**Me: Only 2, but after I was done with them they were never the same again. One moved away to Canada and the other went to an asylum. **

**Mai: Is it, um, hard to make you snap?**

**Me: Yep! I only snap when people push the wrong buttons in the wrong order. I normally have a very high tolerance for shit, but when they push me far enough and don't let me vent they're just asking to meet Lord Death down within the bowels of the 7****th**** hell.**

**Mai&Naru: *shrinks away slightly***

**Me: Relax I haven't snapped since 6th grade in Jr. High.**

**Naru: I see then.**

**Mai: PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T WANT TO SEE SILVER SNAP!**


	26. Ea's Freefall

**Me: Hi everyone, how are you? I just found out that I made the biggest mistake ever in this story. I literally just figured out that Mori Madoka's 1****st**** name is actually Madoka!**

**Naru: That is beyond stupid, even for you.**

**Mai: Hate to say it, but I agree.**

**Me: Shut-up!**

**Naru: So are you going to go and fix it.**

**Me: Well I was, but I feel too lazy to go back and change it all so if it's okay with Madoka-chan then I'll just leave it.**

**Madoka: Relax it was a simple mistake. Also didn't originally think that Mori was my last name until you read a fanfic and it said it was my real name?**

**Me: YEP!**

**Madoka: See, no worries.**

'_WHAT THE FUCK!' _I thought as the ground came even closer. Unable to look at my quickly approaching doom I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around be and held me close. I opened my eyes and saw Chikyu hugging me.

"Chikyu, what are you doing here?" I asked, eyeing him carefully, not exactly sure why he would be here for my Air trial since he was there for my Earth on.

"Geez Mai, I know I look a lot like my brother since we're twins and all, but I was at least hoping that you would be able to tell the difference." sighed the Chikyu look alike.

"Ka?" I asked using a bit of Lithuanian that Mom taught me that I used whenever I was beyond confusion.

"I'm your mother's other elder brother and natural spirit, Ea." He sighed again in defeat letting me go on the ground which I had just notice right below me. I stepped back to look at him and finally saw the differences. Unlike Chikyu he didn't have dark brown hair, almost black in my opinion, but instead was platinum blond. Everything else however was exactly the same right from the age to the body build ending at the brown eyes that seem to run in Mom's family.

"You look ridiculously like Chikyu." I stated not taking my eyes off him wondering what he was doing here and how he related to my test.

"I am his twin after all." He remarked making me laugh slightly at his humor.

"God is everyone in her family twins of some form or another?" I asked half joking, half serious.

"Yep." He happily said reminding me of how John usually is, and then I saw them. Behind Ea was a pair of bright white wings that were closed and could wrap around him if he wanted to. He must have caught me staring since he spread them out wide for me to see even clearer. Oh yeah he could defiantly wrap them around himself, let alone bock the moon over head casting a delicate shadow over me. "Is it really that interesting?"

"Well when you don't have a pair of your own and you've only seen wings like these only a few times in your life then yeah, it's pretty interesting." I commented reaching out to touch them only to have them be drawn back close to his body.

"Sorry, they're just really sensitive." He explained blushing slightly at what he was referring to.

"No prob, anyway; what's my test like?"

"You'll see when we get there. Anyway from what I heard from Chikyu, you don't know the representation of each element."

"You mean like how strength is for Earth?" I asked barely remembering exactly what Chikyu had told me about this subject.

"Pin-po! Correct! For Air the representation is Freedom." He explained making me imagine him with a collage hat on while he was explaining.

"So then to be able to control the Air around me I'll need to want freedom?" I asked hopping that I at least semi-understood exactly what was going on.

"Well, there's that, Why you want freedom, What you would do with it, and What you'll do to get it?" He explained as a gust of wind swept around him and then me, somehow guiding us over toward the cliff once again.

'_Freedom, what would I do with it? I know that I would probably just do what I always do, but does that involve freedom.'_

'_Yes Mai it does.'_ Yume responded making me jump up at the sudden voice.

'_Thanks for the heads up sis.'_

'_You're welcome, but seriously if Mom were one of our relatives you wouldn't have been allowed to leave the town let alone the house. She could control everything you do and say. She could even make you where that baby-doll dress you burned when we were at the stables.'_

'_But Mom didn't.'_

'_That's my point. She gave you freedom to do what you wanted, and live your life how you wanted too. Once you become Alpha I doubt you'll be able to do what you want when you want without some freedom. '_

'_True. Well I better get back to my test. Thanks for the help Yume.'_

'_Any time little sis, any time.'_ With that we disconnected our connection and I faced Ea.

"Have a nice chat with your sister?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yep, oh and speaking of sisters; yours asked me to tell you hi." I said as I played messenger, which I had a feeling that I would be doing a lot of, for Mom.

"I see, well if you survive please tell her that I miss her and to not get involved with our cousin and Madoka." He replied happily usurping me over to the ledge of the cliff.

"Sure I wouldn't mind at al- What do you mean if I survive?" I asked just realizing exactly what he had said; forcing it to register in my mind.

"Just as I said. Now then, just fly up into the clouds and then presto you'll be back with my sister."

"What do you mean fly? I can't fly!" I countered showing him my back proving that I didn't have any wings what-so-ever and that it was impossible to fly without them.

"Don't worry you will, or else you won't have to worry about the rest of the tests." He responded causing my worries to spike even more.

"WHAT!" I panicked trying to get away from the ledge only to have Ea grab me.

"See you later."

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Mai: Man, I got thrown off another cliff.**

**Naru: Well you are you Mai.**

**Mai: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Naru: Nothing, I just stated a fact, but it isn't surprising that you microscopic brain failed to distinguish between the two.**

**Mai: Why you…**

**Me: Okay you two enough. Anyway please review. If you don't I'll just kill of Mai in this fall and the story will be discontinued along with my prequel of this **_**Little Dancer.**_

**Mai: NOOOO! PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Naru: Mai quit being an idiot.**

**Mai: Why you…**

**Me: REVIEW! XD**


	27. 2 Down, 3 to Go

**Me: Hi everyone! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my many awesome reviewers Himawari-no-Ichizoku for all of the long reviews. I absolutely love it when I get those times of reviews!**

**Naru: Please move it along. After all you do have a crappy story to finish.**

**Me: It's not crappy!**

**Naru: No, it is defiantly crappy.**

**Mai: Naru be nice.**

**Me: Yeah Naru be nice.**

**Naru: I don't think you should be bossing around the person who signs your paycheck now do you?**

**Mai: 0_0… fine.**

**Naru: Thought so.**

**Me: Anyway I don't own Ghost Hunt and Pretty, Pretty Please review!**

**Mai's POV:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screeched as I for the second time that day got thrown off a cliff, and not only that, but it was the same one too. I quickly began prying that by some magik reason I sprout wings and get out of here. All of a sudden I felt chains wrap themselves around me and pull me down even faster. _'Shit! I need to get out of these if I even have a phantom of saving myself. I need to be free. I need my FREEDOM!' _On that thought the chains moved across my body straight to my back. It felt as if they were ripping right into my back going straight into my veins.

Once the secession stopped and a new one took its place. Now I felt as if I were drifting in midair instead of falling. In fact it felt as if I were going up instead of down. Also the pain now was gone as I felt something like flexing my muscles. Curiosity made me look at my back. I gasped at the sight of my new snow white angle wings that had the very tips died with the same ice blue that my eyes were.

I then realized that I really was drifting in midair. Deciding to give my new wings a try I tried to flap them and shot up ten feet in the air. _'Now that is super cool!'_ Soon, I began flapping them more and more until I reached the top of the cliff yet again. I found that Ea was sitting cross legged on the edge waiting for me.

"See, I knew you would be just fine. You really should trust a natural spirit more."

"Yeah, well, maybe I would have if you hadn't nearly thrown me off a cliff!" I pointed out glaring at him hopping that I would get the same reaction that Naru would get when he glared at me or any of the others for that matter of fact.

"Correction, I did throw you of a cliff, and you were able to gain your freedom from your freefall." He corrected making part of me feel like an idiot for forgetting something that important, while the other part stewed at the fact that he seriously would have done that even though there was a large chance that I wouldn't have come back.

"That makes it even worse!"

"Calm down Mai. It's bad to get so upset. It ends up causing problems in people just like stress does." He advised patting a patch of dirt next to him signaling for me to sit down next to him, which I gladly took since my legs were shaking so much from a combination of my anger, shock, and fatigue. After all, I didn't sleep for two days straight. Add that and extreme activities you'll get yourself one tiered wolf pup.

"You're the one who's causing my upset-ness in case you haven't noticed!"

"Oh, I guess you're right." he said putting his left hand up to his chin, like Naru does when he's thinking critically about a case.

"OFCOURSE I'M RIGHT!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air in defeat. _'And Naru thinks that I'm an idiot. Compared to him, he makes me look like Albert Instinet!'_

"Well then, how about I make that up to you." He cheerfully said the way that Mom always did when she got a good idea.

"And if I may ask, what do you plan on doing to make it up to me?"

"This." With a snap of his fingers my entire body began to tingle.

"What the hell was that?" I asked wondering what weird voo-doo he might have done to me.

"Nothing; and it's not what the hell, it's what the heaven. I just made you body lighter, heart more efficient, and lugs bigger. After all you do have the ability to fly, so I thought that it would be in your best interest if I did that for you." He explained.

"You know, technically changing someone's body composition isn't considered nothing." I quipped trying to keep the venom out of my voice, but come on. Not only did I have to knock my friends out but I was also thrown off a cliff, TWICE I might add, and just had my entire body's make-up changed, so I don't know about you, but I think that I deserve a break from all insanity.

"Maybe, but here you go." He lifted me up and once again threw me off the cliff. _'Great, not once, not twice, but THREEE fucking times was I thrown off that same damn cliff!'_ I flapped my now existed wings and just decided to keep going up so that I could leave this crazy place.

"Bye Ea, I'll tell Mom you miss her." I said as I rushed as fast as I could to the clouds above to get me away from that mad man.

"Alright, oh and before I forget. Here!" I turned around and saw a bright light speeding at me. Before I could get out of its way it hit my pendant making me fall a little bit. Before I yelled at my stupid uncle I looked at what hit me to see that I had a second stone in my moon. This one was bright yellow that seemed to be like the sun's rays.

"Thank you Ea!" I called as I finally got to the clouds. I flew as fast and hard as I could through the thick covering and back to the people waiting for me.

**Me: So how was it?**

**Mai: What is it with me and being thrown off cliffs in this test?**

**Me: I don't know. I just went with the flow that the story was giving me.**

**Naru: That explains a lot.**

**Me: Meany**

**Mai: Please Review! XD**


	28. FreakOuts & Flying

**Me: Hi people.**

**Naru: Why are you so down?**

**Me: I got a boyfriend, but it's not working out so we broke up.**

**Mai: Oh no, you poor thing! (Gives Silver a hug)**

**Me: It would have happened sooner or later.**

**Naru: I'll go get Cayley.**

**Mai: Why?**

**Naru: Because only she knows how to make her feel better.**

**Mai: Aw Naru, you do have a heart!**

**Naru: People just Read and Review!**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own us!**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Why is it taking her so long? I knew we shouldn't have pushed her off that cliff. What if Ea's toying with her, or worse, what if she's DEAD!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air in defeat.

"Relax Tsuki, I'm sure that she's just gonna have a head ache from dealing with your brother. I know that when I took his test I sure did." She groaned, holding her head as if she could feel that headache from just the memory, which I wouldn't have been surprised if it did. After all, Ea is, well, he's defiantly a hand full.

"But-but still, what if," I said, began going into mega-mother-panic-attack mode.

"Enough Mama, Chill. She'll be fine. In fact I swear upon my swollen baby bump, which seems way more than five moths along, that she'll be just fine." She said, reaching out her hand to shake mine. I quickly pulled away knowing full well of the consequences of what that would bring to her.

"MADOKA! Don't swear with me! You know that when people do that and don't fallow through then they'll end up paying the price!" I lectured, however knowing Madoka; she probably wasn't even paying attention in the slightest about what I was saying.

"Relax, I can easily swear it without any worries." She scoffed as if we were just talking about nail polish colors.

"And why is that?" I asked, with death in my voice. I swear if she wasn't pregnant, then she would have been dead a while ago.

"Because Mai's right behind you." she said causing me to whip my head around to see that my baby girl really was right there with an aura of sheer pride, with just a hint of annoyance. _'Looks like Ea got to her too.'_ I laughed internally at how that stupid brother of mine could always annoy the living daylights out of everything and anything. When I finally got my bearings back I saw that she really was there and threw myself at her, hugging the life out of her small frame. Finally she's back safe and sound.

**Mai's POV:**

"MAI! Are you okay? Did Ea hurt you? Oh who cares, as long as you back here safe and sound I couldn't care less about what happened there." Mom cried, as she hugged the living day lights out of me.

"Hey, it's nice to be back Mom. Ea says hi." I laughed while Madoka and Aunty Momo pried her off of me.

"Well that's nice now then let me get a good look at you." She said making the gesture for me to spin around like I did whenever she made me a new dress, and wanted to make sure that it fit and flattered me.

"Whoa. Look at those wings!" Aunty exclaimed stopping me in mid spin causing me to almost crash had she not grabbed onto me. Deciding to be a bit of a show off I unfurled my wings completely to let them take in the entire change.

"They're so pretty!" squealed Madoka as she turned me around giving me another death grip hug, which Aunty unfortunately decided to join in on.

"Ya know, I just thought of something." Mom said with a glint in her eye that made me wonder if I should start worrying or not, but if this were any of the other women here I would have already have flown to the hills.

"What's that?" Madoka asked also picking up on Mom's glint.

"Walking's over rated." Mom stated with a sigh, causing Aunty to perk up immensely.

"And-" propped Aunty on edge as if she already knew what it was, but was too excited to say it.

"How 'bout we give those new wings of yours a little test flight." Mom finished with a smile, making the other two whoop. I had to admit that the idea seemed like a lot of fun, also it would take less time to get back to the house, not that it was really needed, after all it was just after midnight, but there was one big factor that concerned me. Everyone here had wings. Everyone that is except for Madoka.

"But what about Madoka?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want to leave her alone, but at the same time I wanted to fly up into the sky as free as I was with no limitations.

"Nala can carry her." Mom pointed out as said cat-fox _'I never was able to figure out the difference, and or what she was.'_ walked up to Mom and nodded her head as if agreeing with her.

"YES!" cheered Madoka as Nala, who I didn't even notice was there, just walked over in her battle form to Madoka and let her get on her back.

"Why not." I said trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, yet epically failing in doing so.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Madoka asked smiling as if she were a child that had just learned that they were going to Disney land for the first time.

"Yeah, let's go!" Aunty exclaimed finally letting out her wings and soared up into the sky. Aunty's wings were beautiful on her. They were black, with just a hint of white specials at the tips of them, but mainly black.

"Kya, wait for me!" Pleaded Madoka as she patted Nala asking her to go into the sky which Nala had no problem doing. Nala just leaped up into the air and instantly was shot into the air with no troubles, and had no fears of falling.

"Slow poke!" teased Aunty flying circles around Madoka, which from Madoka's expression irked her.

"Are not!" retaliated Madoka griping onto Nala's fur, which made Nala give her a do-you-really-want-to-do-that look, but Madoka must have not seen it since she only tightened her grip.

"Are too!" said Aunty as they then began playing a child's game that would annoy everyone around the (Me and Mom) to no end.

"And here we go again." Mom sighed as she just looked up at them from the ground.

"Were those two always at it?" I asked as I flapped my wings lifting myself into the air.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it." She said with a sigh that turned itself into a soft chuckle. Without even releasing her wings she jumped up into the air and began to fall. I was right about to dive after her, but then I saw the most spectacular wings I've ever seen. They were silver, yet so many other different colors. In the moon's beams you could see every single color imaginable, even some colors that I never knew existed! Even though I was star struck by Mom's wings, I went back and focused on the conversation that we were originally having.

"Oh boy, something tells me that I really don't want to know."I said giving a half hearted laugh as we both flew ahead of the arguing duo up into the clouds.

"Trust me, you don't. Anyway, how do you like your wings?" Mom asked as the wind swirled around her.

"They're amazing! I just love the wind wrap around me, the clouds that touch my arms causing Goosebumps to form, and the tousling of my hair. I really just love the feeling of flying itself." I explained as I twirled around in the air letting the sky swallow me and push me where I needed to go.

"Freedom, that's what it feels like to me." Mom stated, making me think on how true that really was.

"Freedom. Yeah, that's what it is." I agreed as we then went into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, sorry to ruin Mother, Daughter time, but we have to land." Aunty said ruining our happy silence.

"Yeah, Lin can probably see us from the cottage, and I'm pretty sure that he has his shiki ready to zap us." Madoka explained making me look down and see that we were really close to the cottage and that Lin's shiki would most defiantly be on guard.

"Shit." I cursed, not wanting to fold up my wings and walk just yet; after all I had just gotten a taste of what true freedom feels like.

"Yeah, I was really getting into flying again." Mom complained with a slight pout making her look like a little kid.

"Well, there's still plenty of time for that later, now come on!" Aunty said, grabbing our arms and leading us down. Once we touched down our wing denigrated from our backs, but the lightness that I felt stayed. _'I guess that's why Mom and Aunty are so light.'_ I thought realizing just how different my composition was compared to how it used to be.

"Is everyone alright?" Dark asked as he made his way to us. _'I guess we really were noticeable from up there. That or they knew where we were.'_

"Yeah, we're all fine." Stated Mom as she went over to him and snuggled into his open arms. I swear those two are just so cute together!

"That's good to hear." Lin said looking directly at Madoka, most likely looking her over for any injuries that she could have gotten, while Nala returned to normal and disappeared into the night.

"How did your test go?"Light asked me, bringing all the male's attention to me along with the girls.

"I got thrown off a cliff." I stated with a straight face trying my hardest not to smile at everyone's reactions.

"What?" They all shouted at ounce, but before they could ask any questions I held up my hand to show that I wasn't finished.

"Hold on, I wasn't done. Not only did I get thrown off a cliff once, not twice, but three times! THREE! Also it was the same damned cliff. I was half ready to kill Ea." I fumed while a majority of the rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Well, at least you're here right?" Light said trying, and succeeding in making the atmosphere feel better.

"True." I stated realizing that I didn't have any injuries and that if anything, the stuff that did happen helps me more than hurts me.

"How did everything go with you guys?" Mom asked shifting the conversation in another direction while she led everyone to the cabin and began to make some relaxing (non-sleeping) tea.

"Fine." Lin stated as he gladly took a cup and held Madoka close as she curled up to him and cradled their baby boy.

"Everyone's still out cold, so we can chat about this topic for a bit longer." Dark explained making me feel better about talking about this subject inside with everyone here.

"Awesome." Aunty said stifling a yawn as she leaned into Light where he responded to wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Yep, OH! I almost forgot!" Light exclaimed, making all of us jump slightly.

"What?" I asked, not really caring, but deciding to humor him and just get it out of his system.

"We heard something really funny last night once we put everyone down."Light snickered making all of us become on edge.

"What was it?" Mom asked nervously.

"We heard Madoka scream at the top of her lungs." Snickered Lin, which was way out of character for him.

"Yep, and I must say, I'm quite surprised. I would have thought that Dark here would have jumped her by now." Light sighed dramatically giving Dark a pitiful yet awed look.

"That's how I feel." I said deciding to voice my opinions while I could.

"It is surprising." agreed Lin nodding his head.

"Tell us about it." Madoka and Aunty said in unison with an annoyed tinge to their voice.

"Okay, enough with this topic. If you don't mind I'm gonna go take a shower." Mom said trying to hide her blushing face.

"Now that's a good idea." I said realizing that I hadn't had a shower in a few days, and that I probably reeked.

"I'm gonna chat with the boys some more." said Aunty with a smile that made my skin crawl. _ 'Whatever she has planned for Mom, it's not gonna be pretty.'_

"Me too." Madoka added, mirroring Aunty's look to a third degree.

"Okay then, have it your way." Mom said as she turned and started to head for the showers with me close behind her.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Night everyone." Dark said waving them a good bye and then walked over to me.

"Night, Dark." They said back.

"Night, Daddy." I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek since technically he would soon be my adoptive father, even though I already saw him as such.

"Good night, Princess." He said hugging back and kissing the top of my head then going over and hugging Mom.

"Sweet Nightmares, Honey." Mom said as she leaned up kissing Dark on the lips for a brief second.

"Pleasant Darkness, Love."Dark said, doing the same thing she did to him only making the kiss last a little longer.

"Ugh, someone shoot me now." Madoka said destroying the warm fuzzy feel that surrounded Mom and my soon to be Dad.

"I'll shoot you if you shoot me." Aunty said with a pleading look on her face and tone in her voice.

"How 'bout I shoot both of you and be done with it?" Mom suggested with a dark aura suddenly surrounding her.

"Or, you could just go to the showers." Dark countered giving her another kiss, making the dark aura disappear into thin air.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I asked half joking half serious. After all, I seriously wanted to see how Madoka would have fought, and with what.

"Don't start with me." Dark said giving me one of his looks causing me to back off immediately.

"Fine, we'll go before we change our minds." Mom said giving him one last kiss, then grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the shower.

**Me: Ugh, that was a long chapter.**

**Naru: Well then let's cut it short.**

**Mai: Please Review to this story. It will make Silver feel better after her break up.**


	29. Sugar Scrub Discovery

**Me: Hi ya'll!**

**Naru: Wtf?**

**Mai: Naru since when do you use text lingo?**

**Naru: Since Silver went country.**

**Mai: Oh.**

**Me: Any way, will ya'll please R&R so that my pony there yander stops a eaten all the grass?**

**Naru: Someone, please make it stop!**

**Mai: Pussy.**

**Naru: What did you call me?**

**Me: Ya'll Review!**

**Mai's POV:**

_***In the bathroom with the ignoramus bathtub that you can go swimming in***_

**Mai's POV:**

Mom's tension came completely undone as she stepped into the huge bath filled to the brim with boiling water and bubbles. When I was younger I always wondered how she could stick her hand into fire without getting hurt and why she preferred boiling hot water instead of just warm water, but now I understand that it's due to the fire element that she got in the test. It seems that each element changes your body's composition just a little, although the Air and Water elements held the most change.

I hesitated wondering if my temperature resistance stood a chance against the heat, but quickly discarded it (and my towel) and stepped into the water. Surprisingly it didn't burn, instead it soothed. _'Weird'_ I thought as I noticed for the first time what the scent coming from the bath was.

"Mom, why does the water reek with the scents of Lavender and Chamomile?" I asked raising a brow, but lowering down even farther feeling my stress melt away, while calmness and sleepiness took its place.

"Cause I needed to calm down. After all, it's not good to deal with a packed schedule all stressed out like we all are. Plus, I needed a sleep agent to help me slip into Summerland." She said slyly.

"Oh yeah, how's it like ruling the spiritual domain, yet living in the human realm where they think that all this demon stuff is hocus pocus?" I asked wondering how she could mange with so much stress in her daily life, only to have to decide which souls went where and how to rule her realm.

"Actually, it's surprisingly easy now that Dark and I are ruling together. He's not doing the whole women-should-only-be-for-show-and-sex that a lot of the Dukes and Nobles believe in." she described in a disgusted tone, and let's face it, what girl in their right mind wouldn't be disgusted by that little tid-bit.

"Men like that are really hard to come by, make sure he doesn't get away." I teased nudging her in the side with my elbow.

"Hence the reason I'm getting married to him in less than a week." She sighed dreamily, most likely thinking about their wedding, or more accurately their honey moon.

"Which reminds me, why did you schedule your wedding right after my birthday?" I asked, truly wondering what had possessed her to do something like that. After all, these are two hugely major events in not even twenty-four hours of each other.

"Well, I just thought consistent party mode for a weekend and that it would help distract the fact that you're, oh, I don't know, a wolf-ess. You never know how your friends will take it, so I thought that it would be a good distracter." She explained making it so that I actually could understand her voice of reason.

"Well, at least that's one mystery solved." I sighed rolling my eyes. Where my eyes landed I saw a jar of, well, a jar of stuff right by Mom. "Now the next one is trying to figure out exactly what that stuff is." Mom looked at where I was looking and laughed. "What?"

"It's just that, I'm surprised that you don't know what this is." She giggled calming down just a bit as she unscrewed the cap to the jar.

"Since I don't, how about you explain it to me?" I stated making her giggle even more.

"It's a sugar scrub." She stated slathering on a pasty like substance onto her skin, then slowly working it into her body.

"A what now?"I asked even more confused than I had been when I first saw the stupid stuff. _'Maybe I should just stop asking questions.'_ The thought quickly flew out the door since that was one of my only defenses against Naru, so I decided that I would just have to deal with even more confusion than I started out with.

"A sugar scrub. It's just like a salt scrub except with just a few minor differences. I just started experimenting with them, and I have to say that they work wonders on the skin." She took some more and began rubbing it on her legs, sticking them out of the water, and causing ripples around her body.

"Why don't you just use salt scrubs? At least that stuff people know about." I pointed out making myself feel a little bit smarter that I could out think Mom on something for the first time in, well, in as long as can remember!

"Simple, because salt does exfoliate skin, same as sugar, but salt dries out the skin where as sugar retains moisture and some nutrients. And it's not even sticky like you'd expect it to be." Never mind, feeling of accomplishment has barrowed my wings and flown out the window. "Here, try some." Before I could protest her actions, she took a big chunk and began to rub it into my back. I had to admit, this scrub was a lot gentler then the salt scrub, also it felt so soothing and relaxing, and a bit… hungry? '_Huh, again weird.' _"How does it feel?" She asked as she washed off my back, resuming doing her chest and arms with the same rubbings.

"That was really good, although now I feel kinda hungry." I commented making her laugh at me slightly.

"That's because it's vanilla scented. I've been experimenting with other essence oils, but I like vanilla the most." She explained holding up the jar to me to get a better whiff of the scrub. _'Oh yeah, defiantly vanilla.'_

"Did you make it yourself?" I asked knowing how Mom loved to make home-made stuff and use all natural ingredients when she can.

"Yep, and it's really simple too. First, you mix equal amounts of white and brown sugar until you can't really see that much separation between the two. Then, fill a container all the way full with it, but don't back it down. Next, you pour some olive oil on it and wait for it to soak to the bottom, or you could just mix it. After that, repeat those two processes until you're happy with the results. Finally add in the vanilla extract and bada bing bada boom, you have yourself a sugar scrub!" she excitedly said, obviously very happy that she could make something that made your skin so awesomely soft with only basic ingredients.

"Wow. Do you want me to get your back?" I asked turning the subject into something else.

"Sure. Oh also I'm making a new batch tomorrow, do you want me to make you some, and if so what scent?" She asked as she leaned against the rim of the tub while I began rubbing in the sweet scrub into her skin.

"Why not, and if I have to choose, then I would say cinnamon." I said, since that was the scent closest to my actual scent.

"Going for the sugar and spice with everything nice?" she teased as she washed the rest of her body with just some water.

"You know it." I giggled fallowing Mom's example and washing everything off.

"Nice, well I don't know about you, but I think that it's time to get out of the tub if we even want five hours of sleep, and that is something that I don't want to miss." She eagerly said as she pulled the drain's plug and watched the water go down.

"Ditto." I said as we got out of the bath. We changed and saw that everyone was asleep already and parted ways into out rooms. I crawled into bed and curled up with the scent of vanilla tickling my nose, while only one thought ran through my head. _'Vanilla, Naru's favorite ice-cream flavor is vanilla.'_

**Me: That actually is a legit sugar scrub recipe for those of you who want to try it out. If the olive oil smell is too strong, then you can use mineral oil. Oh also Naru nearly killed Mai so I had to sedate him, but missed the first time and hit Mai instead. No worries though I got him the second time, but they unfortunately won't be with us as I finish this chapter. So any patoodle, please Review!**


	30. A Sleepy Mai is a Dangerous Mai

**Me: *Groans***

**Mai: What's wrong?**

**Me: Super tiered.**

**Naru: Then stop talking and get typing. As soon as you're done with this chapter then you can sleep.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Mai: Please R&R everyone!**

**Mai's POV:**

I was peacefully sleeping in a lucid state about to truly fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door. I grumbled under my breath and curled up tighter into my warm covers. I heard the knock again, only this time a bit louder, and then the door squeak open. Footsteps made their way to y bed side and a warm hand shook my shoulder.

"Come on baby girl, time to wake up." A male voice said, making me curl up even tighter then I already was. The voice sighed with a disapproving tone. "Do I need to carry you out to the kitchen for breakfast like a princess Mai?" they asked in a joking tone. At the opportunity to be carried out like I was five again made me smile and sit up with my arms stretched out while a sleepy expression was on my face. "You never grow up now do you?" they laughed and picked me up causing me to curl into their warmth and nod in my agreement to their statement.

"Oh Dark, Mai, there you two are. I was just about to go looking for you myself." Mom said in a singsong voice causing me to slowly open my eyes and see that Dark had been the one to get me out of bed, which wasn't really surprising since he always did that for me when I was younger. He really does spoil me like his own little girl.

"Mai you really should grow up." said an ice cold voice, which I was not used to hearing this soon after me waking up.

"Shut up Naru. I'm not in the mood to be belittled by you at the moment, so please wait an hour and then you can bully me. Okay?" I said trying to keep the venom put of my voice that usually seeps into my voice when I first wake up.

"Wow, Mai, you're worse than Ayako when she first wakes up in her moody pregnant spells." Monk commented as Dark gently set me down into a chair while Mom placed a plate of food and caffeinated tea in front of me.

"Oh, if you think this is bad, then you haven't seen anything yet." Aunty butted in with a bacon strip in her mouth and wide eyes.

"Really?" John asked with wide eyes filled with most likely astonishment. _'I almost forgot, these guys have never seen the bad side of me. Well at least not the level two side of me.'_

"I find that very hard to believe." Masako agreed while shifting in her seat while she placed a napkin on her lap. For once she wasn't wearing a kimono, and instead had on a short sleeved shirt and light pants.

"Yeah, there's no way our sweet little innocent Mai could be any worse than this." Yasu said with an affectionate tone that only he could pull off without being mistaken for being gay or having a crush on me.

"I'd believe it." commented Lin, causing everyone to look at him strangely.

"Any why would you suspect that Lin?" Monk asked raising a suspicious brow at him, most likely wondering how he could come to that conclusion.

"I've seen her and have woken her up from her sleep in the office enough times to know that she can be, pardon my language Mai, an absolute bitch until she actually wakes up." Lin said with a shiver run down his back at just the mention of some of my past wake up calls in the office. I had to admit that I felt really bad for putting Lin through so much of my bitchy-ness.

"Oh what was the worst that she did to you when she just woke up?" Aunty asked as she started to clear away the plates from the table and bring them over to the sink.

"I'd rather not say."

"We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours." She said trying her hardest to pry out as much info that she could out of the poor man._ 'He really should have just kept his mouth shut. After all, Aunty is just as bad as Madoka is about this type of stuff. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Aunty had taught Madoka all of the basics of getting info from a person!'_ Lin seemed to contemplate it for a while, then sighed signaling that he gave in making everyone come closer to him to hear what he had to say.

"She flipped me over the couch and threatened to gouge me eyes out with a spoon and give them to Naru in his tea cup and tell him that they were just candy sugar eyes from Halloween if I didn't let her get five more minutes of sleep. Then once she could get away from work, she would cut up my body and bury them all over Japan in secluded forests never to be seen again. However as you can see, I let her sleep in, thus allowing me to be here today." He said monotonely as if it had happened every day, and shouldn't be given anymore attention then blinking.

"Oh I remember that. Naru kept me up doing paper work until four in the morning and I had just fallen asleep when I heard Lin come into the office. I was so sleep deprived that I just snapped. Again, sorry Lin." I apologized still feeling horrible for what I put him through.

"Apology accepted Mai. I have no hard feeling for you in any shape or form." He said with a slight smile in my direction.

"Did anyone notice that, that was the longest time I've ever heard Lin talk about anything, ever." Ayako pointed out causing everyone to nod their head in response.

"Trust me Lin, that isn't even bad compared to what she's put us through." Aunty scoffed as she looked at Mom for reassurance, which Mom gave a nod in reply.

"Yep. Once she chased us around with a butcher's knife. Another time, she went into tackle mode and talked us down the stairs, and then there was that time where-"

"Okay, I think they get the point!" I said with a hint of irritation in my voice causing some people to flinch.

"Anyway, today we'll e heading to the South to Hatsunetsu Dunes to do sand surfing and dune riding." Mom chipperly said, effectively changing the topic to something else. "Also the same riding arrangements as yesterday please." _'Great, an hour and a half of pure silence or interrogation with Naru. Fun.'_ I sighed inwardly. _'Oh well at least I'll be that closer to becoming an Alpha!'_

"Sure, just as long as Mai gets some time to wake up." Monk said in a squeaky voice.

"Relax, she's too much of an idiot to do any real damage." Naru said causing me to glare right at him causing him to look away.

"Although it would be a good idea for her to wake up and make sure that I'm going in the right direction." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice causing everyone to crack up.

**Me: Yay done!**

**Mai: Great job.**

**Me: Thanks. No I'm gonna go pass out. *falls over and is dead asleep to the world***

**Mai: Wow, she falls asleep fast.**

**Naru: She's such a child. Review. It will wake her up and make her more encouraged to continue writing.**


	31. 20 Questions

**Me: Hi. *Sniffles***

**Mai: OH MY GODS WHAT HAPPENED 2 U?**

**Me: Nothing. *Whips nose then starts crying uncontrollably***

**Naru: Alright 3 questions, where's Silver's crazy family, who do we have to kill, and where are they? *Has a shovel in hand ready to take care of busness.***

**Gene: Since when did you care? 0_0**

**Naru: Since she became like a little sister 2 me.**

**Mai: What now?**

**Naru: Never mind. I'm gonna go get the rest of the family and then hunt whoever did this down. Mai, try to make her feel better. Gene, you're with me.**

**Mai: Sure. Everyone please review. It might bring Silver out of crying spasm mode, and then she may actually tell us what's wrong.**

**Gene: Onward to the hunt! *Holds up a strainer (Rebecca that was just for you)***

**Mai: Not even gonna ask. Anyways REVIEW! **

**Mai's POV:**

After I had woken up and gotten ready to face the hot sun and sinking sand I hopped up into Naru and my car ready to get a move on and actually start the fun. So here I was in my white Sophie's, red tub top, red/white beaded strap saddles, and large movie star black sunglasses on my head waiting for Naru to get his ass out here so that I could be even closer to the final phase of becoming alpha and have my sister and 'big brother' around me again. Also to make Naru even happier then he will be when he gets reunited with Aoi Ookami (aka Me). I just hope that he'll take the news alright. After all, I did kinda not tell him about me at all, nor did tell him about us, and let's not forget about my sister and his brother.

"Just a little bit longer Mai. You can do it. Just stay focused and you'll be golden." I whispered to myself hoping that my mantra that I had been saying for the past week would give me some comfort and strength like it usually did.

"What's gonna happen in a little bit?" a voice asked interrupting my inner battle with my patience and responsibilities. My head snapped up to see that Naru was looking down at me in his usual scowl that seemed to show more emotions then before he got here. _'Wow, looks like Mom's really out done herself for getting this much accomplished with him in such a short amount of time.'_ I looked Naru over and gawked at what I saw.

He was wearing a tank top, and not any colored tank top, but a WHITE tank top and on it was printed in big black letters 'DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I'M BEAUTIFUL & YOUR NOT'. Not only that, but he also was wearing shorts with strap on saddles too. Plus he had a pair of sunglasses clipped onto his shirt and a navy blue baseball cap on shielding his porcelain face from the hash summer's sun's waves. He looked nothing like the Naru that I know, and instead was replaced with some; I don't really know what, but something way different then my Naru.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my boss?" I asked still unable to take my eyes away from the tank top that showed off his toned body oh so very nicely. I swear that I felt that I was about to drool if I didn't look away.

"Very funny Mai. Now stop staring at me and start the car." He snapped causing me to finally comeback into reality and start the car like he told me to. It turns out that while I was in Lala land everyone had already left for the dunes leaving Naru and Me behind.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen you in anything other than pants, dress shirts, and a long-T, so I think that I have a bit of a right to freak a bit." I defended as I drove the way there while still stealing some glances at him. _'Damn it, why does he have to be so fucking HOT!'_ I thought inwardly, scolding myself from thinking any naughty thoughts when the man of my fantasies was right beside me.

"Trust me, I'm not in these by my own free will." He scowled looking out the window as the scenery passed us by.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your mother refused to let me walk out of the house in my usual black attire and literally dragged me into her bedroom, by my ear, and then stripped me of my cloths and stuck me in these. In all honesty, I'm surprised that she didn't change my boxers while she was at it." He vented reminding me of a teen-aged girl who was going on and on about this guy she started to date, then have it end up badly. In all honestly I did my best to hold my tongue, but Naru's little side comment was just too tempting to pass up.

"Well that solves the boxers or briefs question. Who would have known that the person with the world's biggest stick-up-the-ass actually wore relaxed undies. If only you could take a lesson from that piece of fabric that kept your pride in place." I giggled, only to begin laughing hysterically when his head whipped around looking at me with wide eyes, and was that blush that I saw dusting his cheeks?

"Mai, that is not a topic that you should discuss with a man around." He scolded in a tense voice after he finally got his emotions under control.

"And this is why you're such a stick-in-the-mud. You need to enjoy life a little more. After all, we only get one shot at it." I scolded, knowing that if I used death and implied Gene in some way then he would finally chill a bit more. I mean, I understand that using Gene is like a kick below the belt, but it's true you only get one chance and then it's over. _'That is unless you're gonna become Alpha and you're going to become immortal and resurrect two of your closest friends.'_ I added in my head knowing that I couldn't say that bit out loud since Naru would be down my throat in just a matter of milliseconds.

"Maybe, but I prefer to stay away from such trivial things." He sighed. _'Yes, I'm finally getting through to him!'_

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" I asked trying to pry out that social butterfly that I know he can be. Even though it's easier said than done.

"How about who your fiancé is?" he suggested making me become tense. _'Damn it! Why won't he let it go?'_

"Sure, what do you want to know that I haven't told you already?" I asked trying o keep calm like I always did when I acted around him with the other stuff that he would randomly ask about my life. As long as I stayed calm then I would be fine, right?

"What did you mean by I'm the only one who knows him best?" He asked giving me a hard look. I could practically see the gears in his head turning as we speak, but I had to come up with a reason for why he would know him so well without it sounding like it was him (which would be the correct answer) or Gene (who isn't even alive yet!).

"It's just as I said. After all your analyzing skills are so amazing, that you probably already have him figured out to the finest detail, while I'm still trying my hardest to figure out how to bring his happiness out." I sighed realizing that it truly was what I was doing. I had no clue in the slightest how to really make Naru happy except for making him tea. If anything all of the things that I've heard from Lucy should make it so that I'm good in bed.

"What do you mean bring his happiness out?"

"Well in this point in time all that I know that makes him relax or give any positive response is to make him tea. In all honesty I'm not even sure if he harbors any real feelings towards me, and if he's only marrying me because of the arrangements." I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek. _'Damn emotions! Why can't I ever just hold them in? It would make my life so much easier!'_ I focused back onto the road trying to shake the sadness of the truth away. As more tears cascaded down my face I felt a soft hand whipped them away from one side.

"If he doesn't love you for you then he doesn't deserve you. I would have figured that even an idiot like you would have been able to figure that one out." He insulted making me smile at how that was his way of comforting me. I let a smile slip past my lips as well as a giggle causing him to look at me in question. "What's so humorous?"

"You."

"How so?" he asked looking completely confused and truly curious how what he had done to be funny.

"Well for starters the way you comforted me normally would make you get kicked in the balls with you down for the count. Also how you interact with everyone is so different from the norm."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked in a, if I was hearing correctly, which I'm pretty sure I was, coy tone.

"No, a little diversity is good." I laughed while then taking into focus where we were and realized that there was nothing but sand surrounding us as I could clearly see Mom and Dad's (yes I'm calling Dark Dad now) car along with the other's vehicles. "Oh look, we're here."

"Why does this place seem so familiar?" Naru asked as he took in the scenery with a watchful eye.

"Have you been to the beach here?" Naru nodded at my question making me completely understand why he was getting a déjà vu feeling. "Well that explains it. This is just a half a mile away from the beach. We're only going to be here for the day then head on over to the beach house so that we can all sleep in later tomorrow." I explained beaming happiness at the thought of truly getting a good night's sleep.

"Don't you mean so you can sleep in?"

"Why you- let's not keep everyone waiting." I said holding myself back and getting out of the car. When I saw him climb out I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the others. If I was gonna suffer the heat and sandy void then I sure wasn't gonna do it alone. _'This may not be my ideal place to be, but this sure beats paper work!'_

**Me: How was it?**

**Mai: Good… UR TALKING AGAIN!**

**Me: Yeah… sorry for worrying u.**

**Naru: Will you tell us why ur so down?**

**Me: My EX sent me a text which states "well… if I could get some one better… I wouldn't have dated you in the first place sweetie…look when you find your phone text me and tell me if you wanna fix this or not… and I'll handle any decisions you make." Which I may say is total bull shit since he completely started to cut me down with insults! I mean, it's made me so mad that I have to vent to my friends, the computer, fictional characters, and my readers (Which I'm super sorry that I have to put you through all this shit. You can just scroll down and hit the next chapter if I've posted it yet, but please review before you do!).**

**Naru: That's it, I'm getting the cavalry!**

**Gene: I'm getting the demons!**

**Mai: I'll read Silver the reviews.**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	32. Do Your Questions Ever End

**Me: Thank you everyone for being so supportive of me! XD**

**Mai: Yes she really was happy with all the reviews she got.**

**Gene: Yeah, yeah.**

**Naru: *Sigh***

**Me: What's got them down?**

**Mai: They couldn't find Him.**

**Me: Oh… Thanks anyways you guys. *Tackle hugs them in a sisterly way***

**Gene: No prob, anything for my little sis!**

**Naru: Now get off us, you're crushing us.**

**Me: Sorry. *Retreats***

**Gene: Anyway Silver doesn't own us in any shape of form, except for her own characters.**

**Me: Please R&R! XD**

**Mai's POV:**

"Kalibunga!" I exclaimed as I raced through the sand on my sand board. I personally prefer catching a water wave, but sand surf isn't really that bad. Just as long as you didn't get sand up your ass like Monk did when he crash landed a few minutes ago.

Everyone was riding down the hill except for Mom, Aunty, Madoka, and Ayako. The reason that they weren't here enjoying the sun was because this sport was too dangerous for pregnant women. Mom, Aunty, and Madoka each took a car to drive back to the cottage where we would all meet up. Ayako decided to ride with Madoka since they were both pregnant and wanted to gush about their babies, nurseries, toys, futures, looks, and cloths.

'_I wonder if I'll be like that when I grow up and get pregnant. I doubt that my husband would be able to stand me if that happened, especially if my husband ends up being Naru! Speaking of that idiot scientist, where is he?'_ I began to look around the dunes hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but end up not seeing even the slightest sign of him.

"Hey, has anyone seen Naru?" I asked skidding to a halt while the others passed me by.

"Nope." Monk responded as he stopped three yards ahead of me. "Have you seen him Lin?"

"No." Lin said also stopping next to Monk while John and Masako just passed us by. _'Looks like someone wants to be alone. It's about time those two got together. I mean really, it's so obvious that those two like each other.'_ I giggled.

"Masako, John, just fallow the pink ribbon path and you'll be at the cottage!" I called receiving a wave from John as he helped Masako balance on the board.

Yes, some people doubled up the boards since some were better at the tutorial Mom had set up then others. Masako could barely stand on her own and since John did this a lot when he was younger he knew what he was doing, and volunteered to help her out. Dark and Light were in charge of making sure no one was left behind and was guided in the right direction and since neither of them were nowhere to be seen, so I guessed that Yasu and Naru were still behind us since I none of us could see them_. 'In fact, didn't Naru end up doubling with Yasu since he couldn't get the coordinating thing down? Wow, now that's something that I'll be able to use against him for the rest of his life?'_ I snickered imagining the look of frustration on Naru's face as he tried his hardest to figure out how this thing worked.

"Hey Mai, we're gonna head off too." Monk said bringing me back into reality as I realized that fifteen minutes have passed since Masako and John had passed us.

"'Kay, I'll meet up with you guys later at the cottage." I agreed deciding that it would be in my personal benefit if I stayed here and waited for them. Lin and Monk soon took off leaving me there in the middle of this barren, scorching sand pit. _'Boy am I ever happy that I took that canteen of water with me as well as put on that water proof SPF 100! This heat is ridicules!'_ I continued staring off into the direction in which I came, hoping to see some sign of the four soon, or else I might have to rush back home and call for a search party. Soon I saw them slowly making their way to me in an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Hey Mai!" Yasu called as they finally got to me. Yasu seemed to be the only happy one in the entire group. Dark looked as if he were ready to kill someone and Light seemed like he was close to snapping while Naru looked just plain miserable.

"Took you guys long enough, I was getting ready to call in a search party for you." I scolded knowing that this could more than likely end badly, but decided to do so anyway.

"Blame Naru." Dark hissed obviously not pleased at how long it was taking them.

"It's not my fault this infernal thing refuses to work." Naru countered trying to use large words to cover up his own mistakes.

"Well then how bout I take him on my board and you all go on ahead. I don't mind staying out here a little longer than usual." Immediately after I suggested that, Yasu push Naru off and those three raced down the path trying to get as far away from Naru as humanly possible. "Wow, what did you do to make them want to get away from you that fast?" I asked looking at him in awe_. 'I mean sure Dark could take a lot of stress, after all, he is getting married to Mom, but for him to act like this is beyond me!'_

"I crashed, a lot." Naru said with a light blush on his cheeks, or was that a sun burn?

"Well, then let's get to the cottage before we fry in this heat." I said helping him onto my board with him in front of me. He wobbled a lot and I had to help him keep his balance by wrapping my arms around his waist. I pushed us off down the hill and gracefully steered us in the right path. It's funny all that SPR saw me as was a little girl unable to protect herself and needed constant watch over. If only they knew what I could really do, but then again, would they be mad at me for not having told them this stuff earlier? For having lied to them? Well, not really lying, just not giving out more info then need be, and in all honesty, I really am just really clumsy. I have to be in Alpha mood to be like I am now or else I'm gonna end up crashing and burning like I usually do.

"How are you so good at this, in fact how do you seem so perfect here when in Shibuya you were a clumsy idiot who didn't know up from down, so why is it that now you're like this now that you're back in your home town?" he asked making me laugh at how appropriate that question was at this point in time. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I was just thinking about how different I am compared to how I usually am. I guess this is the power of my Alpha mode." I said, making sure that we stayed on course, and at the same time slowly get his body use to the movements necessary for the board to work.

"Alpha mode?" He asked giving me a questioning look. _'Damn it! I let that slip. Stupid Mai! Stupid, stupid Mai!'_

"Yeah, that's what the clan leader is called, and I tend to get all proper and perfect when I get into that mode. I'll let you in on a little secret though." I said trying to quickly distract him from what it actually was and wasn't. If only he knew what that mode really did to me, then he'd never want to be within ten feet of me!

"What is it?" He asked leaning in slightly, obviously interested with what I had to saw, which was quite out of character for him if I do say so myself.

"I absolutely hate my Alpha mode."

"Why?" He asked reminding me of a small child playing the 'Why' game.

"Because it restricts freedom." I explained sort of tell part of the truth, yet not all of it.

"How?"

"Do your questions ever end?" I asked getting really irritated with all of the questions and interrogating that he was doing on me.

"Depends if I get the right answers or not." he sniped making my blood boil just a bit, but not too much since I could pick up on the teasing tone in his voice.

"Jerk." I mutter loud enough for him to hear as I slowly let go of him and let him slightly take over staring us, even though he did it subconsciously.

"Air head." He retaliated causing my heart to flutter like it always did whenever we had our childish banter back and forth. _'He never will realize just how much I love this time with him now will he?'_ I sighed letting him take complete control and decided to savor the victory of one of my rare wins.

"Well this air head just taught this jerk how to board." I replied letting my arms rest at my side and prove that he really was the one steering, and that I wasn't controlling it in the slightest.

"How?"

"That's a secret.~" Before he could ask anymore we arrived at the cottage and the rest of the gain swarmed around us making sure that we were okay and didn't get heat stroke or anything like that.

**Me: I would like to dedicate this chapter to ChuluSempi18 for helping me the most through the break up faze, I also want to thank everyone else for their support. The Ghost Hunt people decided to go home early so it's only me. *Sigh* Oh well. ^_^ I plan on posting a new story called '**_**Cause You'll Always Have Me'**_ **by the week end. It'll be one chapter and if I get 4 reviews on it then I'll upload the story that is connected to it and I guarantee that the second one will be longer, not have anything to do with this story except for some of my made up characters, actually pertains to Ghost Hunt, and have an actual haunting. Please REVIEW! XD**


	33. Confessions

**Me: Hi everyone! How are you doing?**

**Mai: Wow, aren't you happy?**

**Me: Yep, I've been on a roll all day on coming up with story lines for fanfics. It's just absolutely nuts!**

**Naru: Oh boy.**

**Gene: Whooo hoooo!**

**Me: That's the spirit! Anyway Please R&R! XD**

**Mai's POV:**

"You're it!" I called racing away from Monk as I tagged him randomly causing him to jump at my sudden shove and shout.

"Get back here you little psychic!" He shouted back when he figured out what I had just done and began to chase me. _'Now I know what you're thinking, why would we be playing tag at our age, but you see the answer is quite simple. We're board as hell.'_

"Mai, could you be anymore immature?" Naru asked as he sat down on a towel and sipped his iced tea that Mom had prepared for everyone when they came back.

"It's not immature, it's fun!" I replied giggling as I evaded being captured by Monk causing him to crash into Lin. I looked back and froze in place as I saw Lin shirtless, underneath Monk, who was also shirtless, and were an inch away from each other's mouths.

John and Masako passed out because of the simulation _'I swear, those two are way too innocent for their own good.'_, Madoka and Ayako squealed in delight like two Yaoi fan girls would, like no tomorrow and hugged each other while jumping up and down, Aunty Wolf called, Mom snapped a few pictures for some later use, Naru pulled out his magic book and pretended that, that never happened, Light laughed his ass off as he doubled over trying to get oxygen into his lungs, Dark shook his head at everyone's reactions and went back to cooking the nearly finished BBQ that Mom had started and had gotten distracted from.

"Monk you cheater! First you go and nearly molest Mai, then you went after Ayako and knocked her up, _now _you're trying to get in Lin's pants! Don't you care about me anymore?" Yasu asked breaking the silent tension, and causing me to break down into hysteria. _'Oh my Gods, how did that even happen?' _Monk quickly jumped off of Lin and glared at me as if telling me that this was all my fault, which it kind of was. Monk was blushing really hard and even Lin had some coloring to his cheeks, which in all my time in knowing him is an amazing accomplishment.

"Now then, after some _interesting _entertainment, let's have dinner." Mom asked as she drew everyone's attention from the embarrassed duo and onto her. Everyone mumble 'yes' and 'sure' leaving behind what had just happened. Masako and john soon came around and were also eager to pretend that, that had never happened. We all gathered around the grill and picked up a hamburger, hot dog, or some ribs depending on what we asked for. Once we had all gotten our food we went back over to our towels and began to eat under to moon lit and star filled sky looking out into the beautiful lake that we would be playing on all day tomorrow. _'Gods I love the beach! I can't wait to play in the water, sail and actually surf! Oh I'm getting goose bumps from just thinking about it!'_

"You seem to be in a good mood Mai." Naru said as he sat down next to me and handed me a glass of tea which I appreciated greatly.

"Yeah, I'm just super eager to go sailing tomorrow. I haven't been out on the lake in forever." I sighed remembering the thrill of having the wind rushing through my hair and water splashing up onto my skin as the adrenaline pulsed through me and guided every action I did.

"You sail?" He asked with a ghost of a smile on his face causing me to beam at the fact that I was slightly entertaining him if nothing else.

"Yep, Mom taught me how to. I just love the feel of the tiller in my hand and the jib sheet in the other waiting to be switched at the slightest wind change or tack that I used." I sighed as my hands began to tingle at just the thought of it. "What about you? Do you know how to sail?"

"A bit. I haven't done it since I was here last, but I remember it being a lot of fun." He said as his body finally started to relax and let his guard down.

"Then how about we go sailing together tomorrow? That is if you don't mind going with me." I quickly added realizing how I made it sound like a date instead of just a sail.

"Why not, I could use a good sail to get rid of some stress." This perked up some interest. What could be causing Naru stress?

"What type of stress?"

"Love." He responded causing my heart to stop.

"Huh?" I asked wearily hoping that there wasn't some girl that he loved in England waiting for him, cause if there was then I don't know what I would have done.

"Don't forget why I'm here. It's because I'm trying to find Aoi Ookami. Nothing more, nothing less." He reminded causing my heart to break slightly. I knew that Aoi and I are one and the same, but still the fact that he likes one form of me over the other stings just a little. "At least that's how it started out."

"What?" I asked wondering exactly what he ment.

"I came here to look for my first love, and then you show up with your smile, and cheerfulness, and stubbornness, and happiness, and your brown eyes making me become all confused. And it wasn't just this weekend, even when I was looking for Gene's body there was something about you that I just couldn't pinpoint. When I left I thought that it would have gone away, but instead it only got stronger, so I came back hoping to get rid of it only for it to always stay in the back of my mind. The funny thing is I don't even know who I love anymore. I just don't. Not now that I have you and Aoi." He said looking me dead in the eye with the most emotion than I thought was possible in that man.

"Naru, does this mean what I think it does?" I asked getting butterflies in my tummy with the answer that I was hoping to be correct.

"Mai, I love Aoi, I always will in some form or another, but I also love you. I just don't know who to choose. I probably sound like an ass telling you this but-MPH!" I didn't let him finish. I kissed the words right out of him. It was short, sweet, and innocent. Just like how love is supposed to be. I pulled away before he could respond and saw his eyes were wider than the time I threatened to tell everyone about his spoon bending ability.

"Don't force yourself to choose, and stop torturing yourself. Love isn't something to rush. Now let's get back to the others, I'm sure they're wondering why we're still on the beach.

"Mai. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just fallow your heart and you'll be golden." With that said I left him standing there to soak up what I had said and headed inside to prepare for my next test as the tingle of Naru's lips were still on mine. Just as I was about to go inside I saw a shooting star and paused to make a wish. _'Whatever God is listening to my pitiful wish, please let Naru take his time figuring this out. Sooner or later he'll find out that Aoi and I are one and the same, so please don't let him torture himself.'_

**Me: Ahhh, I love sailing.**

**Naru: I never would have guessed.**

**Mai: How do you know how to sail?**

**Me: I'm a Lithuanian sea scout so it's a part of my program, and I have to say that you get the biggest rush when you sail, that or you become so mellow it's hysterical.**

**Gene: Well then you'll have to take me out on one, one day.**

**Me: Sure!**

**Mai: Please Review!XD**


	34. Tears and BlackOuts

**Me: *Mumbles to self***

**Mai: What's up?**

**Gene: Don't know; she's been like this for a while now.**

**Naru: *Walks up to Silver and hits her on top of her head with his little black book* **

**Me: OW! What was that for?**

**Naru: To try and knock some of your brain cells into place so that you would actually become more intelligent.**

**Me: Sorry, but I don't want to be a conceded, narcissistic, jerk like you, thank you very much.**

**Naru: It's better than being stupid like those two over there. *Points to Mai and Gene***

**Gene: Hey! I can understand Mai, but how am I stupid?**

**Mai: Yeah! ... Wait, did you just call me stupid? *Turns and death glares at Gene***

**Gene: 0_0 Oh shit. *Runs away from Mai***

**Mai: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MEDIUM! *Runs after Gene***

**Naru: Their stupidity never ceases to amaze me.**

**Me: Yeah, I thought that I would have been the one chasing you at the end of the intro, but who knew?**

**Naru: True. Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt or SPR. R&R.**

**Mai's POV:**

Mom, Aunty, Madoka, and I walked along the coast line heading for a hidden cavern at exactly due South West. Apparently I will be taking two of my tests in one night, also time apparently will stop when I go in and start back up when I come out, or if I die. I'm hoping though it'll be the first option.

"Mai, are you sure you're okay with taking two tests at once?" Mom asked giving me a puppy dog look to only take one tonight and one the other night like we originally planned on. That is until Aunty told us that tomorrow night is the Bitchlor and Bachelorette parties. To say that Mom was furious at them not having told her about it would have been the biggest understatement of the year.

"Yeah, have you ever done more than one test Mom?" I asked wondering if she was able to do it, cause if she couldn't then I knew that I'll be as good as dead when I walk into that new crossed over realm.

"Yep." She said with a twinkle in her eye, which could only mean that that experience must have been a good one.

"How many?"

"All of them at once." Aunty said, stealing away Mom's thunder. My eyes widened in surprise. '_I knew that Mom was the strongest hunter, but I never would have guessed that she had taken all of the tests at once. Damn, Not only did she become a clan leader at age ten, but she took all five tests at once. If I can't pass these two then I'm just an absolute failure as her adoptive daughter!_' "Don't say that!" Mom shouted, gaining the attention of Madoka and Aunty who were just ahead of us.

"Don't say what?" Madoka asked looking at her curiously.

"Yeah Tsuki, we haven't said anything in the past three minutes." Aunty said mirroring Madoka's emotion perfectly. _'Yep, when Mom and Aunty were babysitting Madoka, Madoka definitely took after Aunty's teachings instead of Mom's. No wonder their so much alike.'_ I thought sweat dropping at the thought.

"Mai, don't you ever catch let me catch you thinking like that again, you hear me." She scolded with tears beginning to form in her eyes, but refusing to shed them as she was going into major discipline mode.

"Whoa, back up." Madoka said trying to understand what had just transpired between the two of us.

"What happened?" Aunty asked shifting her attention and question from Mom to me.

"I was just thinking how I would be an embarrassment to the family if I didn't pass this test. I mean Mom passed it when she was ten and took them all on at once while I'm just getting two done in one night. Even if I died trying I still would have failed and brought not only dishonor the Taniyama clan, but also Mom's." I explained looking down the whole time not wanting to see what their expressions were, since I could already feel the atmosphere change from curiosity to furious.

"Mai, Look me in the eye." Madoka said with no emotion what so ever. I slowly looked up and faced her seeing that she was lacking any emotion on her normally happy face. "Mai, you are anything but an embarrassment." She started only to be cut off by Aunty.

"Yeah, there's no way that you could ever embarrass us!"

"No, she just did." Mom said drawing everyone's attention to her. Her eyes were once again hard as diamonds and had a ferocity of a dormant dragon that could wake at any second.

"Tsuki, how-"

"If she believes that she is embarrassment, then she is an embarrassment, she lacks the ability to know her own strengths and what she has given others and what she herself has gained. I thought that I had taught her better then to be little people, I guess I was wrong." Mom then left us there as she began going forward towards the cavern that was not even half a mile away from where we stood. None of us moved except for Mom who kept on getting farther and farther away.

'_She had never once said a cruel thing to me. She never once talked to me the way she did just moments ago. I've had so many people, from my own biological family no less, tell me that I was just an embarrassment and should have died with my parents, or that I should be dying on the hospital bed instead of Yume, but not once did I ever hear that come out of Mom. She always picked up the broken pieces and put them back together again. Being wrapped around in her arms like a five year old was my happy place. All safe and warm, no judgments. Now it's gone. All gone._'

Tears began to fog up my vision. I looked at Aunty and Madoka and saw pure shock etched onto their face. Looks like they didn't expect Mom to act that way towards me either. They gave me a sorry and slightly disappointed look and began walking towards Mom leaving me there to cry by myself. When they were out of ear shot I collapsed to my knees and cried not caring if anyone heard me. This pain was much worse than I ever could have expected. After the main flood gate became dry I picked myself up off the ground and saw that someone was in front of me. I didn't look up since I didn't know who it was and was too afraid to find out. The person sighed softly and then enveloped me in a comforting hug. The smell of strawberry, cherry, apple blossoms hit my nose instantly identifying the woman as Mom.

"Idiot, didn't I tell you? If you think you're an embarrassment, then you are one. You're not one, so don't even think you are. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'You are who you act'?" she said in her usual motherly tone, rubbing my back in a soothing way as more tears randown my face.

"But, didn't you just-"

"I was proving a point." She depaned hugging me even tighter. _'God I'm an idiot.'_

"Oh." Was the only think that I could say. I mean what else could I say?

"Oh is right. Now let's catch up with the others and get this over with so that we can actually wash our hair and sleep in by the end of tonight." She said as a small smile danced across my lips.

"Yeah." We then ran to catch up with the other two and they gave me a worried glance which Mom took care of with her beaming smile. The cavern reminded me of my first challenge except that in the back of it there was a sandy spot and it was surrounded by water with stepping stone being the only way in and out without getting wet.

"Now then Mai, this will be much harder then you're used to, just remember that you have plenty of time, and that no matter what happens-"

"You'll always be proud of me." I said cutting Mom off with a big smile on my face and all doubt that they would be disappointed in me gone like a flame washed over by the sea.

"You got it. Make sure that Kasai and Mizu don't kill each other for me?" She said. I nodded my head wondering what these two would be like as she gave me one last hug before leading me over towards the portal. I looked behind me and saw Aunty and Madoka all decked out in body paint that said **'GO MAI!'**.

"Good luck." Madoka said fist pumping the air with fire burning in her eyes.

"Don't die." offered Aunty making me laugh at her bluntness while Mom and Madoka whipped their heads at her.

"Hi!" Mom screeched, obviously not pleased by what had come out of Aunty's mouth.

"What?" she asked giving a genuine look of confusion for what she could have done wrong. _'Oh boy, good thing time stops here when I leave or else these two would end up killing each other before I came back.'_

"Thanks everyone!" I shouted stepping into the portal deciding to just stop their stupid fight before it even really began. As I passed through to the other side I felt immense heat surround me making it very hard for me to breath and then water came at me and blocked my already stuff air ways blocking off my air supply. I fought against the current that now swept me away under the boiling hot water. I soon began panicking not knowing where up and down was; only knowing that if I didn't do something soon then I would be dead. _'Is this how Gene felt when he died?_' Before I could think anymore on that thought the back of my head ran into something and I blacked out, most likely for the last time in my life.

**Me: 0_0 Do they ever get tiered?**

**Naru: I'm guessing not:**

**Me: Should we stop them?**

**Naru: No they'll stop on their own. Also I doubt that you want to get in the middle of those two at the moment.**

**Me: Good point. Anyway while Mai and Gene still fight please review so that I can post the next chapter. Also if I don't get 3 reviews by this time tomorrow then I guarantee that I **_**WILL KILL MAI!**_

**Naru: So just review.**


	35. 2 Birds With 1 Stone

**Me: Yay I got 3 reviews within 30 minutes of posting the story! XD *Starts jumping up and down***

**Naru: Good for you.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Gene: You guys, a little help here!**

**Me: Gene what no-… Wow.**

**Naru: I never knew that he could climb a tree that fast.**

**Me: Me neither.**

**Gene: YOU GUYS! **

**Mai: GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARD!**

**Me: Should we help him?**

**Naru: At the end of the chapter.**

**Me: Okay, if you say so.**

**Naru: Silver doesn't own ups and Review at the end.**

**Mai's POV:**

I slowly began to have the heaviness in my head go away as the reality of what was going on crashed around me giving me one hell of a migraine causing me to groan. I didn't want to open my eyes so I just laid there waiting for the pain to reseed just a little bit. _'Damn, what the hell did I hit to make me pass out and get a head ache that's this bad?'_ I questioned truly amazed at what had happened. I may have passed out and fallen and hit my head a lot with the SPR cases, but I never passed out because I hit my head! I was about to open my eyes, but stopped when I heard a soft timid voice ask: "Is she awake yet sister?"

"Hush!" hissed a stronger, more intimidating voice, causing the other one to whimper and me to almost flinch. Key word here is almost.

"But sister." whined the first voice.

"Oh my Gods Mizu will you just shut the fuck up!" so the first voice was named Mizu.' _I wonder who the other voice is?'_

"Kasai, that's not a very nice thing to say." '_Well that answers that question.'_

"Mizu-" began Kasai, sounding as if she were trying her best from going on and killing her sister.

"Shutting up."

"Good, and yes she's already awake, but thinks that if she stays still and pretends to keep on being unconscious then we won't notice. News flash, we're you're elders by, well, a lot so we know that you're faking it, so get your sorry ass up so that we can get these tests done and over with."

'_How the hell did she know?' _ I thought as my heart rate increase in my state of absolute panic. I heard one of them, most likely Kasai, chuckle and grab my hair.

"You're lucky that my little sister took you in and cares for you so much, otherwise you would already be _dead._ Now GET THE FUCK UP!" With that she threw my head down and I quickly stood up not wanting to be the target that her wrath is targeted on.

"Sister! I'm sorry Mai, Kasai is just cranky since she just woke up, she doesn't mean anything personally." Mizu said softly.

Once my heart rate calmed down because of Mizu coming to my rescue, I got good look at the two sisters. Surprisingly, the two sisters were just like Mom's two elder brothers, twins. The only difference was their hair color and breast size. (Which kinda made me wonder if her brothers other physical trait difference were their penises.) Mizu had platinum blond hair and most likely A-cup, since I have them too, boobies, while Kasai on the other hand had black hair and boobs the size of a fucking nation! Again I noticed the one dominant trait that all of my Mom's side of the family had: Brown eyes.

"Well, are you going to take the test or not?" asked Kasai glaring slightly at me making my blood run cold. _'If I thought Naru's glares were bad, then she makes them seem as if he's a big warm cuddly kitten!'_

"Yes, at least that was my intention." I managed to squeak out.

"Good, you see this box?" she asked as she held up a box made out of crystal with a large pronounced lock on it. I nodded my head in affirmation before she could get mad and I saw her smile slightly as she knew that I didn't was to upset her. "This box has your gem stones, but it needs the key, and you have to get it."

"How?" I asked praying with everything that I had that I didn't have to fight them for it, cause if I did then I was pretty much as good as a dead fish floating in the red sea.

"It's really easy actually. All you have to do is get to the key by crossing the coals and waters." chimed in Mizu trying to calm my obvious nerves, which I greatly appreciated. She then took my left arm and began leading me towards where I could only guess where the path was.

"Stay too long on the coals and you'll be burned from the inside out. Stay too long on the water and a wave will sweep you away." added Kasai causing my slightly lifted spirit to plummet even more into the pit of despair that it had stumbled into.

"No pressure." I muttered under my breath as I looked out toward the path that I had to get through. It had to be at least a half a mile long and it was split in half. Half of it was made up of surging hot coals that their heat distorted my line of vision, while the second half seemed to have just a calm path of crystal clear water. Every now and then a wave would roll by, but it didn't really look that bad. Compared to the coal it would probably be heaven, also since I could see the bottom from here it'll be a piece of cake.

"So are you going to start or what?" Kasai questioned putting her hands on her wide hips, obviously pissed that I haven't gone and started the test yet.

"Well, exactly how is this supposed to work?" I squeaked trying to blend into the background as Kasai's aura intensified to the point where I would just run across anything to get the hell away from her.

"Oh! That's right. Big Brother did tell us to explain the elements to her." Happily informed Mizu causing me to sigh softly as Kasai's attention was once again draw away from me.

"Well that explains why you're so stupid." I wanted to shout back hey or some other comeback like I normally would with Naru when he told me that, but didn't since I didn't know what she would have done to me.

"Anyway, Fire stands for passion. Whether it be in a carrier, a hobby, love, sex, ect. it doesn't really matter, because it all leads back to fire since fire is life. The goal of a fire user is to take the heat generated by the fire and transfer it into your body, thus creating new energy that you can use however you like. It's also how you won't get burned to a crisp if you get thrown into a pyroclastic flow. That is if you can absorb that much intense heat." She said with a menacing smile, which means that she has most likely been in a pyroclastic flow before. Maybe even the one that destroyed Pompeii.

"While on the other hand, water mainly stands for helping, whether for your own benefits or someone else's. That is where the power of water comes from, helping. It's actually a double edged sward, eh or maybe even a triple. That is if you master it. Under normal circumstances water will be used as a tool for healing, but it can also be used as a weapon, mainly when frozen, and also a shield, but that's way harder than it sounds. Anyway, to use water you have to know who you're helping, why you're helping, and you have to feel the water's movements." Mizu explained as she started to move her body in ways that I wouldn't have even known were possible. It was as if she was water itself! "Oh, there's also the little perk of being able to breathe underwater once you master this element."

"Wait, so then after this test I'll pretty much be indestructible?" I asked as my head began to real with all of the information being poured into it. _'Who knew that finding all this stuff out would do this to a person? I always thought that this only happened when Naru's trying to explain something to me.'_

"More or less." shrugged Kasai whose temper had calmed down, and was now in arrogant bitch mode.

"Well, shall we begin Mai-chan?" Mizu asked. I nodded my head and stared at the hot coals that weren't even an inch away in front of my feet. Already from here I felt the sweat begin to build up on my brow. _'Okay, now how the hell am I supposed to do this without hurting myself? I mean, how do I draw in the heat without being burned? Do I just imagine myself as a sponge or something?' _ I questioned as I pondered on exactly how I should go and tackle this stupid puzzle.

"Oh for the love of- JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Exclaimed Kasai as she pushed me into the coals. _'Shit, shit, SHIT! This is not good! Okay, I'm a heat sponge, the coals can't hurt me, I can't be burned!'_

Sure enough the more I thought of how the heat didn't affect me, the more I felt a random warm tingling sensation wash over me. It first started out in the souls of my feet, and then slowly started to spread up into my body wrapping around me like a warm woolen blanket that's been sitting next to the fire place.

'_Is this what they meant by absorbing the heat?' _I wondered as I began to walk across the coals. With each step I took, I came closer to the water, and I also came closer to the finish line. Also not to mention that I got the biggest energy boost of my life! _ 'Who needs energy drinks, when you just need fire to feel like this?'_ In less than a minute I had crossed the coals and was now standing right in front of the water. _'Okay Mai, just feel the flow of the water, and you'll be just fine.' _ I chanted as I took my first step out onto the watery path. As my foot made contact with the water, instead of me sinking to the bottom it held me up, just like ice. In fact, when I looked down I saw that there actually was a patch of ice just underneath my feet. _ 'Weird, but cool.'_

Slowly taking my time to not slip on the ice, I soon found myself in the middle of the pathway. However, before I could take another step I saw a huge ten foot wave come my way. _ 'SHIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAPPOSED TO DO?'_ The wave crashed down all around me, causing my footing to slip. As the wave began to drag me down deeper into the dark sea, my hands clawed out for anything they could grab so stop my decent, only to turn up empty.

'_No! I can't die!' _ I thought as I felt the burning sensation of my need to breathe hit my lungs. I knew that I was going to drown if I didn't get some air soon, but the strength of the current is to strong. _'This is how Gene must have felt before he died.' _ I realized finally coming to terms on just how scary something like this was. I mean seeing and feeling someone else's death is one thing, but experiencing your own is on a whole other level. Somehow I managed to claw onto something and pulled myself up so that I could take a breath of that sweet thing called air.

"Come on now Mai, how are you going to become the Alpha if you can't even do something this simple?" Mizu asked out of nowhere. I quickly whipped my head around trying to find the body that went along with the voice, only to come up empty handed.

"What the-?"

"Focus Mai." Mizu said again, right before another large wave crashed all around me trying to make me lose my grip which was the only thing keeping me above water. Determined not to let it sweep me away, I held onto the little bit of salvation with all of my strength. I managed to hold on, but if another wave like that came onto me then I would be as good as dead. _'How am I supposed to get through this?'_

Suddenly I remembered what Mizu told me about water. Not only do I need to focus on the flow of the water, but also on how I want it to help me. Right now it's attacking me, so I wonder if I want it to help me by staying calm then it'll stay calm and let me cross. _'Oh well, worth a try.' _Focusing all of my energy on keeping an image of the water as clam as it can be, as it allowed me to cross fresh in my mind. Just as another wave was about to crash into me, it fell back into it's larger body and calmed down pushing my body up so that I was standing once again on ice. Not wasting any time I sprinted across the water and finally made it to the other side.

"Good job Mai." Mizu said materializing next to me giving me one of the biggest heart attacks of my life.

"Yeah, I never knew that you had it in you." Kasai teased also materializing on the other side of me, scaring me just as much as Mizu did.

"Don't do that!" I yelled grabbing my chest as if I let go my heart would have leapt right on out.

"Sorry." Mizu apologized looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm not. Now can we get this show on the road, or are we going to just stay here for all of eternity?" Kasai barked, as she grabbed the key and box shoving them into my hands. "Open the damn thing and get the hell out."

Not wanting to upset Kasai farther, I opened the box and withdrew the two stone within. One was a bright red ruby that reflected the light with such intensity, that you'd think that there was a fire inside of it, and the other was a deep dark blue sapphire that was the same shade as Naru's eyes and held the same shine as his eyes do when he actually smiles and doesn't fake it. _'It's official, the water stone is by far my favorite!'_

"Congratulations Mai!" Mizu shouted giving me a bear hung after I placed the stones where they should be inside of my pendent.

"Yes, whoop-dee-do, now scram." Kasai flicked her wrist and the next thing I knew; I was being hurtled towards a portal away from the two sisters.

"Tell Sakura we say hi!" called Mizu just before I lost sight of them and was forced back into my realm. _'Two down, one more left to go.' _ I sighed finally able to relax a bit, knowing that I was past the half way point. _'Tomorrow I'll be able to just chill and have fun, but why do I have a feeling that this is going to end up oh-so very bad?'_

**Me: YAY FINALLY DONE WITH THE STUPID CHAPTER! XD**

**Naru: What took you so long?**

**Me: Well I got writer's block so I decided to summarize exactly what I wanted to happen in each chapter (the main points) and then it just started to flow. Also, expect the chapters to be longer than before, cause I'm tired of updating, and I still have at least 10 more chapters to write.**

**Mai: Please give Silver motivation and Review!**


	36. Introductions and Reflections

Beach Party

**Me: Hi Everyone! We finally got Gene down from that tree!**

**Gene: Yeah, thanks to AngleOfDarkness130!**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Naru: I'm not, and Silver, don't you have other things to do besides writing your damn stories?**

**Me: Yes I do thank you very much, but I just love writing so I just do it when I'm board**

**Mai: Yay! That means more stories about us!**

**Me: Yep, I actually have organized life 16 other stories about you guys that I still need to write. Some are one shots, and others are long stories.**

**Naru: You really don't have a life do you?**

**Me: Shut the fuck up you stupid scientist!**

**Gene: Hey which story are you going to write after this one?**

**Me: No clue.**

**Mai: Let the readers vote!**

**Naru: And they're supposed to make a good decision?**

**Me: Naru! *Death glare***

**Naru: Shutting up.**

**Me: Mai I like that idea. I'll put up the story titles and summaries on the last chapter and do the majority rules sort of thing.**

**Gene: Awesome, Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt, and please review!**

**Mai's POV:**

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" exclaimed Aunty and Madoka as they dragged Mom and me down towards the beach leaving everyone else in their dust. Now normally I would have been in the same position and would have run down everyone in y path to get to the beach and salty sea, but today just isn't really my day.

It all started when I got back at exactly midnight, which in all actuality is the next day, when everyone nearly killed me with congratulation hugs. Now this wouldn't have been a problem had Aunty not nearly kill me and crack my back. It was so bad that Mom ended up giving me a piggy back ride back home. Even now it still hurts, and running like this is _not_ helping.

Also not to mention that Naru was still up when we got back and he continuously asked me where we went to put me in this type of condition, and how stupid I was to let myself get hurt like this. I was just amazed that I didn't kill him. I mean really! It was as if that special night hadn't ment anything.

Oh, and I can't forget to mention that I only got, like, five hours of sleep. FIVE! I know that that's actually a lot, but when you've been as sleep deprived as I've been for the last what, four days, you'd be running on just fumes too. I'm just lucky that Mom had a pick me up potion on hand or el se I probably would have passed out doing one of the water sports that mom has in store, although I wonder if I'll be able to do them in the condition that I'm in?

"Come on Mai, you're slowing us down!" Madoka whimpered giving me the puppy dog eyes, which I just returned with a hateful glare.

"Yeah, and after we went to all that trouble to make it awesome for not only us brides, but your pre-B-Day celebration." Aunty sighed dramatically, but peaking my interest.

"What did you two do?" I asked warily knowing that there was no way that I could handle too much stress today, even with all the energy drinks in the world!

"That's. A. Secret.~" they said in unison. _'And I thought that Mom and Aunty were twins. Madoka and Aunty are ten times more in sync with the way their minds work. Now the only question is if it's a good thing, or a bad thing?'_ Before I could ask however, I was tackled down to the ground, and when I looked to see who did it I found myself looking into two very familiar green eyes.

"Antonio!" I yelled tackling him over so that I was on top and killing him with hugs instead of the other way around.

"Mai! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you doing?" he asked helping me stand back up on my feet again when he saw the state that I was in, which I was extremely grateful for.

"Tsk. Mai, how could you let such a good body as yours get so run down?" asked a strict yet warm voice that I had grown up to.

"Rosa!" I exclaimed turning to my left where I heard her voice and saw her crossing her arms with her signature smile on her face.

"It's been a while my little prima ballerina." She said wrapping me up in a warm hug.

"Oi, are you going to forget me?" Lovino said huffing, obviously feeling left out on being the last of the trio to get a hug.

"Oh come here Lovi~, mi pequeno tomato!" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on each cheek as he did the same to me.

"Now that is how you greet someone. I'm glad you paid attention when I explained it to you _bella_." He said purring out bella right before he kissed my right hand.

"Oh Lovino, you flatter me." I giggled.

"Oui Lovino, you always were a sucker for a pretty face." called a blond man with a French accent.

"Like you're any better bastardo!" he snaps letting go of my hand and focusing all of his attention on Lucy's best friend Francis.

"But I at least have the style to make it work, no cherii?"

"Yep, you're such a lady killer Francis, now where's the rest of the gang?" Aunty asked looking around for the rest of the people that must have come with him. After all, Francis never goes anywhere without his friends.

"Right over-"

"Dudes!" shouted Alfred, a blond haired blue eyed American boy with his favorite American flag swim trunk on rushing over to us. I quickly braced myself for his usual greeting, which I was defiantly not in the mood for today.

"-There."

"Congratulations!"Al cheered as he picked Aunty, Mom, and I up and began spinning us around as if we weighed no more than a feather.

"Al, put them down!" scolded a British voice that belonged to a blond with green eyes and obese eye brows.

"Awe, but Artie."

"Don't call me that you Git!"

"HELP! How do you work this crazy thing?" cried a very familiar voice of a certain Prussian that I knew, breaking up the fight between Arthur and Al before it could even really begin.

"Oh no, Gil-nii!" Mom called as she leapt out of Al's arms, dragging me along with her, and raced down to the beach where we saw our albino Prussian go speeding by on a jet sky with a blond haired violet eyes Canadian after him. "Mattie-nii! Do you some help getting Gil-nii?"

"No, I think I'm good! Thanks anyway Sakura!" he replied as hi random little curl bounced his face.

"If you say so!"

"Um, Mom." Monk said causing us to turn back to him. He looked so confused that he even beat me when we were on a case and no one would explain anything to me.

"What's wrong noney?" Mom asked looking over him worriedly. _'God, she's only been around them for less then a week and they're already callng her Mom and she's treating them like her own kids. Although, that really isn't all that surprising if I really think about it.'_

"Who are all these people?" he asked.

"My older siblings." She happily said causing most of SPR to pale.

"NO WAY!" Cried Ayako, she then looked at Monk and gave him a look that clearly said that there was no way in hell that they were going to have as many kids as Mom's parent's had.

"You're all related?" Yasu said disbelievingly.

"Oh heavens no! We all just sort of came together and formed a family like relationship. Just like how SPR is one big family." Mom explained clearing up any questions that they might have had on why she called them big brother and or big sister.

"These many?" John asked trying to not sound offensive on how she could consider all these people to be family instead of just friends.

"Yep, come on let me intro duce them all to you!" she chirped grabbing onto Naru's arm since she must have saw him trying to sneak away. _'Oh boy, I can already tell that this is going to be a long day. Even longer then the day I tried to teach them on how to shoot, and trust me, that was a very long day!'_

***After Mom introduces everyone to each other and Mattie saves Gil* **

**(A/N: I didn't feel like writing this part out, sorry XP )**

**Naru's POV:**

My head was absolutely spinning. After my failed attempt at trying to escape was foiled by Mom, I mean Sakura. She introduced us to at least a quarter of the town's population! There was Antonio who I already had met, Francis, Alfred, Lovino, Arthur, Gilbert, Matthew, Yao, Ivan, Roerich, Elisaveta, Natalia, Yekaterina, Eduard, Toris, Feliks, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, and Hercules, along as everyone else from the first introduction at the house was here. And not only that, but she also forced me into a pair of black (thank God) swim trunks and was now trying to gather everyone up so that we could play some games.

'_Ugh, I feel a migraine coming on.'_ I thought sighing as I rubbed my templos trying to relive my head of some of the pressure the stress of these trips were putting on me. Not only the trips, but Mai as well. As of late, I've been seeing her differently. Ever since she took that case on by herself for that dancing school **(A/N: Naru is referring to my story Little Dancer.)** she's seemed more, I don't know, fascinating?

Like how when she does the simplest of things and makes it seem graceful, whereas before it seemed clumsy. Also, she seems to look prettier. She looked like the average high schooler when I first met her, but over the time that I knew her she slowly began to become more attractive. First she had an average appearance, then she became cute, after that she fell into the beautiful category, but now she's God damned gorgeous! And she hasn't even changed that much. Maybe she gained a few inches, but that's it. Also she's the only girl who can actually start a fight and actually make me fight back. Even over the simplest things, where if it was another person I would have just ignored them or fired them, so what makes Mai so special? What makes her more special then Aoi Ookami? What makes me love Mai?

Yes, that's right love. I have officially decided to give up on trying to convince myself that I don't love Mai, because obviously I did. I believe that, that fact became quite clear when she kissed me last night. Oh my God last night. I can't believe I let my mask fall from it's place and let Mai inside and see my emotions, and not only that, but how I actually said all of those embarrassing things and confessed that I liked her, but I also liked Aoi. If Gene were here, then this never would have happened.

Mai would have taken Gene, and I would have Aoi, but my biggest question is, why did she kiss me when she loves Gene? She even told me herself that she would choose the twin with the better personality. Am I just being used as a substitute for my brother? Plus, isn't she already engaged to someone? So technically it couldn't work out between us anyway, even if she did love me and not Gene. I sighed yet again as my already bad mood worsened even more.

"Naru, are you okay?" asked the annoyingly sweet voice that could only have belonged to the girl that I've been thinking about for the majority of the day. I looked up at her from my spot underneath the tree and my breath hitched as I saw what she was wearing. She had on a pink floral bikini that was layered in ruffles. The top was a tube top, and had two strings that held it up tied around her neck. After looking her over a few times I drew my eyes back up to hers and actually processed the question she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well for one you didn't respond to me for about ten minutes and also because you seemed pretty out of it lately. You know if you want to talk to someone you know you've got me." She explained as she sat down right next to me.

"Don't know. Maybe once we go sailing I'll feel better." I lied, knowing exactly what my problem was.

"I see, so you still want to go sailing?"

"I thought that would have been obvious to a girl with an IQ as low as you, but I guess I just over estimated your mental ability yet again."

"Why you-"

"Okay everyone please come over here!" Mom, I mean Sakura, called cutting Mai off before she could say anything. She pouted, but quickly got up and offered me a hand, which I took, and led me over towards the growing group of people.

**Me: Ugh I'm tiered.**

**Naru: then go to sleep earlier.**

**Me: Don't wanna.**

**Mai: I think Naru's right you do seem really out of it.**

**Me: But-**

**Gene: How about if I sleep with you tonight, hmmmm?**

**Me: Carry me? *Stretches out arms to Gene***

**Gene: Of course my fair story teller. *Picks up Silver bridal style and carries her off to bed***

**Mai: Should we be worried?**

**Naru: Yes, I think we should.**

**Mai: Anyway, please review everyone; it makes Silver's writing so much less of an annoyance when she has a writer's block.**

**Naru: Mai, Tea.**

**Mai: Get your own tea, and Review!**


	37. Watermelons and Sailing Lessons

**Me: This is probably going to be my favorite chapter.**

**Naru: Why?**

**Me: Because it's about sailing, and I'm a huge sailor! Also I'm adding in the melon game!**

**Mai: Nice.**

**Gene: How bout you take me out on a sail next time.**

**Naru: Gene, stop trying to flirt with Silver.**

**Gene: Fine.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt, just the plot of the story and her own characters.**

**Me: Please Review!**

**Mai's POV:**

"Goal!" cried Aunty as I threw the slippery watermelon into the noodle ring. In all honesty, I have no clue what this game is even called. All that I do know is that from the first day that I ever played it I've loved it, and it's a really simple game too.

First you're split up into two teams and everyone on that team has to be toughing the noodle-hoop. Then you have one person be the ref and place a greasy watermelon into the water and blow the whistle. The main point of the game is to get the watermelon into the noodle-hoop, but it's kind of hard to do. Especially since you have people tackling you from all directions trying to get it, and the fact that's slippery doesn't really help much either. It ended up being girls verses the boys, and so far the girls were creaming the guys. Even if Madoka and Ayako were sitting out.

"No fair, you're only winning because we're taking it easy on you." Monk said trying to repair his damaged ego.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Mom scoffed. Did I forget to mention this is the only game that brings out the wild side of Mom? If I didn't, well now ya know. "Maybe if you guys grow a pair and actually took us seriously, then you might actually have an advantage, but no, you're just scared little pusses." Yeah, defiantly her wild side.

"That's it, you Bitches are going down!" Oh yeah, this game also has the same affect on Dad as it does on Mom.

"Hell yeah! Now that's the crazy Sakura and Dark that I know and love!" exclaimed Lucy as she fist pumped the air.

"Okay everyone back to your sides!" Madoka chirped, obviously enjoying seeing Mom loose her cool, calm, and collected look for a more fiery, hell bent one.

"Ready, set, tweet!" Ayako blew the whistle and we all went head to head. Mom dived for the watermelon and reached it before Dark and passed it to me as said person tackled her, thus beginning their main fight for dominance. I quickly began trudging through the water towards the guy's goal as the rest of the girls defended me. I had no problems with the slippery water melon since Mom had taught me how to hold onto it without having to worry about having it slip out from under me. So far there was no need to worry since our defenses were so strong; at least that's what I thought.

"Mai! Look OUT!" cried Lucy. I quickly turned around trying to see what she was talking about, and didn't see anything until it was too late. I felt myself being tackled under the water. I opened up my eyes and saw that it was Naru who had knocked me off my feet. Being too stunned to actually register anything, I didn't react until I felt his arms go between the little gap that was between my chest and the watermelon.

Once feeling his hand graze by my breasts I turned a violent red and began thrashing about trying to get him to let go of the melon. He seemed to have been very determined, since he held on through it all and refused to let go or loosen up in the slightest. Finally I went into drastic measures and pushed myself forwards towards him and knocked him down onto his back shocking him and twisted get him to not only loose his grip, but also let me go.

I broke to the surface of the water and ruche dove to the goal. I was only a yard away when I felt someone grab my ankle and pull me back. I fell back into the water, and felt Naru grab the back of my bikini top trying to pull me back. Deciding that I was going to have none of that I twisted and turned until somehow I had gotten free and I had then plunged the watermelon into the noodle-hoop.

"GOAL!" Mom cried as she rushed over to me and gave me a hug. However her hug was short lived as she quickly pulled away and held me by my shoulders at arms distance. However, before I could ask her what she was doing, she pressed my chest up against hers and pulled me down into the water until it reached my shoulders. "Who did it?" Mom raged causing me to slightly jump in surprise. Everyone looked at her with a confused look causing her anger to spike. "I _said __**WHO DID IT?**_"

"Who did what?" Dark asked slowly approaching her.

"Who did what." She scoffed. "Who did what indeed. Who was the one who took Mai's bikini top off?" When she said that, I looked down and saw that my top really was missing. I felt my face heat up and I quickly covered myself using my arms. _'Gods this is so embarrassing!'_

"Sorry, but it came off when I grabbed her. I didn't mean for it to come off." Naru said, holding up my pink top with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sure you didn't." Mom said mockingly as she got up, after she made sure that I was covered, and snatched it from his grasp. She then brought it back over to me and pushed me under the water for about five seconds and then pulled me all the way up so that I was standing in the waist high water.

"I think that, that's enough of that game. How about we have lunch now?" Dad said grabbing Mom by the waist and leading her out of the water. I looked down and saw that my top was back on and that it was as if it was never taken off in the first place. _'Ah, the wonders of Mom.'_

"I think that, that's a wonderful idea." She said finally calming down to the Mom that we see on a normal daily bases. When they were just about to step out of the ankle deep water and step onto the dry sand Mom stopped in her tracks and turned her head back to look at him with a smirk. "Oh, and Noll. Please try and keep it in your pants. Mai has already lost her top because of you, and I would hate to think of what might happen if she loses her bottoms and you're the cause." With no more said she took Dad's hand and led him, stunned, towards the cooler and began unpacking the lunch she made this morning. Everyone turned and faced him with a blank stare and stood like that for about a minute or so before we all broke down laughing our asses off.

***After they ate Lunch with Mai and Naru on a Hobbiecat***

"Mai, you believe me when I say that I didn't mean to do that, right?" Naru asked hopefully as he looked out into the lake, obviously affected by what everyone's been putting him through at lunch.

"Yeah I know, you're not the type of guy to do that. Normally you just ignore what they're all saying, so why is it affecting you now?" I asked truly curious as to the reason that Naru would actually care about what he did, since I knew for a fact that he didn't give a rat's ass about their opinions before.

"Because unlike before, I haven't been accused of sexual harassment." he depaned looking back at me and giving me a 'duh' look, well as much of a 'duh' look as you can get from someone like him.

"I see, well how about you stop feeling sorry for your hurt reputation and actually stair this thing?" I said not waiting for an answer as I passed him the tiller to the boat.

"Mai, it's been years since I've sailed. In all honesty we'll end up crashing if I stear." He sighed passing it back to me as he went back to just spacing out. _'Man what is with him today? That's it, if he wants to act like a little pup, then I'll just bruise his ego until he's back to normal!'_

"I see, so the 'perfect at everything' Naru can't sail."

"No one is perfect Mai, I'm just impossibly close to it." He retorted with his usual high-and-mighty tone.

"Doesn't seem like it to me." I said in a sing song way making him whip his head back to face me with one of his cold glares painted on his perfect face.

"Well unlike you, I can use my brain and see just how close to perfect I am." He snipped causing me to laugh inwardly at how easily he had fallen into my trap. _'And he says that I have no brain, hah!'_

"Well you can't be perfect if you can't even sail!"I yelled trying to pass off the effect that he made me mad, when really I'm ecstatic that he took the bait. All of those acting classes actually paid off.

"Then teach me."

"Huh?" I asked innocently, making it so that it wasn't too innocent that he would suspect something, but also at the same time not to sharp so that he would start a fight with me.

"Are you hearing impaired? I said then teach me. I'll prove to you just how perfect I am." _'Bingo.' _ At this I smiled brightly letting my fake bad mood evaporate now that I had finally won another fight with him.

"Alright, first get your butt over here and take the tiller." I instructed giving him an air of superiority that I had only felt one other time, when I told everyone how he bent the spoon. He didn't argue or fight back, instead he sat right next to me and took hold of the tiller.

"You're holding it wrong; you're holding it too close to where the tiller and the rudder connect. You're supposed to hold it so that your elbow is resting on it." I corrected moving his arm for him and placing it in the right position.

"How do you stair it?" Naru asked blankly. I looked up and saw that a light blush was dusted across his face, that I surly would have missed had I not know him for as long as I did.

"Well, you turn left by pushing it right," I demonstrated by covering his hand with mine and pushing it as far away from us as I could without knocking into Naru, making the boat turn to the left. "and you make it turn right by pushing it left." Once again I demonstrated, only this time pulling it towards us. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, thank you Mai." He said staring out into the lake while playing with the tiller, trying to get used to the feel of it. We were enveloped into a comfortable silence until, surprisingly, Naru broke it. "Mai, you love Gene, so why did you kiss me?" Taken aback by what he said I jumped slightly and almost fell overboard but luckily caught my balance and didn't.

"Well, I kissed you because I love you." I confessed making me blush harder than I did when I did it for the first time.

"No, you told me that you picked the twin with the better personality." He depaned with the slightest hint of hurt in his tone.

"I lied." I simply said shrugging my shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal, only to have Naru jerk the boat right causing me to fall into his lap.

"What?"

"Any you say that I have a hearing problem, I said that I _lied_." I scoffed rolling my eyes at him as I tried to move off his lap without it being too awkward, although after a while I just gave up and decided to just enjoy using him as a pillow.

"Why?" he whispered looking down at me while I looked up at him and into his blue eyes that I truly loved so much.

"Because I didn't want to hold you back. I figured that Once you left for England you wouldn't have had any intentions on coming back to Japan, so I decided that it would be easier for you if you thought that I loved Gene, 'the better choice' according to you, instead of you. Of course that plan backfired when you came back to Japan. In all honesty when I got that call from you asking me to work for you again I was so mad since I had messed up any way of ever having a chance to confess to you again and have you end up feeling the same way." I explained looking everywhere except him. I felt the wind pick up and soon the boat went faster and was on one banana, but that didn't distract Naru since I still felt his gaze on me.

"Why didn't you tell me this when I got back to Japan?" he questioned as he steered the boat to the left making a U-turn.

"Because I didn't want you to feel like a substitute for your brother. I figured that no matter what I would say it would just make you think that I was using you when I really loved you and I just thought that it would just be better to leave it be and have you think I still liked Gene." I reasoned knowing that the whole reason that he even brought up Gene in this conversation in the first place was because he felt as if he were being used as a substitute.

"What about the arranged marriage?" He asked surprising me with the urgency that I found in his voice.

"Well, since I knew that I wouldn't be able to willingly move on from loving you, I decided to agree and give into Mom and Aunty's decision for me to get married to _him_."

"So does that mean that it's set in stone?"

"Maybe, I don't really know." I sighed knowing that either way, Naru and I were going to end up together. The only thing really left remaining is for him to realize that Aoi and I are one and the same, and that I need to become the Alpha.

"Tell me more about him, is it that Lovino guy?" he said, saying Lovi's name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. _'Wait a minute, is Naru jealous?'_ I pondered wondering why he would say Lovi's name in such distaste.

"No it's not Lovi, he's Antonio's boyfriend." I explained and had to hold back my laughter as the registration on Naru's face showed that his mind clicked, instantly making him paler than he already was.

"They're gay?" he shakily asked as he gripped onto the tiller making his knuckles white.

"Yep, actually a lot of the guys that you met today were gay, but you don't need to worry since they're all dating someone." I reassured seeing even more of his coloring drain out of him. _'Gods if he gets any paler, I'm going to start thinking that he's actually a ghost!'_

"Who's with whom?" he asked a little more in control of his actions as a bit of color came back into his checks.

"Um, well Lovi's with Tony, Gil's with Mattie, Ludwig's with Feli, Toris's with Feliks, Ivan's with Yao, Iggy's with Al, Lizzy's with Roderick, Yekaterina's with Eduard, Kiku's with Hercules, Yoru's with Mary, Lucy's with Rin, Aunty's with Light, Mom's with Dad, Nula's with Hikage, Anji's with Akarui, Sophie's with Kibo, while Francis, and Natalia are single." I explained as I listed off the couples and the only two who were single.

"Does that mean that Francis is your fiancé?" he asked, obviously not pleased that I would be engaged to such a man as Francis.

"Hell no! Mom would never allow me to marry such a pervert as him!" I replied, slightly horror struck at even just the idea of being married to him, let alone dating him. I mean sure he's an awesome guy friend, but I could _not _deal with him as a lover.

"Then who is it?"

"You really are hopeless with this aren't you?"

"Well I wouldn't be this hopeless if you just told me who it is." He pushed, really trying hard to figure out who I was talking about. I can only imagine exactly what his face will be when I tell him that it's him.

"Nope, I refuse. Not until after my birthday." I crossed my arms finally fed up with all of his annoyance at trying to get me to just spell it out to him who it is. In fact I don't think that he'd be able to figure it out if I spotted him the 'N', 'R', and 'U'.

"You're too stubborn. He stated, pouting just slightly making me smile at how much he's been showing his emotions to me lately.

"And you're too hopeless, so I'm going to give up on giving you _obvious_ hint for finding out who he is."

"Fine." He snapped in a very un-Naru like way, reminding me of how he was when he was eight and was arguing with me trying to find out what my real name was.

"Fine." I responded back turning my head from his head to the bow of the boat as I closed my eyes and just left everything to Naru. It was about fifteen minutes later and I was just about to fall asleep to the wave's lullaby and Naru's warmth when I felt his shift underneath me.

"Mai, I know that you like me and not Gene, but I'm still on the fence about who to choose. I'm sorry, but I won't know who I like and who I love until after I meet Aoi again and see what type of woman she's become." He said slowly, as if each word was carefully planned and thought out, which knowing Naru, was most likely the case.

"No problem, I would expect for you to do as much. Either way, no hard feelings." I laughed slightly at the irony that this whole situation has created. Naru may need a psychologist by the end of this after all of the secrets are revealed to him and the gang.

"Thank you Mai, it means a lot." I felt the sincerity in his Thank you and found it very hard not to smile back up at him.

"Oi! Mai, Naru! It's getting dark, so head back to shore!" Mom called creating the perfect distraction from the awkward atmosphere that we had created.

"Okay we're heading back!" "Do you want to lead us in or do you want me to?" I asked, not really wanting to get up off of my comfy Naru-lap-pillow, but also not wanting to burden Naru with doing something he didn't want to do.

"If you don't mind, I would like to prove my perfection and lead us in, Sensei." I simply shrugged in reply and smiled happily at the fact that the all knowing Naru had called me 'Sensei'.

"Whatever you say Naru, whatever you say."

**Me: Man that was long!**

**Naru: WHY DID YOU HAVE ME DO THAT TYPE OF THING TO MAI!**

**Me: Because I wanted to.**

**Naru: Still!**

**Mai: It was funny though I have to admit.**

**Me: You want to hear something even funnier?**

**Gene: Sure.**

**Me: Well the English voice actor for N. Italy in Hetalia, Natsu in Fairy Tale, and Naru are the same! **

**Mai: NO WAY!**

**Me: Yep!**

**Naru: Please review and let this torment end.**


	38. The Talk

**Me: Yay!**

**Naru: Why are you so happy?**

**Me: I'm finally on spring break!**

**Mai: Awesome!**

**Gene: So what are you doing?**

**Me: Baby-sitting my sister, reading, writing this story, coming up with new story ideas, and having a Ghost Hunt marathon at my friend's house with the friends that I got into GH.**

**Naru: Again, I state that you have no life.**

**Me: Naru, just shut up.**

**Naru: Make me.**

**Mai: Okay, let's not start a fight.**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt, Please Review.**

**Mai's POV:**

Everyone was inside the large cottage sitting down on the floor waiting for Aunty, Lucy, Rin, and Francis to explain what it was that we were going to be doing for this portion of the night. Although, knowing those four, whatever it is won't be good for my mind in any shape or form. I scooted over to Mom since Naru was busy talking to Lin about something, and didn't want to disturb him. Mom noticed me immediately and latched onto my arm.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, knowing that she normally is never like this unless someone does something that she truly doesn't like in the slightest bit.

"Just get ready to grab Naru and sneak out to the kitchen window when I tell you so, okay?" she asked, speaking to me with her eyes to please not ask any questions, but to just fallow instructions. Knowing better than to go against her judgment on things I nodded my head and scooted over to Naru awaiting Mom's signal.

"Alright everyone! Now I'm sure you're all wondering exactly what we're doing tonight right?" Francis asked as he walked into the room with the other three trailing behind him. There was a chorus of 'Yes' and 'Yeah' and a 'No shit you wine drinking bastard.'(That was Lovino in case you didn't know) "Well then I will tell you, we are going to be going into detail about amour." He said pulling a rose out of thin air and handing it towards Aunty who gladly accepted it. _'Oh shit, if we're talking about love, and Francis is the one teaching us… Oh we are so screwed!'_ I thought fighting back a groan. "Now than all of the boys, please go to the room with the blue tape and the girls the one with pink tape. We will await you there." He said as he disappeared into the rooms as well as the others, who strangely didn't talk during the semi-explanation.

'_Mai, grab Naru and bring him over to me.'_ I heard Mom say quickly. I didn't hesitate as I grabbed Naru and speedily weaved through the people over towards the window where Mom and Dad stood.

"Mai, what are you-"

"Shhhh!" I shushed cutting him off and giving him one of my most serious looks making him shut-up and allow me to drag him.

"Great job Mai, now come on you guys." Mom whispered as she opened the window far enough for someone to slip through, and kneeled onto the counter facing the crowd of people that was quickly disappearing into the rooms. "Well, what are you waiting for an invitation? Let's move!" she impatiently said pulling on Dad's arm getting him up onto the counter and out the window. Naru looked at me with a is-she-serious expression and I just nodded as I helped him get up and out. I soon fallowed and lastly came Mom. On her way out she grabbed a basket and closed the window so that only enough room for someone to slide their figures through would fit.

Naru opened his mouth to ask her what we were doing when she grabbed Dad and his hand and began to run towards the opposite side of the beach that we were at during the day. I latched onto Naru's other hand and was practically dragged by Mom as she led us on our getaway from the activity, that I'm pretty sure I had figured out, Francis had in store. Once we were a good mile away from the house Mom slowed down and we caught our breaths.

"What the hell was that all about?" Naru asked in-between pants from the mad sprint.

"You really don't want to know." She said as if she weren't winded at all.

"Try me." Dark said obviously also confused as to why Mom would have acted that way.

"Well, unless you want to go back and watch porn, learn about bondage, where a woman's G-spot is, how to give a proper blowjo-mph!" Dark cut her off by covering her mouth, clearly unable to take the profound things that she was saying since his face was beet red.

"Okay, thank you, you were right I was wrong." He said releasing her mouth as she glared slightly at him for doubting her in the first place. I looked over at Naru and saw that he too seemed to be quite happy that I had gotten him out of seeing and hearing those types of things.

"Well then, since my sanity is no longer in question by the men of the group, how about we just walk along the shore for awhile and then have a snack?" she suggested as she held up the basket which now made perfect sense for why she had grabbed it.

"Sounds nice." I commented as I looped my arm around hers and began to walk toward a hill overlooking the entire lake.

"That's what I thought." She said as we quickly began to walk fast to the hill. Finally we just stopped and looked each other straight in the eyes. "Race ya?"

"You're on!" I said, already pumped at the fact that we ditched and didn't get caught in the act, at least not yet. Tomorrow may be another story. We soon sprinted off leaving the boys in our dust only faintly hearing them asking us what we were doing before nothing could be heard but my pants and foot steps as I neared the finish line of our race.

**Naru's POV:**

"Where do you think they went?" I asked as the dust cloud settled from their mad sprint to who knows where.

"Most likely towards the top of the hill. They always used to race there when she was little." Dark said as he started to walk towards the hill he mentioned.

"I see, they do seem to be the type to do that." We walked in silence for a while until we got to the forest that surrounded the hill.

"Oliver, do you have feelings for Mai?" Dark asked suddenly looking at me with his violet eyes that seemed to have a mask very similar to my own. Taken aback by his question I simply nodded in response no trusting myself to speak and accidently say something that would set him off. "I see, but you're also in love with Aoi are you not." Again I nodded my head, unsure of where this conversation was going. "What is it that you like about them?"

"I love Mai for being Mai. She's unlike all of the other girls I've ever met, but the same thing can be said about Aoi. They're both different and more aware of the world then other girls are. That's what makes them so appealing." I said unable to stop the words coming from my mouth. Now that I think about it though, Mai and Aoi actually do have a lot in common. I wonder why that is. However, before I could think more on the subject, or even blink for that matter of fact, Dark was just an inch away from my face, and had me lifted up by my shirt pinned to a tree.

"Let me just say this to you straight up. I don't care who you are, what you've done, what you do, but if you hurt her, then you'll be answering to me. And I can promise you that, that is the last thing you want to do. Do you understand me?" he said threateningly. Now I've hunted ghost for a long time, and I've seen some pretty scary things, but this one man by far beats them all. I don't know if it was just the situation, his strength, or the feel he gave off, but I did know that I did not want to be the reason for his anger. I nodded again and he gently lowered me to the ground.

"Good, as long as we understand each other." He then went back to walking up the hill, but stopped when he noticed that I had yet to move from my spot. After a minute of silence from both of us he broke it yet again. "When I first met Sakura, I thought that she was just going to be another burden for me, but she soon proved me wrong by all of the things she could do. Now before I met her I didn't feel things like love and happiness. I knew what they were, and knew that they were important to people, but I never really experienced it until I saw her cling onto me when those people came for her, and how strong she was to disobey and challenge them. Now here I am many years later and I'm actually getting married to said girl." He stopped his rambling and looked at me with a soft smile.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked truly perplexed as to why he would say something like this to a total stranger who he doesn't even really know.

"Because I can tell. I can tell that you are exactly like me. Just don't make the same mistake a wait for a century to work up the nerve to ask the girl you want to marry you." He chuckled softly. Not really understanding what he ment, but knowing that he was right about the being changed part. I nodded my head and began to move forward as we slipped back into our comfortable silence until we reached the top of the hill with Mai and Mom _'Yes I have decided to stop correcting myself and just call her Mom'_ eating some cake looking up out at the sky. Mai looked over towards us and smiled once her eyes locked onto mine. Soon I found my heart rate beating faster than it should have been, but disregarded it and sat next to Mai as we all silently looked up at the star filled sky in awe. _'If only things could stay this way forever.'_ I thought letting my mind wander to the pretty little brunette that was now sleeping on my shoulder.

**Me: I am on a roll today!**

**Naru: Get some sleep before you pass out.**

**Me: But it's only 1:31.**

**Gene: Do I need to carry you to your bed again?**

**Mai: Gene, you better not be trying to do anything with Silver.**

**Me: Trust me he wouldn't even be here if he tried anything that I didn't like.**

**Gene: Hence why I'm well behaved, now off to bed. *Picks up Silver and carries her off like before***

**Me: Night everyone! Please Review!**


	39. Final Destination

"Good morning everyone!" I called placing my freshly made fruit salad on the table as Mom finished up the pancakes, while I saw everyone stager into the dining room. Everyone looked dead beat and or horror struck. _'Man, what did these guys go through last night?' _ I wondered, again silently thanking Mom for getting me out of having to go through the unknown torture.

"Morning." Sigh Monk as he sat down in a chair and just let his head bang down onto the hard table.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked looking at Ayako, since she was after all his fiancée, hoping that she would at least know.

"The same thing that's wrong with everyone except for some reason, you, Naru, Mom, Dad, and the people who put it together." Ayako replied lifelessly soon fallowing Monk's example and rested her head against the table.

"Now that you mention it, why aren't you four experiencing the shock that we went through?" Yasu asked shakily. _'Oh Gods, if even Yasu is this affected by what happened I can't even guess a quarter of the activities that were in store for them!'_

"That' because we were smart and got out of it before we could become how you are now." Naru said, rolling his eyes at Yasu's question as if it were the stupidest thing he's ever asked.

"EHHHHH?" They all screamed at once.

"How did you escape their wrath?" Monk asked looking like a lost little puppy as he took some of the food n the table and put it onto his plate.

"Mai grabbed onto my arm and dragged me over towards the kitchen window where Mom and Dad were and Mom helped/forced us get outside." Naru said with a sigh pulling out his little black book and reading as he ate and explained.

"How did you not get caught by Lucy?" Ayako asked bamboozled on how the trap that the perverts created had been successfully broken when they must have tried anything and everything to get away, but in the end ended up failing.

"Yeah, that's right. Lucy was standing guard outside in case someone tried to sneak away." Monk added displaying the same confused face that Ayako had on hers. _'Well that explains why Mom ran away at the speed of light then now doesn't it?'_

"Well, we had quite a speed demon on our side." Dad said lovingly kissing his soon to be bride on the check, making Mom blush.

"Tee-hee." Mom giggled softly as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Tee-hee? Who says 'Tee-hee'?" Yasu asked, trying to hold back a laugh only releasing soft snickers.

"Tsuki and Mai." said Aunty as she glared at us from across the room, most likely stewing over the fact that we had escaped her lust driven wrath the other night.

"That explains a lot." Lin said with a sigh before he took a drink from his tea cup.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, while Mom held a spatula in her hand raised up in a threatening way.

"A little difference is a good thing." Dad interjected, grabbing Mom's wrists from behind and pulling her close against his chest causing her to drop the spatula out of surprise.

"Thank you _Dad,_ I'm glad someone understands." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as I gave him a hug from the side.

"Mai, We're not gonna lie." John said holding his hands up in defeat, showing that he didn't want to offend and or upset me in anyway shape or form.

"You are different." Yasu explained wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a friendly like manor.

"We're just constantly wondering whether it's a good thing or not." Masako quipped as she finished up the last strawberry from her fruit salad, making everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Why you-"

"Okay everyone, let's stop tormenting Mai-chan and instead finish up breakfast so that we can go to the last destination of the trip, 'kay?" Mom said giving everyone one of those oh-you-silly-kids looks while shaking her head at us.

"Where's the last destination?"Monk asked as he recovered from his laughing fit the fastest, realizing that their destination hadn't been revealed to them the other day like it normally would have been.

"The cemetery." Madoka said passing Mom her empty plate.

"Finally." sighed Naru as he closed his book and got up, most likely to finish up packing so that we could leave as soon as possible. I looked at him and smiled softly knowing just how much he wanted to go there and revisit memory lane with his precious Aoi, a.k.a. me.

"Really?" Ayako asked as her coloring paled a bit from just the thought of the dead, which all in all is pretty funny since we work with the dead.

"Yep!" chimed Mom, as she went around the table and took everyone's empty plate and cups. "Now then I want to be on the road in no less than thirty minutes, does everyone understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

***Everyone finishes eating and is at the cemetery wandering around aimlessly***

'_How is it that I got stuck walking around the cemetery with the most emotionless jerk in the world again? Oh yeah, now I remember, it's because I love him.'_ I sighed softly, wondering what Mom was thinking about letting us just wander around however we pleased for an hour while she, Aunty, Dad, Light, Madoka, and Lin took care of what it was w were doing as today's activity and lunch. My mind instantly went back to the conversation that we had while everyone was asleep.

"_Naru can't be at the cemetery tonight." Mom said suddenly as she whipped up the pancake batter._

"_Why not?" I asked wondering why she would say something like that. After all the whole point of this was to show Naru that Aoi and I are one and the same._

"_Because he'll get in the way of your ceremony." She pointed out, making me realize that no matter how much he wanted to see Gene again he may force me not to do anything since his motto most likely will be what's dead should stay dead._

"_But he's supposed to meet Aoi there tonight. There's no way he'll stay away from there if she's going to be there!" I reasoned knowing that it was futile, but still wanting to try and get him to see at least the last part of the ceremony before I become the official Alpha._

"_Then Aoi will have to write him a letter telling him that she'll see him sometime later on July 3, and not to go to the cemetery because she won't be there." Mom stated, as she started to make the first batch of her chocolate chip banana pancakes._

"_Wait, you want me to trick him?" I asked truly shocked at what I was hearing. Normally that would be the type of thing that you would hear come out of Aunty's mouth, not honest Mom's._

"_It's either that or lose Gene and your sister forever." She explained sadly. This decision must obviously hurt her if she's taking it to heart that much, and I thought that I had it ruff._

"_I understand." I went back to cutting my fruit when I felt her hug me close to the point where I say her trembling with sadness._

"_I know this must be hard on you, but I have no doubt that this will all turn out well in the end." _Feeling my mood worsen at the memory of just this morning I shook my head trying to rind it from my mind. I then looked around and saw that we were really close to where my parent's graves were.

"Hey Naru, want to meet my parents?" I asked suddenly as I stopped towards the road that led to them. He looked back at me, pondering whether or not it would be worth it, and then nodded his head in acceptance.

"Why not, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Yay! Thank you Naru." I exclaimed I grabbed onto his arm and led him down the winding path that I can come to memorize over the long years of being left an orphan. Finally we got to the two small tombstones that connected together that represented exactly where my parents lied. I let go of him and kneeled down towards them and began to talk to them as if they had never left me at all. "Hey Mom, Dad. How are you? I know it's been a while. There's someone really important to me that I want to introduce you to. His name is Oliver Davis, but I just call him Naru along with the rest of the SPR team." I got up and pulled him over towards them to that if they could see us then they could get a better look at the man that I had fallen in love with. To my surprise he actually kneeled down like I had and pulled me along with him.

"It's nice to meet you. You have a very talented daughter. I don't think I've ever met someone who is capable of getting themselves hurt in every place possible and become the center of attention of every ghost we come across." He said giving me a side smirk that made my blood boil. "But, she also is the only one that I've met that can brighten up a room with her smile alone, she's the only one that has ever made a perfect cup of tea and has made be become a 'tea-a-holic' in her words. I hate to think of how she was as a child with all of the energy that she possesses now, I truly just want to find a way to bottle it up and use it when I feel like I'm about to hit the floor, but I'm sure that you already know that. In short, I can list all of her bad traits, but I can't even come to terms of all of her good ones. You raised a wonderful daughter who over the years that I've know her has become a beautiful woman. She alone made me open up my eyes to what I had after Gene died and has made me fall in love with everything about her. Even though I hate to see someone die I am thankful to your deaths, or else I may have never met Mai." He then got down on his hands and bowed down in respect. Before I could say anything about it to him he got back up and dusted himself off.

"Naru…" I finally said after I figured out how to work my voice once again.

"What?" he asked with a hint of annoyance as he continued to face away from me, most likely hiding the small blush that I caught on his face.

"Thank you."

"I only said the truth, that's no reason to thank me."

"Well too bad, cause I just did." I said stubbornly, as we fell back into our normal routine.

"Idiot." He retorted looking back at me with his normal smirk and cold hearted mask back in place.

"Jerk." I countered smirking my own smirk at his softly, as I enjoyed the thrill of play fighting him linger in my blood.

"Let's head back, I'm positive that Lin is wondering where I am since we've been gone for so long." He sighed while switching his weight from his left foot to his right, showing that he was starting to become impatient with staying in one place for too long.

"Yeah, just give me a sec to say good-bye."

"Alright I'll wait for you by that bench." He pointed to said bench and didn't wait for my response to start heading over towards it.

"Okay." I whispered as a light blush found it's way up my neck and onto my face, knowing that there was no way in him hearing it, but still wanted to say it.

"Mom, Dad. That's the boy that Mom told you about. The one who I'm going to marry and I couldn't be happier. I truly love him and all of his faults. We had a bumpy road that we had to travel on, but if I could go back and could change whatever I wanted; I wouldn't change a thing, because I wouldn't it to be any other way. Every fight, every glare, and every moment are all precious memories to me that I would rather die than never have." I said kneeling down to pray to them knowing that they could feel the love I sent them and the message that I had to tell. Taking a deep breath I took out the envelope that held 'Aoi Ookami's' letter for Naru, and got prepared to do some acting to fool him and make this whole thing a little easier for the both of us."Eh? What's this?" I ask as I reach out next to a bush of roses by my mother's grave. I looked at it as if it were forging and flipped it over towards the back and read Naru's name. Widening my eyes to where it wouldn't seem over done or fake, I took a gasp and stepped back.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked as he got up from his spot on the bench and walked over towards me.

"Um, Naru, this is for you." I handed it over to him and looked at it puzzled like I normally would with things that I didn't understand.

"What is it?" he asked inspecting it from the outside unsure whether or not he should open it or not.

"I don't know, why don't you open it?" I asked rolling my eyes at how he expects me to know everything that I find when clearly that was his job. He opened the letter, read it, and then nearly dropped it, but quickly catches himself. "What? What does it say?" I asked worriedly, this time actually not faking it.

"You're so noisy."I said after a moment of composing himself. Reassuring me that he was indeed okay, but also making me very pissed at the fact that he would say such a thing after hr nearly tripped.

"Well I would be quieter if you told me what it said!" I shouted, completely irked that he could act this way.

"Fine I'll read it to you,

'Dear Oliver,

I'm so happy to see that you remembered our promise from way back when. I hope that you're enjoying your stay at this town, and that everyone is treating you kindly. Unfortunately I was unable to greet you since I had some business to take care of. Also I hate to write this, but if you go to the cemetery tonight you won't find me there. Now don't you dare think bad thoughts, I haven't gone back on my word. There are just a few things that I need to attend to before I'm a suitable woman for you to meet. I'll meet you at Sakura-Oka-san's house tomorrow morning, and since I had inconvenienced you, I'll also have a few surprises that I'm positive you'll love.

Keeping you in my heart,

Aoi Ookami'"

By the time he had finished saying her name I had to strain to hear it because he just whispered it. He seemed so dishearted about it, that it made me want to cry. He hid his eyes with his bangs, so I couldn't even see what type of expression he had on. _'Oh Gods I feel so bad! Naru, please forgive me.'_ I begged inwardly.

"Wow. Wait a minute. I didn't see this before you left, so how did it get there?" I said suddenly trying to bring his attention onto something not upsetting and instead on something happy, or in his case just annoying.

"Aoi has her ways." He sighed softly as he just shoved the letter into his pocket. _'Yay, it's working!'_

"Just like how you have yours?" I asked innocently as my head while looking up at him.

"Possibly." He flashed me one of his rare smiles that made my heart melt right on the spot, even though those stupid bands of his were getting in the way of his eyes.

"Geez, what am I gonna do with you?" I asked as I brushed his bangs away to reveal his beautiful blue eyes that held me captive to everything he did, even though I still put up quite the fight.

"Nothing, since after all I am still your boss." I was right about to say a quick comeback when my cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mai, you and Naru are late again!" screamed a male voice that, was so loud that I had to hold the phone an arm's length away from my ear, I had come to know so well over these past few years.

"Ah, sorry Monk. What's up?" I said a few minutes after the yell fest was over.

"Go to the gazebo in the middle of the cemetery. We're all waiting on you to hear the story behind this town."

"Okay, be there soon." I closed my cell and grabbed Naru's hand as I began to drag him through a short cut to the gazebo that Monk was talking about. "Come on Naru, time to have your questions answered!"

**Me: I need to stop writing so late at night.**

**Naru: That or you need to stop waking up so early.**

**Me: Meh. Oh, before I forget, some of my friends from my scouts asked if what happened with the watermelon game thing actually happened to someone I knew, and as a matter of fact… yes it did.**

**Gene: Who was it?**

**Me: Um… I'd rather not say.**

**Mai: Was it you?**

**Naru: Silver may be dumb, but she wouldn't lose herself in a game and actually have that happen to her.**

**Me: Actually… Mai's right. I had that happen to me, except it was my 'Big Brother' Martinas that covered for me and forced me to sit down. Also it was my crush Mick who had my top. I learned from that day to never wear a bikini on sport day at summer camp. Although no one really remembers it since it all went under the radar. (Mick handed Martinas my top and I quickly put it back on under the water, so it all transpired in less than 2 minutes.) **

**Gene: Aww, I wish I could have seen. T-T**

**Mai: Gene, don't be such a pervert!**

**Gene: But it's fun.**

**Naru: Gene…**

**Gene: Oh please Naru, we all know that on the Urado case you stole a pair of Mai's panties and secretly keep them in **_**your **_**underwear drawer, so don't you go talking to me about being a pervert.**

**Mai: So **_**that's**_** where my favorite pair went. *Glares at Naru***

**Me: Okay then… well… I've run out of things to say. Please Review everyone! XD**


	40. History Lesson

**Me: Naru, where's Mai and Gene?**

**Naru: They had to train.**

**Me: For what?**

**Naru: For their cheer that they have planned for when you finish the story.**

**Me: Awwwww! XD They're so sweet!**

**Naru: Whatever. Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt, Review.**

**Mai's POV:**

"Alright is everyone here?" Mom asked as she looked around. She nodded her head when she saw that everyone was indeed where we were supposed to be. "Alrighty then, I'll give the quickie version of the history and won't bore you with the useless facts. Also, I will not tolerate anyone asking any questions until all three people who have stories about this town's past is done speaking, is that clear?" She saw everyone nod their heads, making her smile softly as her eyes changed to a dream like state as she slipped her mind back into the past.

"Now then,

It all started when the world was first created. In the world there was a balance between good and bad. Yin and Yang for example. However, even though it was all in balance, there were always fights that went on between both sides. Sometimes a side would win for a millennium or so, but then the other side would over throw it and rule. The wars got so bad that one time we nearly destroyed the Earth, after all, that's what happened with Mars. Anyway, there were so many wars that eventually they started to compete for who could create the deadliest weapons.

Now there were two people that were in charge of a side. Michel was the Good side's leader, this is also who you call God by the way, and then Lucifer was in charge of the Bad side. These two over lords grew weary of fighting each other head on, but neither one wanted to give in to defeat, which is where building the weapons came in. Just to clarify, there were only two living beings at the time and that was Michel and Lucifer, but there were the split energies that sided with one or the other. Some of the bad even went with the good and vise versa, even though neither side realized the small mix.

Eventually they decided to create weapons, and not regular weapons like a sward or gun, but weapons that could act on their own, think for themselves, and learn from their mistakes. They made biological living weapons out of the very energies that surrounded them. Lucifer was actually the first one to make the first one to make one, well, two to be precise. Lucifer had made the first biological life, two men modeled after himself. One was born of all bad energies, while the other was balanced with both good that sided with Lucifer and bad. Lucifer had sent his creations to destroy Michel, only to be wounded greatly.

Now that Michel was pressured to quickly catch up he used what he saw from the two that attacked him and created the first two women that walked the universe. The women were just like the men, except that instead of one of them being all Bad she was all Good.

Then Lucifer and Michel met face to face to discuss how they would have their weapons fight, and decided to have them fight on the planet called Earth, the place where we now call home. Now the weapons were trained on how to fight and how to use their special abilities to their advantage, but never once did they see who it was they were going to be fighting. Finally they were placed on Earth on opposite ends of the poles with their mission to search and destroy.

After thousands of years of searching they all finally met, in fact, they met in this very spot that we're sitting on right now. Though they were ready to fight to the death, they just couldn't. They were stunned at who they had to fight. They women had never seen any man except for their creator, and were so used to seeing just him that they didn't know that there were others that looked different, that looked so alluring, and the men, well they've never seen a woman, so I think that that's enough said.

The women were the first to break out of their trance and the half went to fight the half and the pure went for the pure. After a solid attack it the men they broke their trance and fought back. The battle lasted for millennia upon millennia, oh it gives me a head ache just thinking back to it, but eventually over the years, through all of the fighting, they ended up feeling emotions. They had no clue where they had come from, but with every passing day, they just became even more and more pronounced.

One day they all decided to split up. The pures once again found each other and fought. The woman didn't want to fight anymore, but had to if she wished to stay alive. She ended up injuring her opponent very badly, by ancient may I add, and had a clear shot for ending this fight giving good a solid lead in the war. However even though the man threw insults at her telling her to not disappoint her creator and to kill him already, she did the exact opposite.

She healed him with her given abilities, and in the process, drained every last bit of energy she had left causing her to collapse in on herself. The man was puzzled by this act of kindness that she bestowed upon her and waited for her to wake up before killing her to find out why she had not only spared him, but also revived him. When she finally did awaken she found herself in a cave all tied up right next to a fire which separated her from the man. He asked her why she spared him and she told him that she was done. She couldn't fight anymore, not with the feelings that constantly tugged at her heart whenever they fought. The man having the same feelings as the woman understood and untied her knowing that she would not attack unless attacked.

After centuries of getting to know one another they finally understood the meaning of the feeling in their hearts and decided to give it a name, they called it, Love. Knowing this they wanted to spread this to their siblings and let them feel this warmth that they felt. They separated and found their siblings only to find that they were going through the same problems that they were going through, except they didn't know what it was called, nor the meaning behind it. The pures explained it to them and they all met up once again, in the very place where they first met. Here was where they made a pact to forever keep the balance between Good and Bad promising to never let the scale tip.

Michel and Lucifer at first were against it, but soon realized that it was indeed for the best, and were then dubbed the Guardians. Soon Lucifer and Michel worked together and started to create other beings, with both Good and Bad energies. Most of them were very different from the Guardians, since none of them had any special abilities, but after a few times they noticed that one out of every hundred or so actually did have one of the many traits.

Lucifer and Michel left the gifted ones to the Guardians to train and name, and the name that they came up for them was Psychics. The Guardians trained the Psychics and soon they were put onto Earth to help with the other beings which were called Humans.

At first they all blended together, but then Human began to fear the Psychics and kill them. In a way to protect themselves they built their own hidden villages that were cloaked from the Humans. In these villages the Psychics who had similar abilities were grouped together as a clan, and whoever was the strongest Psychic, regardless of sex, was the clan's leader. After a few thousand years or so, Psychics soon ventured out and were gladly welcomed by the Humans, although sometime it wasn't always good, they always over came the problems and moved forward.

This village is one of those villages, and both Mai and Madoka both come from an ancient lineage of inherited physic abilities." Mom said pointing the lime light at us. "Madoka, why don't you tell them about you lineage?"

"Sure, I'm from a fox clan, and you'll understand what I mean tomorrow, I promise. Mai." Madoka said giving me her your turn glance causing the confused and, if I may say, slightly freaked out SPR to turn their attention my way.

"Hee-hee, I'm from a wolf clan. In fact, I'm going to be the clan's Alpha soon, er I mean the Leader." I said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Okay then, now that you have the village's history, are there any questions?" In response to Mom's question, everyone just looked at us and passed out, save for Lin, Madoka, Aunty, Uncle, Mom, Dad, and myself. Yes, even the super tuff Naru passed out do to an over dose of real reality.

"Well that didn't go over very well." Aunty said with a sigh.

"No kidding." I depaned wondering how they're all going to react once they come to.

"Well, hopefully they'll take the blood testing better than they did about the history." Mom said semi-cheerfully, as if it were forced, which I could defiantly see.

"You're actually going to have them tested?" Dad asked looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Yep."

"This is not going to end well." Uncle said as he began to pick up the passed out bodies and move them into the vehicles. "Well, are you going to help me or not?" On that note we all started to carry SPR into the cars and then bring them back to the house. _'If this is how they reacted to the history, I'm afraid to find out how they'll act with the blood test, and I'm terrified for when the y find out exactly who I am!'_

**Me: Wow that one just came to me.**

**Naru: Sucky ending.**

**Me: I couldn't think of a better one so I left it as that.**

**Naru: Review.**


	41. Blood Type

**Me: I don't feel like doing a skit today, so maybe if I feel in the mood there will be one at the end. I don't own Ghost Hunt, and Please review!**

**Mai's POV:**

"I wonder when they're going to wake up." I asked as we (Mom, Dad, Aunty, Uncle, Lin, and Madoka) watched the sleeping bodies lay on the padded floor.

"Not for very much longer." Mom said giving me a hug of reassurance.

"How do you know?"

"Well-"

"Up and Adam you lazy butts!" shouted Aunty as she paraded around the room banging together pots and pans, making everyone that was asleep jolt awake.

"What the hell?" questioned Monk as he rubbed a kink out of his sore neck.

"We can't have you all stay passed out for too long, now can we?" Light asked giving them an are-you-really-asking-that face, which a majority of SPR just passed off as nothing since they were still suffering from shock and crabbiness.

"So, how is all of the info that we gave you settling in?" Mom asked as she passed tea and cake around to the occupants of the room, trying to take the uneasy stiff feelings and transform it into a calmer and slightly relaxed atmosphere.

"Alright actually." Naru said accepting the tea, and shrugging off the whole thing as if it was just me asking a stupid question.

"That's good to hear." Aunty said sitting on Uncle's lap and curling up as if she were a little child.

"It's not that hard to do if you know that it's not true."

"What?" Mom asked as she had a smile slapped on her face, which she only used whenever she was trying to make sure that she restrained herself and didn't hurt someone, mainly my narcissistic boss.

"It's not true, there's no way that such a thing could ever happen." He reasoned, which if I didn't know the truth and wasn't raised here, then I would have believed, but fortunately, I know better.

"How do you know, you weren't there." Aunty retaliated childishly tightly gripping onto Uncle as he did the same to her.

"Neither were you." He quipped making Aunty's face turn red. _'Oh yes they were. Gods Naru, you may not know it, but those four __**are**__ the Guardians.'_

"You never know." whispered Mom under her breath just barely loud enough for Monk to hear.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, all will be told in good time." Dark interjected grabbing Mom by the waist and pulling her onto his lap, imitating what Aunty and Uncle were doing.

"How so?" Naru asked, obviously catching onto the fact that there was more to that meaning then we were letting on, which again was very true.

"Again, all in good time." Dad repeated taking a tea cup and sipping from it signaling that he was done talking about the matter.

"But we can prove to you that it's not all mumbo jumbo." Mom said suddenly as she wiggled out of Dad's hold and bounded up the stairs faster than you could spell 'cat'.

"How?" Monk asked looking at Aunty since both of the males in the room seemed as if they didn't want to be bothered to explain something of this matter, which knowing them was most likely the case.

"Well, you are psychics aren't you?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious things in the world to understand.

"Yes, point being?" Naru snipped obviously not in the mood for such childish behavior.

"Well, if you paid attention to the history that Tsuki explained to you, all psychics have special bloodlines and clans and are grouped together into different categories." Aunty said with just as much attitude that Naru showed her, while giving off the: you-better-not-mess-with-me-boy aura.

"And how is this going to help you prove it?"Masako asked piping into the conversation not hiding her interest on how this could actually be proven to be true or not.

"We'll have you tested." Mom said startling everyone as she entered the room with a large crystal ball in her hands.

"Huh?" Monk asked eyeing the crystal ball then her as if she belonged in the happy home.

"It's easier if we just demonstrate." Mom huffed, knowing the look that half the team was giving her. She looked around the room and her eyes instantly fell on Lin. "Lin, would you mind?" he shrugged at her and went over towards her knowing that he may regret doing this first.

"Now then, everyone please just watch and prepare to be wrong Noll." Aunty said as she laced her words with triumph, and honestly who could blame her? If I were in her shoes I would have done the same. Mom brought out her sewing kit and took out a needle. She then grabbed his hand and stuck the needle in his index finger making Lin flinch at the pain and draw blood.

"Wait, what are you doing to Lin?" exclaimed Ayako as Monk got up and nearly tackled Mom if Dad hadn't of read his movements and forced him to sit back down. Mom let some of his blood hit the crystal ball and soon it lit up the entire room in a midnight blue glow.

"The fuck! What the hell is going on?" Monk asked as he shielded his eyes away from the blinding light.

"Congratulations Lin, you're a sorcerer." Mom said as Madoka jumped into Lin's arms squealing about how happy she was for him.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Yasu asked as he looked at the now dimmed crystal with curiosity.

"It depends on what color the stone turns. That's how we find out exactly what you are." Light explained shrugging his shoulders as if saying that it wasn't a big deal. "In all honesty this is something so simple, that it really doesn't matter. Everyone in town has one of these babies so, meh."

"And what exactly are you?" John asked eyeing them as if they could turn out to be big bad monsters at the drop of a hat.

"I don't really know, but my main question, is what are you Monk?" Dad said grabbing Monks hand and bringing him over to Mom, most likely as a form of revenge for threatening to harm his love in any shape or form.

"Huh, wait a minute! OW! That hurt!" Monk yelped as Dad stole a needle from the kit and shoved it into Monks finger.

"Sorry." Dad said innocently, obviously not meaning it, only to get a look from Mom. Monk's blood dropped onto the crystal and once again the blinding light shone over us, only this time it was dark purple.

"Congratulations Monk, you're a Werewolf." Mom said, putting a Hello Kitty band-aid on his finger where Dad stabbed him offering him an apology for her lover with her eyes.

"Okay, now let's find out exactly what my wife to be is." Monk said giving her a look that clearly said that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this. _'Poor Ayako, I'm not even sure if she wants to have it done either.'_ I sighed knowing that this could either turn out very bad, or very good.

"Sure, I'm sure I'll be something less primal then what you are." She snipped walking over to Mom and steeling a needle to do it herself.

"Well, my primal-ness is very good for night activities." He growled hugging her from behind letting one of his hands rest on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Okay, don't need a mental image!" I screamed covering my ears and shaking my head trying to get the image of Monk and Ayako getting their freak on out of my head.

"I was only saying-"

"Congratulations Ayako, you're a Nymph." Mom said distracting everyone and bringing to attention the green light that drifted across the room. _'Huh, I wonder why I didn't notice that earlier.'_

"Who wants to go next?" Ayako asked sitting next to Mom with some needles. _'Oh great, looks like Ayako's helping out with the testing now. This is gonna be good.'_

"I will." Masako said with her sleeve covering her face. I had to admit that I was very proud of Masako. She hadn't worn a kimono all week, and was in normal cloths. Although, as soon as we arrived back she made John drive her to the house to the house to change and then back again to the cemetery.

"Awesome Masako!" chirped Madoka as her blood was taken. Soon an ocean blue surrounded us all. No one had to squint or shield their eyes anymore since the light had toned down how bright it was, and we also got used to it.

"Congratulations Masako, you're a Mermaid." Aunty said as she fake swam in the air getting a few chuckles and giggles out of the team.

"I knew there was something to her looks, she's just using it to kill all of us men!" Yasu said getting everyone even more energized.

"Actually, that's just a false statement. Mermaids just sing and men are just too preoccupied by their own needs and end up crashing their ships." Mom stated, quickly going into teacher mode once again only getting questioning looks thrown at her.

"Really?" Masako asked as she hid her face even more with her sleeve.

"Really." Aunty said patting her shoulder. Masako put down her sleeve and seemed to be more at ease than she did when she first found out. _'Looks like she was worried about the same thing.'_

"I'd buy that. Hey John how about you!"Monk said throwing a look over at John since we all knew that if Monk asked Naru, then he would get one of the if-looks-could-kill from him. John shrugged his shoulders and cautiously made his way over to the crystal and needle wheeling girls.

"I bet he'll be an Angel." Bet Monk as he elbowed Yasu in the side.

"I call demon." Yasu said getting a please-tell-me-that-you're-joking look from John, and Naru for that matter of fact, making everyone laugh again.

"Well then Yasu, you lost the bet, congratulations John, you're an Angel." Mom explained as a soft white mist swirled around us.

"Well that's nice to know." John said sighing in relief. _'Awe, he was worried!'_

"Yep, oh, Noll, it looks like you need some more tea. Allow me." Mom said taking Naru's cup from his hands and dashing off towards the kitchen even faster than she did to get the crystal.

"That's not necessary." Naru attempted to say, but went unheard by my hyper active adoptive mother.

"Too late." Dad and Uncle mutter under their breaths making me crack a smile. _'I wonder why Mom acted that way when she saw his cup was empty. It was almost as if she were waiting for it to be that way. I wonder what she's planning.'_

"I wonder why she did that all of a sudden?" I voiced deciding that maybe someone else had a clue as to what she was doing.

"Who knows." Aunty shrugged obviously showing that she wasn't too worried about it.

"Here you are." Mom said returning not a minute later. Naru took the tea and sipped it. His eyes widened and he looked down at the cup in question. "How is it?" she asked in a tone that clearly stated that she already knew the answer.

"It tastes different." He replied making Mom's smile become bigger.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different. It's sweet, but not too much so. Also it feels warmer and is a bit stronger than usual." Once those words left Naru's mouth Dad's head shot up and he glared at her in a mix of disbelief and anger.

"You didn't" Dad said threateningly changing the glare that he was giving her into something that could put Naru's to shame.

"What?" Monk asked noticing the change of air in the room and glanced between the two occupants in the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in an honest voice with a small smile on her face and a confused look in her eyes. _'Damn she's good! Maybe I should ask her how to do that to Naru so that he won't know if I'm faking or not.'_

"What didn't she do?" Monk asked louder voicing his confusion, which grabbed Mom's attention and made her turn away from Dad.

"Nothing, Naru do you want to find out your lineage?" She asked giving a knowing look that he would say no.

"I still won't believe it." He depaned. _'I still can't believe that he doesn't believe it! I mean look at all of the evidence we have! Do I have to go all wolf on him just to get it through his thick skull that this is indeed real?"_

"We'll see about that?" Mom muttered making Naru quirk an eyebrow at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, finger please." He sighed and let Ayako needle him, which she was very happy to do. When his blood hit the crystal the whole room turned dark and it seemed as if everyone was drenched in blood, yet they weren't wet. Once the light died down and the shock of the immense light change wore off Mom hopped up of her spot on the floor and danced around the room. "Just as I thought!"

"What is he?" I asked wondering how he could get such a reaction from the crystal.

"Congratulations Naru, you're a Vampire." Mom squealed giving Naru a hug which surprised us all.

"Again I don't-"

"You asked what I did to the tea, right?" She said suddenly cutting Naru off and drawing eve more attention to herself then she already did.

"So you did do it." Dad said darkly giving her an evil eye.

"Oh hush!" she said tapping him on his shoulder, and then settling in on his lap.

"For the love of Gods, what did Mom do?" I shouted. _'Hey can you blame me? The curiosity was just killing me!'_

"Well guess, and I'll give you a hint." She out stretched her hand and I saw that she had a band-aid along her finger. _'Although, that didn't make sense since she hasn't cut herself with a knife or paper since her skin is so strong and the only time she does do that is when… Oh.'_

"No way." I said looking at her band-aid to her face with disbelief clearly written on my face.

"Yep."

"What? What was it?" Monk asked looking between us two as if we held the cure towards cancer and refused to tell anyone about it. _'Ya know, Werewolf is perfect for him and how high strung he gets. Gods he reminds me of a little puppy!'_

"Well Naru, I hate to say it, but the thing that you liked so much in the tea was, well, uh." I stuttered, not quite sure how to tell him what Mom did to it.

"Spit it out Mai, we don't have all night."

"It was Mom's blood." Naru instantly dropped the cup and his color instantly paled even more then it was. "Naru, are you okay?" I asked, approaching him slowly as to not cause him to freak out anymore then he probably already was, even if he was too high and mighty to admit it.

"That's the same reaction that Dark had when I did it to him when he didn't believe me." Mom laughed making everyone look at Dad with an are-you-serious look.

"Please don't remind me." Dad sighed, not pleased by the fact of having that embarrassing moment brought back into the light after it had been in the dark for such a long time.

"Wait, you're a vampire too?" John asked clutching onto his rosary around his neck.

"I doubt that I would have these," Dad opened his mouth and flashed his fangs in the light. "if I weren't one."

"I'm just glad that I don't have any ancient blood in me." Yasu said to break up the tension that filled the room.

"Well, let's just see about that." Aunty said in a teasing manner.

"Why not." Yasu shrugged taking the needle and doing it himself. We all watch wondering what would happen when his blood hit the crystal as we watch it fall. When it made contact, a bright happy pink doused the room.

"Congratulations Yasu, you're a Fairy" happily said Mom giving him a hug since she saw his head drop as an air of disappointment surrounded him.

"That's-"

"Nice." Monk said cutting Yasu off before he could say anything.

"That fits you perfectly." Ayako said holding back her snickers the best that she could.

"That's probably the most manliest thing out there." Monk said patting him on the shoulder as he just let it loose and laughed his ass off.

"That's AWESOME! Does that mean that I have wings and that I can fly around and stuff, cause if I can fly then that would rock!" Yasu exclaimed looking at Mom with genuinely wide and excited eye. She nodded her head and Yasu fist pumped the air, making anyone who wasn't already laughing crack up.

"Oh trust me, flying is amazing." I chimed in, basking in the memory of when I spread my wings for the first time and flew with Mom.

"And how would you know Mai?" Naru asked as he snapped out of his shock, even though he still looked a little pale.

"I have my ways."

"Okay, now then I know that it's early, but it's been a long day, it's Mai's party tomorrow, and Noll's meeting Aoi tomorrow so I think now is a good time to hit the hay. Except for you Noll, I need to talk to you." Mom said as she usurer everyone to the corridor where their rooms were even through the protest of the many individuals.

"Noll, is there something the matter?" Madoka asked as we saw that he was still sitting in the same spot that he was in during the whole test.

"Does this mean that I'll have to drink it from now on?" He asked quietly so that we all had to strain to hear him.

"Drink what?" Mom asked coming next to him and placing a comforting hand on top of his head, making him look up at her with stormy eyes.

"Blood." He said in a hateful tone, obviously not very happy about what he turned out to be.

"Eventually, yes." Dad said drawing Naru's attention from Mom to himself.

"How?" Naru asked. _'Of course he would want these answers.'_ I thought mentally face palming myself. _'Gods, why am I such an idiot?'_

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Dad asked with a gleam in his eyes which clearly ment that he was going to whether Naru wanted him to or not.

"As long as it's not on me." Naru stated, making me sigh in relief knowing that he was back to how he normal is.

"Trust me, no matter how much the girls swoon for you, I'm as straight as they come. Also I've been dying to get some of this vixen's blood all week." Dad said grabbing Mom by the waist and looking at her as if she were a mix between a Goddess and a tasty stake.

"Oh bite me." Mom said sacristy as she rolled her eyes making us laugh at her semi-lame pun.

"Don't mind if I do." He said leaning in closer to her neck only to have her spin out of his arms and end up on the other side of the couch.

"Now then Noll, I'll explain as we go. Um, Mai! Would you mind if Noll used you as for his first bite?" Uncle asked me, although not waiting for my answer before he shoved me into Naru's arms.

"Um, can we move to the couch, I don't want to end up falling." I said trying to stay calm, or as calm as you could be with a smoking hot vampire holding you right before he bites you.

"Good idea."Mom said as she sat down on the couch while beckoning Dad over towards her

"Now then Noll make sure to pay extra close attention to what Dark does so that way you won't hurt Mai." Uncle explained while the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"Wait, this is going to hurt?"

"Not unless he does it wrong."

"Can we please get on with it?" Naru and Dad said impatiently. _'Who knew that they would eventually get along so well?'_

"Sure anyway, you want to make sure that you're in a position that will allow you easy access to the blood. A good position would be having your _'victim'_ sitting on your lap with their back right up against your chest." Uncle explained, as Dad moved Mom onto his lap as she just relaxed and decided to play living doll, like whenever Lucy catches her and makes her go shopping.

"Like this?" Naru asked as he lifted me up, earning a squeak from me, and placing me in the same position that Mom was in.

"Yep, now have your _'victim'_ loll their head to one side so that you have a wide space to bite from." My body involuntarily stiffened and locked into place while Mom just rested her head on Dad's left shoulder.

"Mai-" Naru started as his hand began to come over towards my neck.

"I got this one." I quickly stated, forcing my body to fallow Mom's lead. _'Gods am I ever going to kill Uncle for this later!'_

"Next, now I know you're going to want to hit me for this one, but trust me, this is what will make it painless for the _'victim'_. Choose where you plan on biting and lick right along there." Uncle explained causing a blush to wash all over me.

"WHAT?" I asked as I snapped my body back into a regular sitting position only to have my head be forced back onto Naru's shoulder with his hand under my chin.

"Just suck it up and deal with it." He whispered as he slowly looked at my neck as if calculating exactly where would be the best place to bite.

"Why you, you should be grateful that I'm doing this in the first place." I huffed as my anger levels rose with every passing word that came out of his mouth.

"You're right, thank you." He said as he leaned down even closer than before.

"Humph, you're wel-ah!" I felt his tongue lick along my neck, starting from the base of my neck, all the way up to my ear. I even felt the tips of his fangs gently graze the top of my skin sending shivers down my body in anticipation.

"By now your fangs should have already popped out on their own so you would just have to stick them into the _'victim's'_ flesh and drink, but on the rare occasion that they still haven't come out yet then inhale the sweet scent of your _'victim's' _blood through their skin. Do you think you have it?" Uncle asked looking directly at Naru to make sure that my first time would be pain free.

"Yes."

"Okay, total side note, but did anyone else think that while he was explaining it that it was as if he was explaining sex?" Mom said popping out of her position that she was in with a wild blush all over her face.

"No, you weren't the only one." I said, unable to get out of position due to Naru still holding me against him.

"Can we get back to the biting now?" Dad asked with a lot of annoyance mixed into his voice.

"Whoops, sorry Dark, take all you like?" Mom said seductively baring her neck out to him again and she wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him down to hers.

"Naru, just be gentle." I ask as I felt him nuzzle the base of my neck, just praying to myself that it'll be fast and painless.

"I'll try." That was the last thing I heard before I felt his Fangs plunge into me.

"AAAH!" I screamed as I felt immense pleasure wrap itself around me and bend me to it's will. I soon snaked an arm around him so that I could play with his hair and hope that it'll somewhat distract me from these amazing sensations."Mph! Oliver! MORE!" As soon as my resistance crumbled, I began to chant these words and I felt Naru's other hand find it's way to my right breast. He cupped it then slowly began to massage it. If my mind wasn't already foggy, then I would have been so gone by now. Soon I felt my voice weaken and energy leave me. _'Huh, I wonder what's going on?'_

"Noll that's enough. Anymore and you'll kill her." I heard a male voice say. _'Who is that? Dad or Uncle? Maybe Lin?'_

"Mai, are you okay?" I heard another male voice ask.

"Yeah, just peachy." I managed to say after I felt the effects from my high wash away leaving only dizziness and slight pain.

"I'll bring up some sweet tea and cookies to your room. Noll, would you be a sweetie and bring Mai to her room?" Mom said in a worried tone.

"Sure." said the first voice. _'Oh, so that was Naru.'_

"Thank you." She said as I heard her quick footsteps make their way into the kitchen.

"Naru." I said weakly as we made our way up the stairs.

"What is it?" he asked softly, most likely not wanting to be too rough with me after all the blood I lost.

"Was it good? Did you like my blood?" Naru was silent for a while, and I held my breath awaiting his answer, hoping that it would be good.

"Yes, I'm not surprised that the person who makes my favorite tea could end up being my favorite drink." He said with a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him as I noticed that he was trying to make a pun out of this.

"Well, I'm glad." I laughed softly, not wanting to use too much of my energy on him.

"About what? That I'm a monster and that I that I drank your blood making you my first victim?" he asked with a harsh tone laced in the word _'victim'._ Which I had to say, I couldn't blame him for.

"No, that you like my blood. I was worried that it might have been bad. If you ever need to drink some blood, my necks always open." I said smiling as I touched my neck trying to show some sort of comfort towards him.

"Careless wolf." He muttered as he laid me down on my bed.

"Idiot vampire scientist." I sighed as I curled up and soon fell asleep. _'What can I say; it's been a long draining day.'_

**Me: Yawn, I really need to get more sleep.**

**Naru: Or drink a lot of Mai's tea.**

**Me: Sorry Naru, but I'm not a tea vampire like you are.**

**Naru: At least I'm not an idiot like you.**

**Me: Whatever, Please review, it makes me very happy. ;)**


	42. The Last Test

**Me: Oh wow, I can't believe that I have over 200 reviews! XD**

**Naru: I'll say. To have these may reviews on such a pointless story is amazing in its own.**

**Mai: NARU!**

**Gene: Noll, stop being so mean to our sweet little sister. *Squishes Silver in a hug and spins her around* **

**Naru: Whatever. Read and Review; and Mai tea.**

**Mai: Meany!**

**Mai's POV:**

"Mai, hurry up!" Uncle called as we raced towards the cemetery away from the house where everyone else slept unknowing to the ceremony about to occur and the change that will affect the way that they'll view me forever. Well, we all were racing except for me who was just slightly jogging trying not to pass out from lack of blood.

"Sorry for being slow. If a certain _someone _hadn't suggested that I be Naru's first bite then I would be there by now." I snapped back throwing my 'someone' towards him along with a look.

"Now, now there's no need to fight. Mai will need as much energy as she can spare for this test so please don't stress her." Mom scolded making Uncle back away from me and her with his hands up in defeat.

"Don you want me to carry you?" Dad asked not really waiting for me to respond before picking me up princess style and continue on running keeping pace with everyone else.

"Thanks Dad." I said pressing my face into the knock of his neck to stop the wind from rushing and burning my face. After all, I can't be walking around tomorrow with wind burn on my face now can I?

"No problem princess."

"Okay, enough talky, more runny." Madoka said grabbing Lin's hand and dragging him behind her. Apparently since this is such a big deal, all of the guys decided to join us for this little testing day.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So Mai, are you nervous?" Aunty asked coming up by Dad's left so that I could talk to her a little easier.

"A little." I said as I felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter. _'Oh why am I so nervous about this?'_

"Don't worry this isn't that hard." Mom reassured, patting my back as she came up on Dad's right.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, praying that they weren't just telling me this to make me feel better.

"Yep." Uncle said with a thumbs up. _'So now he's going to play supportive Uncle instead of make Mai's life difficult Uncle. Where was this when I was tripping over my own two feet not even five minutes ago?'_

"All it really is, is just finding the soul and reconnecting the chain." Dad said calmly as he slightly shrugged his shoulders without causing my body to shift in his arms.

"Then why is this one done in this realm and not in another one?" I asked, just realizing this huge difference in the tests that I have taken for thus position.

"Because this is where the ceremony takes place. The bodies are here and souls are in another plane. The whole purpose is to prove and show spiritual strength and have the Guardians acknowledge you as an Alpha. Once the Guardians acknowledge you then you officially become Alpha." Mom explained pulling out a pair of random glasses and a book just to add effect to her teacher mode.

"Yep, bringing back two people from the dead is just an added bonus." Aunty said stealing Mom's book and running around us in circles trying to keep the book away from Mom. Eventually Mom stopped and tripped her making the book fly out of her hands and into the air where Mom gracefully leaped up and caught it.

"But aren't you guys the Guardians?" I asked realizing how all of the different stories that they told over the course of SPR's stay didn't match up one bit.

"Yes, but you still need to prove yourself worthy of your title. Besides, we're only the reincarnations of them." Dad explained taking Mom's book and putting it back to where ever it came from. _'Man, first Naru, then Mom, and now Dad? Where do they get all of these books out of thin air? Is there, like some invisible library all around the world that only they can see, or something like that? Wait, did they just say reincarnations?'_

"That's right, our original bodies disappeared when Humans and Animals were being created. We were only able to guide Physics through dreams and visions, but eventually it become too much of a hassle and we just came down to earth." Aunty sighed as a shiver crept up her spine. _'She never did enjoy any extra work that she could eliminate. That lazy ass.'_

"However in the process we lost all of our memories and had our powers suppressed until our sixteenth birthday." Mom said.

"Now our bodies are once again indestructible and we stopped aging at twenty one." Aunty added showing off her forever youthful body.

"While we stopped aging at twenty five." Uncle said grabbing onto Aunty as they spun around and eventually lip locked.

"I could never imagine having to go through that." I said realizing just how much that must have affected them once they found out who they really were. I mean here they were just living a normal life then all of a sudden, BAM, they're now the four Guardians and have the responsibility of all Psychics placed on their shoulders.

"Oh trust me, you have." Dad said so softly that I would have missed it.

"After all, all beings are reincarnated. Not a single one is a new soul." Mom explained after seeing that I had heard what Dad had said to most likely clear up any questions that I had on the subject before I began asking.

"Wait, WHAT?" I exclaimed, completely confused and mind blow that I had never known of this before.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that, didn't I?" Mom said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Um, yeah, you did." I said giving her a bamboozled look.

"Whoops, sorry." Mom apologized and then brushed it off as if it were nothing. "Okay, enough of this, today and tomorrow is all about Mai. Got it?" Mom said turning to the rest of the group while giving off an air of just-try-and-defy-me.

"Yes Ma'am." They all chimed not wanting to go up against Mom's wrath. Especially Madoka and Aunty. After all, those two nearly dies by Mom's hand that one time during my first test.

"Good. Now then Mai, are you ready for the test?" Mom asked with a light cheerful mood replacing the meticulous one from only a few seconds ago.

"As much as I'll ever be." I murmured realizing that this was the end. The last test that I had to do and then I was done. '_Then I'd be Alpha. Then I'd be Naru's bride.' _As that thought entered my mind all of the blood in my body rushed to my face as I felt it heat up.

"Good, because it starts now." Lin said pointing to the gates of the cemetery that we were now standing in front of. _'Okay Mia, it's now or never.'_

**Me: Yay, another chapter done! XD**

**Mai: Yep, how many more chapters are left?**

**Me: Um, let's see here. About eight more if everything goes as planned.**

**Naru: So eight more chapters of torture.**

**Me: Yep, only eight more chapters for you to be with your little sister.**

**Gene: NO! You have to promise that you'll have another story already started and uploaded when this one ends so that we get to stay with you!**

**Naru: Gene! Don't give her ideas!**

**Mai: But Naru, we're going to miss her.**

**Naru: You'll get over it.**

**Me: Are you saying that you won't miss me? *Starts to tear up***

**Gene: Look at what you did you idiot scientist! *Gives Silver a hug***

**Naru: Well she needs to grow up sometime, unlike a certain stupid medium that I know.**

**Mai: Oh dear, here we go again. Please review. It makes Silver very berry happy when you do.**


	43. Awakening

**Me: Hello.**

**Naru: What, no Hi everybody?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Gene: Is there something wrong?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Mai: What is it?**

**Me: I just realized something.**

**Naru: That being?**

**Me: That being that this story is almost over.**

**Mai: That's okay, there'll be others, right?**

**Me: Yeah, but still.**

**Gene: Don't worry about it.**

**Me: Okay, I don't own Ghost Hunt, nor do I own Yume, just her personality. Please review.**

**Mai's POV:**

I slowly walked up to the two caskets in front of me. When I was standing between the two of them I saw to two corpses of my most beloved friends. To the right was my dear sweet sister Yume, out of her hospital garb and instead in her hunter outfit, and to the left was Gene, looking as if he had only died a minute ago with all of his flesh reformed without any decay or water damage and dressed in a dark blue T-shit and genes. I looked down at my own outfit and shuttered at what they had forced me into.

The dress I wore was unlike any I had ever seen before. It was big on me, and every few seconds I had to pull the top up so that my boobs wouldn't be exposed. The dress it's self was pure white and didn't have any ruffles or lace. It did however have extraordinary bead work. There were different shades of blue all within it making it sparkle in the moon light and swish together making soft music. It was short and only came up to my knees, and had sleeves, but it hung off my shoulders.

"You ready?" Mom asked as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled a sad smile. Not trusting my words I just nodded my head and took my stance that I had to have to make a circle to do my task. I didn't start until I couldn't see her anymore and knew that I was officially on my own and that all of my training with SPR and astral projection was for this moment.

"Earth, you are strength, and now more than ever I'm going to need it, so please come into this circle for this ceremony." I said as I faced the North towards the cave that I had gone to for the first test that I took. Soon I felt my wobbly legs become stable and I knew that the elements were listening to me and were waiting for me to continue to call them. _'I just hope this work.'_

"Air, you are freedom, and now that I've finally had a taste of it I refuse to let it go, so please come into this circle for this ceremony." I said as I faced the East towards the mountains that I nearly died from. I felt the wind swirl around me and I instantly had a flash back to flying with the girls back to the cottage.

"Fire, you are passion, and one of mine is to complete this test, so please come into this circle for this ceremony."I faced the South towards the sand dunes and felt a heat wave engulf me as the words came from my mouth.

"Water, you are healing, and after this I will most defiantly need your assistance in my health, so please come into this circle for this ceremony." I then faced the last direction, the West towards the beach, where I personally had the most fun at. I began to feel that my body was becoming a little bit more revitalized, almost as if Naru hadn't bit me and I was in full health for this test. _'Well, at least I know that I'll survive this test.'_

"Sprit, you are inside of me, and now I need to know my own power and bring my sister and best friend back to me, so please come into this circle for this ceremony." I felt a static shock rush throughout my body and then into the ground. When I looked down to see what it was that caused it I saw that there was a large circle that surrounded me and the two dead bodies.

"_Mai, you may begin."_ I heard a voice say. Deciding to focus on the task at hand instead of trying to find out where the voice came from or who it belonged to, I knelt down and took a cold hand from each corpse and held it in my own warm one. I then closed my eyes and did the same exorcise that I did when Astral projecting and imagined my soul leaving my body and finding Gene and Yume. It didn't take very long for my soul to leave and took even shorter to find the two souls since they were standing right next to their bodies.

"Hi Gene, Yume." I said startling Gene from looking at his corpse while Yume nodded her head at me.

"Mai, what's going on?" Gene questioned, obviously not understanding what was going on.

"Do you want to live again?" I asked answering his question with one of my own.

"What?" he asked, completely caught off guard by the question.

"You heard me." I said, not really able to talk that much, knowing that I had a time limit to do this projection, then reconnect the souls to the bodies.

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Then just go with the pull that you feel, don't fight it and just go with it, okay." I pleaded/explained hoping that I could shut this short so that I could quickly bring him back and hug him in his own body and not in the astral plane.

"Mai." He said shaking his head as if saying through movements that I shouldn't try, because it won't work.

"Please, I'll explain it all once it's done." I begged taking his hand in my own. He looked from me to Yume and then back at me again and sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I said kissing him on the cheek and then returning to my body. When I reopened my eyes in my body I felt light headed again, but I pushed through it and focused on forming the connection that was once broken.

Yume's souls nearly jumped back into her body, but I had to convince Gene's to enter his boy once again. Once they were in their bodies, I focused on locking them in their so that all they would need would just be a jump start on their heart and lungs. Although all of this was ridiculously easy, it used up a lot of power and energy, but I refused to give in. In no time at all their souls were connected back to their bodies and I used air and water to jump start their body systems. A minute after that happened I felt both of their hands warm up with their own body heat, and I knew that they were once again alive. I let go of their hands and silently thanked the elements and let them go on their way.

I got up to go and get the others who waited at the bottom of the cemetery's hill, but stopped in my tracks and fell back down to the ground withering in pain. A raging flame seemed to have taken over my body, at least that's what it felt like. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped and I slowly got up from my spot. When I opened my eyes and looked down I saw that my boobs had grown into the dress. _'What the fuck?'_ I then did a double take on my whole body and found that not only had my breast size change, but I was also a bit taller. Also, after the pain went away, I felt super charged, ready to fight an arm of ghosts.

"Mai?" I heard a weak voice whisper, interrupting my new high, but I quickly turned towards my sister's casket, and saw her struggling to sit up on her own.

"Hey sis." I said as I helped her get out of that infurned thing.

"Hey sis indeed. When did you get so big?" She asked looking me over a few times once we were sitting on the coffin's lid.

"Just a minute ago, no joke." I laughed. She just looked at me with a cocked brow, and then shrugged it off as if it made perfect sense. Which knowing her probably did.

"Wait, you two are sisters?" asked a familiar male voice that had a tinge of sleepiness in it.

"Yes Gene, we're sister, and you're also alive." I said rolling my eyes at him as he just jumped out of his coffin and landed in front of us. _'How vampires can get out of those stupid things so quickly and easily I will never know.'_

"I guess I am now aren't I." he said looking down at his body and patting his chest as if waiting for it to disappear and have him become a ghost once again.

"If you still don't believe it, I could help you come up with a few ways on how to test it out." Yume said standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think, that I will have to take you up on that offer." Gene said as his arms wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him. I then noticed that his hands were actually resting on Yume's butt and looked away awkwardly.

"Oh gag me." I said while rolling my eyes at the not even fifteen minute resurrected couple who already want to get in each other's pants.

"Oh, you'd do the same if Noll were here." Yume protested giving me a classic don't-you-try-and-deny-the-truth look that she had always used since childhood.

"Would not." I defended as a blush crossed my face.

"Would t-Whoa!" Before Yume could finish her sentence she was tackle hugged by Mom and Aunty.

"Oh my baby girl is back!" Mom exclaimed as she cried into her handkerchief. She then turned and saw Gene there and tackle hugged him too along with Madoka and surprisingly Lin.

"Gene welcome back to the living! Your parents are going to be so happy." Madoka said through her tears as they continued to cascade down her face.

"Mai." I turned and saw Dad behind me wearing a proud smile on his face. "Congratulations Alpha, you deserve it."

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him and then turned back to Yume who had just pried herself free from Aunty.

Deciding that my pent up new found energy was going to kill me if I didn't do anything about it, I crouched down low and jumped at Yume, turning into a wolf in mid air. She instantly responded and turned into wolf mode and we play fought like we always did when we were younger.

"No fair, you guys started the fun without me." Pouted Gene. I looked over at Yume who was now in her beautiful silver coat, so much like my own, while her pink eyes had the same hint of mischief that I was feeling in that moment. Without any words we both pounced at Gene, knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground. "Okay, best two out of three?"

**Me: YES!**

**Naru: What is it?**

**Me: I finally have this test done!**

**Gene: Good job.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Mai: Please review.**


	44. Make Over

**Me: I am on fire today.**

**Naru: What do you mean?**

**Me: Oh, I just came up with an epic idea to freak the hell out of you in my story.**

**Naru: Shit.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own us.**

**Gene: Please review.**

**Mai's POV:**

"So remind me again why we're going shopping?" I asked as I was being dragged around by Yume, Aunty, Madoka, and Mom.

"Because you've got a new bod, Yume needs better cloths, also it'll be fun." Madoka said as she hooked on to one of my arms and onto one of Mom's.

"Yep, after all, it is your guises birthday today, so we need to make you look extra gorgeous." Aunty said hooking up onto Mom's free arm.

"Hey can we get a tattoo now that we're both of age?" Yume asked hooking up to my free arm.

"That's a great idea. In fact, we all have tattoo ideas for all of us, so let's make it a group thing!" cheered Aunty. I felt my eyes widen at the idea, and I looked over at Mom to see what she thought of the idea and saw all of the color was drained out of her checks. _'Oh, this is so not good.'_

"Um, I think I'll pass." Mom squeaked as she tried to get out of their death grip, only to fail in doing so.

"I think I'll skip out on this one too." I said as I started to squirm around to try and break free, like Mom however I failed.

"Oh don't be pussies." Aunty said dragging us closer and closer towards the only tattoo parlor in town: The Black Dragon.

"Yeah, besides, it'll totally shock all of the boys since we sent them home for some girl bonding time." Madoka agreed, also bringing up quote a good point.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said channeling my inner daredevil. "Although, I'm still worried about what Naru's gonna do when he sees Gene and I'm not there."

"Don't worry about that, the guys brought him over towards Hogo and where your birthday party's going to be." Aunty explained, waving off the whole matter as if Naru finding out that hiss dead brother was resurrected was just like worrying about your outfit.

"The only thing we have to worry about is just getting Sakura here to get tattooed." Madoka said as she led, well forcibly picked up and carried in, Mom into the parlor.

"Please Mom, for us." Yume begged giving her the puppy dog eyes that won Mom over on so many occasions that I've lost track.

"Yeah Mom, for our birthday." I added, also giving her the puppy dog eyes making it so that there was only a small sliver that Mom would say no to us.

"If Mai and Yume want me to do it then fine, but this will count as part of your birthday presents." She said caving in, although clearly showing that she truly didn't want to have it done.

"Yay!" Yume cheered hugging her while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you Mom." I said copying Yume and hugging her tightly.

"However, you'll have to do something at your party in exchange." Mom said, stopping our happy hug fest in it's tracks.

"Huh?" I asked stepping away from her and giving her a 'why' look.

"Depends, what it is." Yume said instantly going into lawyer mode. _'In fact, I think that Naru and Yume would be tied if it ever came for them to debate about something that they had equal knowledge on.'_

"A sister beauty pageant." Mom squealed happily throwing all of us, including Aunty and Madoka, through a loop as to what had possessed her to want us to do something like that.

"Why?" She asked looking at Mom as if she were crazy, which I was debating about right now.

"To show off how nice you look and your new abilities. Also to show off all of what you are, transformations included. Besides, it's been forever since you two entered in a pageant." Mom said pulling out her purse and then the picture inside her wallet, which were us, me and Yume, in our winning pageant outfits up until Yume fell into her coma. "Also I'll have to choose the tattoo you'll get from a selection that you'll be given and like."

"Sure, it seems like fun." Yume said doing a little spin like she did whenever Mom had made her a new pageant dress and was trying it on for the first time. "How about you Mai?"

"Why not, I'm the Alpha now, so why not show off just what I can do. After all I have to do it sometime today, and a pageant seems like the perfect way to do it while making boy's mouths drop." I said letting my slightly sassy side shine through.

"You promise." She said glaring at us, showing that it would be one of _those_ promises. You know, the ones where if you don't do it you die.

"We promise." We said finally falling back into sync like we did back in the old days.

"Perfect, now let's go get this over with." Mom said running over towards the counter and pulling a sheet of paper out from her purse and handing it to the man. "I would like this done please." She said making all of our mouths drop.

"Tsuki, weren't you against the whole idea?" Aunty asked with a sweat drop.

"Nope, I just really wanted the girls to do the pageant and have the girls get the tattoos that I saw them get done in a vision, so I just acted." She beamed as she made her way behind the counter to where the inking was done.

"Wait, you saw what we got in a vision?" I asked, wondering why she didn't just tell us that from the beginning.

"Yep, so I already drew them up for you, so pop a squat, and let them tramp-stamp ya." She said as the tattoo artist began to ink her.

"You're kidding, right?" Yume said looking between Mom and the door in case she had to make a quick escape.

"Does this look like I'm kidding?" Mom asked, pointing to her _very_ serious facial expression.

"Okay, I trust you." I said sitting down next to her and letting my dress fall down to expose my back as I pressed my strapless bra covered boobs into the chair.

"Yay!" She cheered as another artist looked at the sheet of paper that Mom gave them earlier and began prepping my skin. _'Oh this is going to hurt!'_

"Fine, let's do this." Aunty said sitting down knowing that Mom knew best when it came to designs and things that people will like. Reluctantly the other two sat down and that began our long two hour process of getting our first, and defiantly my _LAST,_ tattoos.

***2hrs Later***

"So where to next?" I ask knowing that we were still far from being done with this trip of ours. We had just walked out of the tattoo parlor and I had to say, I was very impressed with what Mom had gotten us to get. We all got stamp-trams, and we all got our guys name tattooed on us.

I got Naru's name in navy blue mistral print with pointed wings flanking it in ice blue, Madoka got Lin's name in green lucida handwriting print with pink Chinese love symbols flanking it, Yume got Gene's name in orange pristina print with ice red hearts flanking it, Aunty got Light's name in orange kristen itc print with gold suns flanking it, and Mom got Dark's name in navy blue monotype corsiva print with purple crescent moons flanking it.

"The mall!" squealed Madoka as she usurer us into the mall doors. _'Oh Gods we're going to die!'_ I thought, as we were pushed into changing rooms and had cloths pushed at us.

"Um, Mom?" I questioned, realizing an important bit of info that she forgot to mention.

"Hmmm?" she hummed as she tried on a long flowery skirt and a loose tank top.

"What are the categories of the pageant?" I asked, slightly afraid of what she had planned for Yume and me.

"I guess that, that would be a good thing to know now wouldn't it. Okay, first, it'll be you in your turned forms for grace, second, you'll be dueling, but in wolf form, third, you'll change into your mixed forms and battle outfits to show who has the most strength, fourth, you'll have a duel with your swards, fifth, you'll show off your psychic abilities in an entertainment like way, finally, you'll be in your human form and wear whatever outfit you find to your likening here and show of your beauty." She elaborated making Yume and I stare at her in shock. "What?"

"How long have you planned this, and where did you get these ideas?" Yume asked, sounding just as bewildered as I felt.

"For a while, and I just thought that this would be better then having to go through the whole if any object, then let me put you in your place part of being an Alpha." She explained as she took off the cloths she tried on and hung it up.

"As crazy as that sounds, it actually makes sense." I commented as Yume nodded her head in agreement.

"Awesome now- Oh no. My sister is not going to be going to the party with a shirt that doesn't show her sexiness." Aunty said grabbing the outfit that Mom had just hung up and pressed another outfit in her hands, then stole all of her cloths that she was wearing so that she had to wear the cloths Aunty gave her unless she'd rater walk out in her undies.

"But, Hi, this is Mai and Yume's Birthday party! I can't." Mom said as she started to hyperventilate at the inappropriateness of the outfit in her hands.

"I'm sure the girls won't mind if we all look sexy, we just have to make sure that they look the sexiest out of all of us." Madoka said as she walked out in a pale green half tank top with a recycle peace sign front and center on it as the shirt itself cut off right above her belly button, white ripped up skinny jeans and brown flat strap sandals. "What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around giving everyone the full affect of her outfit.

"Fierce." Aunty said making a cat claw to prove her point.

"Wow, you look hot." Yume said nodding in contentment.

"Yep, especially for a woman who's five months pregnant." I commented, then realizing that Madoka didn't even sow a baby bump that Ayako was already sporting, and Ayako was a moth behind her!

"Yeah, I'm so happy that women of shifter clans don't have to worry about showing since the baby is about the size of a little fox cub right now." She said gently petting her tummy as she looked lovingly at it.

"Wait," I began not following where this conversation was going.

"What?" Yume finished, obviously just as confused as I was about the whole ordeal.

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know. All shifter women have the dominant gene, so no matter what the baby will be born in the form of whatever your animal is. So when you two get pregnant, your children will be born into this world as little wolf cubs." Madoka explained since Mom and Aunty seemed to have disappeared, although, I could still hear them arguing faintly.

"I see." I said, trying hard not to picture exactly what it would be like to be pregnant. '_Although it would be nice if Naru and I-Oh no! I'm stopping that thought right here and now!'_

"FINE!" I heard Mom yell, and then she stomped back over to us, and what I saw her wearing made my jaw drop. Not only was my overly innocent adoptive mother in a denim minnie skirt, but she was also in a silver tube top with rignstones all over it, and black high heels that wrapped all around her calves.

"Oh will you relax; at least you have big enough boobs to hold it up." Aunty said as she walked out in a hauler top that went as far down as Madoka's did and had horizontal stripes of gold and yellow, ripped shorts, and flip-flops.

"Whoa." Was all that Yume could say to something like this, Madoka on the other hand couldn't get her mouth to work so she just stared at them in awe, while I just took out a camera and took a picture of Mom to keep for the memory books.

"Mai!" Mom yelled after seeing the flash from my camera.

"Sorry, but can you blame me?" I said tucking the camera back in Madoka's purse where I found it.

"Well, since we got everything, let's go." Aunty said as she grabbed a still star struck Madoka and began heading to the exit.

"Wait, we didn't an outfit." I said, slightly confused since this shopping trip was for Yume and I after all.

"We got one for you." Madoka said as she instantly snapped out of her trance.

"You what?" Yume said slightly shrinking away in fear as to what they could have gotten us, and I had to admit that I felt the same.

"Just trust us on this one." Aunty said giving us a reassuring look, which I actually felt was really sincere and honest.

"Fine." We said at the same time as we walked out with them.

"Okay, one last stop before we got o the party." Mom cheered as she got in the middle of Yume and I and began to pull us in a direction.

"And where will that be?" Aunty asked obviously confused as to what Mom had planned for us.

"The spa for a serious facial and mani-pedi." She squealed as she dragged us into the spa. _'A spa day, just what I needed.'_ I thought as I just relaxed and let Mom drag me along.

***1hr Later***

I had to say, that mani-pedi was exactly what I needed. We all got our nails done in a way that they resembled our tattoos in some form or another. I got my nails done with navy nail polish and ice blue butterflies decorating them, Madoka got a French manicure and had little hearts on the tips, Mom got navy nail polish and silver moons, Aunty got orange nail polish and gold suns, and Yume got orange nail polish and ice red hearts.

"Oh I just love our nails!" Madoka squealed as she lifted hers to her face to get a better look at them.

"I know, they're just so cute!" I added looking back at mine as I instantly remembered the tattoo that I had, though luckily had covered up. Suddenly Mom's ringtone filled the air as she soon fished it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello? Oh Hogo! What's up? Yeah, really? Okay, thanks Hogo. See you soon." She said closing up her cell and then turning to us with a big smile in place. "Are you girls ready to start the show and party?"

"Mom, I was made for this." Yume said, half joking while at the same time half serious.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" I asked as I began to get antsy at the fact that I was finally going to be able to tell everyone the whole truth.

"Okay then; off to the party!"

**Naru: And how is that going to freak me out?**

**Me: Not in this chapter, but in the next one.**

**Naru: Damn it.**

**Gene: Just face it Noll, you're screwed.**

**Naru: Shut up stupid medium.**

**Gene: No thanks idiot scientist.**

**Mai: And here we go again. *Watches the twins as they start to fight***

**Me: Yep. *Pulls up two chairs***

**Mai: Should we stop them?**

**Me: We could, or we could get popcorn and watch what happens.**

**Mai: I like that idea better. Please review!**


	45. Beauty Pageant, Hunter's Style

**Me: Hi everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I hope that this chapter makes it up to you!**

**Mai: The boys are still fighting by the way.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Mai: Should we stop them?**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer.**

**Mai: Sure. Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt and please review at the end!**

**Naru's POV:**

I awoke later this morning and by the time I had gotten dressed and ready for the day, everyone else was already up and about, except they were all outside. Curious I went to go see what had everyone so awe struck, only to become one of the many on lookers themselves. _'What in the world?'_

"What's going on?" Monk asked whipping his head around, looking like a complete idiot, but that's Monk for you.

"Calm down Monk, if we knew then you would have already known by now." I depaned as I soon felt a head ache coming on. _'If it wasn't for the fact that Aoi is going to meet me here, I would have just left the house and gone to the town to explore.'_ I thought as I fought back the urge to do just that.

"I know, but still." He pouted, making him even less mature then he actually was. I fear for his unborn child. I can't even begin to phantom what they'll go through with him as a father.

"What I want to know is if this was already here yesterday and we didn't notice since it was getting dark out and we weren't outside, or if it was set up in the middle of the night while we were all asleep and didn't wake up to it." Hara-san said as she looked around the back yard, as if trying to find some clues as to which option it was.

"I agree with Masako. This is a bit disturbing." John agreed taking Hara-san's hand in his making her blush.

"Well then let's-" I began, before getting cut off by someone tackling me to the ground, knocking the air out of me.

"NOLL!" yelled a voice that I haven't heard from in the living world, unless it was from a mirror, since before they died.

"Gene?" I questioned pushing the man off of me to get a look at him, and make sure that I wasn't crazy. What I saw was an exact replica of me, except he had on a dark blue T-shirt and dark jeans.

"How are you little bro?" he asked flashing me one of his famous smiles. There was no doubt now, this was indeed my older brother. This was my older brother whose death I experienced, came to Japan to find his body, and berried. To say that I was ready to pass out until this time next year would not even come close to expressing how I feel at this moment, but I couldn't. At least not until I found out how he's here now.

"I'm fine. Shaken, but fine." I said calmly, not letting my shock seep through past my mask, even though I knew he knew about it. "Now answer this, how is it that you're here when you're supposed to be dead?"

"What, aren't you happy that you're brother's back?" he asked giving me a hurt look.

"You know that's not true, all that I'm asking is how." I stated letting a bit of irritation show through. _'He's not even back for five minutes and he already has my blood boiling. Boy have I ever missed this.'_

"Well, for that you can thank Aoi." He said making my eyes go wide.

"What?"

"Yeah, Aoi somehow managed to bring me back." He said rubbing the back of his head as he got up and offered me a hand which I hesitantly took.

"Then she's here?" I asked hopeful that I wouldn't have to wait another moment before seeing my first love.

"Well-"

"Hi guys!" cheered an overly happy Madoka who grabbed both Gene and I for a hug. "Oh I've missed these group hugs!" She squealed finally letting us go from her death trap. _'Is that how Mai feels whenever Monk gives her a hug?'_ I pondered making a slight mental note to never let Monk hug Mai ever again, not because I was jealous, no not at all. I'm just worried about her well being is all.

"Madoka, what are you wearing?" Lin asked as he grabbed her hand and spun her around showing off her newly bought outfit.

"Never mind the outfit, is that a _tattoo_?" Gene asked pointing at our old teacher's mid-back. We all looked and saw the same thing. There, as a tramp-stamp no less, was a green tattoo with Lin's name on it as well as the symbol for love on both sides.

"_When_ did you get this? Better yet,_ why_ did you get this?" Lin asked as a slight blush crept up on his checks, and who could blame him. '_If Mai or Aoi had my name tattooed on them like Madoka did with Lin, then I would be pretty flustered too. I just wouldn't have shown them.'_

"I got it about, oh, maybe, four to five hours ago." She said as she put on a thoughtful expression on her face.

"_WHAT?_" Lin yelled, not pleased what-so-ever by the information that his wife had just divulged to him.

"What, it's not like I did anything bad." Madoka shrugged, not comprehending exactly what it was that had bothered Lin.

"Weren't you with Sakura, Momo, Aka, and Aoi?" he asked causing my interest to perk up immediately at the mention of Aoi.

"Yep. We all got something to make today extra special." She said looking directly at me with a mischievous look that made shivers crawl up my spine, and from what I could tell Gene's as well. "Especially special for a certain pair of twins that we all know and love."

"What do you mean?" Monk asked confused about the situation just as much as any of us were except for the woman standing right in front of us.

"Nothing, I was just sent over by the girls to let you know that we're kicking off the party with a beauty pageant between Aka and Aoi." Madoka said excitedly as she played off whatever it was she was really sent to do airily.

"Who's Aka?" I asked, not familiar with the name.

"Aka is Aoi's older sister." Gene explained in a light hearted manner, causing me to smirk.

"Was she the red eyed beauty that you used to masturbate to when we were going through puberty?" I asked slyly as a cruel smile made itself known on my lips. _'Ah, to have a brother to tease again.'_ I thought as the smile turned joyful only for a little bit, before I slipped it back to it's sly position.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered, as he looked away from the hysterically laughing boys and embarrassed, blushing girls.

"Oh, but I clearly remember it. One night you even woke me up with your screaming climax." I sighed slightly dramatically, but not lying as the night replayed in my head.

"Seriously?" Monk asked, only to end up falling back into another laughing fit.

"Shut. UP!" Gene said as he lunged to tackle me, only to have me side step and dodge his attack.

"You'll have to make me." I said as I gave of a challenging aura, which he gladly returned.

"Fine by me."

"Boys, boys. Come on, the show is about to start, so let's stop this nonsense and get some seats before the other guests take the good ones." Madoka said as she got between us and gave off an air of if-you-don't-listen-to-me-now-there-will-be-hell-to-pay-later, even if she was giving everyone a sweet smile. Gene and I quickly stopped our petty argument and gave her our full attention.

"What guests?" Masako asked, voicing everyone's confusion with what she had just said.

"Those guests." She pointed out towards the stage and when we looked back over toward it, we saw that it had even more done to it, and that there were people starting to file into the rows of seats.

"When did they- Ya know, never mind." Ayako said, putting her hands up in defeat, while her soon-to-be-husband nodded in agreement.

"Good, now go on." She chirred, pushing us towards the slowly growing crowd.

"What about you?" John asked, as she turned around to go another way.

"I'm helping with the show." She said giving us a wink before departing without another word.

We wasted no time finding spots and claiming them as ours. _'What in the world possessed them to have a pageant show?'_ I wondered, not comprehending the slightest idea of what the women were trying to do. All that I could tell was that it would either be very bad or very good. The only sure thing that everyone knew was that it would most defiantly be interesting in the least.

"I wonder where Mom, Mai, and Aunty are." Yasu asked, bringing to attention for the first time that they were not here.

"Madoka texted me telling me that they were helping with the show backstage, along with Mai's older sister Yume." Lin informed looking out at the stage waiting like the rest of us for the stupid show to start already. After about a fifteen minute wait all of the chairs were filled and music started to pump out of the speakers. Madoka soon pranced out onto stage with a microphone in her hands grinning from ear to ear with pent up energy and nevus.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for attending Mai's sweet sixteenth birthday party and Yume's super seventeenth birthday party!" She said, getting a loud chorus of cheers from the audience. She put her hands up and the noise from the crowd died down, allowing her to speak once again. "Now then, we would like to start off this stellar party with a beauty pageant with two of the town's precious jewels: Aka and Aoi Ookami!" Another round of cheers went around, but are once again subdued by Madoka. "I, Madoka Mori-Koujo, will be your announcer while Sakura and Momo Silver help our two contestants with their appearance. Sakura will be helping Aoi, while Momo helps Aka F.Y.I. Now that all of the introductions are made, let's give a big round of applause to our two contestants!" The crowd starts to go crazy, but Madoka scoffs and cups her hand to her ear. "I can't hear you, and if I can't then surly they can't. Come on people _louder_! Even you Noll." She said making me flush slightly. _'Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them.'_ I soon shouted Aoi's name out and Gene Aka's. "Alright then, Ladies and Gentlemen, you'll find Aka on your right and Aoi on your left. Please enjoy the show!"

I instantly turned my attention onto the curtains on the left side waiting for any movement to signal that Aoi was coming out. Soon I saw them rustle and my heartbeat quickened. I became so anxious and nervous that I didn't know what to do with myself. All of the worst possibilities went through my head as I just imagined what she might have become, although nothing could have ever prepared me for what I saw. No, nothing could have prepared me when I saw a giant white wolf walk out onto the stage.

**Mai's POV:**

As I stood next to Madoka on stage in my wolf form, the only thought running through my mind was: _What does he think of me now?_ I saw the way that he looked at me when I first came out. At first he seemed nervous, then confused, then realized that it was me ( Aoi at least), and finally looks away from me hiding his emotions and face from me, so I had no clue what was running through his mind. Not even a clue.

"Alright you two, are you ready to strut your stuff on the runway and show of your most graceful forms?" Madoka asked us. Yume nodded immediately and I soon nodded after her. Deciding to push what Naru thought of me to the back of my head and not let it trouble me, I focused on bringing the heat to this pageant and bring anyone who stood in my way down. Even if that somebody was my dear elder sister.

"Alright then, Aka show us your stuff." Madoka said as I watched Yume walk on stage from the side, out of sight from the crowd. She walked out to the song 'She Wolf' by Shakira with her head held high, and a slight swing in her hips. I could see from where I was at that the shifter boys were defiantly taking in all of the eye candy that they could get. There were even a few flashes from cameras for people who wanted to make it last.

'_Onee-san always was the natural beauty.'_ I thought, remembering all of the times that Yume would get complements at how much of a graceful young lady she was, or how she'll be an excellent head of the family, and even a candidate for many of the leader's sons. I on the other hand was never really all that graceful. I normally just did crazy stunts. In all honesty, I haven't changed at all. Then again, I never had to make myself that way until I became older and was the only choice left as the future Alpha. Before I knew it Yume was walking off stage, bringing me back into focus of having to show off who I was who I am and who I will be… joy.

"Wow, can Aoi top that?" Madoka asked looking over at my side of the stage signaling me that it was my turn. I looked behind me and saw Mom give me a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. _'Eh, if I mess up I mess up. I'm Alpha, and no one can take it away from me.'_ With this mentality in my mind I hit the song trek 'Little Red Riding Hood' the remake by Bowling for Soup, and not the old original… yeah, defiantly _NOT _the original. Just before the song start with the howl, I got up to the top of the stage lights so that I could jump up in the air and do some acrobatics to show off that way. _'What can I say; I'm a dare-devil.'_

When I heard the howl first start off I joined in and jumped into a spot that was still high up, but could be seen by the crowd. I then began to leap across the entire stage at the beat of the music and eventually found myself on the ground floor, making sure to howl every single time the other wolfs howled in the song as well to make it a bit more wild.

I know that I can't be a sophisticated as Yume is, but that doesn't mean that I don't have my own grace. After all, who said that you had to be proper to look graceful? I then lost myself in the music and let my paws take me where they wanted, and before I knew it, the song was over. Skimming over the crowd I saw that SPR was defiantly surprised, and on Naru's face there was a small smile. _'I made him smile. HELL YEAH!'_

"Amazing round girls, now let's see how strong you are. Since I don't know your pack fight rules, I'll just leave that to you two. Good Luck!" Madoka said as she raced off the stage, making sure that she wouldn't get in the middle of the cross fire between Yume and myself. As soon as I saw Yume, she and I began to move into the middle of the stage and circle each other. Just like we did when we were younger and practiced fighting in case there was some chance that we had to fight for our position as head of the clan.

Like usual Yume struck out first. She never was a patient waiter. Then again I'm no better, but at least I can hold back when it really counts. Dodging her attack I went into defensive mode, not wanting to attack too early and blow my chance at winning and or get hurt in the process, and Yume. I would never want to hurt my sister. Unless she asked for it. Yume went into super attack mode and made me seriously defend there for a while. However, she has just about as much stamina as she has patience, so soon her attack's strength started to dwindle little by little until I knew that she wouldn't be able to do any damage at all. Finally able to attack now, I quickly moved to the side when she lunged at me and then tackled her from the side. We ended up rolling around for a while until I got her by the neck and held her in place. The fight was finally over.

"Good job Aoi! Aka, you put up an astounding fight, but it looks like little sis has a few tricks up her sleeve. Okay every one, there will be a quick five minute break as our two stars go and get ready for the third, fourth, and fifth rounds. Please feel free to stretch and socialize until the intermission is over. Thank you."

***5 Minute Later***

"And we're back! Last time, we saw these two lovely ladies in their wolfy form, so now let's take a quick peek at them as hunters shall we? Aka, why don't you start us off and show us what you're made of?"

Yume walked back out on stage all dressed up in her hunter attire like we had when we first met the Davis twins, except with the only difference this time is that she let her ears and tail show which only added to her mysterious hunter glam. **(Please refer back to my other story 'Little Dancer', chapter 11)** Once she was in the star center, she began doing straight up tai-Kwan-do tactics and focusing mainly on her punches. Yep, her punches are defiantly her strong suit. I should defiantly know that from personal experience. Sure she has good kicks and everything, but they do need just a little bit of work. Yume did one last punch combo that she learned from Aunty where she does an uppercut to the chin, then she jabs them in the gut, and finally punches their ribcage from the side sending them timbering to the ground.

"Whoa. I would not want to be at the end of that punch. Aoi, let's see your own spicy style." Madoka said moving her hips in a way that should really have been impossible if she were pregnant, but eh, it's Madoka. If she can tame Naru, then she can do anything. I passed Yume on the stage and she gave me a wink which I returned with a smirk. We both knew that when it came to actual fighting that we were neck and neck, so it would be really hard for whoever was judging this to make a decision.

Once in the middle of the stage, I calmed my heart rate down, felt my muscles tighten as they often did before I went out hunting or for battle, and closed my eyes. After all, who needs to see when you've done the same kata for all your life to the point that you've perfected it? I memorized every movement until it went beyond the point of muscle memory. Try when I was in a coma from blood loss when I was thirteen I ended up doing the kata until I woke up! I never did remember where I was in this dance, and yes. This is a dance. Fighting is just a very deadly dance. But soon I felt my heart rate escalate as the end soon neared as well as my favorite part. Mine was just like Yume's.

A triple combo move that Mom taught me. The only difference is the fact that I focused on my kicks instead of my punches. I did a front snap kick that would have sent someone into the air had it made contact, then I jumped up and brought my foot down hard on where the head would be forcing the person down, and finally after racing back down to the ground, I round-housed the imaginary person into the crowed and held my position for a while until I slowly felt my muscles relax once again and allow me to have my foot back on the ground.

"Damn, you two are not going easy on each other now are you? This is getting very interesting very fast. Anyway, let's see these two actually use their different styles. Good Luck you two, and please try not to hurt the other too bad." I knew that Madoka didn't come back onto the stage when she said that, but instead was behind stage with Mom and Aunty watching from behind the scenes. I also knew that Yume was to my right. I opened my eyes and faced her as she threw my old sward at me. I caught it and instantly felt my hand mold into the handle. '_How long has it been since I held it? Two, maybe three years? Oh who cares. It just felt so right!'_

Yume had a sward just like mine. We both got ours at the same time. It's funny, cause they're actually twin swards. They're the same in every way. From the delicate carvings of runes running along the handles, to the well crafted shape and sharpness of the blade, yes, they are twin blades, but they do have their differences. Like how Yume's handle is slightly smaller making it so that her smaller hands can easily grip it without having to worry about it falling out of her hands because it was too hard to hold onto, or how mine has a slightly angled tip to make it so that I didn't have to use as much arm strength to do the same amount of damage that Yume did. Yes, they are so similar that you can easily mistake one for the other, and yet they're so different that once you held them and fought with them you could easily pick out which one was which from a distance, and that's why they're perfect for us sisters.

I quickly snapped out of my reminiscing about my blade, and blocked the first attack that my elder sister sent my way. The look in her ice red eyes, which I still think was a pink instead of red, turned into serious slits that warned me that if I didn't take this fight seriously then I may not live to regret it. I smiled at myself and I soon found myself having the same deadly look in my own ice blue eyes. We soon began moving towards each other. At a normal speed at first, but with every missed hit we began to move faster and faster until all that you could see of the battle was when our swards would hit up against each other for a split second before we pulled away to attack again.

The flow of adrenaline was flowing freely through my veins as I'm sure was flowing in Yume's. That's the thing about hunters. Whenever we're in a fight we just end up losing ourselves in the battle until one is left standing. Even if that means that the other has to die. In this fight however, we aren't trying to fight till the death. All we're trying to do is just knock the other down, although it definitely can go into something innocent to bloodshed. I would just take giving into the feel of the hunt, but we had to end it before we got to that point.

I could see that her grip on reality and what this fight was really about was starting to vanish from her sight, so one of us had to end it now before we really went into hunter mode and showed everyone what we truly were made of. Although, I'm guessing that they're getting a good sneak peek as to what it was with this, and they probably didn't want to see it when one of us really did lose it. My own ability to keep the reasoning behind the fight was beginning to diminish, so I did the only thing I could do.

I ended it. Quickly when we struck swards again I flicked my wrist and knocked her sward out of her hand and used my own foot to trip her into falling onto her back. I put my foot on her stomach and my sward was just a millimeter from her throat signifying that I had won. We were both huffing, puffing, and gasping for air. _'Man, I haven't fought like that in forever. Not even when Mom and I were practicing did I break such a sweat!'_ I thought as I mustered up the left of my strength that I had for that moment to help Yume back up onto her feet.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, this is getting very interesting very fast. I can't wait to see what you two will be doing for this. Everyone, let's give them a quick water break and then please enjoy as these two girls show off their own unique abilities that truly will take your breath away." She said popping back up on stage with Mom and Aunty who were holding towels and water bottles filled with ice water for each of us. I gladly took the towel and whipped off my sweat, draping it over my shoulders so that it wouldn't get dirty touching the ground as I greedily drank the water given to me.

'_Thank you Mom and Aunty!'_ As usual, we took the colors that pertained to us, as well as had our initials on them. Our real initials that is. _'I wonder if Naru can see them. What does he think of this so far?'_ I quickly glanced over to where he was sitting and I saw that he wasn't in his seat; instead he was right at the edge of the stage with Gene. Looking over at Yume I saw that she noticed it too. Giving each other a questioning look we headed over to where they were and sat down on the edge with our legs dangling towards the ground, so that we could talk to them.

"Long time no see Noll." I said looking directly at him causing him to slightly blush and look away from me. From my pretrial vision I saw that Yume and Gene moved over a little bit to give us some room to talk without having prying ears close by. That or they wanted to make out.

"Yeah, it has been a while." He commented looking at me from the corner of his eye, trying to make himself look cooler then he really was. He always did that when we were little. Never stopping trying to impress me, at least that's how I saw it as.

"Sorry that I wasn't here earlier. I see that you found Gene." I apologized as he turned back to face me fully, still having his emotionless mask in place, but revealing all of his emotions through his eyes, which at the moment portrayed confusion.

"Yeah, how did you do that?"

"That my dear narcissist is my little secret. Besides, you'll figure it out with part two of my gift." I said with a bit of mystery behind my words, well at least I attempted to make it sound mysterious.

"What is it?" he asked. I leaned back a bit and put a figure to my chin as if thinking over whether or not I told him the secret yet or not. A devilishly amazing idea popped into my head and I smirked just a bit. I looked both ways making sure that no one would be able to hear us and then gave the 'come hither' motion with my figure. He leaned in, and I leaned in more until my lips were right by his ear. I could hear and feel his breathing pick up making me chuckle. His breath hitched, most like from the sound of my voice only adding to the devilish flare that I was blooming within me.

"You'll have to wait and see now won't you." I whispered slightly seductively, hoping that it would have some effect on him, which judging from the shiver that ran down his spine worked wonderfully. I drew back and saw that his face was not dusted pink like I normally saw when he was in these types of situations, but he was actually red. As in fire truck red!

"True." He replied slightly huskily, causing my body to shiver slightly even though I concealed it very well.

"Aoi, we have to get back to the program." Yume called bring my attention back to the pageant.

"Okay, give me a second." I called then returned my attention to Naru, before I saw Yume and Gene kiss goodbye. "Wait for me on the left hand side of the stars leading to the stage. I'll come down that way after the pageant is over." He nodded his head in understanding. Being the vixen that I was in this point in time, I kissed him on the cheek and once again leaned in to whisper, "Don't keep me waiting", then I got up and walked over to Yume, making sure to sway my hips slightly, before he got his bearing back to respond.

"What was that?" Yume asked giving me a superior look.

"It was what you think it was." I replied, throwing a smirk at her.

"Oh , my little sister is growing up and falling all in love!" she squealed making me giggle at her childish antics. _'I mean I can be a child, but Yume can defiantly take the cake when she wants to.'_

"Good luck Aka." I said grabbing her towel and water bottle before I began to walking off stage.

"Thanks. Same to you Alpha." She said causing a small smile to find its way on my lips.

Yume went to the center stage, as usual, and got into one of the many fire stances that I know of. _'Since when has Yume known how to fire bend?'_ I questioned, but just shrugged it off knowing that there are some secrets best left unknown, and that this may be one of them. I watched in awe, just like the rest of the audience did, as she swung her hands out and ended up making two ribbons of fire that extended from her figure tips. Once the ribbons were formed she began to do a cape dance except adding a lot more hip movement while she used her ribbons instead of a cape. Once her dance ended I along with the rest of the viewing crowd broke into cheers and claps, and some people were even asking for her to do encores. "Wow, Wow, WOW! I can't believe what I just saw! I mean I can play with fire, but man that Aka, now she can _really_ play with fire! Okay Aoi, let's see your new found talents. Are they as good as your fighting skills?"

Once again Yume and I switched places and now it was once again my turn to steal the crowd's breaths away. I decided to just go with something small since I still didn't have the best handle on my new abilities. I mean sure I could do anything I wanted with them; it's just that I still don't know my own limitations. After all, I don't want to end up like Naru after every time that he uses his PK. I lifted up my arms and cleared my mind so that a random and compulsive performance could pop into my mind; only there was one problem… nothing was coming to mind. _'Shit. This is so not good!'_

"_What are you waiting for?"_ I heard Yume say, err, think as we communicated telepathically like we normally did back before she went brain dead.

"_I don't know what to do. I've never used my abilities like this before so I don't have any idea on how to use them."_ I explained while panicking slightly.

"_Oh my Gods you're an idiot! How is it that you managed to resurrect me and Gene?"_ She snipped making my blood slightly boil. Yes we're sisters that get along ridiculously well, but that doesn't mean that we don't have random spats like normal siblings do.

"_Hey! I actually knew what to do that time. This time I have no clue what to do besides dance, but that's not really an ability now is it."_ I snapped trying to maintain calm as I attempted to still come up with something before people started to comment on what was taking me so long.

"_Just dance and let the elements flow through your body. I'm positive that at least one of them will show up and help you out. Now stop talking to me and dance woman DANCE!"_ With that said, I mean thought, she cut the connection leaving me to float in my sea of misery by myself. Don't you just love family? Before I had another second to panic about this even more, a song came on the speaker and I decided to just go with Yume's advice and just dance and let the power flow through me. I was able to recognize the beat as 'She's My Kind of Girl' by Runner Runner and my body began to just move on it's own.

"WHOO! GO AMIGA!" Called none other than Antonio. _'Huh, when did he get here? Meh, who cares.'_ I closed my eyes and let the beat consume me as I focused only on dancing. Once I became comfortable with just dancing around the stage and I knew the beat, I slowly let the power that I gained flow freely out of me. Soon I was just surrounded by energy and music which took my mind away from this world and into one that I created for myself long, long ago. "Amiga! Look out!" Antonio called drawing me back to my senses just a little bit.

"Aoi! Open your eyes!" Naru called, bringing me back even more. _'Why would I need to open my eyes?'_

"Aoi, you're on the stage edge." Rosa explained calmly, bringing me back to my senses completely only to open my eyes to see that I had one foot on the stage and the other in mid air, and unfortunately that foot that was in the air was the one that I was stepping with, which means that all my weight is on it so I'm now finding myself crashing down towards the ground. _'SHIT!'_ I closed my eyes again and just continued to dance. _'May as well go down while dancing.'_ I thought.

However, there was no fall. I felt the grass underneath my feet, but I didn't feel a fall at all. Not even a small dip. Curious as to what had just happened I opened up on eye and saw that the earth caught me. Well, actually, it just elevated up to exactly where I was dancing. Weird right? With every step I took, the earth would raise up to meet my foot, and when my foot stepped off the earth, it went back down to it's original height. Now that I didn't have to worry about falling I just let my body go with the flow again.

As if the earth meeting my feet wasn't strange enough, soon I didn't even feel the grass against my feet, but instead there was a cool smooth surface that graced the balls of my foot. I heard people begin to murmur and I once again took a sneak peak as to what they could be talking about only to see that I was dancing on the water's surface. Where ever my feet landed there were small ripples that formed in the water, but I didn't fall in, not even when I was in the deep end of the small pond-like body of water. I felt myself start to get high on just the feeling, but I knew that it wouldn't last since I was coming to the end of the pond.

'_All that's left for me to dance on will be air.'_ I joked as I leapt from the pond up into the air so that I could hopefully land gracefully on the earth once again. Now that would have worked perfectly if I would have even _Touched_ the damn ground! Yep, I ended up being suspended in thin air. I had absolutely no clue how that was even possible until I heard people gasp and point behind me. I was then able to put two and two together to figure out that my wings had popped out. _'Well, I may as well use them.'_ I thought as I continued my dance, even though I couldn't tough any type of ground.

After mainly dancing on thin air for the rest of the song I finally made it back onto the stage where I just folded up my wings, but to the point where they were out of sight, and just dance normally like I did before hand. Of course however I can no longer do that when I have my abilities on free mode, so when I accidently shot my hand up into the air, thank Gods, a fire ball sky rocketed up and then burst into a fiery pink flame. Deciding to just roll with it, I shot my hand up after every eighth beat and tried to change how large the explosion was, which I got after a few times may I add, and the colors/designs.

Around the fifteenth fire ball I was feeling myself becoming drained, so I stopped shooting my hand upward, and let my body slowdown and my eye lids fall. I heard another chorus of 'oohs' , making me open my eyes in frustration to see that my whole body was glowing. _'Wow… this sure took a turn for the awesome.'_ On the final beat I focused completely on the glow around my body and pulled it as close to me as I could. Then I let it out and it shot across the stage and into the audience making it disperse into little balls of light that eventually faded away into the scenery, ending my dance and my performance.

"I-I-I… GODS DAMN IT! I'M SPEACHLESS! Did you all _SEE_ what she did? It was all KAPA, POW, just, just, WOW! Anyway, let's move onto the final competition. Now boys, I'm sure that this is what you've all been waiting for, and let me just make this one request. Please, for the sake of all the girls here, keep it in your pant." She joked causing Yume and I to sigh.

'_She would say that. It is Madoka after all.' _Yume and I glanced back over at each other for a fine moment, and then went our different ways to get all prepped up for the beauty compotation. Neither of us were sure what was waiting for us, but we just had to trust the two people who knew us better than we did now didn't we.

***10 Minutes Later***

Oh my Gods, I can't believe that they shoved Yume and I into these things! I mean what type of mother figure in their right mind would put their daughters in something like _THIS_! I thought as Yume and I stood right next to each other in our outfits that Mom, Madoka, and Aunty had gotten for us. We were standing behind the main curtain in centered in the back of the stage so that Mom and Aunty would pull back the curtains and allow is to have a more dramatic cat-walk down the 'runway'.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the two rising stars of the hour in their human forms, Aka and Aoi!" Just like Mom and Aunty said, they pulled the curtains away and the whole crowd cheered at what we were wearing. I was even positive that Naru and Gene almost got a nose bleed, and in all honesty, I couldn't blame them.

Yume was forced into a blue, yes we went back into our nickname colors, mini-corset dress. It was a royal blue and had white sparkles around the bust area drawing the attention of all the guys' eyes to her prize up there. The skirt part of the dress was black tool and barely covered enough of her body so that when she bent down people wouldn't get flashed by her undies, which I can say is actually a red leopard thong. Her hair was no longer held up in pig tails and was instead cascading down her shoulders in soft sweeping waves that Aunty had somehow managed with her unruly hair. She also had on a red garter that also had a leopard print on the ribbon that that tied around the red satiny material.

I was also dressed in the same type of attire. I had on a red corset dress that had a lot of lace and bows by the cleavage leading down to the skirt. However, my black tool skirt was much shorter than Yume's was, and also it flipped out just the slightest bit. This unfortunately made it so that whenever I bent down I would involuntarily flash my blue lacy bejeweled thong. Not to mention that I had on a velvety blue garter tied with a black lace ribbon that was tied in a bow with a crescent moon charm sewn in the middle of it. My hair was also a teased mess that had a mini top hat headband on top that was adorned with a red bow and white gemstones that formed the shape of a heart. Yeah, I know, way too sexy for my comfort too.

Deciding to just suck up the uncomfortable feel that we were getting, we began our decent down the runway. Somewhere around the half way mark I decided to kick it up a notch since I saw Naru staring at me with the most emotion on his face that I had ever seen. I may as well milk every single expression that I could out of this embarrassing ordeal. Yume must have had the same idea since we both began swaying our hips more and walking in a way that would make our breasts bounce with every step. When we finally got to the edge we struck some more provocative poses to the point that I saw one of the male guests run into the house. Deciding to be truly evil, I topped off everything that I was doing and blew a kiss directly at Naru. He instantly turned red and had to look away, causing a seductive smile to land on my face. Yume went more subtle with her approach, and just winked at Gene, but it seemed to still have the same effect.

"Holy. Shit. I knew that those outfits would look awesome on you girls, but _DAMN_ do you two ever look hot!" Madoka said looking us over. "I mean just look at you. Just look at these!" Madoka pointed to our boobs and began to wave her hands around wildly. After about five minutes she finally regained her calm and focused back on the audience. "Now then, sine we all have seen just how lovely these two ladies are, let's hear a word or two from our lovely Aka who has just come back home after being away for so long." Aka was then handed the microphone as Madoka ran off stage and into the crowd. _ 'I wonder what made her run so fast?'_ Before I could think about that any longer, Aka's voice pulled me back to the here and now.

"Thanks Madoka, and thank you everyone that has welcomed me back home. You don't know how much this means to me. I look forward to working with you all again and can't wait for this to be over so that I can greet each and every one of you properly, but before that I think that my dear little sister Aoi has something to say to you all." Aka said. She handed me the mike and I saw that there were some tears in her eyes. Hell there were some tears in my eyes. We hugged and then I walked out closer to the edge of the stage. _'This is it Mai, this is where you make your first stand as Alpha.'_

"Thanks sis. Anyway, thank you all for coming today; you all have no clue how much that means to me. I know that many of you were wary of me be coming of age like this. Especially since I'm the only one eligible for being head of the family, but all that I can say is that I made it. Through all of the tests I made it to this point right here to where I'm speaking to you today. Yesterday, I was a naive little girl who knew nothing about what it took to be a leader, how much work it would be to become an Alpha, took way to much onto her plate, and was just trying to make it by in the world. You would think that after all I've been through I would be standing here today as a strong independent woman who can take on any challenge without the smallest thought, but that's not how it works. Today, I'm still that little girl. I still don't know how to be a good leader. Nor do I know what to do at every bad situation that comes my way. I'm still that same. The only difference is that I grew up a little and I know how the world works now. Not to mention that my boob size _defiantly_ grew." I said gesturing to said breasts and getting the people in the audience to laugh. However there were a few people from my pack that had worried faces, and I knew the exact reason why. After all, who would want a child who knew nothing about being an Alpha to be their leader?

"So I bet I know what you're thinking. Great, so we have another useless kid who doesn't know how to do anything, well looks like our pack's screwed. I'm not saying that you're wrong, but I'm also not saying that you're wrong. I swear this to you as Aoi Ookami, the hunter. No, I swear this to you as Mai Taniyama, the little girl who has finally grown up at least a little. Thank you all for listening to me. Now then, since we have all the formal stuff out of the way, I hope that you enjoy the party and have a good time!" By the time that I finished my speech I saw that Naru was no longer in his seat so I didn't know exactly how he reacted to finding out that I was actually Aoi and Mai, but from the faces of the rest of SPR I could at least guess that he was immensely surprised.

"Nice Mai." Yume said as she hugged me once I was back stage, safe behind the curtains.

"Thanks Yume, I'll see you down there." I said going off towards the left stage stars where I was sure to find Naru.

"You going and meeting up with your Nolly poo?" She asked making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _'Who the hell is she calling Nolly poo?'_

"One, never say that again, ever, and two, yes I am. You have a problem with that?" I said emphasizing the ever. She just laughed it off and shook her head.

"Nope, I just have an early Birthday present for you if that's the case." She explained, as she began to dig around in a pocket that she had in her dress, if you could call that thing that she was even wear a dress that is.

"What is it?" I asked as I came closer, slightly curious as to what she could have gotten me since she's been brain dead for so long.

"This." She pulled out a flat square plastic wrapped packaged and shoved it down the crack between my boobs. "It's always good to have one of these on hand." She said with a sinister smile. I didn't even have to look at the present to know exactly what it was. _'Damn it Yume, you're not even back one full day, and already you're making sex jokes?'_

"YUME!" I scolded, even though I knew that it would just fall onto deft ears.

"Have fun, and remember, safe sex kiddies." She said as she walked down the right stars leaving me alone behind stage. Sighing, I began to make my decent down the left star case. At the bottom I saw Naru leaning up against the railing, looking up at me with cool eye. The atmosphere seemed so tense that I didn't even know how to start off the conversation, and that really is a first since I normally always have something to say.

"Hey." I said at least, at a loss for any other words.

"Hey." He replied cold heartedly. _'Oh this so doesn't vote well for me.'_ I though as I made my way to his side, leaning on the railing just like he was.

"So you found out?" I questioned, not daring to look up into his eyes.

"I would be stupid if I hadn't." he shot back glaring at me with the most hurt that I had ever seen in those beautiful ocean eyes.

"I'm guessing that you're mad at me." I said looking away from him as shame began to worm its way into my heart, even though I knew that it wasn't really my fault.

"A little." He said with a sigh. I looked back at him and saw him run his hand threw his hair. Oh how I wish that, that was my hand running threw his hair.

"Sorry." I said making him look over at me. His eyes seemed to hold less hurt and more confusion then before.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me earlier. Could you explain that to me at least?" he requested innocently. I had to admit, I did at least owe him that much.

"Well, my family didn't want my fiancé to know until the right time came for me to tell him. Now just seemed like the perfect time and all since I just became Alpha and I have to get married soon anyway." I explained as I pushed my weight off of the railing and then turn around to face him with a soft smile only to be met with his threatening glare.

"That's it." He snapped, with such venom in his voice that it made me take a step back.

"Naru?" I asked softly as I reached to touch his shoulder, only to have him swat it away and then grab me by my shoulders

"No, let me speak. All you've been talking about is your fiancé this and your fiancé that. I've even gotten you to give me clues as to who this person is, but I still haven't figured out who he is, so could you be so kind as to tell me, or better yet introduce me to who it is that stole the girl I love away from me." He raged, unable to hide the obvious emotion that was within his heart. I stared at him in wonder and replayed what he said in my mind until I finally understood what it was that he was saying. I flashed him a smile and took his hands off my shoulders and placed them on my hips instead as I snaked my arms around his neck. I pulled him down close to me and made it so that I could do my trick of whispering into his ear yet again, and hopefully catch him way off guard.

"I'm kissing him right now." Before he could say anything or retaliate I kissed him square on the mouth and pulled him so that our bodies were as close as they were going to get. I let all of the memories that we had together from the first moment that we met in that cemetery, to when I made him promise to come back to me ten years later, to the second time we met on accident, up until now, and all of the other memories that we had in-between there. By the time that we pulled away we were gasping for air and clung onto each other as if we were each other's last hope for survival.

"Mai." He gasped, making me look up at him. His face was flushed and his eyes held a new emotion that I never thought that I would ever see directed my way with such passion, love. He rested his head on mine and I closed my eyes loving the way that he said my name.

"Naru." I whispered back, unable to bring myself from ruining the moment that we had just shared and were still sharing. I berried into his chest, never wanting to leave the warm safe haven that he was providing for me.

"OLIVER!" called a woman's voice, which I had only heard one time before this. _'Never mind.'_ I thought as we slowly pulled away from each other. _'Moment officially ruined.'_

**Me: Holy shit. That is the absolute longest chapter I have ever written… EVER!**

**Mai: Well congratulations.**

**Me: Thanks**

**Naru: Let's cut this short, you already wasted enough of the reader's time with this chapter.**

**Me: Fine, fine.**

**Gene: Everyone, please review!**


	46. You're What!

**Me: Yay, my longest chapter of the story was finished, and now it'll all be easy writing from here till the end!**

**Naru: Which means that the story will soon be over.**

**Mai: Don't remind me.**

**Naru: Why?**

**Gene: Because unlike a certain someone *cough you cough* we all know, we actually will miss talking with Silver.**

**Naru: I never said that I won't miss her now did I you stupid medium?**

**Me: Dawwww!~ I'll miss you all too! *Glomps onto all of them***

**Mai: Silver doesn't own us or Ghost Hunt, just the plot line to this story.**

**Mai's POV:**

"Man I thought that, that would never end." Sighed Yume as she cuddled up against Gene who looked to be just as tiered as she was. We were both back in our real human form of brown hair and brown eyes, since staying in our hunter's form took up too much energy.

"It could have been worse." Aunty pointed out making Yume groan.

"Yeah, but still, I barely got any time with _my Gene _since his parents showed up and hogged him the whole time. No offence Mr. and Mrs. Davis." Yume said shooting off an apologetic look towards Naru and Gene's parents.

"None taken sweetie. I'm just so happy to have my little boy back, and he even has a girlfriend. Not only that, but _OLIVER_ also has a girlfriend!" Luella squealed making me wince slightly at her loud voice. Although I wasn't voicing my opinions, I still felt the same way as Yume, especially since Naru and I finally confessed our feelings for each other. "It feels like just yesterday when Sakura-chan called and told me about what had happened. I thought that the arranged marriage would be the fall back plan, but I'm so glad that it worked out just fine! Now all that I have to do is just wait a few months and I'll have myself some grandchildren."

When the word grandchildren reached my ears I stiffened and shot al look at Naru, who I was currently leaning on. The thought of me and Naru with kids made me instantly blush. After all, there had to be sex before there could be children. _'Maybe I will be using that gift Yume gave me earlier.'_ I thought as my mind went down the gutter and my face flamed up even higher.

"Mother, you know very well that Mai isn't pregnant, and I don't plan on being a father until _after_ marriage." Naru scoffed while sliding his arm around me and giving me a comforting squeeze.

"Yes, I know." She sighed, as Martin just chuckled at his wife's antics. Surprisingly Gene and Yume were very quiet during the whole grandchildren bit, and that was not like them. Normally they would have tried to add in some perverted joke to make fun of both me and Naru. Naru must have picked up on the strange quiet from them as well since he threw a questioning look over at his twin which Gene just returned with a soft smile.

"_Hey Yume?"_ I started, unsure of how I should exactly approach her since he wasn't voluntarily offering me information like she usually did.

"_What up Mai?"_ She responded sounding just the same as she usually did.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked, just deciding to be straight forward and shoot for the kill.

"_Nothing, why do you ask?"_ She reasoned sounding slightly nervous, like the time I had asked her if she had eaten my pudding.

"_Normally you and Gene would have made a few cracks about Naru and I needing a sex life or something, so what's up?"_ I depaned, giving her a serious look/tone so that she knew that even if she didn't tell me, that I would find out one way or another.

"_You always did know how to read me. Alright, I'll tell you."_ She sighed, giving in without too much of a fight, which was normally not like her. So judging from that she really wants to tell me, but at the same time doesn't.

"_I knew it, so what's wrong?"_ I questioned, with all of my attention focused on her and what she would say.

"_I'm pregnant."_ She said with a nervous laugh. The time around me stood still and nothing could have woken me up from my trance. It took a moment for what she said to sink in and then another moment to actually comprehend what that ment. My mind began to go into a tizzy and I looked at her soon to be swollen stomach, then back at her eyes, and then back again. Without any warning I jump out of my seat, startling everyone in the room.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I exclaimed out loud, not caring if anyone heard us anymore or not.

"Geez Mai, did you have to scram so loud?" Naru teased, though slightly serious as he rubbed his ears.

"You shut up," I said, turning towards Naru and scolding him, but then turning back towards the couple in question, or my sister to be more exact. "and you two, explain _now._"

"Do we really need to explain?" Gene asked wiggling his eyebrow in a suggestive way that instantly made my cheeks flame up, and rethink what I had asked of them.

"On second thought don't, it'll only give me nightmares." I said, sitting back down next to Naru and snuggling back into his warmth to get rid of the image that popped into my head of Gene and Yume getting down and dirty.

"Mai." Naru said after I had finally got comfortable.

"Yes?" I sighed and snuggled closer to him praying that he wouldn't ask me to get him tea.

"If you have something to share, then by all means, do share." He said darkly. I peaked up at him and saw him give me one of his tell-me-now-or-you'll-regret-it-later looks, making me stiffen slightly under the pressure. _'Hey, I may be a demon hunting Alpha, but Naru is one thing I don't want to mess with.'_

"But it's not mine to share." I said trying to reason with him as I flashed him my puppy dog eyes.

"Mai." He warned. I shot Yume a desperate glance which she returned with a sigh and got up off the couch.

"I'm pregnant!" she announced bringing everyone's attention onto her. Everyone was just as stunned as I was when I first found out, except for Yume, Gene, and myself.

"Kyaaaa! Congratulations! Oh Martin, we're going to be grandparents!" Luella exclaimed coming out of the shock first as she leapt out of her spot next to her husband and hugged Yume to death.

"Yes love, I heard." He chuckled prying her off of Yume so that she could breathe normally again.

"Really Gene? You've only been back not even a day and you knocked up your girlfriend?" Naru teased, also recovering from his shock.

"What can I say, she's one sexy beast." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed shoulder.

"Oh you." She giggled, throwing him a seductive look over her shoulder as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." I said looking away from my sister and soon to be brother-in-law as they started a new make-out session.

"Well aren't you all having fun?" Everyone looked over to the front door to where we heard the voice to see that Aunty was there in her battle gear.

"Yep, what's up Aunty?" I asked throwing her a questioning look as to why she would be going hunting right before she got married.

"Did you forget? Oh who am I kidding, of course you forgot." She sighed shaking her head at me in disappointment.

"What, what did I forget?" I asked defensively as I did a run down as to what it could have possibly have been that I had forgotten in my head.

"We have to officially introduce you as the Alpha tonight at the main house hold as well as introduce Yume back into the family, Gene as her mate, and Naru as your mate." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and in all truth, it was.

"Ah." I said nodding in understanding as I got up off of the couch and dragged Naru with me.

"Mate?" He asked looking at me questionably, which is quite understanding coming from him.

"It's what my pack, err, clan calls fiancés, lovers, married couples, you get the gist." I explained as my face slightly heated up at the thought of what mates really did besides just date and get married.

"So then I'm your mate?" he stated more then asked.

"Yes, yes you are." I confirmed as I went on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"But don't mates have sex like crazy until the girl gets pregnant?" Gene asked cutting into our conversation as he flung his free hand that waist around Yume's waist around Naru's neck.

"In most packs, yes, yes they do." Yume said giving me a coy look and pointed towards where her present that she got me was still placed. Yet again my cheeks flushed at what she was implying and I just looked back up to Naru who intertwined our hands as we made our way to the cars.

"Oh. Have fun Noll, I know I did." Gene teased, making both me and Naru blush. Well, he just lightly blushed while I turned as red as a fire truck.

"Shut up you stupid medium." He retaliated letting go of my hand to face his brother head on, with a glare that I wouldn't have wanted to ever have thrown at me let alone my way.

"Make me you idiot scientist." Gene said releasing his hold on Yume as he stood right in front of Naru with a glare to match his own. Yume and I shared a look and decided to stop this petty fight before it even really started.

"Gene." Yume said in a threatening voice that made Gene shut his mouth instantly.

"Naru." I added, making sure to speak before he could and antagonize his brother anymore that he already had.

"Fine." They said simultaneously as they looked away from each other and faced us. We rolled our eyes and grabbed their hands as we dragged our now pouting fiancés over to the parked car that would be taking us to the main house.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Davis, but only those going into the pack can come with us tonight." Mom explained from behind the wheel of her Jeep Wrangler.

"That's alright; we'll wait here for you all." Martin said as Luella took Martin's hand and gave Mom a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience. If anyone wakes up, then please tell them where we'll be." Mom said as we all climbed inside. I noticed that Aunty and their soon to be hubbies weren't there, but I decided not to ask since they were already probably there and Mom was just waiting for us.

"Okie-dokie, have fun everyone." Luella chimed as we took off into the night.

**Me: Okay, at first I planned on having this chapter being combined with the next one, but obviously that didn't work out as planned.**

**Naru: Obviously.**

**Mai: Naru, please just shut up.**

**Gene: Yeah, it's really getting on my nerves.**

**Naru: I don't feel like it.**

**Me: Anyway, expect the next chapter to be longish and have quite a few… interesting parts. **

**Mai: As always, please review! **


	47. My Mate

**Me: Okay everyone; this is the chapter that makes this an M story instead of a T.**

**Gene: Finally!**

**Mai: This is going to be an interesting chapter.**

**Naru: Someone shoot me now.**

**Me: Since Gene and I are the only two pumped up for this chapter, Gene will you do the honors?**

**Gene: Why yes I shall. Silver doesn't own Ghost hunt, and she'll give you a heads up before the Sexy-Time shows up. Please Review!**

***At the Taniyama Main House***

**(Sorry, but I was too lazy to actually write out the drive there)**

**Mai's POV:**

"Welcome home Mai-sama and Yume-sama." chorused the entire residence of the Taniyama as I walked to the front gates. Everyone from our family was there, whether it be our grandparents to our fifth cousin three times removed, they were all there.

"Thank you everyone." We said bowing my head slightly as I took in all of the familiar faces of my kin that I haven't seen in what felt like lifetimes ago.

"Mai-sama, who is that, that you brought with you?" asked the elder of our pack, Kaname Taniyama. He was a shorter old man with long gray hair that was tied up in a braid that reached the small of his back. His pale brown eyes shown under the light of the moon; bringing out the lights of wisdom that he had seen over his years alive in this world.

"This is my mate Gene Davis; please welcome him as a part of the pack." Yume said stepping out in front of me as she introduced Gene to everyone. I saw that all of the females were quite happy to see such a handsome young man here. The other males however weren't as thrilled. Many of them had, had crushes on Yume when we were younger; even if they knew that they had absolutely no chance with us.

"It's nice to meet you Gene-sama."Kaname said as he bowed at him. The rest of the pack fallowed suit, and he then waved me over towards him. I leaned down to his height so that he could whisper into my ear with ease. "Who is the other that looks just like Gene-sama?" he asked innocently. I pulled away and smiled at him. Walking back over towards Naru I felt the uneasiness hit me with ever step I took towards him with random thoughts running through my head about whether the pack would accept Naru or not. When I got to him, I held his hand and he squeezed my hand in reassurance as he read the uneasiness that I felt.

"This is his twin brother Oliver Davis, he is my mate. Please make him feel welcomed." I announced. As soon as those words left my mouth a hush came over the pack, and I felt the nervousness build even more in my abdomen.

"I see, so you were that young pup all those years ago. It's nice to see you again Oliver-sama." Kaname said, breaking the tension that was building at an inhumanly fast pace. Although, I'm not so sure that, that was a good thing.

"What?" a male said.

"That's Mai-sama's mate?" questioned another male.

"He's not even like us!" countered another one as an uproar began to form. _'And this is what I was afraid of.'_ I thought as I sighed softly to myself, only to have Naru squeeze my hand again.

"I won't stand for this! Not if I can help it." said one distinct male voice that I had known ever since the day that I was born.

I quickly let go of Naru's hand and pushed him out of the way, as a boy with shaggy brown hair charged at us from the left. I placed my hand on his shoulder and used his momentum to lift myself up and over him, avoiding his charge all together. He changed into his wolf form and turned to attack Naru. I speedily changed into my own wolfy form and side tackled him. Soon it just turned into a fight between me and the other wolf. The fight didn't last very long before I had his neck in my jaw pinning him to the ground. After he began to whimper I released him and turned back into my normal form, extremely glad that I had on my necklace that made it so that when I changed my cloths wouldn't be torn to shreds.

"Touch him and you're as good as dead. Do you understand that Ryo?" I asked looking at my childhood sparring partner.

"Still Mai, if you have to protect him, then he's not a worthy mate." Ryo defended, feeding fuel to the fire that had begun.

"It's true, although you're Alpha, your mate must be at least as strong as you." added another male.

"How can we sit by and watch as he weakens our pack!"Accused Ryo, as he glared at Naru with the most hatred that I've ever seen come from the boy.

"He is plenty strong, and as I'm sure you know, what the Alpha says goes. No if's, ands, or but's. Do you understand?" Mom asked taking a step out, making her presence known as a deathly aura surrounded her. Everyone took a step away from her, but Ryo stood his ground against her, even if he was shaking in his boots.

"Still, he'll only harm the pack!" Ryo countered as his voice wavered with the murderous look that Mom gave him.

"Why you-" I said, ready to fight him again if he insulted _my Naru_ again. That's right, _MY NARU!_

"Mai, I'll handle this." Naru said stepping in front of me, blocking me from seeing Ryo.

"But Naru." I said, wanting to reason with him, but deciding not to as I saw the look in his eyes that he gave me.

"Mai, trust me." He pleaded. _'Now who could say no to that?'_

"You know I do." I said as I took a step back and let him take center stage to show my pack just what he was made of.

"Bring it on pretty boy, let's see what you've got!" Ryo shot as he turned back into his wolf form from before. I could feel the negative energy that Naru was giving off, and could already tell what his face looked like without having to even look at him.

"You're going to regret ever saying that." Naru growled.

Soon I felt the air begin to get heavier as his body began to glow slightly. Ryo didn't pay any attention to what was going around him to notice the change and just charged off at Naru, only to be hit with an invisible force-field. Ryo flung back onto the ground, but didn't stay down for very long, and got right back up even more pissed-off then he already was. Ryo began to charge relentlessly at the force-field trying to break through while Naru didn't even lift a figure. Once this went on for a while Naru must have gotten bored of waiting for Ryo to tier himself out and decided to take the fight into his own hands. Naru let down the force-field, and Ryo got threw, only for Naru to punch him dead in the muzzle with a PK filled hand sending him flying into a tree, knocking Ryo out and winning the fight.

"Am I still not strong enough?" Naru asked as he turned back to the stunned pack. Silence run through the crowd as they all stared bamboozled at what had just happened between Ryo and Naru. No one said anything, and I took that as a good sign saying that he was now officially welcomed into the pack now that he had proven himself.

"Good, now please show Yume and Gene to their quarters. We will all be retiring for tonight." I said as I came up to Naru and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As I led him to where the detached house that was for the Alpha was located a thought came into my mind and I stopped in my tracks. "Oh, and if I catch anyone trying to harm Naru or Gene, I will personally rip their throats out with my own two hands." I threatened throwing everyone a maniacally murderous smile over my shoulder, scattering everyone in the crowd, leaving only me and Naru in the court yard. Even Yume, Gene, and Mom were gone.

**(This is the beginning of the bedroom part, which leads to sexy-time. All those who can't handle reading sexy-time please stop reading now)**

Naru didn't question what I said, nor did he argue about how he could protect himself and his brother if he had to. We finally made our way to the decent sized house and let ourselves in. It hadn't changed in all of the years that I've been away. Memories of Yume and I growing up here flashed into my memory right down to the day that our parents were murdered and we left here to go live with Mom and Aunty. I leaned closer to Naru and then felt something wet on his arm.

I looked down at it and saw that he got scratched by Ryo in the fight even if he didn't show it. Sighing at his stubbornness, I dragged him into the master bedroom. Then I literally ripped his shirt off revealing the extent to his injury. There were four bloody claw marks that went from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist. Luckily for him it was only a minor injury that my healing saliva could take care of. I grabbed his unharmed arm and led him to the edge of the bed where I forced him to sit down.

"Mai, why did you do that? I you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked. That is unless-" he began before I kneeled down on the side of his hurt arm, and pulled his head towards me so that I could kiss him. When I pulled away I looked away in embarrassment of his words.

"Let me see you arm." I said pointing towards the arm that was still bleeding ever-so slightly.

"What for?" He asked looking even more puzzled than he had before.

"Don't question me." I said as I grabbed his arm and began to lick his wounds clean starting as his wrist. When my tongue touched his wound he flinched, but I held him still so that I could clean him up. The metallically taste of his blood filled my senses and his scent overwhelmed me. I kept lapping up his blood as my saliva started to heal his cuts and numb the pain.

"That was very unlike you." He said after a while to break the silence. I knew that he was commenting on the death threat that I gave everyone, and just shrugged it off.

"I know, but if that's what I have to do, then that's what I have to do." I said, not really proud of what I did, but it was just to ensure that Naru and Gene would be safe. Anyone would do at least that much to ensure their mate's safety.

"If you say so." He said closing his eyes as he relaxed into the new environment that he was placed in.

"You seem to be pretty relaxed." I commented, not wanting to go back into the awkward silence that we were in before.

"I did just win and become part of your pack, or did you just forget that with you small attention span?" He teased as he opened one eye to look at me smugly as a he flashed a smirk in my direction.

"You jerk!" I exclaimed, pushing him down so that he was flat on his back against the bed.

"But you love me anyways." He said rolling over so that I was the one under him and him on top. I looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes as I allowed myself to take in the sight before me. I may have seen Naru shirtless at the beach, but nothing could compare to how he looked right here and now.

The moon light was filtered in through the windows casting mystifying shadows all across the room and on his body. His hair was tousled and framed his face as those midnight black locks fell and slightly covered his perfect face. The scratches on his bare arms added a rougher look to him, but so did his pale well chiseled abs that obviously showed that he worked out, even though it seemed as if he never had any time to do such. His mesmerizing eyes held me captive as I lay their helplessly on the bed.

"And I always will." I said as I reached up and touched his exposed chest, tracing his tones muscles as I slowly sat back up and resumed tending to his wounds.

"Mai." He huskily sighed as I continued to lick up the last bit of blood on his shoulder.

"Naru." I said seductively, or at least tried to, as I looked back into his eyes that held me captive ever since I first saw them. His breaths began to come in pants as his eyes began to slightly glaze over in lust.

"Mai, I can't hold back much longer with you dressed like that and licking me." He whispered against my neck making goose bumps raise all along my body.

"Then don't hold back." I replied as I wrapped an arm around his neck as I leaned back down onto the bed, pulling him down with me.

"I have more control than that." He said scoffing at the idea.

"Well, then let lose." I countered as I leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe, making him shiver.

"Mai." He said in a warning tone, although I wasn't quite sure if it was for me to stop or for me to think if this was what I wanted. To make sure that he got a clear understanding that this was exactly what I wanted, I released his neck and reached into the space between my breasts and grabbed onto the condom that Yume had given me.

"Besides, we wouldn't want Yume's present to be wasted now would we?" I said as I flashed him the package. Once he saw what it was that I was holding all of the self control that I saw in his eyes was gone in a flash.

"I see then let's get you out of these." He said pushing himself up so that he was kneeling over me with my legs between his.

"Eh. Naru-mph!" he cut me off with a kiss and I just gave into submission to the man I loved. He licked and nipped my bottom lip coaxing me to open my mouth, which I gladly did. His skilled tongue brushed up against my own that then turned into a battle of dominance. Eventually I just gave in and let him take control. He took his time ravishing my mouth as he pulled out mewls and whimpers out of me. When I finally had to take a breath of air I broke the kiss, but a thin trail of saliva still connected us.

My mind was so fuzzy from the kiss that I barely noticed Naru biting my neck as he had begun to move to the other parts of my body. I moaned as I felt his fangs slip past the layers of skin and reach my blood. I became so over whelmed by the sensation that it wasn't until a cool breeze from an open window blew over my body did I realize that Naru had taken off all my cloths and he was only in his black boxers. Embarrassment quickly flooded my mind as color also flooded my cheeks. Trying to desperately cover up, I started to curl up until Naru kissed me.

"Don't move." He commanded making me pause in my attempt to cover up so that he wouldn't see me so vulnerable.

"But it's embarrassing." I whined, looking everywhere but at him as I felt his eyes look over my body.

"Nothing about you is embarrassing, it's only beautiful." He said as he leaned down towards my breasts. He licked one of my nipples electing a moan out of me and then he took it into his mouth nipping, biting, licking, and suckling it while one of his spare hands massaged and pinched the other one. My body automatically rose up to meet his mouth and hand as pleasure that matched the times where he bit me washed over my body. In no time at all I felt myself become wet in my nether regions while at the same time my breaths turned ragged.

"Naru." I gasped when I couldn't take the sweet electrifying torture anymore. "Please hurry up." I begged as I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back. For a few moments I didn't feel any new sensations or movements that would indicate that we would be moving onto the main course. That is until I felt one of his fingers brush up against my clit and enter me, rubbing up against my inner walls making me gasp in surprise. "Yes! Please more. More!" I pleated, as I gripped onto his hair, becoming desperate to have more friction between us. Naru then slipped in another finger and curled them pushing up against the tight walls making my gasps become frantic.

'_Oh my Gods this feels so good!'_ I thought as I moved my hips so that I could somehow get him to go deeper in me. I had begun to wonder if hearing me like this and seeing my prone naked form beneath him was doing nothing for him until I felt something poke my thighs. Instantly I knew that this was at least affecting him as well as me. I reached down between our hot sweating bodies with one of my hands and stroked him through his boxers. A primitive growl came from his throat as he pulled away from me, much to my displeasure, and pulled the only thing keeping us apart from each other. Through glazed eyes I looked over at him and saw just how well endowed he was. Leaving the only thought in my head to be; _'How the hell is that going to fit inside me?'_.

Shaking off the discomforting thoughts of how much I was going to hurt in the morning. Reaching back down, I began to pump my hand over his erect shaft that was now dripping with precum. I had barely even got the hang of a basic rhythm before Naru just pulled me away from his pride, and flipped me over while holding my hips up so that I had my stomach on the bed and my butt was in the air. He leaned down and placed kisses on my shoulder blades and began veering south until he got to where my tattoo with his name on it was. He paused over it, and I felt him smirk into my skin. His hands went between my thighs and I opened them instinctively allowing him more room to do as he pleased with me.

I felt the swollen head of him member graze the opening of my woman-hood, making me shutter as he waited for me to signal that it was okay for him to enter me. I looked over my shoulder and nodded at him with a reassuring smile and I felt him push into me quickly and swiftly, which would have broken my hymen had it not ripped when I had first begun to learn how to fight. The only thing that I could say to that, was thank Gods since it didn't take away to any of the insanely crazy pleasure that I was feeling now as I let out a loud moan of pure pleasure.

"Mai, you're so tight." He groaned into my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held still waiting for me to tell him to continue.

"Move, I can't wait much longer." I said, gripping onto the bed sheets with white knuckles at the sensation of feeling him pulse within me. He released my waist and placed his hands onto my hips and began a slow steady pace. This didn't last as he began to pump into me faster, stronger, and deeper every single time. Finally he struck something inside me that made me see white and throw my head back, letting out a silent scream. "Naru, there! Oh Gods yes! There!" I chanted while he continued to pumble into that one spot. I was in pure bliss and began to meet Naru's thrusts with my own, creating a clumsy rhythm that satisfied us both until it drove me over the edge.

"Naru!" I screamed, only able to white stars from the intensity of my orgasm. He groaned as he came within me, and warm cum splattered up against my inner walls while filling me up to the brim that it slowly trickled down my legs. I was slowly coming down from my high when I noticed that Naru had pulled out of me and collapsed to my right pulling me down with him. He let me go and laid there on his back. I turned to face him and watched as his chest rose and fell with his gasps for breath just like my own. Once he regained his breath, I placed my head on his chest and felt his breaths evening and heard his fast beating heart. Both were like a lullaby that was drawing me closer and closer to sleep. Naru then began to run his hand through my hair, making me close my eyes and go into such a calm that it would only be seconds before I fell asleep.

"Mai." He said softly, slightly rousing me from the sleep that kept on beckoning me.

"Yes Naru?" I muttered, too sleepy to open my eyes to look at him.

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up." He said kissing the top of my head. It took me a while to register what it was he ment by that, but when it did I smiled lazily and leaned up to kiss him on his soft, warm, slightly swollen from kissing me, lips.

"Not even in your nightmares." I said snuggling in closer to his heat as our legs intertwined with each other.

"Very funny." He teased pulling me closer to him, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and placed the other one on top of my head.

"Good night Oliver." I mumbled relaxing into the protective arms of my official mate.

"Sleep well Mai. I love you." He whispered as I became boarder line between conscious and subconscious.

"I love you too." I said with a sleepy smile as I finally let go and just drifted off to sleep knowing that not only did I have my sister back, but I was going to be an aunt, I was now my pack's Alpha, and I just mated with the man of my dreams. '_Can this get any better?'_

**Me: I know, crappy sex seen sorry.**

**Gene: Relax, it was fine. Right Mai, Noll?**

**Mai&Naru: … 0/0**

**Me: *Sigh* It sucked.**

**Gene: No it didn't. I think that you just need some personal experience to completely master it. If you want I could always help you with that.**

**Me: Um, uh. Look it's a flying Luella!**

**Gene: Where?**

**Me: *Runs away* Review!**


	48. The Weddings

**Me: HOLY SHIT I'M ALMOST DONE!**

**Mai: NOOOOO!**

**Naru: YES!**

**Gene: At least you got the sexy-time in.**

**Me: Was that all you cared about?**

**Gene: Yep.**

**Me: Pervert. Anyway, I will be referring to Mom and Aunty in this chapter by their actual names, which in case you forgot, Mom is Sakura, and Aunty is Momo.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

After waking up to Naru's sweet embrace this morning, we got ready for the day and met up at Mom's house super early. Like eight o'clock early. Even though Aunty's wedding was at noon and Mom's was at midnight. Why they weren't just doing a double wedding if they were doing a double reception, I didn't know, but at long as they're happy I don't care. In all honesty, it's actually really surprising that they're not even doing the same style. Aunty is having a normal wedding at the church, while Mom is having a hand fasting ceremony done. Aunty and Mom were in a tizzy trying to get everyone's dresses and make-up together so that we could go to the church and get all guzzyed up. Before we knew it, we were at the church putting on the finishing touches to our ensembles. Everyone was super nervous as to make sure that they did their parts right, no matter how small they were. These are the parts that people were given for the wedding.

Obviously Momo is the bride since it is her wedding. Yume is the maiden of honor, and will be holding Aunty's train as they go down the aisle. Mom is the matron of honor, even though she's not technically married yet, she's close enough, and will be walking Momo down the aisle and handing her off since Aunty's father is dead and Hogo would instead rip Light's throat out before handing over his 'sister'. Hence why Mom is doing it and Hogo is setting up the reception and not at the wedding. It's not that he doesn't want to see his 'sisters' get married and be happy, it's just that he doesn't believe that there isn't anyone good enough for them. Not even his best friends. The brides maids are Me, Lucy, and Mary, the junior bridesmaids are Anji and Nula, and the flower girl is Sophie.

The Groom is obviously Light, The best men are Dark and Gene. Apparently Light and Gene were close friends and Light often visited the astral plane to give Gene some company when I didn't have a case and Mom was too busy to sleep. The groomsmen are Rin, Yoru, and Naru, personally I think that the only reason that Naru was put in the wedding is because he's my mate and they didn't want to pair me up with anyone else. The junior groomsmen are Akarui and Hikage, and finally the ring bear is Kibo.

All of the boys had similar attire that they wore, with the only differences being their flower and tie's colors. They all wore a white tux, a black dress shirt underneath, a tie, and a flower pinned on their left right above their hearts. The best men had red ties and a large red rose in full bloom. The groomsmen had orange ties and a regular sized orange rose, and the junior groomsmen had the exact same thing except that their roses were a bit smaller then the groomsmen's. The ring bear had a yellow tie and a small rode bud. Lastly, the groom himself had a gold bow around his neck and instead of fallowing the pattern and having a gold rose he had some golden peach blossoms pinned into his tux.

'_The only reason that I know this is because Naru sent me a picture of all of the guys lined up for a group shot before the wedding. He must have wanted to prove a point of being able to look drop dead sexy in every and anything. And damn was he ever right.'_ I thought, looking back to the girls who had just finished changing and were getting their bouquets so that we could get this wedding moving.

All of us had different colors and styles of dresses. Yume being the maiden of honor was in a red satin A-line dress that has a stylish ruche bodice and a chiffon pleated side drape over the tummy area, and didn't have any bouquet since she was going to be holding Momo's train and holding her bouquet during the ceremony. Mom was also in the same exact dress that Yume was in except for the fact that she had a matching shawl to go with it and had a corsage made of a red rose on her left hand.

All us bridesmaids were in a orange satin strapless dress that had an A-line skirt tied around by a wide ruche waist band with side skirt pockets and a slight sweetheart neckline. The junior bridesmaids were in a similar orange dress with the only difference actually being that they had double spaghetti straps since they didn't have the cleavage to hold up a strapless dress like the rest of us could. All of the bridesmaids, whether junior or regular, had an orange bouquet made entirely of roses and had little gold rhinestones on the petals giving them an extra glamour.

Sophie being the little flower girl, was in a yellow satin A-line dress that went down to the ankles with straps like the junior bridesmaids and had a satin tie in back that had a yellow rose in the middle of the bow where it tied. She had a little gold basket which held all of the different colored rose petals that are incorporated in the wedding, along with gold peach blossom petals that she would scatter around before Momo made her grand entrance.

All of the dresses were beautiful, and I was damn sure that any guy that saw us would, as Lucy would say, fall captive to our charm, but none of them were as pretty as Momo's was.

Momo had gotten the traditional ball gown wedding dress. It was strapless/sleeveless and swept the floor with every step she took. The entire thing was made up of taffeta and had beautiful embellishments of embroidery and appliqué. Also, it was kind of tie-died and really fluffy and over the top. The top part of the dress was all white except for the gold embellishments of flowery vines snaking up to the top of her cleavage. There were places where it was scrunched up and gave off the hanging drapery look. In the places where it was scrunched up there were red taffeta flowers with little gold pearls sewn on the edge of them. From there down she had the tie-die part of it being a mix of orange and yellow. In all honesty, she looked like a sunset. Also, she's actually getting married the way she actually looks and not how SPR has seen her for the past week. _'Looks like the surprises aren't over for SPR yet.'_ I thought as a giggle pushed its way to the surface. After a while of tiring to calm Momo down, Mom sent the younger girls to their places leaving only us bridesmaids in the room with Momo, and went to take a walk to get out of the stressful aura emitting from Momo since she was only minutes from getting married and the priest still wasn't here.

"Where _is_ he?" She asked herself as she began to pace back and forth in the bridal room.

"I'm sure that he'll be here soon." Mary said placing her hand on her shoulder as she tried to calm her down.

"But what if something happened? What is I can't get married today? What if-" Momo was cut off from her rant by Lucy who slapped her across the face startling everyone in the room.

"Seriously, you need to chill. You will be getting married today no matter what, so don't flip." Lucy scolded, looking at her nails, inspecting them to see if she may have broken one when she smacked Momo.

"Yeah, even if I have to marry you two myself, you will be getting married today." Yume said threateningly. _'Oh boy, I defiantly don't want to know what's running through her head.'_ I sighed; sweat dropping at the crazy scam that was being planned in her head. Before Momo could speak and gather her bearings as to what had just happened, Mom came strutting into the room.

"Okay, we have a small problem, but I fixed it." She said giving everyone a warm smile.

"What went wrong?" Momo questioned as she went back into hyperventilation mode.

"The priest got the flu," Momo was about to go into an absolute tizzy, however Mom put up her hand signaling that there was more to the story. "so, I asked John if he'd be willing to do your wedding instead, and he said yes." We all let out a sigh of relief and Momo collapsed onto the floor.

"Thank Gods." She muttered under her breath as Mom helped her stand back up again.

"Now that, that's settled, we have ourselves a wedding to have. Girls, to your places." Mom said clapping her hands as we all rushed to where we were supposed to be.

In the hallway before the double doors of the church I saw all of the guys already lined up and I quickly found my place next to my dashing narcissist. Everyone was in place and was ready to walk down the aisle when cued. Leading all of us in was Anji and Akarui, fallowing them was Nula and Hikage, then it was Yoru and Mary, Lucy and Rin, Naru and I, and then Sophie and Kibo was right before Momo.

"What took you so long?" Naru asked while he looked me over for the ninth time in the past thirty seconds.

"Momo was having a mental breakdown." I explained, looking around, not seeing Mom, Yume, or Momo anywhere in sight.

"How bad?" He asked, while I was lacing my arm around his then grapping my bouquet so that we wouldn't be yelled at for not being in the proper position.

"Bad enough that Mom had to leave the room before she snapped." I sighed remembering all of the tension that was in the room up until Mom had comeback with good news.

"Pretty bad then?" he questioned giving me a sympathetic look that I would have missed had I not been looking directly at him when he said that.

"Yep." I sighed again as I still couldn't find no head nor tail of the three missing women.

"You look beautiful." He whispered before placing a small kiss on my cheek, making me blush over my make-up.

"And you look dashing." I said, returning the favor and kissing him on his cheek. I was about to go and kiss his lips, but the traditional music soon filled the air, stopping my plans.

"Hush you two love birds, the weddings starting!" Lucy shushed, throwing us a look that would have made me go running for the hills if it weren't for the fact that this was Momo's wedding.

"Sorry." I mumbled turning around back forward to face the doors that we would soon be walking down.

"I'm not." Naru scoffed, holding the 'holier-than-thou' air around him only to get shushed once again. A new song came on and the doors to the church opened up for us to walk down. We began o head down the aisle at our appropriate time intervals until it was Naru and my time to go. When we took our first step into the church, I couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. There was a warm golden glow that resonated in the room as the skylight directly above the church flooded with sunlight from the noon sun. It hit all of the orange, yellow, and gold roses beautifully, and the red ribbons that went across the benches accented the entire room.

As I took in the scenery and all of this was going on, I couldn't help be imagine that Naru and I would be doing this one day. Just the thought brought a whole other wave of blush to hit me, but I just took a calming breath of air and forced it back down. When it came time for Naru and I to split at the altar where Johns stood watching us all walk down, I became very reluctant, but I knew that we would soon be close to each other once this was all over. Soon the famous piece of music of 'Here Comes the Bride' was flowing out of the speakers. Everyone that was sitting got up and turned to face the double doors where the bride should come from. The double doors opened up and everyone gasped, including Mr. Narcissist over there, at the bride.

She was still in her wedding dress and held her bouquet, but she looked significantly different to the point that you would think that this bride-to-be was at the wrong wedding. Who could blame them though? The only people who would actually know that this strange woman was actually Momo would be if they have seen how she really looks without her glamour on to make her look more human. After all, the only thing that stayed the same about her would be her height, boob size, shoe size, and body structure.

She no longer had milk chocolate eyes or bright orange hair or an aura that could scare the living shit out of anyone. No, she was indeed very different right now. Her eyes were now the beautiful orange that her hair originally was, but still had the same sparkle regardless of color change. Her hair was up in a complicated bun and had some gemstones within her black as night which had a red tinge under the lights that complemented her tanned skin that seemed to give off an unnatural glow. Her face was more angular and defined and her lips were fuller. The air she gave off was pure bliss and excitement. She was even blushing for Gods' sakes! When Momo, Mom, and Yume made it to the altar John smiled at them and turned to the audience signaling for them to sit back down, and then focused back towards Momo.

"Who gives this woman?" John asked eyeing them all carefully.

"I do Father." Mom said as she took Momo's hand and placed it into Light's. "You better take care of her." She said then walked over to the chair that was at the end of the front row which was reserved to her. Yume took Momo's bouquet and claimed her spot right in front of me.

"We are gathered here today to bring these two hearts together as one, on this beautiful summer's day." John began. I could see that Momo and Light were beginning to get very antsy, and then beckoned John over towards them. The whispered into his ear, and he smiled softly and nodded his head. "As a request made from the bride and groom, this will only be about a ten minute ceremony, Sakura, please keep time." Mom nodded and whipped out a timer as if she were expecting for this to happen. Yume and I threw each other smirks as the rest of the audience whispered in question. "First of all, does anyone not approve of this marriage?" The entire room was silent as Mom, Yume, and I threw out glares to the entire audience, just daring them to say a word and disagree. "No one? Very well, do you Light Hatsuki; take Momo Silver to be your lawfully wedded wife to cherish and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Light said looking deep into Momo's eyes making her blush even more.

"And do you Momo Silver, take Light Hatsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband to cherish and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. I heard a sob and looked over towards Mom to see that she was crying into a handkerchief that Momo had made her where they were younger. _'Poor Mom. She must feel as if she's giving away her own daughter.'_

"The rings please." John said looking over to Kibo and he brought over a small white pillow that easily displayed the pair of simple gold wedding bands. "Do you have your own vows?" John asked looking at them warmly.

"Yes Father, we do." Light said as he took the smaller wedding band and Momo's left hand with his own.

"Momo, since the day that I first met you in this plain, I felt something that I couldn't put into words until the day that I asked you to marry me. We've been through so much over the years, and it's at the point that I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you there by my side. Forever until the depths of time you'll always have my heart." He slipped on the wedding band and placed it right in front of her engagement ring, which I had just seen now. _'Damn do I need to pay better attention to these things.' _ Momo looked at the two rings that were now on her finger and smiled brightly up towards him. She then took the other gold band and looked up at Light with the most love that I've ever seen from her.

"Light, just as your name says, you are the light in my life. If it weren't for you being here when I was at my weakest hour, then I wouldn't be who I am today. Whenever I can't take something anymore, you always are there to brighten my world and make me see all of the good things in life that I had closed off. No matter where life may take us, just know that I will always be right next to you and that I'll love you past my last breath or air in this world." She slid on the ring as some tears slid down her face. Light whipped away her tears and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Once those words left John's mouth, Momo launched herself at Light and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd erupted into applause as the newly married couple parted.

"FINALLY!" Shouted Mom and she broke down into a hysteria which Dad managed to calm with just a single hug.

"Well, I hate to leave everyone wanting more, but there's a second wedding that we must attend to. Onward towards the meadow!" Momo said as she and Light attached onto Mom and Dad and dragged them away from each other and toward the next location of the evening.

***Time Skip to Sakura's Wedding***

"Sakura will you come out of there, or do I need to drag you out myself?" Momo asked as she tapped her foot on the tiled floor. It was exactly eleven p.m. and we were needed to be finished beautifying ourselves and heading out towards the meadow where everyone was waiting soon. We were all dressed up and ready to go. That is except for the bride. Lucy was right when she said that Sakura needed to focus more on her instead of everyone else since we were what she focused on the whole time that we had to get ready instead of herself.

Everyone from the previous wedding was in this wedding as well, and they all had the same spots except for Momo, Light, Sakura, Dark, Yume, Gene, Naru, and I. Dark became the groom and Light and Naru became the best men (Dark asked Naru to be his second best man after their little chat in the forest when the girls were talking about the wedding **[A/N I didn't write that part in, and I don't plan on doing so]**.) Gene became one of the groomsmen and will be escorting Yume down the aisle. Sakura was now the bride and Momo would be walking her down, while I became the maiden of honor that would take care of her train and Yume was one of the bridesmaids. All of our dress were changed, and the style was by far different then what Momo had us all in.

Momo and I were in matching satin handkerchief hem pale mediterranean blue strapless sweetheart dresses that went down to just below our knees. Around our waist was a band that tied into a bow on our left hip and had a matching blue rose centered in the middle of it. The only differences between the two of us was the fact that I had a blue rose flower crown that Sakura had hand made herself from roses in her garden while Momo had a blue rose corsage on her hand.

The bridesmaids and junior bridesmaids were in a pale plum purple satin sleeveless sweetheart A-line dress that went up to their knees. They had a band that tied into a bow around their waist just like mine, but they didn't have that extra flower there. They also had flower crowns that Sakura had made out of purple roses that was placed on their heads as well as purple rose bouquets. Like the other dresses the only big difference that distinguished between the juniors and the regular bridesmaids was the little fact that the juniors didn't have the bust to hold up the strapless dress and had a pair of spaghetti straps helping to hold it up.

Little Sophie was now in a pale pink satin sleeveless dress that was at a natural T length and had a band with an accented rose on her waist. The dress had thick straps so that it wouldn't fall down and was about an inch or two in with. The bottom part puffed out a bit and added a bit more childish look towards her, but still held an elegant element towards it. She had a flower crown of pink roses with a pink ribbon in the back that trialed down her back. In her hands was another flower basket. It was silver and had pink ribbon wrapped around the handle. Inside it was rose petals colored blue, purple, and pink as well as cherry blossom petals.

Judging from what the differences were for the weddings were as well as the similarities, I was able to figure out that the boys were all in matching tuxes and or suits and once again had the tie and flower color changed depending what they were. Most likely the best men were going to have a pale blue full bloom rose pinned on their pocket and a tie. The groomsmen were probably going to have the same exact things as the men of honor except their color will be purple and their flowers will vary depending on their position. Kibo being the ring bear will most likely have just a pink rosebud on his pocket and he just screwed over the tie. _'Now all that's left is to see how the bride looks in her gown.'_

"Sakura, did you hear me?" Momo asked again as she began to pound on the door that separated Sakura from the rest of us.

"Yes." She said softly muffled from behind the door.

"Then hurry up." Lucy snapped as she got a whole bunch of make-up out so that she could quickly fix up her face and hair.

"But I'm already taken care of, so just head down there; I'll be there in a little bit." She said. Lucy and Momo were about to break down the door when Mary stopped them and knocked on the door softly.

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" Mary asked softly in usual monotone voice.

"No." Mom answered quickly.

"Sakura, you know you can't lie to me, so are you going to tell us or not, because regardless of what you think, right now it's all about you and we're here for you. Even Ayako stepped up to the plate when you asked her to marry you and Dark." Mary countered as she took a step away from the door to give Sakura some space. Everyone fallowed what she did since we didn't know what would be the better route to get Sakura out of there.

"I know." She said sadly.

"May we come in, or do you want to come out, or do you just want to tell us from behind the door?" Mary asked giving her plenty of options and saying it in a way that would make it seem that she had a choice instead of being forced to do something. We heard a soft click and then Sakura's voice could then be hear a little louder.

"You can come in." Mary took a step forward to open the door, but was beaten by Momo and Lucy as they threw the damn thing open.

"Alright then Sakura, what is the big- Holy shit what in the world happened to you?" Momo shouted.

"You're not even in your dress!" Lucy added.

All of us to fall into the room to see what could have made Momo and Lucy react like that, only to find Sakura in a disbelieving state. She was sitting down on a bench in the middle of the room with her back turned towards us as she stared out the window. At the outburst she looked over at us and I saw all of the lifeless and heartbreak that was in her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. She was still in her regular cloths and her hair was un-brushed and looked as if she had just woken up from a sad dream. Momo and Lucy were speaking in gibberish trying to find the words to say to her like all of us were. Mary just took a deep breath and began to walk over towards Sakura.

"Momo, Lucy, shut-up." Mary icily said as she wrapped her arms around the broken woman. All of us except Momo and Lucy migrated over towards where Sakura was facing to try and see if we could help her in any way, shape, or form.

"But!" they said exclaimed, only to get cut off by Mary.

"I said Shut. Up." She sent a glare that would have made Naru's look like daisies in comparison. Momo and Lucy shut their mouths and headed over towards we were.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Sophie asked as she kneeled down and placed her head on Sakura's knees.

"Just inner demons." She replied while she stroked Sophie's hair away from her eyes.

"What do you mean inner demons?" Nula and Anji asked simultaneously as they each took a seat on either side of Sakura and took a hand to hold.

"Just as I said."

"What are those inner demons saying?" Mary asked as she still hugged her from behind.

"How this wedding is a mistake, and that Dark is only marrying me because I'm the only other one of our kind left for him to have since Momo is now married to Light, and that our fathers are mad that we're doing this, and, and." Sakura began to become hysterical and broke down into sobs surprising us all.

"Deep breaths Sakura. In, out, in, out." Yume said, trying to calm her down.

"Tell us why you think that way." I requested softly as to not upset her anymore then she already was.

"Well, no one wants to spend the rest of eternity alone, even if it's someone you don't love, it's better than no one. Also, we're complete opposites. You and Light are at least made up of the same things. You're both light and darkness, but Dark is of pure darkness while I'm of pure light. It just doesn't mix. Besides, I don't even think he really loves me." She whispered and then pulled her hands away from the twins burying her face into them as she sobbed once again.

"Then what do you think his reason for going through all of this is?" Lucy asked in a what-are-you-stupid tone.

"I think that he made himself love me and that this is the same as an arranged marriage to him!" she yelled going back into hysteria mode.

"I see, now tell me this, do you love him?" Mary asked as she shot Lucy a glare to not open her mouth again or else she wouldn't have to worry about speaking ever again since she would have no voice box.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be here deciding whether or not I should let him go and find the one that he truly loves and push him towards that person regardless of what breed they may be and destroy my heart and chance for love, or if I should keep him for myself and destroy his heart and chance for love!" She said, sounding horrified that we would even think that she doesn't love Dark when clearly every action she does that involves him has so much meaning and care that it would take a dead corpse to not be able to see it.

"Momo, can you take over for a sec?" Mary asked gesturing to the hug that she was giving. Momo nodded her head in understanding and walked over to where Mary was standing. "Mai, Yume can I speak to you two real quick?" Mary asked, separating from Sakura and Momo hugged her 'sister'.

"What's up?" I asked as she led us out of the room.

"I need you two to deliver a message to Dark." Mary said once we were out of ear shot from the others.

"Go on." Yume said looking at her intriguingly.

"Tell him that Sakura is truly and madly in love with him, and is afraid that she is holding him back from true happiness with someone that he will love as much as she loves him." Mary said as she looked back at Sakura with a sad look that showed just how much she cared for her friend's happiness.

"Gotcha." Yume said nodding in understanding.

"Leave it to us!" I saluted. Just as we were about to leave another sob broke out of Sakura startling all three of us.

"Thank you, now I have to go and try to calm down our bride since those two twats can't seem to do a job right, and I know that one of them just got married, but come on." Mary said electing a giggle out of us as she headed back into the room and we turned to go deliver the message to hopefully return and make it so that Sakura can smile on her wedding day.

"Mom really doubts herself doesn't she?" Yume said pulling me from my musings.

"Yeah, but that's one of the things about her that draw people to her." I defended, knowing that the modesty was one thing that Dark told me that he loved about when I was younger.

"Just like you."

"Yeah, wait what?" I said, not sure if I heard right and or understood what it was that she was saying.

"You act like you're below others and that you're not good enough, when really you're the best choice there is." She explained smugly as she hinted towards how I felt comparing myself to someone for Naru's standards.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah." We soon came to the Groom's dressing room and threw open the doors. _'What can we say, we're girls on a mission and no door will stop us!'_

"Mai! Yume!" Gene exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged Yume.

"Hey Gene." She said placing a kiss on his cheek to return the gesture.

"What's going on, why are you two here?" Naru asked, popping out of nowhere making me jump.

"There are some pre-wedding nerves that need to be calmed on our end." I explained once my heart rate calmed back down from my scare.

"You're not the only one." Gene said.

"How bad is he?" Yume asked looking around to try and see if she could see our groom.

"He's worried about a trivial surprise that he has for her and whether she'll like it or not." Naru explained while rolling his eyes as if he thought that it was one of the stupidest ideas in the history of the world.

"Compared to ours, that's as if the sun is worried about being out shone by the other stars." Yume sighed, though I wasn't sure if it was because of the situation or that she couldn't find Dark.

"But the sun is the biggest star we can see." Gene said with a confused look on his face.

"Our point." I said while Naru and Yume shook their head at him.

"Oh."

"Now where's Dark, we have a message for him." Yume said, finally bringing us back to what we were actually here for.

"What is it?" Dark asked popping up behind all of us and giving us a scare.

"Oh there you are, Sakura is a nervous wreck and Mary sent us with a message for you." Yume said, since she was the first one out of us two to recover from her shock and surprise.

"What is it?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"She said that Sakura is truly and madly in love with you." I began, and then turned to Yume to deliver the rest of the more disheartening part of the message.

"She's just afraid that she's holding you back from true happiness with someone that you will love as much as she loves you." Yume explained looking him dead in the eyes to prove a point that this was by no means a joke and that she truly thought that way.

"That's impossible." He said with a straight face that it threw me off guard. _'You'd think that he would freak out, but not be so calm.'_

"Huh?"

"There is only one that I can possibly love with my entire being and that is Sakura." He stated shrugging his shoulders as if he was stating that humans needed to breathe air to live. _'Man he really is too calm for his own good.'_

"We all know that, but she seriously doubts herself." Yume said trying to stress the 'it's not you we're worried about, but rather your wife to be'. He seemed to pick up on the main point, and went into a similar thinking pose that Naru normally has. His eyes suddenly lit up and he reached into his shirt and pulled out a heart pendant that had the triple goddess symbol **(A/N: It's a full moon flanked by two crescent moons)** engraved into it. He unclasped it and handed it to me.

"Give this to her and tell her that I never once took it off since the day that she gave it to me until now." He said looking at us with such serious eyes that I was afraid to speak and mess up in front of my own father figure.

"Alright." Yume said, grabbing my hand that didn't have the pendant and began to lead me back from where we came from.

"Also, before you go tell her that I have a surprise for her when she comes down the aisle." Dark called.

"No prob. Hopefully we'll see you soon!" I said finally gaining my voice back now that he was back to normal. Yume and I didn't waist anymore time and we sprinted down to where everyone was. From what I could tell, nothing had changed except for the fact that Sakura was no longer crying her eyes out.

"Sakura, here. Dark told us to give it to you." I said dangling the pendant in front of her bowed head. She looked up to see what it was and nearly had her eyes pop out of her head by how large her eyes grew. Snatching the pendant from my hands she examined it with her hands as if to make sure that it was real.

"What's this? Is this?" she muttered under her breath as disbelief laced her words.

"There's a message that goes with it. He said that he never once took it off since the day that you gave it to him until right now." Yume said, making Sakura's head snap up to look at her.

"Also, he has a surprise for you when you walk down the aisle." I added, causing a smile to grace her lips.

"He would, he would." She whispered, clutching the pendant close to her heart. Without another word she whipped her face for any leftover tears and put on a bright determined smile. "Sorry girls for causing such a problem, but right now I have to get ready." She said as she began shoving us out of the room.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Mary asked throwing her a knowing look which she just responded with a smile and nod.

"Out, out. I have to get bride-a-fide, and I'm doing it my way!" she said as she successfully threw us all out and slammed the door shut behind her with an audible click sound showing that the lock was now in place.

"Mary, we have less than a half-hour before the ceremony, what do we do if she doesn't finish in time?" Lucy asked as she began to pace around the room with worry lacing her actions and words.

"We break down the door and take care of it ourselves, but for now let's head to our places. Momo, Mai, we're counting on you." We nodded our heads at Mary as they filled out of the room leaving Momo and I alone in the room to wait patiently for fifteen minutes for Sakura to be ready to walk down the aisle. After about ten minutes we became so worried that finally Momo snapped.

"Sakura we're coming in whether you like it or not!" She said, just as the door opened to reveal what Sakura's wedding gown looked like. We were both stunned speechless by what we saw.

She was in a strapless, silver, satin, sweetheart, A-line dress that had a corset closure and beading along neckline and side hip. In the back there were covered buttons trailing down top to bottom. The dress was finished with a fashion-forward balloon hem train that extended about one yard behind her. In all it was a very simple dress, but that doesn't mean that it didn't look absolutely stunning on her, especially now that she showed what she really looked like.

Her now white hair was finally released from her white ribbon that she always wore, and it barely touched the floor since it curled at the ends, where if it would have been straight it would have gotten all dirty. The two sections of hair right by her face was braided and tied behind her to give her a more elegant look as a flower crown made up of silver cherry blossoms and roses and a veil attached to the back rested upon her head. Her once brown eyes were now the bight popping pink that her hair color used to be. Around her bare moon pale neck finishing off the entire look was the pendant that Dark had just had us deliver to her.

"Oh what are two doing? Come on, the ceremony is about to start!" she said grabbing our arms and her bouquet of matching silver cherry blossoms and roses and sprinted out of the room to where we would be entering the woods for the ceremony. Once we reached the entrance we saw Ms. Rosa waving at us like a mad woman.

"You are so lucky, you just made it. Everyone already went and now it's your time. Go, go, go!" She said once she saw us.

"Thank you Rosa." Sakura said just as we walked out into the forest where the ceremony was to be held for the first time.

We entered into the meadow that was full of wild flowers and smelled so strongly of honey suckle. Everyone stood in a large circle and in the middle was Dark and the rest of the wedding party. Once Dark saw Sakura his eyes lit up and he looked over at someone and nodded his head. Suddenly the song Amazed by You started to fill the clearing. Sakura stopped and looked around trying to see where the music could be coming from, and then the vocals came on and all of our attention turned towards the male that was singing them. Dark smiled as he began to sing the next verse. Sakura lifted a hand to her mouth and I was pretty sure that the water works were going to start again, but she surprised me when she just smiled and began to walk once again. When we got to the center Dark and the music had stopped and the ceremony had officially began.

"Who gives this woman?" Ayako asked, as I took into an account that she was all dressed up in her priestess out-fit that she used for exorcisms.

"I do Priestess." Momo said as she took Sakura's hand and placed it into Dark's. "You hurt her and you'll be lucky to just end up in the seventh hell." She threatened, then walked over to the spot by the bridesmaids that they made for her. I took Sakura's bouquet and claimed my spot right in front of Yume.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here today to ask the Gods to bless these two souls in their walkway of life that they wish to share with one another. If there are any reasons as to why these two should not be wed, please make it known now or forever hold your peace." Ayako paused and looked around for any sign that the Gods could have given us and smiled when she found none. "Good. Well with this ribbon I bond you together may your love blossom into a garden to make the Gods jealous and prosper to future generations. Now, do you Dark Yugure pledge before the Gods of love to love Sakura Silver with all your heart, mind, body, and soul, be damned in every way possible if you hurt her?" she asked as she tied their hands together with a red ribbon with white lace trim.

"I would rather walk through Hell's fire then hurt her; of course I pledge my love." Dark said, cracking a small smile, making Sakura blush heavily at the statement.

"Meh, good enough. Do you Sakura Silver pledge before the Gods of love to love Dark Yugure with all your heart, mind, body, and soul, be damned in every way possible if you hurt him?" Ayako said, just shrugging off the fact that Dark wasn't going off tradition and instead was making it his own way.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Sakura said, flashing her bright and bubbly smile at Dark, making his own smile widen at the sight.

"Well since you two aren't saying the usual 'I do' I'm guessing you have your own vows too?" Ayako asked, while pulling the ribbon off so that they could place their rings on their fingers, allowing some of her attitude show through since the bride and groom were showing their own very distinct personalities.

"How did you know?" They both asked simultaneously, almost as if they had planed that from the beginning.

"Lucky guess. The rings please." Ayako said handing over the ceremony to the two so-be weds. Kibo walked forward with another white pillow and there were two white-gold wedding bands. Dark picked one up and held tightly onto Sakura's left hand.

"Sakura, forever you have lit my way through the everlasting darkness, just like the full moon guides those lost in the forest. Without you here I would be so lost and confused, never to know what love let alone happiness truly is. My heart from this time era loved you from the moment that you tried to protect me back when we first met, and my soul loved you from when we were first created and met that day that we were supposed to fight each other for our fathers. I may have not known what this feeling was back then, but now I do and I can proudly say that I love you Tsuki. So I hope that this vow will give you at least a glimpse of what I truly feel for you." He slipped on the band onto her ring figure and she took a moment to look down and admire it. She then took the remaining ring and Dark's left hand and began to recite her own vow of love.

"Dark, you have seen me in my darkest and weakest hours. You had so many opportunities to leave and yet you stayed by my side and helped me get back up on my own two feet. You taught how to be strong and fight so that I won't ever hurt. And when I did get hurt, you always were there to wrap your arms around me and protect me. My heart from this time era loved you when you were still there the next day like you promised back at the darkest point in my life and gave me the strength to make it so that everyone dear to me is here today, and my soul loved you from before I can tell, but I became aware of it the moment that I hurt you that day so many centuries ago that I nearly killed myself to make sure that you got to see the next sun rise. The word love that we came up with to describe this emotion cannot even match what I am feeling now, but as cliché as this may sound having you be mine has made me the happiest Guardian in the world." She said, slipping the ring onto his ring finger as tears once again freely fell from her eyes, except this time they were from extreme happiness instead of sadness.

"Guardian, you two are, then that means that those two, and the story you told us. Oh boy, well, whatever, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Guardian, go kiss your bride." Ayako said after just giving up on being surprised by what she found out and deciding to just roll with it instead.

Dark lifted the veil shrouding Sakura's face and leaned in to kiss her. Just as they did both of their wings shot out from their backs enveloping them in a blanket of silver, black, and red (silver being Sakura's and black and red being Dark's) feathers. I heard the entire crowd gasp at the sight, and I looked over to where the rest of SPR was at and laughed at their shocked shitless faces. The shock however didn't stay, and soon the one word that I've been wanting to say since the moment that I saw just how in love they were burst through my mouth.

"FINALLY!"

**Me: Boy that took a lot of research. (I just BS the hand fasting ceremony FYI)**

**Naru: Why didn't you just wig it like you normally do?**

**Me: Because I had writers block and I had to finish this story before the end of the week.**

**Mai&Gene: Good Luck!**

**Naru: We all know that you're gonna need it.**

**Me: Please REVIEW!**


	49. A Bouquet, A Garter, and A Ring Oh My!

**Me: This is probably going to be the last chapter.**

**Mai&Gene: NOOOOOO!**

**Naru: FINALLY!**

**Me: Oh well, I have a crap load of other stories to write and post so that'll make up for this one ending.**

**Mai&Gene: YES!**

**Naru: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Oh suck it up and take it like a man you big baby. I don't own Ghost Hunt, and please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

"I thought that the drama would never end." I sighed, collapsing into the awaiting chair beneath me at the table set up for SPR for the wedding reception. It was about a half hour after Sakura and Dark's wedding, and we were all back at the house and were in the large ball room part of the house. It was about three stories tall and was completely decked out with the theme being: Eclipse. The reason that we were having such a long transition between the last wedding and the reception was so that Momo could change into her wedding and those that wanted to change into her wedding's attire they could.

"It could have been worse." Yume said, coming up behind me and sitting down in the chair next to me. She was one of the people that went to go and change and was now in her maiden of honor dress. I on the other hand liked this dress that I was wearing now better than the one I wore in Momo's wedding, and I was just too lazy to go and change out of it anyway. SO it was pretty much a win-win situation.

"How?" I asked, not sure how the drama that had happened could have been any worse.

"John could not have been here and Sakura could have run away into the forest." She chipperly said. I thought about that for a moment, and groaned at the drama that would have come of it.

"Let's not even think about that if it had happened."

"There you two are." called Monk, drawing both mine and Yume's attention to the crowd of people that was now entering the ball room. After scanning the entrance for a little while I saw SPR and smiled at them.

"Hi guys." I said, waving them over towards the table set up for them.

"Don't 'Hi guys' us." Ayako huffed, giving us one of her stern motherly looks.

"What's up?" I asked, slightly nervous as to why she was giving me that look.

"Why didn't you tell us that Sakura, Dark, Momo, and Light were the Guardians in the story Sakura told us?" Yasu complained, giving me a kicked puppy look.

"Yeah, that was so uncalled for!" Monk pouted, making me stifle a laugh at his childishness. _'And Naru calls me a child.'_

"Let me ask you this, would you have believed me if I had told you at the time?" I asked, causing them all to pause and think about how they would have probably called the number for the loony bin instead of believing me.

"Good point, but still." John said, with slight betrayal lacing his words, even if he was still smiling at me on the outside.

"You could have given us a heads up in the very least." Masako stated with a slight glare.

"Sorry, it kinda slipped my mind with all of the drama." I honestly said, scratching the back of my head at just how forgetful I really was.

"Whatever." Ayako huffed as she flopped herself down in a chair that Monk had pulled out for her.

"Mai, so where is he?" asked Masako, as she started looking around the room as if expecting to see something special.

"Huh?"

"Your fiancé, I bet you thought we forgot, but we didn't" Yasu clarified, causing a ripple effect of realization to take over the team.

"That's right you're getting married soon aren't you?" John mused, with a far off look in his eyes. Most likely imagining me in a wedding dress of my own.

"Naru's gonna be pissed." Ayako stated in a tone of-matter-of-fact.

"Oh, yeah. Especially now that he knows that you're Aoi Mai-chan." Said Monk as he finally connected the two of us and how Naru had not only been with me as Mai, but also as Aoi.

"There's no need to worry about that." Yume countered, drawing their heated attention off me and onto her.

"Why do you say that?" questioned Yasu, as he readjusted his glasses, making them shine slightly in the light.

"Because-" I began, ready to tell them about how Naru is my mate, but got cut off with a squeak of a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the couples of the hour, Mr. and Mrs. Hatsuki and Mr. and Mrs. Yugure!" Aunt Amu said into the mike, most likely because she didn't trust Uncle Hogo to not throw insults at the grooms. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the stage with a long table and two wedding cakes on it, set up by the wall right next to the DJ as the two newly wedded couple came onto stage with some mikes of their own.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" Sakura began, bowing down at the audience to show how much it ment to her.

"And for sticking through the complications." Momo added, bowing down along with her sister.

"Now we know that it's not really very traditional to start with cutting the cake before the meal, but." Light said giing a look at Dark to finish up the sentence, electing a small smile to come onto his lips.

"Life's short." Said Dark in all seriousness.

"So let's eat dessert first!" They all said in unison, making the crowd laugh at their antics.

"Hey! That's my line!" Yume exclaimed, only to go unnoticed by everyone except for me.

"Well, it's their wedding." I countered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She pouted, rolling her eyes at me, but soon smiling as she grabbed my hand and pulling me over to the stage to see the cakes get cut.

Light and Yume's cake defiantly showed their personalities. No question about that. They had decided to go and have a three tear cupcake wedding cake, with a small square cake as the top tear for them to still do the traditional cut. The cupcakes themselves were more like real small mini square cakes in my opinion. They were covered in fondant colored either orange, red, or yellow with a gold candy peach blossom or gold rose placed on top. The top tear was gold and had orange, red, and yellow roses and peach blossoms decorating the top and surrounding their very funny cake topper. The toper was of Bride and groom back to back holding guns, which was a pose that those two often did whenever they were in mission mode and had their weapons on them. Sakura and Dark's cake on the other hand was very different from theirs though.

Sakura's cake was also three tears, and was in the shape of a heart. Their cake was also covered in fondant except that it was black and had silver cherry blossoms climbing up the tears and surrounding the boarder of the cake. Personally though, my favorite part of the cake was the topper. Their toper is three connected standing glass hearts. The one on the left has a picture of them a little bit after they first met back when they were just little kids and the date of November 3, 1936 and a message written: The First Promise engraved into it. The one on the right has a picture of when he purposed to her with the date of December 31, 2011 and a message written: The Declaration of Love However, the middle one was empty, waiting for a wedding photo of the two and had today's date of July 4, 2012 and a message written: Two Hearts Are Now One engraved in it.

Yume passed me a camera and pushed me over to where Sakura and Dark were about to cut the cake. She found a similar spot by Momo and Light and got her camera ready to take some pictures. Fallowing her lead I snapped shot s of Sakura and Dark cut he top tear together and place it onto a plate.

"Smash it in their face!" Madoka screamed,

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Yasu chanted, bringing some other people of the crowd to chant along with him. These people included Madoka, Monk, Ayako, Yume, Gene, Rin, and Lucy. After a while of chanting Momo just smiled evilly at us and then grabbed the back of Light's head and brought him in for a kiss. At least that's what we thought until she suddenly brought his face down and smashed it into the piece of cake.

"Hell yeah!" Madoka cried, fist pumping the air. Light whipped his eyes of the cake, and then pushed the plate that Momo was holding into her face. Sakura and Dark on the other hand shook their heads and just fed each other the cake without making a mess.

"They would wouldn't they?" I laughed as Momo and Dark began to just shove cake in each other's face, and initially starting a cake war between the two.

"Oh yeah." Yume agreed, while watching the fight unfold with an amused smile. After a while of watching the two fight Sakura sent a look filled with plea to Yume and I to stop this stupid fight. Yume being the one being able to come up with random things to distract people quickest, she jumped up and stole a mike from Amu, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Okay, now that the cake war is over, let's move onto speeches! Momo, you are the crazy fun Aunt that everyone wants to have. Light, you're the Uncle that can tease and annoy the crap out of any and everyone, but will beat the shit out of anyone that starts shit with his family. I'm so happy to be a part of your family and to have been a part of your wedding. May you two live happily and have an eternity of pleasant memories."

"And good sex!"

"Yeah, and what Madoka said." Yume laughed, then passing me the mike.

"Sakura, you are the town Mom and you have not only saved me, but you've saved everyone here at least once and I couldn't be happier to be able to call you my adoptive mother. Dark, you protected me from everything from the boogieman to hormone driven guys and have always called me your little princess. I love having you two being a part of my life even if we're not bound by blood I will always think of you as my parents. Live together strongly, wildly, happily, and-"

"Finally get laid!" Shouted Lucy, making everyone laugh, and Sakura blush at her comment.

"That's not exactly what I was gonna go for, but yeah, it is your wedding night and not prom night after all." I said, electing another round of laughs from the crowd.

"Well since all of what we wanted to say was pretty much said all that I can really say is that you better as hell have a loving life with all the shit you've been through. Also, I expect to see those rings you two since you didn't bother to show anyone what they looked like." Amu said from the DJ's station, trying to bring order back to the wedding.

"Amu let me see that for a sec." Hogo said, while giving off a sketchy innocent aura.

"Sure." She happily said, handing over the mike to her hubby. Once the mike was in his hands that innocent aura completely did a three sixty and he became so murderous that it made everyone take a few steps back. I even saw Dark and Light get in front of their wives.

"IF YOU FUCKERS EVER HURT MY ELDER SISTER'S YOU'LL REGRET THE LUCIFER EVER CREATED YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" He asked, scarring the hell out of everyone. Especially the two grooms who were now rapidly nodding their heads in understand what Hogo had said to them. Hogo must have been satisfied with their reaction since the threatening aura surrounding him disappeared, leaving him with a childish smile placed on his lips."Good. Congratulations you four hope you're future is bright and filled with love. Cheers!" he said, holding up a glass with sparkling wine.

"Cheers!" We said, holding up our glasses filled with sparkling grape juice. After the speeches were finished we eat and drank to our fill, and then we began meandering around just socializing with everyone. Well, everyone else was socializing. I on the other hand was looking for Naru and Gene, who I have yet to see since Sakura and Dark's wedding ceremony. After wandering around and searching I saw Yume talking to Demy and Yasu. Thinking that maybe she had a clue as to where the father of her future child might be, I made my way over to them.

"Hey guys." I said, breaking into their conversation.

"Hey Mai, what's up?" Yume asked, as Yasu and Demy linked arms and left us to talk alone. That or they were going for some _alone time_, which I could actually see happening.

"Do you know where Naru and Gene are?" I asked, while still looking around the ball room for them.

"I, don't know." She said after a while of searching from her spot with me. Before we could go anywhere to search for them, Madoka's voice boomed across the room.

"HOLY SHIT, LOOK AT THAT ROCK ON YOUR FINGER!"

"Let's go see." I said, grabbing onto her hand and dragging her over to where Sakura and Momo were. We saw that they were all looking at Sakura's left hand ring figure. Curious as to why they were all crowding around, I snuck into the group of flabbergasted women and got to see what it was that had them all stunned. And may I say that I soon joined them, because there on her figure were two of the most elaborate rings I had ever seen.

The first ring that caught my attention was her engagement ring. It was white gold, and was just covered in diamonds that surrounded three larger diamonds. In the center of the three was a large teardrop flanked by two decent sized oval cut ones. Her wedding band was more low key, but still had quite the statement. Once again it was white gold, and had diamonds incorporated, except this one only had one diamond in it. The thing that really stuck out with it was that it had half a heart engraved into the band and the diamond was placed at the top of the half heart. I looked over at Darks hand and saw the same design on his ring except that his half heart was facing the other direction, so that when both his and Sakura's rings were put together it would make a whole heart. _'How sweet!'_

"Damn Sakura, I know that I had the over the top wedding, but looks like you got the over the top rings. I mean just look at those things compared to mine. Not that I would ever exchange mine for something else."Momo said, showing everyone her rings to compare with Sakura's. Momo's engagement ring was also gold and very simple, it had one large diamond in the center, and smaller ones around its boarder, and her wedding band was a very simple and traditional plane gold band.

"Where did he get this?" Ayako asked, taking Sakura's hand and getting a closer look at the cut of the gem.

"He made it himself. He told me that since the wedding itself was low key and not overboard that he wanted to give me something that would show just how much I shine, even if I'm super simple." She said, blushing either at the fact that Dark put so much thought into the rings, or that she was getting so much attention.

"And what's that ring on your right ring figure?" Yume asked, drawing my attention over towards her right hand, where sure enough there was another gorgeous ring. Surprise, surprise, it was white gold. _'Dark must really like white gold on her or something.'_ I thought rolling my eyes to myself just before going back and taking a closer look at the ring. It had two gem stones placed right next to each other. One was a rose opal while the other was a sapphire. Sakura and Dark's names were also engraved into the ring by the gems. Dark's was by the sapphire, while Sakura's was by the rose opal.

"It's the promise ring that Dark gave me exactly three days after we met. It was his way of promising to stick around with me. He even engraved the saying 'Forever and Always' into it." She said taking off the ring and allowing us to see it, and sure enough there it was.

"Okay, enough gazing, let's get our dance on!" Lucy said after she handed the ring back to Sakura.

"Who's getting the first dance?" I asked, remembering that both couples had different songs for their first dance, but there was no talk over who would get the first dance at the reception. Sakura threw Dark a look that I didn't quite understand, and he nodded his head, making her smile at him broadly.

"Momo is." Sakura said, pushing both Momo and Light towards the direction of the dance floor.

"I am?" she asked, surprised that Sakura would just let them dance first without discussing it before hand.

"Yes, now scoodle your boodle out there with your hubby and dance." Sakura said, grabbing onto Dark's hand as he lead her away from the other married couple and towards the stage. While the other two just walked onto the clearing stage. Once they were in the middle and everyone was off the dance floor the music began, and they began a slow waltz to the beat of the music. Then the vocals came on, and had everyone looking between the two dancing and the singer that was shrouded by darkness up on stage. Even the two dancers stopped and stared at the singer. Momo was shocked at first, but soon smiled warmly and continued on dancing with Light as if they were in their own little world.

**(A/N: Listen to song or won't make sense. It's The Gift by Jim Brickman and Martina McBride. Spoiler: ****Listen to the song and when the girl sings it's Sakura and the guy sining is Dark****)**

**Winter snow is falling down  
>Children laughing all around<br>Lights are turning on  
>Like a fairy tale come true<strong>

**Sitting by the fire we made  
>You're the answer when I prayed<br>I would find someone  
>And baby I found you<strong>

**All I want is to hold you forever  
>All I need is you more every day<br>You saved my heart  
>From being broken apart<br>You gave your love away  
>And I'm thankful every day<br>For the gift**

Then that figure stepped back and another figure took the previous place. _'Who the hell is singing?'_I questioned, extremely pissed that I knew that voice from somewhere, but I just couldn't pinpoint it to anyone.

**Watching as you softly sleep  
>What I'd give if I could keep<br>Just this moment  
>If only time stood still<strong>

**But the colors fade away  
>And the years will make us grey<br>But baby in my eyes  
>You'll still be beautifu<strong>**l**

The lights suddenly turned on, on the stage revealing Sakura and Dark being the ones that were singing. _'Oh, now I get it. The reason that Sakura let Momo have the first dance was because she and Dark would have the first song. That's so sweet!'_

**All I want is to hold you forever  
>All I need is you more every day<strong>**  
><strong>**You saved my heart  
>From being broken apart<strong>**  
><strong>**You gave your love away  
><strong>**And I'm thankful every day****  
><strong>**For the gift**

**All I want is to hold you forever  
>All I need is you more every day<strong>**  
><strong>**You saved my heart****  
><strong>**From being broken apart****  
><strong>**You gave your love away****  
><strong>**I can't find the words to say****  
><strong>**That I'm thankful every day****  
><strong>**For the gift**

Everyone clapped and cheered at the end of the song for both the singers and dancers .Momo quickly hopped up onto stage and hugged Sakura for the little surprise. They exchanged some quick words and then turned to their hubbies to ask them something, which since they nodded their heads, agreed to it. Sakura and Dark then handed over their mikes to Momo and Light, and headed down to the center of the stage so that they could have their dance. The music began and the two new officially wed lovers began their first dance. When the vocals Yume took a step forward on the stage and sang, just as Sakura did for her.

**(A/N: Again, listen to the song or it won't make sense. It's As Long as I'm in Your Arms by June Ong and**Daryl Leong**. ****Girl singing is Yume, and Guy sining is Light****)**

**Here in the deep of the dark  
>Your love found its way to my heart<br>Here in the midst of my insecurities  
>You showed me what true love is<strong>

As the melody fell from the speakers, wrapping up the lovebirds the lights turned off with only a light pink spotlight on the two dancers illuminating the room. Then a screen dropped down behind Momo and Light, startling Sakura and Dark from their dance, and a slideshow of pictures of the two from all time periods that fit the lyrics being sung began to appear on the screen. From where I was standing, I was able to see tears prickle Sakura's eyes at what Momo must have put together for them.

**You taught me to stand on my own  
>You showed me how I can be strong<br>Even through tough times, I keep holding on  
>'Coz I know I am never alone...<strong>

**For as long as I'm in your arms  
>For as long as I keep you here in my heart<br>There is nothing to fear  
>As long you're here with me<br>I'll be safe from all harm  
>For as long as I'm in your arms<strong>

**So hold me and never let go****(I'll never let go)****  
><strong>**You know how much I love you so****(I love you so)****  
><strong>**Together forever, we'll see each other grow****  
><strong>**Till the love that we have overflows**

**Bounded by God's boundless grace**** (Unbounded)****  
><strong>**I know we can face come what may****  
><strong>**Even through dark times ****(Even through dark time)****, ****I know I'd be safe****(I know I'll be safe)****  
><strong>**Here in the warmth of your embrace...**

**For as long as I'm in your arms****  
><strong>**For as long as I keep you're here in my heart****(As long as you're here in my heart)****  
><strong>**There is nothing to fear****  
><strong>**As long you're here with me****  
><strong>**I'll be safe from all harm****(Safe from all harm)****  
><strong>**For as long as I'm in your arms**

**Here where every sunset beckons  
>The light of a million stars<strong>**  
><strong>**Here is where I'm gonna spend****  
><strong>**The rest of my life:****  
><strong>**Just right where you are...**

**For as long as I'm in your arms****  
><strong>**For as long as I keep you here in my heart****(As long as you're here in my heart)****  
><strong>**There is nothing to fear ****  
><strong>**As long you're here with me****(With me)****  
><strong>**I'll be safe from all harm****(Safe from all harm)****  
><strong>**For as long as I'm in your arms**

**I'll be safe from all harm  
><strong>**For as long as I'm in your**** arms ****(Your arms your arms)**

When the song was over Dark kissed Sakura in front of everyone making them cheer at the sight. Momo and Light looked at the two and shrugged and decided to fallow their elder siblings be pulling each other into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Sakura bounded up the steps and tackle hugged Momo where Dark just clasped Light's shoulder to show his appreciation for what they did for them. Music began to spill from the speakers causing Sakura and Momo to look at each other and then to the crowd.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Sakura asked the crowd, speaking over the music.

"Let's dance!" Shouted Momo, getting everyone riled up and out onto the dance floor. Yume and I then decided to just screw over looking for the boys since they would find us eventually, and instead went and hit the dance floor that now resembled one that you might find in a club.

"Hey Mai, I've been meaning to ask you something since this morning, but forgot all about it with all the drama." Yume said over the pounding beat of the bass.

"What up?"

"Did you have some _fun_ last night with Naru involving my little gift from yesterday?" She asked, making me think back to what she could be talking about. '_She didn't give me anything yesterday. At least not anything besides the cond-oh. Oh this is so not good!'_ I thought as I came to the realization that Naru and I had unprotected sex. I mean we may be mates, but still!

"Judging from that look I'd say she did." Gene said, popping up and scarring the shit out of us.

"No actually I didn't, and where were you? Also, where's Naru?" I asked hoping to divert the topic and how much I would get teased for not using that little piece of protection.

"Why not, and where I go isn't something you need to know now is it, and he's over by Dark asking him a question." Gene said, pointing over to where Dark was, and sure enough there was Naru engaging in a conversation.

"Oh, that explains something, and the reason we didn't use it is because we forgot all about it being there and got caught up in the moment!" I said, deciding to just give up and tell them since they would most likely find out one way or another about my screw up.

"Way to go Sis. Way to go. I can just see you knocked up like I am in a few hours. Let me warn you, morning sickness is a _bitch._" Yume said, scrunching her face up at the thought of morning sickness. _'Well there's one thing to look forward to.'_

"Looks like you and Noll might end up with a shot gun wedding." Gene teased.

"Shut. UP!" I snapped, not wanting to deal with the shit that they were going to put me through for the rest of the night. Luck however seemed to be on my side since Amu picked the mike back up and gained everyone's attention as the music faded into the background.

"Everyone, please head over to the stage! It's time to throw the bouquets!"

"And the graders, don't forget the graders!" Hogo added, making us all laugh. Momo and Sakura got back onto the stage and tuned so that we only saw their backs. Yume and I fought our way towards the stage that was surrounded by other women who wanted to catch at least one of the bouquets.

"Ready?" Momo asked Sakura, getting a nod in response.

"One." Sakura began.

"Two." Momo added.

"Three!" They both exclaimed, throwing their bouquets up into the air. I stretched my arms up to try and grab one of the bouquets, and when my fingers brushed up against one, I jumped up and enclosed it in my grasp. When I looked to see which one I had received, I was pleasantly aware that I had caught Sakura's. I looked over at Yume, and saw that she also had the same luck, and that she was now holing Momo's bouquet.

"Nice catch Mai, Yume!" Madoka cheered as she led us up onto the stage as the winners of the bouquets.

"Our turn, come on Dark." Enthusiastically said Light, as he pushed Dark over to where their brides were sitting in the chairs, now facing the crowd.

"No need to shove." Dark snapped, picking up his pace and making his way over to Sakura.

Light wasted no time lifting the skirt of Momo's dress up to revile her simple orange garter and keepsake garter. Not to mention her sexy legs. He leaned down and took one of them in-between his teeth, and pulling it down fast as lightning and stood up with his prize in hand to show it off. Momo during the entire thing just laughed at his eagerness and how he handled the retrieval of the garter.

Dark on the other hand took his time and didn't lift up Sakura's skirt. Instead, he slipped his head, yes his head, under the skirt, and then slowly backed out from under it. Once he was completely out, I stood up and waved a pink frilly garter to the crowd to show that he got it. Sakura to put plain and simple went from nearly translucent white, to maroon red in less than five seconds of Dark going under her skirt.

"Shall we?" Dark asked turning around so that their backs faced the guys that now crowded the stage.

"Whenever you're ready." Stated Light, fallowing Dark's lead and turning around.

"Set."

"Go!" Light exclaimed as he and Dark threw the garters up into the air for the guys to fight over. And boy did they fight over them. Somehow while everyone was trying to get a hold of it, it slipped into Naru and Gene's hands, and no, I have no clue how that happened.

**Normal POV:**

"Go figure." Monk said from his seat at the table next to Ayako.

"Of course they would catch it."Ayako agreed, snuggling in closer to her husband-to-be, while watching the antics that surrounded two of the youngest teens in the SPR team.

**Yume's POV:**

It was about a half hour after the garter toss, and now everyone was either drunk off their asses, crashed, or ridiculously wound up. My boyfriend Gene just so happened to fall under the wound up category, making sure that we danced every single dance, and yes that includes the Macarena. Mai had been lucky and had Naru take her out of the ball room for a stroll, leaving me here to deal with a hyper medium. Don't get me wrong, I love Gene when he's hyper, but there is such a thing as too hyper. Especially if you're a pregnant teen that has major mood swings!

"Free mike everyone! Anyone who wants to sing, then now's your chance." Amu said, taking Gene's attention from the random babble that he was sprouting out of his mouth, and onto the new activity that was presented to him.

"Yume, how much do you want to bet that I'll make you cry with the song that I sing?" Gene asked, giving me a superior smirk that I had normally only seen when he was in pervert mode or when he knew something I didn't.

"I'm a very hard person to make cry." I countered, flashing him my own smirk as I sat down in a chair nearby, not really caring whose it was.

"I know, but I know that I'm just that good." He bragged, instantly reminding me of his brother.

"Don't tell me that you're becoming a narcissist? Your brother already has enough ego for the both of you and a triplet if the was one, so please don't get all conceded on me. That's Noll's job, not yours, and Mai's problem to deal with, not mine." I said, throwing him a pleading look since I was by far not in the mood to deal with any self-centered shit this evening.

"I have to have some bragging rights." He pouted, making me give in and just let him attempt and fail and then hopefully learn.

"Fine, but I'll be the judge of that." I waved him onwards to the stage, and he kissed me on my cheek in response.

"Just watch and see." Gene walked over to Amu and Hogo and began to talk to them about what song he would sing. After a minute of debating, he headed up onto the stage with a mike in hand and never having his eyes leave mine as the music started.

**Let me be your hero**

**Would you dance**  
><strong>If I asked you to dance?<strong>  
><strong>Would you run<strong>  
><strong>And never look back?<strong>  
><strong>Would you cry<strong>  
><strong>If you saw me cry?<strong>  
><strong>And would you save my soul, tonight?<strong>

**Would you tremble**  
><strong>If I touched your lips?<strong>  
><strong>Would you laugh?<strong>  
><strong>Oh please tell me this.<strong>  
><strong>Now would you die<strong>  
><strong>For the one you loved?<strong>  
><strong>Hold me in your arms, tonight.<strong>

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>I will stand by you forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>

**Would you swear**  
><strong>That you'll always be mine?<strong>  
><strong>Or would you lie?<strong>  
><strong>Would you run and hide?<strong>  
><strong>Am I in too deep?<strong>  
><strong>Have I lost my mind?<strong>  
><strong>I don't care...<strong>  
><strong>You're here tonight.<strong>

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>I will stand by you forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>

Gene had then walked down off the stage, and trekked over towards me during the instrumental. He finally made it over to where I was sitting, and extended his hand to me. I gladly took it, and he then led me back to the stage. Once we were on the stage he gestured for me to sit in a chair placed in the center, and then went back to signing when I sat down.

**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
>I just want to hold you.<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care...  
>You're here tonight.<strong>

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>I will stand by your forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>

**I can be your hero.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>And I will stand by you forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>

**I can be your hero.**

Gene got down on one knee right in front of me and pulled out a little back box. "I can be your hero, and can you be my wife?" He opened the box, and inside was a gold ring with a large diamond in the center flanked by two rubies. I looked at it speechless for once in my life, unable to find the words to say to him. Finally it registered in my mind, and I knew exactly what to say. Even if it wasn't a one word reply.

"You, you, you. YOU STUPID MEDIUM! Do you even have to ask?" I asked hugging him, and bringing him into a kiss. He slipped the ring onto my finger and just held me tight. _'I hope Mai is having the same luck that I am tonight.'_

**Meanwhile in Mai's POV:**

"It's such a beautiful night out." I said, as I walked a little bit ahead of Naru on the path we were heading down towards the cemetery with the light of the moon guiding our path.

"Yes, it brings back some memories as well." He mused, with a distant tone in his voice, though I couldn't blame him. This place did have quite a few memories, both good and bad.

"Yeah, yeah it does." The wind blew through my hair as we approached the gates of the cemetery. We walked right on through them, and then Naru took my hand and led me down a particular pathway, but I didn't question it.

"It looks like it's a full moon out tonight." He stated, making me look up at the moon that was slightly hidden from view because of the clouds.

"Mom planned it so that the wedding would be the night of a full moon." I said, remembering how she fussed about how she _had_ to get married under the light of the full moon.

"Why?" he asked, looking back at me with a puzzled expression.

"Because she says that the full moon has the power of love in it." I explained, remembering all the times that Sakura always told people that came to her for love advice to confess under the full moon for that particular reason.

"I'd believe that." He said, after pondering about it for a while. I snapped my head over at him with wide eyes. _'There's no way that Naru would ever believe in a silly superstition without some type of evidence to back it.'_

"No, surely not the logic based Oliver Davis wouldn't go and believe something without cold, hard evidence now would he?" I teased, only to get a shrug in response. _'Typical.'_ We continued to walk in silence until the scenery began to look very familiar, but not enough that I would remember exactly where we were. After a while of walking, I saw a little clearing part of the section that we were in that didn't have any tombstones in it, and my memory clicked to where I've been here before."Oh I remember this place! It's where we first met isn't it?" I asked, looking at Naru with questioning eyes as to why he would lead us down a path that would have brought us here.

"Looks like your memory isn't as bad as I thought." He said, once again bringing to attention just how bad my memory was.

"Hey." I countered, unable to think of a better comeback. Naru as always just brushed it off as nothing and turned around to face me with his hand extended towards me as if he was asking me to dance."Uh, Naru? What are you-"

"What does it look like Mai, I'm asking you to dance." He said, confirming my thoughts.

"But there's no music." I pointed out, making him huff slightly at my statement. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an iPod with a portable docking station and pressed play. Music to a song that I haven't heard before flowed out from it, and wrapped us up in its melody.

"Happy now?" he asked, once again extending his hand towards me.

"Very." I said, taking his hand as he began to lead us into a slow waltz.

**Oceans apart day after day  
>And I slowly go insane<br>I hear your voice on the line  
>But it doesn't stop the pain<strong>

**If I see you next to never**  
><strong>How can we say forever<strong>

**Wherever you go**  
><strong>Whatever you do<strong>  
><strong>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Whatever it takes<strong>  
><strong>Or how my heart breaks<strong>  
><strong>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>

"You know, I can't help but think that that describes me." I said, after listening to the lyrics of the song.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked, as he rested his head on top my own.

"You went away to England, and there was a huge possibility that I wouldn't ever see you again, yet I waited here as a part of SPR for you clinging onto the hope that you would come back to me, or at least come back to SPR." I explained as all the thoughts and feelings that I had that were so full of doubt flooded back into my mind of when he left for England.

"I think this describes me more then you." He countered, making me look up at him with a challagning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen to the next verse." He said pulling me closer to him as I leaned my head onto his chest and fallowed what he said for once and listened to what the rest of the song.

**I took for granted, all the times  
>That I thought would last somehow<br>I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
>But I can't get near you now<strong>

**Oh, can't you see it baby**  
><strong>You've got me going crazy<strong>

"How does that describe you?" I questioned, not sure how that described him at all.

"You drive me absolutely insane in every single way, and when I was in my office in England I couldn't help but call out your name for tea, or to expect to hear your laughter among the others. All the time we spent together made me realize that when I got back to where I grew up that I never wanted to leave SPR. No, I never wanted to leave you, even if I only realized that little tid-bit just recently." He confessed with a light blush dusting his cheeks due to not being used to being in these types of situations before.

"Naru." I said, looking into his eyes, and losing myself in him and the song. I took my hand out of his and wrapped both my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. He then wrapped his arms around my waist. We were no longer waltzing, but instead were just swaying to the tune of the song and losing all sense of time but the here and the now.

**Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>

**I wonder how we can survive**  
><strong>This romance<strong>  
><strong>But in the end if I'm with you<strong>  
><strong>I'll take the chance<strong>

**Wherever you go**  
><strong>Whatever you do<strong>  
><strong>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Whatever it takes<strong>  
><strong>Or how my heart breaks<strong>  
><strong>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Waiting for you<strong>

"Mai, I've been away from you for two months, then came back only for obstacles to come into our lives and keep us a part, and making us wait for each other. I will be the first to admit that it is very lonely, and I don't want to ever be a part from you." He said as he pulled away from me and looking me straight in the eyes throwing me way off guard.

"Naru, I don't understand." I said with a small smile hoping that he would elaborate as to what it was that he was trying to say to me, only for him to get down on one knee and take my left hand in his.

"Mai, I already know that we're mates, but I want to make it more official than we did last night. Mai Taniyama, will you marry me." I stood there speechless as he held up a gold engagement ring made up of six smaller diamonds and one large moonstone in the center. I looked at the ring, then back at Naru, and then back again. I did this for about a half a minute while opening and closing my mouth like a fish trying to get the words to reach the surface.

"Yes, oh GODS YES!" I finally said tackling him down to the ground and showering him with butterfly kisses. He slipped the ring onto my finger and I lifted it up to the sky letting the moon light hit it and make it sparkle. I turned back to him and kissed him full on the lips to express just how much I loved him. _'And to think that this wouldn't have happened had Mom not send me out that full moon night to patrol the cemetery since this all began on that first night we met. I guess Mom was right. There really is something about love under the full moon.'_

**Me: Wow… I think I really made Naru OOC for that last part.**

**Mai: Well at least it ended on a sweet note.**

**Me: True.**

**Gene: For anyone wondering what the songs were, here they are. I recommend you go to YouTube and type it in for the songs and then go back to where the songs were in the story and reread those tid-bit, because they can make the world of a difference.**

**Yume&Light's song was: The Gift by Jim Brickman and Martina McBride**

**Sakura&Dark's song was: As Long as I'm in Your Arms by June Ong and****Daryl Leong**

**Song Gene sung for Yume was: Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

**Song Mai and Naru danced to was: I will be Right Here Waiting for You by Richard Marx**

**Naru: These are the other story titles that she has with the plot to each one. Silver's not going to type out the plot, because it would take up too much space, and it would give away what would happen in the story, but she will write the genre and rating. Also the ones that have the little star (*) by them means that they have another story to go along with it. For as many stars that you see that's how many side stories there are. Your choices are:**

**My Fair Tea Maker-?&Romance/Adventure**

**Blood Hound*-T(maybe M)&Romance/Horror**

**Fairy Ring-T(maybe M, but unlikely)&Romance/Supernatural/Adventure**

**You're Never Alone-K&Friendship**

**School Friends*******-T&Romance/A lot of other things depending on which side story**

**Even Through Death We Won't Part*-M&Romance/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort**

**Model Mayhem*-T&Romance/?**

**Witching Hour*-T&Romance/Supernatural**

**Family Reunions-T(maybe M)&Romance/Supernatural**

**Double Trouble-T(maybe M)&Romance/Adventure**

**Death By Tea-K&Humor**

**Embrosia-T&Romance**

**Naru's Ego Building Songs-K(maybe T depending on song's language)&Humor**

**Around the World in 80 Cases-T&Romance/Adventure**

**Oh Kami!-T(maybe M)&Romance/Supernatural**

**Song Bird-T&Romance**

**Health: Necessarily Embarrassing-M&Romance/?**

**I'm Not Great, I'm British-T&Friendship/Humor**

**May I Have This Dance?-T&Romance/?**

**What's Per miscues Mean?-M&Humor/Romance **

**Me: Please review and choose a title that you like. I'll be going by majority rules. Also, I left some lose ends in this chapter, (Like where the boys were) so if you want me to do an epilog to tie it all up please review!**


	50. Epilogue

**Me: Yay I get to do an Epilog for this story!**

**Mai: But that means that this time it really is the end. *Tears up***

**Naru: Just hurry up and let's get this chapter over with so that we can get back to work.**

**Gene: Idiot Scientist.**

**Naru: Stupid Medium.**

**Me: Please Review!**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Mai's POV:**

"Mai, Tea." Naru called from his spot on the couch.

"What was that?" I asked, throwing him a glare that made him shrink a bit at the sight.

"Please?"

"That's better."I said, giving him a victorious smirk before I turned around to go to the kitchen and make his tea. It's been about two and a half years since Naru had purposed to me and Gene to Yume, and SPR was still in business. Surprisingly enough, the pack was fine with me not staying in the village, and instead allowing me to go back to Shibuya to continue working as a part of SPR. That is as long as I went back once a month to the pack and kept tabs with what was going on. They told me this when Naru and I came back from our walk, and saw the ring on my finger.

Mom and Aunty ended up crying, because their baby girls were growing up, while Dad and Uncle smiled at them. Actually, the two bastards knew about them proposing to me and Yume from the start of the reception. It turns out that Naru and Gene both went and asked to have our hands in marriage.' _Not to say that I'm upset with the turn out, but they could have given us a little heads up at least!'_

The whistle of the tea kettle brought me back from my musings, as I poured the hot substance into cups for everyone that was coming over here to help Naru and I plan our wedding. I lifted up the try, and made my way to the sitting area just as everyone showed up.

"Mai, you shouldn't be carrying something so heavy in your condition!" exclaimed Madoka, as she bounded over towards me, taking the tray out of my hands.

"I'm fine; remember that I don't show so it's fine." I said, taking the tray back from her, and placing it onto the coffee table instead.

"But your still six months pregnant, and this is your first child! You don't know what you can and can't do!" She reasoned, sitting me down onto the awaiting couch.

"Madoka, you were the same way when you were pregnant with Feng." I countered, remembering all the crazy things she did while her son was still a little fox kit inside her womb. "Speaking of which, where is the little guy?"

"Here I am Aunty Mai!" exclaimed a little three year boy coming out of his hiding place behind his father with his light brown eyes gleaming as his wavy black hair covering up one eye. He ran over to me and wrapped his small arms around one of my legs.

"Me too, me too!" cried another little boy that ran past his mother and father, and attached himself to my other leg.

"Careful Daiki, she's carrying a baby just like Mommy." Monk said, helping his wife sit down on a chair.

"Really?" Daiki asked, looking up at me with wonder reflecting into his light brown eyes.

"Yep." I said, lifting him and Feng onto my lap, and then tousling his light brown hair that matched his eyes.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Feng asked cheerily like his mother.

"Yeah Sis, is it a boy or a girl?" Yume asked, sitting down next to me with her and Gene's one year old son Miki in her arms. He opened his sleepy eyes to reveal two orbs that he no-doubt-about had gotten from his father, while he had gotten his mother's hair. Yume then relinquished her hold of him to me, as I cuddled with my nephews.

"You two did go to the doctors yesterday for an ultrasound right?" Gene asked, getting a nod from his twin to confirm his question.

"Sorry we're late!" called Yasu, as he and Demy came into the office holding hands.

"It's about time you two love birds got here." teased Monk.

"What can we say, we got so caught up into each other that we just lost control and-"

"Little ears Yasu, little ears." Demy said, cutting her boyfriend off with a kiss, then joining the rest of us on the couch and taking their cups of tea made for them. There were now only two cups of tea left, and then we would be able to move on.

"Where's John and Masako?" I asked, realizing that, that was who was missing from our SPR family.

"Probably running late from Masako's shoot." Ayako offered, with a huff.

"Yeah, that, or they could be-"

"LITTLE EARS!" We all shouted.

"I was going to say caught in traffic." Yasu said, pouting at us all of yelling at him.

"Hello everyone." greeted a familiar Australian accent.

"Wow, speak of the angel and the angel shall appear." Demy said, since she knew all about who was what blood type wise.

"Nice for you two to finally show up." Ayako said teasingly towards Masako, who only shrugged it off, and took the seat next to Ayako on the couch next to her chair.

"Normally it's Mai's job to show up late." Naru mused, causing my anger to spike drastically.

"HEY!" I shouted, chucking my slipper at him, which he skillfully caught with one hand and handed back to me. _'He really has gotten good at catching random things flying at him, especially since he pisses me off in my mood swing mode all the damn time.'_ I thought, as I slipped said slipper back onto my foot.

"It's true Sis, it's true." Yume said, taking back Miki, not trusting me when I got into pissed-off-pregnant mode.

"Sorry, but we were on a date." Masako said, drawing the attention back onto her and John instead of me. I threw her a much appreciated smile, which she returned with her own.

"Hmmmmm. I think I was right when I was-"

"Yasu, shut up. Demy, please get a muzzle for your boyfriend." I said, glaring at Yasu, who was dancing on my very last nerve with him.

"Trust me, I've tried." She sighed in defeat.

"But you always said that you like my voice, especially when we're in bed and-"

"YASU, SHUT. UP!" All the mothers exclaimed as I used my chest and hands to cover the children that were still on my laps ears. I looked over at Masako, and saw that she was holding John's hand. Smiling at the gesture between the two I began to turn back to Yasu being an idiot, when I saw a quick flash in the light. I looked more closely, and gasped at what I saw, drawing everyone's attention to me.

"Is that what I think that is?" I asked, already knowing that it was.

"What?" Monk asked, voicing the confusion that most likely everyone else was feeling at this moment.

"That." I pointed towards Masako's hand, where a simple heart cut diamond ring sat on her left hand ring figure.

"No way!" Ayako exclaimed, reaching over and snatching Masako's hand out of John's to examine the ring.

"Congratulations you two!" Madoka said, giving each of them a hug to congratulate them.

"Now you're a part of the engaged club." I said fist pumping the air, glad that Naru and I were no longer the only ones since Yume and Gene got married last year.

"Yeah, well being a part of the married club is awesomer." Yume said, causing spark to start between us, as our usual sisterly stupid mini-fight started.

"Awesomer isn't a word." I said, making Yume's face flush at the realization.

"For me it is."

"Now I understand where Mai gets her level of thinking from." Naru said, picking up a wedding magazine and flipping through it.

"HEY!" Yume exclaimed, with a hurt look on her face.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!"

"And don't talk about my wife like that!"

"Mommy, is Aunty Mai stupid?" Feng asked, looking up at Madoka with questioning eyes, while Daiki just watched the petty fight.

"No, Uncle Noll is just likes to tease her a lot. That's just how he shows that he likes her."

"Oh, okay!" He said in understand, and then quickly went back to watching the fight with Daiki.

"Enough fighting, onto the first order of things, Feng, Daiki, happy early/late birthday." I said, giving them the huge gift bag of presents that everyone threw together for the two boys. Feng was born late November while Daiki was born early December, so we just decided to celebrate their birthdays on the same day, and today just so happened to be it. We handed the presents to the boys' parents so that they could open it up at home, and not make a big mess at the office in case a client came in.

"Can you two say thank you?" Ayako asked, making the boys look at each other, and then back at us.

"Thank you everyone!"

"That's much better then Naru is already." I said, giving the two boys a big hug.

"You love me anyways." Said narcissistic said.

"Did I ever say that I didn't? Anyway, second order of business, Happy belated anniversary Gene and Yume!" I cheered, starting a chorus of cheers along the same lines to be thrown their way. Their actual anniversary was last week when Naru and I watched over Miki for the night giving the two a night to indulge in themselves.

"Thanks." They said, as they cuddled closer to each other with Miki in-between them.

"Third order of business, Mai do you want me to tell them or do you?" Naru asked, moving to sit next to me as Daiki and Feng got picked up and taken by their parents, and wrap a protective around me and our growing child.

"You can." I said, leaning into his warmth.

"Mai is pregnant with a girl that we have decided to call Maki, and will be due in early November." Naru announced.

"Awesome! Ayako's due in late September, and she thinks we're having a girl this time too." Monk added

"Really?" I asked, hoping that it would be true so that our daughter could have a playmate.

"Yeah, this one feels like I'm carrying it higher then Daiki, so we decided to name her Chisaki if it's a girl like we think." Ayako said, rubbing her belly unconsciously.

"Awe, big tree and a thousand blossoms. How cute!" I said, realizing the translations to their kids names.

"But why all tree themed?" Yasu asked, thankfully without making any sexual joke in front of the kids this time.

"Because that's all that Ayako's abilities are good for."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID MONK?" Ayako exploded, handing Daiki over to Masako as she then began to beat Monk over the head with her purse.

"You guys, the kids!" John said, covering Daiki's eyes so that he wouldn't see his parents fighting.

"Sorry." The both said, settling down immediately when their child was brought into this.

"It's okay, they'll be exposed to it eventually, so why not now." Masako said, giving john's hand a loving squeeze after she handed Daiki back over to Ayako.

"Shall we get back to the topic?" I offered, getting a nod from everyone in the room.

"Yeah, especially since now we have two weddings to plan." Madoka excitedly said.

"_You've got mail."_

"What's that?" Monk asked, as I reached for my laptop, and placed it onto my lap so that everyone could see.

"I don't know, Mom sent it to me."

"Let's see." I opened up the mail, and there was a pop up that said congratulations as well as a slide show of our time at the village together as well as our songs, and some song suggestions for Masako and John.

"Oh my Gods!" I said, unable to imagine how much time went into making something like this for us.

"That's so sweet!" Yume gushed, nuzzling into Gene's arm.

"She would do something like that." Gene said, electing a chorus of yeses and yeahs.

"Yeah, now back to the planning." Ayako said, as she and Madoka went into hyper overdrive to start planning Masako and John's wedding as well as finish up mine and Naru's. Everyone went straight to work and began to crack jokes and laugh. I couldn't help but look at them warmly as I pictured these types of scenes with my own children being a part of as well as my own grandchildren. _'Oh Gods I'm turning into Luella!'_ I thought.

"This is our family." Naru said, pulling me into his lap, where I just rested my head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't trade it or change it for the world." With that said, we watched our ever growing family warmly until everyone went home with the only though being that from now on everyday would hold the same magic as the last.

**Me: *Sniffle***

**Naru: What's wrong with her?**

**Mai: It's the real last chapter to this story.**

**Gene: NO! Don't leave us!**

**Naru: Babies, you need to grow up sometime.**

**Me: I am grown up, but I get to act like a child whenever I write, so SHUT UP!**

**Mai: Did you decide on which story is going to be debuting after this?**

**Me: Yeah, but it's a one shot to a multi-chapter story. The one shot is called 'Cause You'll Always Have Me' and the multi-chapter is 'Blood Hound'.**

**Naru: Joy, I get to see even more of you.**

**Gene: YAY! SISSY! *Glomps onto Silver***

**Me: Please do me the favor of reviewing one last time, and for everyone who has stuck through the story until the end, thank you. You have no clue how much it means to me for you all to have reviewed and supported and suck with me through this story. I can only hope that you all will do the same for my other stories with Ghost Hunt. Thank you all so much, and good bye for now,**

**~SilverMoonForever**


End file.
